Baby Blues
by BellaC874
Summary: Bella left Forks heartbroken and with a secret that she didn't dare tell anyone. When she has no other choice, she comes back to Forks to start again. But once Edward finds her back in town, can she trust him again? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ...Hello? I'm so sorry about the epic delay. A lot of stuff has happened that made it difficult to post. I won't go into detail because honestly, it's depressing and I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. **

**One thing you might care about however: I've had about 12 chapters of this story beta'd (that number keep growing as time goes on!). This means that some of the aspects of each chapter has changed(hopefully for the better), but most of it is still pretty much the same. I just added a few more details here and there, included a few more scenes and took out some things that weren't really working.  
**

**A big thank you to Lizzie and Annette- my pre-reader and beta. I couldn't have done this without you. Another thank you to everyone that has been patient. Your support means everything to me.**

**Okay...I think that about covers everything...More news below!**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

~Bella POV~

Chapter one

My hands are shaking as I stop and stare at my childhood home. It's the same as it always has been; brown peeling paint and off white shutters. The grass is still the same unhealthy color and is still littered with weeds in various places. The huge oak tree that sits in front of the kitchen window looks like it's close to being dead and I make a mental note to have Charlie call a tree doctor- that is if I'm allowed to stay.

I'm nervous about being back here because I don't know how my sudden reappearance will be received.

A little over two years ago I left Forks, without telling anyone. The only thing that made it clear I was gone was the mess I left in my room from packing in a hurry.

A few hours after I left, Charlie started calling my cell phone over and over, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. I couldn't tell him why I left. I was too ashamed.

A loud squeal rings in my ear and I cringe, looking down at my almost two year old son, Adam. I expect to find a pout on his face and tears in his eyes, but he's looking at me blankly. His youthful, jade eyes are staring at me, trying to figure out why I am standing in front of a strange house. I give him a small, watery smile and he must sense that this is hard for me because he places his head of copper-colored hair on my shoulder.

I kiss his head and look back up at the building that was once my home. I can't stand out here all day, but I'm too afraid to go up the steps and knock on the door. If I had another choice I wouldn't be here. I lost my minimum wage job at the diner and fell behind on my rent, therefore getting kicked out of my apartment. I tried finding another job, but since I only had my high school diploma and no one was hiring, it was difficult.

I could have called my absentee mother for a loan, but there was no guarantee that she would answer. She was traveling around the United States with Phil, her second husband. While I know she would have given me the money, she also would have asked why I needed it. That, I didn't want to get into.

Renee didn't know that I had left Forks and had a child. After she left my father when I was four, we didn't talk much and I knew she avoided any contact with him, like the plague.

At the time, I didn't know that my parents were having problems. It wasn't until my mother hadn't been around for three days that I finally asked where she was and when she was coming back. Charlie sat me down and gently explained that my mother left and wouldn't be coming back. I was confused and angry. I cried and screamed at my father, begging him to find mommy. I continued this way whenever he spoke or looked at me for months after she departed.

Looking back on it, I could see the pain and hurt my actions caused him, but being that young, I didn't understand that I was hurting him. After four months of being without my mother, I had gotten used to it just being my father and I. I had gotten used to morning breakfasts and evenings in the park. I even came to enjoy him taking over something I loved doing with my mother; nighttime story telling. From then on, I was happy and content with my father and he was all I had needed.

It wasn't until I was older that I learned Renee never wanted to be a mother. She had sent me a letter when I was sixteen asking me if I wanted to spend the summer with her in California. I agreed, because as I grew up, I wanted a mother to talk to about girl things, something my father was horrible at doing.

I went to California eager to meet her and learn about the mother I never knew. During that trip we bonded, but in a way I didn't expect. It wasn't the mother/daughter bond I wanted, but more of a sisterly bond. I didn't care. She was in my life and that's all I needed.

Whilst visiting her, we spoke about the past and she informed me of what she wanted out of life, before she got pregnant. Renee assured me that she loved me, but she didn't want to give up her dreams and she didn't feel like she was 'mother material'. Of course I was hurt by this, but I understood. Some people aren't born to be mothers. I was glad that she left me with my father and didn't screw me up by taking me with her and possibly blaming me when things didn't work out.

Since that visit,Renee has kept in contact with me through e-mail and random calls. We would talk about what she was doing and ask how my life was going. She would always end our conversation with, "Don't make the same mistakes I did."

That was the reason I couldn't call my mother. I didn't really want to hear her say "what did I tell you?" Even though getting pregnant at eighteen wasn't on my list of things to do, I couldn't regret my son. From the moment I found out I was pregnant, I loved him and I knew that, no matter what, I always would.

If only his father had felt the same.

I shook my head to clear the thought. I knew Charlie was going to want to talk about Adam's father and I needed to save my strength. Thinking about Charlie causes my nerves to start up again. I don't know how he is going to react, but I have an idea. While driving from Olympia, I had three hours to think about the outcome of my impromptu visit. I thought about Charlie screaming at me on the front lawn, telling me that I was a disappointment and that he would never accept me back into his life or accept his grandson.

A small voice inside me tells me that I am being ridiculous. Charlie loves me and has never yelled at me. In fact, Charlie hardly ever speaks. It isn't that he hasn't got anything to say, it's just that he doesn't quite know what to say. I knew he couldn't relate to me, so instead of saying the wrong thing, he just didn't say anything at all.

Drawing in a deep breath, I watch as the sun moves down in the sky, turning it a pale pink color. I don't have much longer because if Charlie throws me out I will have to find a place to stay for the night.

Drawing in another deep breath, I swallow thickly and take small steps up to the front door. I stare at it for a moment, my worst fears playing out in my head again. I close my eyes tightly and ball up my free hand, getting ready to knock.

Just as I raise my fist, my son's head rises from my shoulder and he moves my head so I'm looking at him. I push him up on my hip a little more, supporting him with both hands.

"What, baby?" I whisper.

He leans forward and gives me sloppy kiss on my cheek. This is his way of telling me 'I love you'. I don't know why he won't speak. I know he can I've heard him in his sleep - he just doesn't. The doctors that I took him to were puzzled too. They told me it's a phase he's going through. I just hope they're right.

Since he doesn't speak, I've learned his habits well. He's telling me what he wants to say, without actually saying it. While this is fine, I still long to hear his voice. I keep my fingers crossed, hoping that one day I'll hear something come from his lips besides his occasional moans, grunts and cries.

Drawing the tiny bit of strength that my son gives me, I raise my hand and knock, all the while holding my breath. I listen for some sort of noise to tell me that Charlie's home, but I hear nothing. After waiting for a moment, I despondently turn around and prepare myself to come back another day, trying to figure out where we're going to sleep tonight.

My feet reach the last step when the door opens and I hear Charlie's gruff voice call out.

"Can I help you?"

Slowly, I turn and look at my father with nervous eyes and my teeth embedded in my lip. Upon seeing me, Charlie gasps, his eyes going wide, staring at me in shock.

"Bella?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Hi, Dad," I say quietly, hugging Adam to me as Charlie's eyes dart back and forth between my son and me.

Adam wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I rub his back gently, knowing that he's probably afraid of this stranger that is his grandfather. Sadness strikes me that he's afraid of him, but I can only blame myself.

"Bella?" he asks again.

"It's me, Dad."

His mouth opens and closes like a fish as he tries to speak. I wait anxiously, trying to prepare myself for whatever he may say.

"Come in," he says after a few moments.

I nod and swallow thickly, walking up the steps with heavy feet. He steps aside as I get to the doorway and I walk in. I'm immediately assaulted by the familiar scents I grew up with; leather, cooked fish, and gun powder.

As I stand in the entry way, I look over and expect to see Charlie's gun belt hanging from the coat hook. I frown as I see the empty space where it once hung. I don't know why I expect it to be there, I knew he retired a year and a half ago. Just because he didn't hear from me, didn't mean I didn't know what happened with him. Well, mostly.

A year and a half ago, I looked at the Forks online newspaper to check up on things in my hometown. On the front page was the announcement that Chief Charles Swan had been injured in the line of duty. Of course, I panicked. I almost stopped reading and left for Forks right that moment, but forced myself to keep reading. The story went on to say that Chief Swan dislocated his knee while chasing a suspect and had to have surgery to repair it. The predicted recovery time was six months or longer and the uneventful town of Forks couldn't wait that long for their Chief to recover, so Charlie silently retired.

Even though I was glad he wasn't seriously injured, I had felt compelled go back and care for him. As far as I knew, he didn't have anyone to help him. In order to find out if he was alone, I paid a fellow co-worker to call his house and say that they were concerned about him. That phone call revealed that he was fine and his old friend, Sue Clearwater, was taking care of him. When I learned this, I felt a little better and continued on with my life.

The door closing behind me brings me out of my thoughts and I look behind me to see Charlie standing by the front door, looking at me with an 'I can't believe you're here' look. After a moment, he clears his throat and motions toward the living room.

"Let's sit."

I silently walk into the other room and briefly notice that everything is still the same. The same worn out yellow recliner, the same pale blue couch and the same giant flat screen on the wall, showing some kind of sport. I am glad that this hasn't changed, and I hope that other things were also as I'd left them.

I walk over and take a seat on the couch, hearing the old springs creak. I move my baby so he's sitting on my lap more comfortably. I try to sit him where Charlie can see him, but he won't cooperate. I give up and let him bury his head in my chest as I watch my father with cautious eyes.

Charlie walks slowly into the room, not taking his eyes off me as if I'm going to disappear. Finally, he sits in his recliner and continues to stare at me, keeping my nerves on edge the longer he stays silent.

"How?" He finally speaks, breaking the silence between us.

I open my mouth to reply but an announcer on the television cheers for some team playing and Charlie grumbles, reaching for the remote and turning it off. He flings the remote on the table and the sound it makes as it hits the glass coffee table makes me flinch.

"How?" He asks again, not acknowledging my reaction.

"How what?" I croak out, my voice hoarse and fearful.

"How do you have a son?"

"I had sex," I answer, not knowing what else to say.

"I know that," he snaps. I look down, focusing on my son as his bright eyes look up at me.

"I know that," he repeats, his voice softer. "I mean, when did this happen? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out I was pregnant the day I left."

"So that's why you left?"

"Sort of," I mumble.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

Tentatively, I look up at him and feel shame and embarrassment rushing through my body. Flashes of that afternoon come to the front of mind and I hear the harsh words all over again. I push them back to focus on the present. I can't break down now.

"When I found out I was pregnant, it wasn't what I expected, but I loved him already. When I went to tell his father, the happiness wasn't mutual. There were some….words exchanged and I left..."

The majority of what I told him was true. I didn't want to get into the whole story right now. If I did, I would start to cry and I don't want to scare my son. It's obvious that Charlie wants the full story. He deserves it, really.

Charlie nods tightly. I can tell he's upset. His jaw is clenched and his hands are balled in fists. What I can't tell is if he is upset with me. He has every right, I know, but the little girl inside of me is hoping that he isn't.

"I know there's more to that story than you're telling me and I want answers. But," he says pausing, seeming to collect his thoughts. "I know that it must be hard for you to talk about so I'm not going to ask right now. However, I am going to ask this: is Edward Cullen the father?"

I bite my lip and nod.

"I knew it," Charlie replies, his voice low and angry. "I knew he was the father the minute I laid my eyes on that baby! I knew it!"

Adam fusses and squirms in my lap, getting upset at the rising voice of my father. I hug him to my body and rub his back, cooing softly in his ear. Almost immediately, his little arms circle my neck, clutching me tightly. He's on the verge of choking me, but I don't care. He needs my comfort and that's all that matters. I wrap one arm around him and keep him close to me while the other is still rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Charlie sees my son's obvious discomfort and his face creases with worry.

"Is he alright?"

"He's just a little scared being in a new place. It doesn't help that he's cranky."

Charlie nods with an understanding expression. "What's his name?"

"Adam. Adam Masen Swan."

The corner of Charlie's lip curls up in a happy smile. It's very obvious that he's happy with his name. I don't know why, but this little bit of information makes me happy.

"You should put him down, then. Your old room is yours to use. Do you have any stuff in the car?"

I look at him, surprised. I'm shocked by his invitation and I feel a small sense of acceptance from him. I give him a smile and nod.

"Yes. It's in the trunk."

Charlie nods and makes a move to stand up, but I remember his injury and jump up, jostling Adam.

"Stay here. I'll get it."

"What are you going to do with Adam?"

I look back and forth between my son and father, silently wondering if Adam will be okay with his grandfather. I know that Charlie won't hurt him, but I don't know how Adam will react to being left alone with him.

Deciding to take a chance, I hand Adam over to Charlie. Charlie holds him like a pro and I stand there, watching my son and father for a moment. As expected, Adam whimpers a bit, but once Charlie starts bouncing him in his arms, Adam quiets. I smile at seeing my baby with his grandfather. I never thought I would see this day.

Tears form in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. I know that if I let them out, then I'll really start to cry and I know that neither Adam nor Charlie would like that. To distract myself, I walk outside and open the trunk with the keys in my pocket. I sigh as I look at my meager belongings.

When I left Olympia, I couldn't bring much for two reasons. One: my car couldn't fit most of my stuff, and two: my landlord padlocked my apartment, making it difficult to get my stuff in the first place. I managed to convince him to let me inside so I could get as much as I could, then I would be out his hair. Since I didn't have much, it was easy to grab the essentials.

The next twenty minutes had been spent dashing around the apartment, throwing things in bags and folding up Adam's playpen, which would double as a crib for right now.

I shake my head, hoping I can get more things for my baby. It saddens me that I had to give up some of our things, but I suppose that's the price I have to pay for running away.

I begin unloading the trunk and setting the items down on the ground. Once the trunk is empty, I close it and look at my things. Three bags are Adam's and two are mine, plus his crib/playpen. I know Adam is going to need more things soon, which means finding a job so I have money. I just hope someone is hiring.

I pick everything up and carry it easily into the house, setting it down in the doorway of the living room. I close the front door and go to pick our belongings up and carry them upstairs when the scene before me stops me in my tracks.

Charlie is sitting in his recliner with Adam curled against him, his eyes closed as he sleeps.

Seeing me in the doorway, Charlie looks up and gives me a small smile. He stands up carefully and walks over to me, pointing in the direction of the stairs with his chin. I nod at his silent message and pick everything up again, going up the stairs to my old room with Charlie following behind.

When I open the door I had walked through so many times before, I have to stop. Everything is the same. The bed has the same purple flower bedding on it, the desk is still there sitting against the wall, in front of the window, overlooking the world outside. The only thing that's different from the last time I was here is there's no sign of the mess I left behind.

I look back at Charlie and he gives me a sheepish smile. I give him one in return and walk all the way in, setting our bags down on the bed and getting to work on setting up Adam's bed.

Once it's up, I pull out his blanket from his bag and his sheep printed pillow, along with the bunny I had given him when he was younger, and set them down inside. Slowly, I walk over to Charlie and gently take Adam from him. Carefully, I lay my baby down. Once he's lying down, I dig out the hand-me-down baby monitors I bought from a charity store and set them up.

When everything is set, I take the monitor with me and walk out. Charlie is leaning against the wall in the hall staring intently at me. I look at him warily, fidgeting the longer we stand in silence.

He must have taken pity on me because he pushes off the wall and walks up to me, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"We need to talk."

I nod and follow him down the stairs and into the living room. I sit down on the couch, and wait for Charlie to speak. He takes his usual seat and looks at me with a 'go on and talk expression'. I guess I'm going first.

"I don't know where to start," I say, my voice small.

"Why did you come now?"

I swallow thickly, worried about where this conversation is going.

"I lost my job and fell behind in my rent."

"Where were you living?"

"Olympia."

"Hmm," he hums, looking at me with a calculating expression, his chin resting on his palm. "So you just decided to come back here because you had no other choice?"

"We-well," I stutter. "Yes. But that's not all of it! I missed you!"

It was the truth. I did miss my father. There were many times I wanted to come back and cry on my father's shoulder, but my fear of being a disappointment stopped me from doing so. There was also the fear of being talked about, since I know how the people in this town are. I didn't want to be known as the tramp of Forks and have my son teased or picked on, because of me.

"Okay, Bells. I believe you," he tells me in a soothing voice. "It's just…why didn't you stay in the first place?"

"I was afraid of being a disappointment. Plus, Edward didn't want Adam and I didn't want to stick around while he went to New York and everyone talked about me."

"Are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?" He asks his voice hard again.

"Not now. Please."

"Alright," he says, begrudgingly. "About your other comment, you could never be a disappointment, Bella. Never. I just wish you had believed that and stayed here so I could have helped you," he finishes, his voice and eyes full of sadness.

Seeing that look on his face, knowing I put it there, finally makes my tears fall. I begin to sob in earnest, my loud cries echo off of the walls in the tiny living room.

Out of nowhere, a large hand pulls me into a strong pair of arms and I clutch at the body in front of me, taking the comfort it offers.

"Now, now, Bells. Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

"But I-I-I-made you sad," I sob into his shoulder. "I hur-hur-hurt you."

"Bells, I'm not going to lie, it hurt when you left and I wanted to call the FBI and use every resource I had to bring you back kicking and screaming. But no matter how pissed or scared to death I was, I knew there was a reason you left; I just had to let you make your own choices and mistakes." He stops and rubs my back gently as I process his words. Before the shame of how selfishly I acted can resurface, he begins again. "Don't, for one minute, think that I'm still not mad. I'm pissed as hell at you for leaving like you did. But you're back now. We can worry about everything else later."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"I mean that we still have a lot to work through, but right now, all that matters is you're back."

"Thank you, Dad," I say to him, hugging him tightly.

He pats my back and kisses my head gently. "I'll always love you, Bella. Every part of you."

I smile, knowing he is talking about loving Adam too. After all, he is a part of me.

"You look tired, so why don't you go up and sleep? We can talk later."

"Alright."

I stand up slowly, suddenly feeling how exhausted I am. My body feels heavy and I feel as if I couldn't lift a piece of a paper. It seems as if it takes all of my strength to move my feet.

I begin the trudge up the stairs looking forward to a much needed nap.

"Have a good sleep, Bells."

I wave at him from behind my back, not having the energy to say anything back. I walk into my room and shut the door quietly, minding my sleeping son, and collapse on my bed, my exhaustion taking over.

~o8o~

I wake to rare sunlight streaming in, warming my face. A smile forms on my lips as I bask in the rays, remembering the time I spent in California. It was just a few weeks, but I always remember the feel of the sun on my skin.

I stretch my limbs, groaning as my dormant muscles protest and my joints crack from being still so long. I settle myself into the soft mattress, not wanting to get up yet. My body still feels tired from the long drive and stressful day. It feels as if I've never slept this long or well before and I want it to last as long as possible while Adam is still sleeping.

Adam. He has never let me sleep in before. He always wakes up crying when the sun comes up. I didn't hear any noise this morning and from the position of the sun, I know it must be getting late.

I shoot up from the bed, my heart thundering in my chest. I rush over and look in Adam's bed and see that it's empty. Immediately, I run out of my room and tear down the steps.

"Adam?" I scream, wondering where my son is.

"In here, Bella," Dad's voice calls to me from the kitchen.

I speed walk into the kitchen and find my father watching my son with an amused expression as he shovels scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Charlie looks up as I enter and the amused expression fades from his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just sort of panicked when I wasn't woken up by Adam."

He nods in understanding. "When I checked in on you, this little guy was awake and you were sleeping peacefully. You looked like you needed it, so I took him with me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I say, alleviating his worried face.

"I fixed him breakfast."

"I see," I respond, laughing as my son munches happily on his eggs.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

After that, we sit in silence not knowing what to say to each other. It's a little uncomfortable, but it always was with Charlie, especially after we had a disagreement or a fight. We didn't really have either of those, but right nowour relationship is on very thin ice and we have to tread carefully for a while until everything is resolved.

"So," Charlie begins, breaking the silence. "Tell me what happened between you and Edward."

This was a command, not a request. After last night, I was foolishly hoping that it would be forgotten.

I draw in a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't let it go this time. I didn't want to go into the entire story, so I decided that I would tell the important parts and hope that was enough.

"About two years ago I started getting sick. I went to the doctor because I didn't want to make anyone else ill. They ran some tests and I was told I was pregnant. I was shocked, wondering how you and Edward would react. I was terrified, but I knew I could get through it if I had Edward. So I decided I would go over, tell him, and then we would tell you together. When I went over to his house, we got into an argument. There was a lot of yelling and then I accidentally let it slip that I was pregnant. He said he didn't want the baby and I needed to get out. After that, I came here, packed my things and left," I tell him in a monotone voice, distancing myself from the pain of reliving that hellish day all over again. I hope he didn't notice that I basically told him the same story as the night before-I just added a few more details. I didn't want him knowing the full, unedited story. It was too painful.

"That doesn't explain why you left home," Charlie states.

"If you were in my place and Edward reacted like that, what would you have done?"

Charlie releases a large breath and scrubs his face with his hands. "Bella, I'm your father. I'll love you no matter what."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You got that right," he mutters angrily and shame fills me again. "You should have come to me. You should have stayed."

"I know. I should have come to you, but I didn't want to stay. I didn't want people to talk about me. Although it's going to happen anyway now," I say in a low voice.

"Don't worry about what people are going to say, Bella. People in this town don't matter. Family matters."

I nod. Family _is_ what matters and I threw it away, selfishly.

"I'm sorry," I repeat again, feeling like I can't say it enough.

"Well, you're back now. That's all that counts."

I nod in affirmation, staring at the table beneath my fingers. The kitchen is silent except for the sound of Adam eating his eggs, making 'yum' sounds. After a few moments, Charlie clears his throat and I look up to see him staring at me.

"What are you going to do next?"

I pause and think. What am I going to do? I don't really know what to do, besides get a job.

"Get a job."

"Good idea."

I hum in acknowledgment and stare out of the kitchen window. I'm starting over again. I just hope this time things go better.

We don't talk after that and I listen to the sounds of my father and son eating. I sit there mentally thinking through all the stores in Forks. There aren't many and that means there aren't going to be many places hiring. I sigh. I suppose I could still look and ask around.

"So," Charlie say, his voice gruff. "What's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to go look for a job."

"You don't have to look right away, Bells."

"I'm not going to live off you, Dad." I tell him, my voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

Charlie grunts and folds his arms, looking displeased. I don't let it bother me. On the drive back home I made a promise to myself that I would find a job as soon as possible and I wouldn't live off my father. Once I found a job I would help out with the groceries and other expenses, but until then I would keep a close eye on what was spent and pay him back as soon as possible.

Rising from the table, I place a kiss on Adam's head and he looks up at me, his jade eyes sparkling as he gives me a beaming smile. I place another kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to look around and see if there are any places hiring. Do you want me to take Adam with me?"

"No, I want some time with my grandson."

I smile happily, pleased that he wants to spend time with Adam. At least that was one fear erased from my mind.

"All right. I'll take him up and change him."

Charlie nods and I take Adam upstairs, changing him into a pair of jean shorts and t-shirt, along with a pair of his baby sneakers. Once I am finished dressing him, I place him back into his bed so he won't wander off and get into something or put it into his mouth.

I dress myself in the nicest clothes I have, which consists of black dress pants and a professional looking cotton shirt. To complete the outfit, I put on my black ballet flats and brush my hair, not really having the instruments to style it the way I like it.

When I'm finished, I grab a couple of Adam's toys and take him downstairs. Charlie is sitting in his favorite recliner, watching some sports show. As I enter, he mutes it and reaches for grandson with bright eyes. I hand him over and stand in front of him awkwardly.

"I don't have a cell phone, so if something goes wrong, you'll have no way to contact me."

"Take mine," Charlie offers, handing me his old cell phone. "It still works fine. I'll call if something goes wrong, but I think you're overreacting Bells. We got along fine this morning."

I nod. Of course he's right. If Adam was in any way uncomfortable with my father this morning, he would have made it known right away.

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour, maybe two."

"That's fine. You don't have to though."

I level him with a look, telling him that I do indeed have to. He raises his hands in surrender and focuses on the toy Adam has shoved in his face. He asks him questions about it, but as usual, Adam doesn't speak. Charlie looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't talk. The doctors up in Olympia think it's a phase or something."

Charlie hums in acknowledgment but doesn't comment further. I look down at the floor, shame flooding me again. I feel like a terrible mother as though I must have done something wrong because my son doesn't speak. I quickly snatch up my purse from the coffee table and shove Charlie's cell phone inside.

"Okay, I'll be back," I call out as I make way out of the house.

I get in my car and drive the short distance to town and park where most of the shops are. Glancing at the clock, I notice that it's nearing ten o'clock and the stores will open soon. I'm not ready for the people of Forks to see me because I know once they do everyone will start talking. But, I need a job and sooner or later someone will spot me so I might as well do this now.

Drawing in a deep breath and gathering what little courage I have, I remove myself from the car and walk around.

I don't see any help wanted signs and that dampens my spirits a bit. If no one is hiring in Forks then I'll have to go to Port Angeles. I don't want to travel that far but since it appears no one is hiring, I have no choice.

People are out and about now and almost immediately the whispers start. I ignore them and hope that no one comes up and tries to make conversation. I don't want to answer their questions or even make small talk with them. I'm in no mood.

Before I know it, I see something I haven't seen in two years.

Forks High School.

I don't remember walking this way, but I guess trying to ignore the whispers and stares distracted me and I unconsciously walked here.

Seeing the old building brings tears to my eyes and a lot of memories with it. One memory in particular sticks out, making me gasp as I remember the day my life was changed forever.

_ Forks High is buzzing with excitement. Today, the arrival of the new kids is the only thing anyone can talk about. It's amazing what will entertain these people. _

_ I try to ignore the excited whispers and chatting because since it was announced, people have been making up all kind of rumors about these kids. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be friends them. I'm Bella Swan, Forks High resident geek. I don't have any friends besides Angela Webber and we don't hang out that much. She __has her own friends and her boyfriend Ben. _

_ Making my way into the cafeteria, I get caught behind Jessica and Lauren, my daily tormenters since elementary school._

_ I watch as they twirl their bleach blonde hair and smack their gum as they talk about the new kids while we stand in line for food._

_ "He's so delicious!" Jessica gushes. "I swear he was checking me out in English."_

_ Lauren snickers__and I recognize the look; she's about to take Jessica down with a snide remark because that's what she does to everyone._

_ "Oh, Jess. I'm not sure about that. I have History class with Edward and he was checking me out. I don't really think you're his type."_

_ "What makes you say that?" Jessica asks, fuming._

_ I roll my eyes and silently wish to be anywhere but here. _

_ "Well, do you really think Edward likes bottle blondes? Edward seems like the kind of guy who doesn't like brown roots and blonde locks. "_

_ Jessica gasps and tries to hide the top of her head. Lauren chuckles and orders her usual lunch-a salad and a bottle of water. When Jessica is asked what she wants to eat by the lunch lady, Jessica asks for the same. I roll my eyes again and step forward when she's moved on. _

_ "Bella!" Ms. Tracy, the lunch lady beams. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, Ms. Tracy. You?"_

_ "I'm doing just fine. What do you want to eat, doll?"_

_ "Um," I say looking over the food choices. There isn't much good food to choose from, so I choose the most appetizing thing I see. "The fruit and veggie plate, please."_

_ Ms. Tracy hands me the plate and I smile in thanks and go forward to pay. When I do, I see Jessica and Lauren staring back at me, whispering. _

_ Great, I wonder what rumor they're making up now. After Lauren and Jessica have paid and gone, I pay for my own lunch and make my way to my usual table. I pass Jessica and Lauren, hearing their snickers as I walk past, but I don't pay attention. I keep my focus on my table in the corner. Just as I pass the corner of their table, a foot comes from nowhere, making me fall to the ground and my lunch spill everywhere. Immediately, I hear their laughter and tears burn my eyes as I try to clean the fruits and vegetables from the floor._

_ Suddenly, their laughter cuts off and turns into shocked gasps just as a pair of feet move in front of me. I watch as the person bends down and helps me pick up my mess. Once it's cleaned up, I slowly raise my eyes and see the most intense green eyes staring back at me._

_ I gasp softly as I look at the most handsome boy I've seen in Forks. His skin is pale and smooth. He has a muscular and chiseled jaw with messy bronze hair. When I continue to stare his full mouth curves into a crooked smile, making my knees weak._

_ "Are you okay?" he asks._

_ I nod dumbly, my voice not working._

_ "Are you sure?" He asks again, taking my hand and helping me stand. Almost immediately an electrical shock charges through my body, making me gasp again. _

_ "I'm Edward Cullen."_

_ "Bella Swan," I whisper, amazed that this beautiful creature is talking to me._

_ "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my family?"_

_ I nod again and as he leads me away I hear the angry huffs coming from Jessica and Lauren._

The memory grabs a hold of my heart, squeezing it to the point where it's almost painful. Tears are streaming down my face. I can't stand this pain. I have to get away.

Turning around, I run away, my only focus is getting to my car and driving away from these memories.

I can see my car coming up; it's only twenty feet in front of me and I push myself to run faster. Because I've never had balance or luck in my entire life, I trip over my feet and feel my body start to fall.

I brace myself for the impact of the hard, unforgiving concrete when a pair of strong arms catch me. I notice immediately the same familiar spark that I felt all those years ago, but I push that thought away. It can't be. He's off somewhere, living the life he's has always wanted. The person holding me is not Edward.

"Whoa, there. Be careful. You don't want hurt yourself."

My eyes snap open at the voice I would recognize anywhere. My fears are brought to life as I realize that it is, indeed, Edward Cullen that is here holding me. I pull myself out of his grasp as he looks at me in shock.

"Bella?" He asks breathless.

"Edward," I say as I look at him with wide eyes. I'm surprised to feel the same energy, the same spark flowing through us. I never would have thought it would still be alive, still be as strong as it was when we were in high school.

I can't believe my luck. Here, standing in front of me, is the one thing I am trying to run away from. I know that Forks is small and that I was bound to run into someone from high school, but I never expected to run into Edward. The last time I spoke to him, he was planning on moving to New York to fulfill his dreams of being a doctor like his father.

I blink my eyes slowly, wishing that they were playing tricks on me. As I blink more and more, I know that they're not. Edward Cullen is standing in front of me and I know he won't let me leave his sight without an explanation for why I left Forks without a word.

* * *

**A/N: Until I get caught up with my pre-reader and beta, updates will come once a week. Maybe twice a week, depending on if I have time. When I get caught up here where my pre-reading and beta team are, updates will come a little slower, but I'll get the chapters posted as soon as they are sent back to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! As said in Chapter one, this story is being beta'd, so some content will change with each chapter. **

**A big thank you to everyone who reads and reviews...and another thank you to Lizzie and Annette-the best pre-reader/beta team ever!**

**Chapter warnings: Language  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter two-

~Bella POV~

I stare at him in shock. How am I going to get out of this? I suppose I can make a run for it, but I have a feeling Edward would run after me.

Seeing the shocked and slightly determined look on his face, I know that he won't let me run or hide. That expression 'you can't run from your past' was never truer than it was right now.

As I stand in stunned silence, I can't help but take in his appearance. Not much has changed in the two years I've been gone. He still has the same flawless, youthful skin, the same shining green eyes and the same familiar head of messy copper hair. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit jealous.

Nothing about my face or body looked the same. My hips were a little wider from giving birth and some parts of me still held slight stretch marks from my pregnancy. My face looked worn and tired, which I suppose is only natural when you're a single mother, trying to raise your baby and work.

"Bella? You're back?"

As he said this, it seemed like a thousand expressions flashed across his face.

Happiness. Sadness. Despair. Anger. Confusion.

Instead of focusing on his expression, I focus on answering his question.

"Yeah," I choke out, my voice finally returning to me.

_Not very articulate are you, Bella?_ I mentally scold myself.

I watch as his eyes appraise me, causing an all too familiar spark of desire, something I haven't felt since we were last together.

As my thoughts travel down this path, my mind is immediately filled with images of our last night of passion.

Gentle touching, passion-filled kisses and whispered words of love and devotion as we showed our love to one another, as many couples have done through the centuries.

My body flushes at the memory and a small part of me yearns to have that again, but it's not possible. We both made our decisions a long time ago. There's no going back.

I force the memories away and look Edward straight in the eye, hoping that my body language doesn't show that I'm shaking on the inside.

"What are you doing here? Did you come with anyone?" He asks, his voice laced with curiosity.

My eyes widen, then narrow. Where did he come off asking me if I came here with anyone? When I told him I was pregnant, he knew that I intended on having the baby, _my _baby, so why would he ask if I came here alone? Obviously if I am here, I would be with my son.

Something didn't feel right about this situation, but I pushed that feeling back and focused on what I should tell Edward.

If I tell him that I didn't come here alone, that I came with my son, what would happen? Would he demand to see him? Would he ignore him all together?

I don't know which scenario is more painful and honestly, I don't want to find out, so I guess I'll go with a third option; deflect and ignore.

"I'm looking for a job in Forks." I say, hoping that he won't ask me again.

"Really?" Before I can respond, he speaks again. "Why did you leave, Bella?"

This catches me off guard and I look at him quizzically. My mouth opens and closes like a fish as I try to understand his question. Did he not remember our fight? Did he not remember what he said to me? It seems like it, but how can you forget a fight like the one we had? It's impossible. I want to believe he's lying and pretending that he doesn't remember, but what use would that serve?

"Don't lie to me, Bella." He says lowly, mistaking my silence for something else.

Swallowing thickly, I observe him with wide eyes, trying to control my slight terror at the angry look on his face. While deep inside, I know he would never hurt me, I can't be so sure now. After all, time changes people, no matter how short that time may be.

_ No Bella. Don't be stupid. This is Edward. He couldn't even hurt a fly. _

I draw in a deep breath and open my mouth to begin speaking, but quickly close it again. I stand frozen in front of him, realizing that I have no idea what to say to him. Especially since it seems he doesn't seem to recall why I left.

_How about the truth, Bella? You know, since he can't seem to remember. _My inner voice sneers at me.

I shake my head slightly. I want him to know the truth, but now isn't the time or place for this conversation. The people of Forks are starting their day and sticking their noses where they don't belong. I can see them coming out now, already staring at me, no doubt wondering why the Chief's daughter is back and having an argument with her ex-boyfriend.

"Not now, Edward," I tell him as I walk around him, heading towards my car.

"If not now, when?" He shouts after me, matching my stride.

"I don't know. Just not now."

He sighs in annoyance. "You owe me Bella."

I turn quickly and glare at him. "'Owe you'? I don't owe you anything," I spit, ignoring the pain etched on his face.

I move to get into my car, desperate to get away. But before I can get in, I panic. Did I leave Adam's car seat in my car? It's silly to worry about this, but I can't help it. I don't want Edward to see any reminders of what he didn't want and ask questions on why I didn't listen to him two years ago. I'm not in the mood to have that discussion again.

Quickly glancing into the car window, I breathe a sigh of relief. It isn't there. Charlie must have taken it out before I left. Relieved, I unlock the door and just as I get it open it's slammed shut by a furious Edward.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me? What pain you caused not only me, but my entire family? I spent days and nights looking for you! I searched practically everywhere!"

I draw in a deep breath, his words making me relive a dark time in my past I wish I could go back and change somehow. If I had just stayed with my father, I wouldn't be struggling with money issues and possibly a thousand other bad things wouldn't have happened. But, I don't have a time machine, so there's no use in wishing to change the past.

"I just woke up and you were gone, Bella. _Gone. _There was no note, no voicemail, hell, there wasn't even a text! You took everything when you left, Bella. _Everything. _I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't go to New York because I was too afraid you'd show up here again and I would miss you."

Swallowing tightly, I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to fight off the feelings his words invoke. The pain he is describing is all too real and familiar. After I left Forks, I went into a depression that had almost cost me my son. While I'm ashamed to admit it, I wasn't a very good mother the first few months after I found out I was pregnant. I hardly ate, I didn't drink any of the fluids that my body needed and if I hadn't needed money for rent, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed in the morning. During that time, I didn't even think of the little person sharing my body. I continued acting this way until one day I passed out at work. When I came to, I was in the hospital and I received a very stern lecture on taking care of my body and eating enough food.

I was scared when the doctor told me that my baby was in danger. I cried and pleaded with the doctor, telling him that I would do better, be a better mom; he just had to help my baby. The doctor told me that the baby appeared to be fine, but he wouldn't know if there were any permanent effects until later in my pregnancy.

When I left the hospital, I got myself a big healthy meal and pulled myself out of my sea of depression. Not for me, but for my little peanut. I continued eating healthy and doing everything I was supposed to do, all the while wondering whether or not my baby was okay. When the appropriate amount of time had passed, I was checked out and was relieved to hear that my baby was normal and that I was very lucky. After hearing that news, I made a vow from that day forward that I wouldn't let my emotions take over and I would always put my baby first.

I shake my head to clear my memories as I think over everything Edward said. I get thrown into an even bigger loop of confusion. He didn't go to New York? While I assumed he wasn't living there now, I didn't expect him to give up New York. After all, that was his dream and what I assumed started our fight.

"You didn't go to New York?"

"No. How could I go? I only wanted to go because you were going with me."

"No!" I scream, upset and even more confused. Why didn't he go to New York? "It wasn't supposed to happen that way! You were supposed to move on and go to New York!"

Edward pulls me into his arms and makes shushing noises in my ear. His smell and touch soothes me and I find myself calming down immediately, just like I always had.

I missed Edward's arms around me, wrapping me in his warmth. It took me back to when things were a lot less complicated.

"Why did you leave, Bella? We both had plans to go to New York. I don't understand." He asks in a broken voice.

"I didn't get accepted into any schools and around that time I found out I was…." I quit speaking because I was a millisecond away from telling him about Adam. From his earlier statements, it appears that he doesn't remember the fight we had the day I left. I'm still confused about this entire situation, but I don't want to reveal that we share a son, just in case something happened that made him lose his memory.

His memory loss brings me fresh pain, because I thought that he would remember what caused me to leave, but the longer this conversation goes on, the more I lean towards believing that he doesn't remember. I don't know if he's acting or not, but deep down, I don't want to know. I suppose it's better to think that he just doesn't remember our fight and the fact that he has a child, rather than consciously ignoring the situation. I want to believe that he simply doesn't remember, that way I won't lose my cool and attack him for purposely ignoring his own flesh and blood.

Edward pulls away and releases me. "So what? It doesn't matter that you didn't get accepted into any schools. We could have made it work."

"You don't understand," I tell him, my voice cracking from my tears.

"Then help me understand," he pleads.

I stay quiet, not knowing what to say. What do you say in a messed up situation like this?

"Help me understand why you left. Help me understand why you would throw away our future over something so stupid and trivial," he grinds out through clenched teeth.

His tone makes me bristle. "Hey! I'm not the only guilty party here, okay? Yes, I should have left a note, but _you _were the one that acted like a jackass."

He shakes his head, incredulous. "How did I act like a jackass? I told you every day that I loved and adored you."

Part of what he said is true. During our relationship, he told me every day that he loved me and if he didn't tell me, he showed me with touches, kisses and meaningful looks. What he obviously forgot was how cruel and on edge he was before I left.

"I know you loved me, Edward. But before I left, things were tense between us."

"Tense?" He asks confused.

"Are you telling me you don't remember what you said to me? The things you _did_?" I ask, completely forgetting that I didn't want to talk about our fight here. My anger and confusion was taking over and two years of pain was starting to leak through, ready to burst.

Understanding dawns on him. "Christ, Bella, I was under stress. We were both under stress. Sure, I pushed you away, but things like that happen!"

"No!" I yell, pointing at him. I knew he would remember eventually. Now, I can unleash my anger and let him know how I really feel. Something I didn't get a chance to do before. "'Things like that' do not happen! You don't treat someone like they are worthless, like they mean nothing and you do _not _say awful things to the other person!"

"What are you talking about?" He asks me, running his hand roughly through his hair. "We never spoke, Bella. I didn't speak to you for a day and you _left!"_

I stare at him, horrified. He really didn't remember anything from that day. How is that possible?

While we were so busy arguing, we failed to notice that a crowd had formed around us. I look around to see people staring and pointing at me. My face flushes as I take in their gossiping faces and judging eyes.

I don't know how long they were standing there either, so I don't know how much they heard. Well, it's certain that this will be the talk of the town for a while.

With this thought, my eyes widen. How long would it take for news of Adam to circulate its way around town and back to Edward? I'm not going to keep Adam inside and people are bound to ask and talk once they find out, especially if he's with Charlie. I have to get home to Charlie and tell him to keep quiet for a while. I don't want Edward to find out about Adam because I have no idea how he'll react to learning about him…..again. When I told Edward I was pregnant, he didn't take the news well at all, so I have no idea how he'll react now that Adam's here in the flesh. The only thing I can do is try to keep this under wraps while I think of a plan to keep Edward in the dark about Adam. I know this is cruel, but I don't want to see Edward turn away from Adam, or worse, try to take him away from me. I don't know if that will even happen, but I can't take the risk.

I hate to do this cruel thing, but I have to protect myself and my son from being hurt. I know Charlie won't like keeping this secret, but I hope he'll do it for me.

Quickly, I snatch open the car door, causing Edward to jump out of the way or risk being hit in the 'family jewels'.

"I have to go," I rush out, climbing in. I reach to shut the door when Edward stops me.

"Where are you staying? With your dad?"

Knowing why he was asking this and wanting to stop him from whatever he has planned, I open my mouth and lie to him. "No."

Yanking the door from his grasp, I slam it shut and start the car. I tear out of the parking lot, knowing that wherever my father is at this moment, the cop in him is itching to pull out his non-existent ticket book and cite me for speeding.

I race down the streets towards the park that Charlie took me to as a child. He didn't say anything about going out, but I don't want to take a chance of him not being at home.

With how small the town is, it doesn't take me long to get there. I get out and look around for him. When I don't see my dad or Adam, I jump back in the car and speed towards the house.

Taking a precaution, I park my car behind the garage, knowing that Edward will spot my car if he drives by.

I speed walk into the house and I am greeted by the sounds of Adam's laughter. I stop in the living room doorway and lean on my knees, taking deep breaths.

"Was that you I heard speeding into the driveway?" Charlie asks me with a raised eyebrow from his position on the floor with Adam.

"Relax, you're off duty." I tell him, my breathing coming slower.

"Yeah, well, once a cop always a cop."

I roll my eyes and look at Adam when he squeals and reaches for me. I take him into my arms and sit down in the armchair, settling Adam in my lap.

"Hi Baby! Did you have fun with Grandpa?"

He laughs loudly and begins pointing at toys on the floor, telling me in his way that he did have fun. When Adam is finished, he stands up and walks over to where he was playing. He sits down with a thump and makes an unhappy look. I'm ready to reach out and comfort him when he becomes more interested his toys, rather than his ungraceful sitting.

Charlie chuckles and shakes his head, sitting in his recliner. "It seems he might take after you, Bells."

"Bite your tongue," I jokingly scold.

"How was he?" I ask after a minute of silence. "Was he good? Did you have any problems?"

"He was fine. He was fussy at first, but I guess it's because he doesn't know me that well and he knew you were gone. After a while he was fine, though."

I nod and smile, glad that things went well.

I contentedly watch Adam play for a while. Charlie, however, has different plans. He clears his throat and I look up at him slowly.

"Are you going to tell me why you came tearing in here like a bat out of hell?"

I suck in a deep breath, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"I ran into Edward."

"Oh," Charlie says with an uncomfortable look on his face. "How did it go?"

"Alright, I guess. He was upset."

"Understandable," he nods, probably thinking of his own pain over my sudden departure. "Did he ask about Adam?"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't ask about him," I state him with an even expression. I didn't want to mention that he didn't remember our fight.

"That little shit," Charlie grumbles, his fists clenching. "How could he not ask about him?"

Adam looks up at Charlie and his lower lip quivers. Charlie looks over at me, obviously panicked. I sigh and focus my son's attention on his favorite toy - the bunny rabbit that Edward had won for me at a high school carnival. When his attention is diverted and he no longer appears like he is going to cry, I pull Charlie into the hall.

I keep my eye on Adam as he plays while I try to keep my voice down so Adam won't get upset again.

"He doesn't remember."

"What?"

"He doesn't remember our fight. He doesn't remember that he has a son," I repeat slowly.

"How could he not remember?"

I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to talk about it. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want to go down that road. Edward's lapse in memory seems like a blessing in disguise and I don't want to poke and prod his memory. With Edward not knowing about Adam, maybe my son can live a life knowing that his father doesn't know about him, rather than him not wanting him.

"Are you going to tell him?"

I look up at my father, surprised. How could he ask me that? After what I've told him, how could he ask me if I am going to tell him?

"Don't give me that look. Don't you think Edward needs to know that he has a kid?"

"No, I don't. I know that Edward is his father, okay? I do. But I can't risk Adam being taken away from me or him getting hurt. Edward made his decision two years ago."

"Do you really think that Edward would be so hateful, so callous, that he would take away your son?"

_Yes, _I answer silently. _He could be callous, no matter how much I want to deny it. The words he said and his actions when I told him I was pregnant can't be erased and that is all the proof I need to know that he could take away my son….if he wanted him that is. _

I keep that to myself. I don't want Charlie to know everything I went through. Instead, I come up with something else to say, quietly hoping that he'll buy it. "The truth is, people change Dad. I don't know what Edward is capable of and I won't take that chance with Adam."

Charlie sighs and runs his hand over his face. "Alright, I see what you're saying. Are you going to keep Adam away from him forever? Forks is a small town, Bells. He's going to find out eventually."

"I know," I reply with a small voice as I wrap my arms around my body. "I'll deal with it when it comes or I'll move to Port Angeles. Hopefully it won't come to that. "

Charlie sighs, obviously distressed by my announcement of possibly living in Port Angeles. After a few seconds of silence, he speaks again, his voice pained. "I don't know if I can allow this to happen, Bella. Look, I've seen a lot of child custody cases and when one parent doesn't tell the other that they have a kid or that the kid is living in the same town, things get ugly when they file for custody. I think he should know so if something does happen, you won't get painted in a bad light. Plus, he needs to take responsibility and man up."

My eyes snap over to his. "You can't tell him."

"He needs to know the truth." I open my mouth to argue with him, but he stops me. "I don't know the entire situation or what happened between the two of you but whatever it was, it's no reason to keep him from his son."

"You have no idea what happened between us Charlie," I spit.

"Watch your tone," he says, his voice serious.

I look at the floor, chastened.

"Baby, I don't want this to come between us, okay? I just don't want this to end badly, for you or Adam."

"You don't know what happened," I start, only to be interrupted again.

"Why don't you tell me then? The whole story."

I shake my head in the negative. If I tell him, Charlie will hunt Edward down and hurt him like he hurt me. Even though there is nothing between Edward and I now, I can't let anything happen to him. He's still the father of my child and the person I still love on some deep level.

"Alright," Charlie says when he realizes I'm not going to say any more. "I'm going to give you a week to tell him. If he doesn't know about Adam by then, I'm telling him."

"You have no right!" I cry. "Adam is my son. You have no right to get in the middle of this!"

"I was forced in the middle of this the second you brought Adam here. I don't want to force you into anything, but it isn't right, Bella. If he doesn't remember that he has a kid then someone needs to tell him. Do the right thing," he tells me before he turns and goes back to Adam, leaving me in the hall.

I know Charlie is right. I pulled him into the middle of this mess the second I came back and now, there is no way out of it. Sure, I can leave again, but I know that Charlie will tell Edward and once he learns about Adam, he won't give up until he finds us. Plus, I have missed Charlie and I know he's missed me. I can't leave him.

Now, I have a week to come up with a way to tell Edward about Adam. I believe my father's threat and I know he will carry through with it if I don't tell him myself. I am not looking forward to telling Edward about Adam. I don't know how he will react and I don't want to guess. None of the outcomes I can think of are good and I can't go down that road right now.

I have to focus on gathering my courage so I can tell Edward about his son. Deep inside of me, I have a feeling this will not end well. There is nothing I can do about it though. I can only hope for the best.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! **

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the last chapters. ****You're awesome!**

**Just a little note: I try to reply to every review, so if you didn't get a review reply, that's because you have PM's disabled and I wasn't able to reply. **

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter three-

~Bella POV~

For the past two days sleep had been difficult. Every time I closed my eyes, I dreamed about Edward's possible reaction to the news about Adam. It scared the hell out of me.

I always saw the same thing, Edward getting angry and taking my son away from me. Each time I woke up, I ran over to Adam's bed and watched him sleep until the sun came up. It was the only thing that relieved the fear of the nightmares. I tried to hold on to the comfort my little boy gave me, but it never seemed to last. That recurring fear reared its ugly head, gripping my heart in a painful vice.

Every time I thought about Edward, I thought about our encounter. I didn't know how he could possibly forget an argument like the one we had. I thought about the possible causes of amnesia, but it didn't really make sense when I thought about what else Edward had said during our encounter in town.

He made it clear that he didn't leave Forks after my departure and one would think that someone as popular as Edward being in an accident would be in the paper. But as I thought back, there was no mention of him. Plus, Charlie would have said something when I told him that Edward didn't even remember he had a son. Since I ruled out any accidents, I didn't know what to think of his amnesia. I guess he just pushed it from his mind, like he said he would. That punched a hole through my chest.

With each day that passed without me doing anything about telling Edward, I received a withering look from Charlie. Sometimes I wanted to tell Charlie how much I didn't appreciate him rushing me, but I couldn't. He was still my father and I knew he wouldn't condone me speaking to him with disrespect.

I sighed as the early morning light came pouring into my bedroom. I shut my eyes with pleasure as the warm glow heated my skin.

"Momma," a little voice says from below.

I smile and look down. Adam only said 'momma' when he was sleeping. When he first started speaking he would talk your ear off. Of course, you couldn't understand half of it, but at least he was speaking. Now, he hardly spoke at all - for no reason at all. He just stopped talking one day and that day was one of the saddest I had experienced.

When it happened, I took him to the doctor and watched as they performed countless tests on him, making him cry and wail the entire time. It broke my heart to stand there and not be able to comfort him, but I needed to see if there was anything wrong with him. When they finally completed the tests, the doctor told me there was nothing wrong. He was in perfect health and he would talk when he was ready.

I was beyond frustrated, but I kept myself composed so I wouldn't upset Adam and continued to encourage him to speak whenever I could. It was all I could do.

With a parting glance at my sleeping son, I quietly walk down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of coffee greeted me as I entered. I nodded at Charlie as I made my way over to the caffeinated goodness of the morning.

I wasn't surprised to see Charlie up this early. He was always an early riser.

I fill my cup full of coffee and add sugar. I hold it in my hands as I lean against the counter and inhale the wonderful aroma before I take a sip.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Charlie's voice breaks me away from my coffee induced haze and I look over at him.

"Can't sleep," I answer shortly. I wish I could act more mature towards him, but I'm still irritated that he wants me to tell Edward. I thought he was supposed to be on my side?

"Bells," he sighs, setting down his paper. I know he could hear the hostility in my voice. He knows how unhappy I am with his ultimatum. , I haven't spoken to him for the past two days, which was hard for me, considering how close I am growing to my dad again.

Charlie is silent before he speaks. "I don't want to do this. I don't. But Edward deserves to know about Adam."

"I know Dad," I say, exasperated. "I know he deserves to know, alright? But I wanted to do this _my _way on _my _terms. Not yours."

"Yeah and if you did this on your terms it wouldn't get done and he would find out through some busybody in the town. Then, _if _he decides he wants that boy, he would have a pretty good chance of getting him, since he didn't sign away his rights."

"I know. I'm just…" I stop talking as the familiar pang of fear takes a hold of me.

"Just what?"

"I'm scared, Dad. What if Edward does decide to take him away from me? I can't live without him, Dad. I just can't."

Charlie sighs and walks over to me, hugging me close. He places a kiss against my hair and I giggle a little as his mustache tickles my hairline.

"I wish I could reassure you, baby. The only thing I can do is support you and try to stop him if does decide to take him."

I nod and squeeze him one last time before letting him go. After our little talk, I feel my anger toward him slowly fade and I feel a tiny bit of weight lift from my shoulders. I give him a watery smile and begin to fix myself some breakfast when I hear a cry from upstairs.

"He does say 'momma'," Charlie says as I make my way to the stairs.

"I know. He just stopped talking in full sentences one day. The doctors don't know why."

"Hmm," Charlie nods, looking deep in thought.

I hold up my finger, silently telling him to hold his thought and I run upstairs. When I go into the room, I see Adam sitting in his playpen/crib with a red face and a small scrape on his right knee.

"Adam Masen Swan did you try to climb over this?" I ask him as I walk over and pick him up.

His lip quivers as he buries his head in my hair and clamps his legs around my waist. I look down at his knee and see that he isn't bleeding. I breathe a small sigh of relief and rub his back as I walk downstairs.

"Don't do that again, okay sweetie? You could get really hurt."

He squeezes his legs tighter and I take that as silent agreement. I walk into the kitchen and place him in his highchair as I get his eggs and milk ready for breakfast.

"Why is he quieter than normal?"

I look behind me to see Charlie trying to get Adam to laugh by tickling his stomach.

"He hurt himself trying to get out of his crib."

"You tried to do that once or twice," Charlie chuckles. "You weren't a patient baby."

I shake my head and smile as I bring Adam his milk. He sips it slowly, while watching me fix his scrambled eggs. Once they're finished, I place them in front of him and I watch as Adam feeds himself, rather messily I might add.

"Back to Adam not speaking in full sentences," Charlie says, getting my attention. "If I remember correctly, you did that too. When I started picking up shifts at the station. Even when I had my vacation time, you never spoke full sentences. It was strange. Then when I got the promotion and was around more, you spoke more."

My eyebrows furrow as I think over what he said. "So, I missed you?" Charlie nods in agreement. "Okay, but why is it affecting Adam this way? I mean, yes I was working, but I tried to be around as much as I could. Why would he be this way?"

I glance over at my son and see eggs all over his highchair while he sits there and drinks his milk from his sippy cup. I take a napkin and begin clearing the tiny table, but Adam frowns at me and I stop. Immediately, he eats the discarded eggs, staring at me the entire time.

"Well, has anything changed in his routine?"

"Not that I can think of," I tell him, thinking over his routine when we lived at our apartment.

When I got home from work, I would feed him dinner, play with him for a little bit before I gave him a bath. When he was changed into his pajamas I would lay down with him and listen to a CD Edward made of his compositions. It hurt to listen to that CD, but when Adam was upset that music was the only thing that calmed him. So, it became our nightly routine.

A few months before I had to leave Olympia, my stereo broke and that was around the time Adam stopped speaking. Was that what caused this? It seemed farfetched, but that was the only thing that changed around the time he stopped speaking.

"Did you think of something, Bells?"

"Yeah, um, at night I would listen to a CD with Adam, to relax him. About two months ago, my CD player broke and we couldn't listen to it anymore. Could that be it?"

"I don't know. What CD was it?"

"It was a CD Edward composed for me in High School."

He hums and looks at me and Adam before speaking again.

"It's possible. Stranger things have happened. When I think about it, you had little quirks that were so like your grandmother and you had never met her. It could be possible that Adam somehow knows that his father composed it and he misses hearing that connection to Edward."

Cue the 'do the right thing' look.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Dad. Are you serious?"

If I was being honest, hearing this kind of hurt me. Wasn't I enough for Adam? I know Adam loves me, but if this was true, why did Adam need _him? _I know thinking this way is childish, but I can't help it.

"Why not? Anything is possible."

I shrug, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I don't want to admit that Charlie could be right.

"Play the CD using the stereo here," Charlie says when he saw I wasn't going to say anything. "See if it works."

I agree silently and wipe down Adam's tray when he's finished with his eggs. Charlie announces he is going to change. I clean Adam's face, ignoring his whining. A few minutes later, Charlie comes back downstairs and plops himself in his recliner, turning on the sports network.

Rolling my eyes, I go upstairs with Adam and change us out of our pajamas.

I take a few of Adam's toys with me as I return downstairs. I start to place Adam on the floor, but I'm stopped by Charlie.

"Bring my grandson over here," he demands with a playful tone. "I need to teach him about sports."

I smile and shake my head, taking Adam over to his grandfather. As soon as Adam is situated, Charlie begins explaining the rules of college football. Adam looks at him curiously but seems to pay attention. After a while, both of them are totally immersed in the game.

_Great, _I think as I watch them. _He's going to be glued to the television forever. _

While they watch television, I decide I'm going look at the paper for a job. As I skim through the job section, I see a few jobs I can do and decide I'll put in an application tomorrow. I couldn't waste time.

An hour later, I'm finished. I fold up the paper and I'm about to go in the kitchen when someone knocks on the door. I stop in the hallway, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I swallow thickly as I listen to the knocking on the door. I don't know why I'm so afraid, but I have a feeling that whoever is knocking is here to find me.

"Are you expecting someone?" I ask quietly.

Charlie responds in the negative, rises from his chair and hands Adam to me before moving towards the door. Just before he reaches the door, I grab him.

"Please, Dad, don't say anything about me or Adam. Please," I beg.

He sighs and nods reluctantly.

"Go back into the living room. The curtains are closed so you can't see inside."

"Thank you," I whisper, my throat thick. I scurry into the living room and pick up one of Adam's toys to keep him quiet while Charlie talks to whoever is at the door.

I hear the door open and Charlie greet someone.

"Hi Alice."

A smile forms on my face as I hear my former best friend's name. While I was gone, I longed for our late night talks about boys and which celebrity we had our eye on. I missed her forced shopping trips and make-over's. I missed _her_.

A tear falls from my eye and just as I reach to wipe it away, Adam does it for me. He looks at the wetness on his little hand with bewilderment, never having seen me cry. He holds his wet hand up to me and I kiss it. I place a finger against my lips, telling him to stay quiet. Knowing he doesn't really understand what I mean, I draw his attention back to his toy before eavesdropping on the conversation happening not ten feet from me.

"Hi Charlie," Alice's tinkling voice responds. "Can I come in?"

My eyes widen as I nervously shift on the carpet.

"Uh, sorry Alice. The place is a mess and I don't want you to see it like this."

"Oh, I see. Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you seen Bella around?" Alice's voice is so small that I have to strain to hear it. "Edward said he ran into her a couple of days ago. I just want to talk to her, Charlie."

"I don't," Charlie begins, but he's interrupted.

"There's a car parked behind your house that's the same style and color that Edward said she drove off in. I'm sorry for snooping, but I couldn't help myself. Before you say anything, Edward told me to leave her alone but she's my best friend."

I frown. Why did Edward tell her to leave me alone? I couldn't think of a reason why he would say something like that.

_Maybe he remembered our fight and is keeping his promise._

Suddenly, I hear two sets of footsteps coming towards the living room and I begin to panic. I silently curse Charlie because I know that he has never been able to resist Alice and her puppy dog eyes.

Jumping up with Adam, I realise there is no way I can run upstairs without being seen. So I just stand there frozen, watching as my former best friend comes into the room with a timid smile on her face.

She still has the same black spiky hair and bright hazel eyes. It was as if time stopped for her. She looks exactly the same as she did almost two years ago.

When she sees me, her smile brightens before she looks down at what I'm holding in my arms. Her smile drops as her eyebrows furrow in concentration and she notices the attributes Adam shares with his father. She keeps staring at him before her expression turns to comprehension.

Her mouth falls open for a moment before she composes herself and stares at me with a hard expression.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. Also, a big thank you to my pre-reader/beta team Lizzie and Annette. I couldn't have done this without their insight, helpful tips and for listening to me rant and rave when a chapter doesn't go right. **

**Another thank you goes to my friend Beckie for her support. :)  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter four-

Charlie and I are standing in an uncomfortable silence as Alice waits in front of me, tapping her foot, blocking my only exit. Her hard expression sends shivers through my body, reminding me that Alice hardly ever got pissed off but when she did, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Charlie shifts nervously as I glare at him.

_ Yeah, I would be nervous too, if I were you._

I asked him not to let her in and what does he do? He lets her in. I don't care if Charlie is immune to Alice's charms, my wishes should come first.

"I'll just let you two catch up," Charlie says, before he all but runs from the room.

_ Coward. _My mind hisses as he leaves me alone with the hellion known as Alice Cullen.

Alice and I face each other, looking like we're in a stand-off. I shift Adam on my hip and he giggles unexpectedly. This breaks Alice's stare and she looks at him softly. Hopefully her anger will fade the longer she's in the same room with her nephew.

_Yeah, I wouldn't count on that._

Slowly, she moves towards me. I tense and hold my son a little tighter against me with each step she takes. When she's in front of me, she looks at Adam with a small smile.

"He looks just like Edward."

"I know," I whisper, looking at him and kissing his forehead. No one had to tell me how much my baby looked like his father. I could see it in his every action and look. It was painful to see sometimes, but nothing would make me love him any less.

"Why did you leave Bella?" Alice asked with tears and anger in her voice.

"It's complicated," I reply, not wanting to get into it. Alice and Edward were so close and I have a feeling they still are, since she's here. No matter how much I despise Edward for what he did to me, I don't want to ruin the relationship he has with Alice. She doesn't deserve it.

"Then un-complicate it, Bella."

I tear my eyes from Adam and peer over at Alice. Her hands are balled into fists at her sides and her jaw is clenched tight as her narrowed hazel eyes stare at me with contempt.

As I look at my former best friend my eyes well with tears; she is glaring at me with hate.

"I can't."

"You can and you will. I am not leaving this house until I get some answers."

"I'll have Charlie throw you out," I tell her meekly, knowing that nothing will stop her from getting answers now that she's here.

Alice scoffs. "Please. All I have to do is bat my eyelashes and bring out 'the puppy dog face' and he'll melt."

"I'll call the police," I say quietly, not really meaning it.

"Good," she responds with a raised eyebrow. "When they get here I'll be sure to tell them that you didn't inform my brother he had a child and that baby will be taken from you so fast your head will spin."

My heart lurches in my chest and my palms sweat profusely, making it difficult to keep my grip on Adam. My fears are slowly being realized.

She wouldn't have them take away my baby, would she? One look at her face tells me she' would and I know that in order to keep my baby with me, I'll have to tell her something

"I did tell Edward about the baby. When I did, harsh words were exchanged as well as a few horrible actions and I left."

Alice's hard look fades a little as she stares at me, trying to determine if I'm telling the truth. When I keep my gaze locked on hers, the hatred fades a little more.

"What was said?"

"Alice, I can't-" I start but she interrupts me.

"I'm trying to understand what happened here, okay? One minute you two are in love and happy, and the next you're gone and Edward is a wreck. What happened? Please tell me," she begs.

Before I can say anything, her eyes widen. "You said you told him about the baby?"

I nod reluctantly, wondering where she's going with this. Not a second passes before her eyes narrow again.

"Did he say something to you? He did, didn't he? What did he say?"

"It's not important."

"Of course it is! You tell me that you told Edward about the baby and words were exchanged, then you left. I know he said something stupid."

I nod, not having the strength to lie to her anymore. "It was both of us, Ali."

"Oh sweetie," Alice says in a gentle voice. A few tears fall from my eyes as I remember the last moments of my fight with Edward.

_"I want it gone, Isabella. I will not be a part of this."_

_ "Screw you, Edward! I don't want you to be a part of my child's life anyway!"_

She places her arm around my waist, bringing me from my memory. I feel her leading me to the couch where I sit down with Adam in my lap. Alice sits next to me looking confused.

My breathing comes in ragged gasps and I think I hear my dad enter the room, but I can't tell for sure over the sobs which have grown louder during the short trip to the couch. Adam's weight disappears and for a tiny moment I panic.

I look up and see my father taking Adam out of the room. He looks back over his grandfather's shoulder with confused emerald eyes.

My sobs don't stop as Alice makes soothing sounds in my ear, trying to calm me. The emotions from these past few weeks have taken their toll and I break down completely.

A sharp pain shoots through my chest the longer I cry, making me buckle over, sobbing and dry heaving over my knees. I feel Alice's small hands rubbing my back and hear her soothing voice trying to calm me down.

After a few minutes, I quiet down with only a few hiccups and stray tears remaining. I sit up slowly and rest my head on the back of the couch, so tired after my crying fit.

I don't know what to say to Alice especially after what I've told her and how I've broken down; but Alice being Alice, doesn't need me to say anything to start talking.

"When I heard that you were back in town, I was so angry with you. I was ready to rip you to pieces and hurt you the way you hurt my brother and me, but when I saw you and that baby, I knew there had to be a good reason you left. Don't get me wrong, I was still pretty pissed at you, but I knew deep down there was a good reason."

"How?" I asked my voice cracking.

"You're not a mean person, Bella. You couldn't be mean if you tried. Once I saw that mini-Edward, I knew that something bad had to have happened for you to leave with no word."

"Sorry." I say, feeling guilty that I didn't confide in her back then.

"Saying sorry doesn't erase the past, so there is no use in saying it. Besides, I know you feel bad for leaving like you did."

"How?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Bella. Pure, raw pain."

Silence looms over us. Is my pain that visible to an outsider? I thought I was hiding it so well.

After a moment, her expression brightens slightly, telling me that we're going to steer away from this topic for now. "So, you have a baby."

"Yeah. Adam Masen," I answer her, smiling.

"Aw, what a cute name! He'll be two soon, right?"

"In a few months."

She beams at me and demands details of the first two years of his life. I tell her about his first steps,-falls and all-and how he has had difficulty speaking recently. She expresses concern for her new found nephew and I quickly explain Charlie's theory. While she thinks it a stretch, she tells me that stranger things have happened and I should try it.

"What about you?"

"Well," she starts, bouncing around on the couch with excitement. "Jasper and I are engaged!"

When she squealed this, it sort of reminded me of Adam when he got excited. A smile lit up my face as I realized that he did inherit other traits from his family besides his father.

Alice shoves a huge diamond ring in my face, causing me to jerk back. Now that it isn't going to poke my eye out, I study it more carefully. The ring sparkles in the muted light of living room and as I admire it, I feel a surge of happiness for my friend.

"I'm so happy for you. How did he propose? When did he propose?"

"He proposed on New Year's. I know, it's cliché, but I loved it! He kissed me at midnight and asked me what my resolutions were and I gave him a few. When I asked for his, he said, 'I'm not going to waste anymore time.' Then, he proposed!"

I laughed, her happy mood rubbing off on me. "Why did he say that?"

At my question, she clears her throat and a haunted look comes over her face. "Well, um… a few weeks before that, Jasper had been having a lot of headaches and when the doctors did a scan to see what was wrong, they found a shadow on his scan. They told him it might be a tumor. He thought he was going to die. _I_ thought he was going to die."

"Ali, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." I pull her into my arms and she cries silently for a moment before she clears her throat again and sits up. She clears her face of her tears and the sadness that was once there is gone now.

As I watch a small smile lights up her face. I'm glad that she still doesn't let anything get her down for very long.

"Anyway, when they did the surgery, they found that the tumor was benign and he was going to be okay."

"I'm so glad," I tell her, hugging her.

"Me too," she beams.

We part from our hug after a moment and she sits back and stares at me before launching into what college life is like for her so far.

"I'm going to school in Port Angeles and Seattle. I know the commute is a killer, but I don't want to leave home and Jasper. Anyway, I'm in a design program, learning all about clothes! This class is my heaven!" she exclaims with a huge grin.

I'm happy that she's going after her dreams, but deep down, I wish it was me that was working towards fulfilling my dreams. Once I think of Adam though, I know that I can't regret him.

"What about everyone else?"

"Well, mom is still decorating homes, although she only does it part time now. She hired a bunch of people to work for her, so she's either at the office or at home," she says, bringing back memories of Esme's love for decorating. "Dad is still chief at the hospital, but he cut his hours down. It's nice to have him around."

"Are they mad at me?" I interrupt, fearful of her answer. I thought of Esme as my mother and Carlisle as a second father. I couldn't bear the thought of them being upset with me, but I know I would deserve it for abandoning them like I did.

"They were distraught when you left, I'm not going to lie. When Edward told us you were back in town they were pretty happy though. I don't know how they're going to react to this other news of yours though," she tells me with a raised eyebrow. I look away from her as she finishes, knowing that she's referring to Adam.

"Emmett and Rosalie got married a year ago when Rose had a pregnancy scare." Alice continues, taking the subject away from her parents.

My eyes widen. "What happened?"

Alice waves her hand dismissively, rolling her eyes a little bit. "You know Rosalie, over dramatic as usual. She missed one period and thought she was pregnant. For three days she ranted and yelled at Emmett, telling him that he better marry her because her child wasn't going to be born out of wedlock." She sighs, obviously remembering when it happened.

I wish I could have been there. I shake my head, taking back the thought. I made my decision. I had to live with all of the consequences.

"Anyway," she continues. "Emmett caved and they flew down to Vegas and got married. On their wedding night, what happens? Rose finds she isn't pregnant. They came back from Vegas, telling us that they aren't expecting and we asked them if they were going to stay married and they just said, 'Why not? We were going to get married anyway.'

Jasper is studying at school in Port Angeles to become a physical therapist. He wants to help people heal."

I sit back, thinking about everything that I missed. It saddens me that I missed so much and I wish I could go back in time and change things. Maybe I could have had my best friend's support and been involved in her life these past two years. Before I can wallow any more, Alice's voice breaks through.

"Anyway, enough about that. What about you? What have you been doing?"

I shrug, a little embarrassed. "There isn't much to tell. I had Adam, I worked. I came home after I lost my job."

We sit in silence before I speak again. Hearing about everyone makes me wonder about the one person she left out. I mentally question if she knows anything about Edward's lack of memory. If anyone would know, it would be Alice. From past experience, she knows everything about everything all of the time.

Taking a deep breath, I open my mouth and hope that she has the answers I'm looking for.

"What about …Edward?"

"He was a mess," Alice says automatically, obviously knowing that I was going to ask about him. "He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just …looked for you. At first he thought it wasn't real, that he was in some sort of nightmare….When he realized that it was real he was so worried about you. He was afraid to leave the house, because he knew that if you came back, that's where you would go. After you'd been gone three days, we asked him what happened between the two of you and he just shut down. He said he didn't know and left. We didn't see him for a while after that. Hell, we still don't see him on a regular basis. Mom has to call and threaten him to get him to come over."

I sit still, in shock. Why did Edward not remember and why is he acting like this? He was the one who said awful things to me. Why would he act like a broken person when I was just following his directions?

"Please tell me what happened, Bella."

"Alice," I say in a warning voice. She backs off and she continues to speak.

"After we tried to talk to him about what happened, he moved out and got his own place. When Mom forced him to come over, he avoided us but spoke when spoken to. The only person he didn't talk to was Emmett. He avoids Em like the plague. I asked Edward why he does that and he tells me to ask him. Do you anything about that?"

I shake my head in the negative and Alice deflates, obviously thinking I knew something about it.

Before I can process all of what she's told me, Alice looks over at me, slightly pleading.

"Can I see my nephew?"

I nod happily and get up to go looking for Adam. Before I can leave the room, Charlie appears with my son and his rabbit. I raise an eyebrow at him in question and he shrugs, not acknowledging the fact that he was eavesdropping.

Wordlessly, he hands Adam over and I walk over to Alice and sit back down next to her. I situate Adam on my lap so he faces his aunt. Alice smiles brightly at him and Adam stares at her curiously. I can't help but laugh at their first interaction. Behind me, a flash goes off and I see Charlie holding a camera. His face is slightly red from embarrassment and he leaves the room quickly.

"Hello, Adam." Alice says quietly.

She reaches forward to touch him, but he shies away from her, burying his head in my side. Alice looks up at me, hurt coloring her eyes.

"He's shy around some people."

Her eyes light up in understanding before she gently touches his hand. At feeling her touch, his head pops up and he looks at her blankly.

"You better get used to me, mister. I'm your Auntie Alice and I love you!" she tells him, quickly kissing his cheek.

He looks a little shocked by the sudden movement, but a small smile graces his face and a little hand reaches toward her. Alice beams at her nephew before reaching forward. Just before her hands make contact with him, she looks up at me, silently asking permission. I give her a small nod and she carefully takes Adam and places him in her lap.

She sits with him a little awkwardly, obviously never having interacted with a baby before. She bounces him a little on her knee and when he smiles hugely, Alice bounces him more, making different noises every now and then.

Adam's face is alight with joy and pleasure and I feel a small burden lift from my shoulders, knowing that he's finally spending time with his family.

After a few minutes, Alice looks at her watch and frowns.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I better get going. Edward knew that I would go looking for you and if he finds out that I didn't listen to him, there will hell to pay."

She hands Adam back to me and jumps up, pulling me with her as she glides to the door. When we reach the front door, she turns to me.

"I'm still a little hurt that you didn't talk to me before you left, Bella. I know that you need to work out your issues with Edward. That should come before anything. I just hope that you confide in me once you do. As your best friend, I think I deserve to know."

"I know, Alice. Can you ever forgive me?"

My eyes begin to swim with tears as I wait for her response.

"A part of me has, but another part is still ticked. Look, I'm not going to be mean and ignore you, but I'm not going to be able to trust you for a while, okay? I have to know that you won't run off and leave me again."

I nod. I understand what she means. If I were her, I wouldn't trust me either.

Alice pulls me in for a hug, along with Adam, and squeezes us tightly.

"No matter how upset I am, I will always love you, Bella. You're my sister."

I nod again, sighing quietly with relief. Knowing that Alice still loved me took a little more of the weight off my shoulders. She pulls away from me and smiles slightly before turning towards the door again. Just as she reaches to open it, a car's brakes slam outside and both mine and Alice's eyes widen. A feeling of dread encloses us as heavy footsteps stomp up to the door before a pounding starts.

"Alice! I know you're in there!" Edward's angry voice rings out. "Your car is in the driveway! Come out here! I told you to stay out of it!"

"You didn't park behind the house?" I hiss at her.

"I was in a hurry to find you and beat the crap out of you for leaving!" She hisses back.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Charlie asks, hurriedly coming into the room. "Has he gone insane? Does he remember who lives here and who still has a gun?"

Alice chuckles. "He probably has gone insane."

Edward keeps pounding on the door, yelling that Alice had better come outside. Alice squares her shoulders and shoots me an apologetic glance before she opens the door. I stand frozen in the entryway as Edward becomes visible.

"Mary Alice Cullen," Edward growls, stepping forward into the house. "You promised me you would stay out of this! This is between me and Bella! What were you thinking coming here?"

As he says my name, I take a step back, hoping to blend into the wall. At my small movement, Edward's head snaps up and his eyes widen and then narrow.

"You lied to me!" He shouts, pointing a finger at me. "You told me you weren't staying here!"

Edward steps around Alice and she grabs his arm to pull him back but he shrugs her off and continues toward me. Charlie steps in front of me and places his hands on Edward's shoulders.

"You better watch yourself, boy."

"Why did you lie to me?" Edward asks, ignoring Charlie.

I open my mouth to answer, but I'm interrupted as Adam starts to wail. My heart thunders in my chest as Edward looks down at Adam with a stunned expression. I shush and bounce Adam lightly, hoping he quiets down. The more I try to soothe him however, the louder he screams.

Charlie turns to see if he can help calm him. When he moves, Edward strides forward, basically pushing Charlie out of the way. I swallow thickly as I look at Edward apprehensively.

His eyes are glued to Adam, taking in everything about the crying infant in my arms. Slowly, he reaches toward Adam and gently touches his head, running his fingers through his messy hair.

With the gentle touch, Adam quiets down and looks up at his father for the first time. Edward gasps as he sees his eyes.

Slowly, Edward turns toward me, his skin paler than normal and his eyes fill with unshed tears. I can't tell whether he's angry or sad and I hold my breath as he opens his mouth to speak.

"I didn't think it was real. I didn't think our fight was real. It was real wasn't it?"

I nod my head, watching Edward closely. Did he think he imagined our fight? Sure, it was true that Edward and I never had huge fights, but to think he imagined it all was crazy.

I wanted to ask him why he thought he imagined it, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. It remained shut and silent as I stared at Edward, waiting to see what he would do next.

As it turns out, I don't have to wait long. As I watch in silence Edward rubs his palms over his eyes harshly and clenches his jaw. He removes his hands from his eyes, sparing one last look at Adam and myself before bolting from the house and driving off.

Alice runs out onto the porch and screams after him in vain, trying to bring him back. Of course, he's pulled out of the driveway before he can hear her, so she's screaming at the dust cloud he's left behind. Charlie goes out to try and bring her inside before the neighbors can call the police, while I stand rooted in the same spot, frozen with shock.

I want to slap myself for not running when I heard Edward at the door and I want to slap myself for holding onto the tiny bit of hope that somewhere deep down, Edward loved his son, despite what he had said.

But now that he had seen his flesh and blood and confirmed what he said to me two years ago, I belatedly realize that I should have let go of that hope the moment I left him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and put this story in their favorites. Your support means everything to me. :)**

**Another thank you to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta team ever!  
**

**Chapter warning: Language and a small scene of violence.  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter five-

Alice storms back into the house slamming the door behind her and uttering curses that would make a sailor blush. Adam screams louder at the sound of the slamming door and Alice looks over at me with an apologetic and sheepish expression on her face.

I give her a tight smile. Or at least I think I did. My mind replayed Edward's reaction to Adam over and over, making me feel like my chest was being ripped open.

Charlie steps forward and takes Adam from my arms and tries his best to comfort him. He struggles as Adam squirms in his grip, reaching for me. I take his little hand and kiss it softly. My heart breaks for my son, knowing that his father really doesn't want anything to do with him.

"Go with grandpa," I tell him in a quiet voice.

He shakes his head, reaching for me more insistently. Sighing, I hold my arms open for him, knowing that he won't go with anyone else but me.

Charlie hands him back to me and looks at me with a sad expression on his face. I force my eyes away from his, not wanting to see his pitying expression.

What good would pity do? There was nothing he could do about Edward's reaction.

"I'll be in the living room." He tells me softly as he walks out, his eyes on the floor.

I nod, even though he's already in the other room. I turn and face Alice as I rub Adam's back, trying to get him to calm down. He's still crying, although he's not sobbing like he was. Alice stands by the front door with a sad look on her face. I look away quickly, wishing that everyone would stop looking at me like that.

I had gotten enough looks like that in Olympia, when people saw that I was a single mother. Every time I caught someone looking at me like that, I felt like they could see right through me and that they knew what had happened. I didn't like feeling that way at all.

"That could have gone better, huh?"

"Yeah," I whisper, trying to swallow back the tears that are threatening to surface. When my eyes fill with water, I blink quickly and turn away from Alice, walking into the kitchen. I need to distract myself, so I decide on getting Adam a snack.

I sit him down in his high chair and begin preparing his meal. It wasn't anywhere near time to eat, but I know with all the crying, he would be hungry.

I pull out his bite size toddler meal and open it for him, setting it in front of him. I get his milk, set down on his tray and sit beside him, watching him eat.

My tears come forth again as I watch him. How could anyone walk away from him? How could anyone not love him? Especially his own flesh and blood?

Adam picks up the small ravioli piece with two fingers and munches on it, making happy sounds, his sobs long forgotten. A small smile graces my face as I watch him and I wish I could keep him in this moment forever, so he would never know what happened today.

A chair being pulled out across from me makes me jump slightly. Alice sits down, watching me with wary eyes.

"What?"

"Are you going to leave again?"

I think about it for a minute. It's obvious that Edward doesn't want me or Adam. I suppose I could leave but I have nothing to go back to. Plus, I know I couldn't take Adam away from his family. He deserves more than me.

"No. I won't leave."

"Good," she replies, sighing with relief. "I would hate to track you down and hurt you."

She laughs lightly, trying to pass her statement off as a joke, but I know that she's serious.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Adam reach toward me and I turn my attention to him once again. In his hand is one of his ravioli. He holds it out to me with a blank expression. I smile, knowing that he's trying to cheer me up in his own unique way.

"You eat it baby," I tell him, pushing his hand away.

He whines a little a bit and his lip quivers. This boy knows how to play me.

I hold out my hand to take it from him, but he pulls it back towards his body and opens his mouth, signaling that he wants to feed me. I roll my eyes with a small smile and lean forward with my mouth open and he tosses in the mini pasta. He smiles brightly after I chew it and returns to his meal, happily munching once again.

Alice's chuckle makes me look over at her.

"He's too adorable."

"He is." I agree.

There is a moment of silence and I want it to last forever, but Alice has other ideas.

"Bella, what did Edward mean?"

"Alice," I groan, picking up Adam's tray once it's clear and give him some applesauce. "I don't want to talk about it and if I have to talk about it, it should be with Edward. Although that's not going to happen," I mumble the last part under my breath.

"Yeah? Well, with the way Edward tore out of here it doesn't look you're going to get that chance."

Does she have super hearing or something?

Pain engulfs me, making me flinch; despite the fact that I know she's right. When she speaks again, her tone is much softer.

"I just want to understand."

I sigh and stare at her. Alice is persistent. That's the one thing that will never change.

I don't really want to go into this with her, because I feel that it should be between Edward and me. I know that once Alice hears what happened between Edward and I, she might never forgive him and I couldn't bear being responsible for their relationship being strained or even destroyed.

Despite not wanting to strain their relationship, a part of me wants to talk about this with her. She was once a person I could go to with all of my problems and from the moment my relationship with Edward deteriorated, I wanted to talk to her about it. But I was so hurt by his actions and in shock because of what happened, that I didn't go to her like I normally would have. Instead, I ran away, hoping no one would figure out what happened between us.

Now that Alice is here, the temptation to talk her is just too great.

Since we're most likely going to be living in the same town, I'll need advice on how to avoid Edward, so Adam and I won't be uncomfortable when we run into him.

I open my mouth to tell her we would have to wait for Adam to go down for his nap, but Charlie comes in and takes control.

"I'll watch him, Bells. Talk to Alice."

I nod, giving Adam a kiss on the head and start to walk out with Alice on my heels. Just when I reach the door, Charlie stops me.

"I'm sorry. I know this wasn't my fault, but I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this. I never imagined he would….walk out." I look up at him and see restrained anger in his eyes, along with sadness for my pain.

"I know, Dad." I tell him. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and walk up the stairs to my room, knowing that Alice is still following me.

As we enter, her eyes take in everything. Nothing has changed since I've been gone and she chuckles.

"It's the same."

"Yeah, I guess Charlie wasn't too big on change."

Alice agrees silently, knowing how my father is and points to the makeshift crib in the corner. "What's with that?"

"I couldn't afford a crib so one of my old work friends gave me that to use."

"That won't do, honey. I'll talk to mom and we'll get him a brand new-"

"No," I interrupt with a firm voice. "I won't take anything from your family."

"Bella, you and Adam are our blood. Mom and Dad, not to mention me…well, we want to take care of the both you."

"I get that," I say in a tired voice. This day has drained me already. "I really do, but Edward wants nothing to do with Adam. If I take something from you, he'll most likely make it out to be me ripping you guys off or something. I won't go through that and I will not put Adam through that."

She nods in distressed understanding and sits down on my bed and looks at me with calmly.

It's now or ever, I tell myself as I sit down across from her.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The day you and Edward fought."

I draw in a deep breath, bracing myself to go down a path I never wanted to go down again.

"It was after graduation and Edward and I had been applying to colleges in New York," I begin, going down memory lane.

~~~~Almost two years ago~~~~

_It had been a long day. It was busy at Newton's Outfitters, with everyone going camping for the summer and having one last outing before going off to college. It seemed I didn't get a chance to relax at all today. There was always something to do, some customer to help, or some shelf to re-stock. _

_ Even though I was busy, I was happy for the distraction. For the past two weeks, I had been ill. I had been throwing up after almost every meal and I was very tired for no reason whatsoever. _

_ When I first got sick, I thought I'd brought it on myself, because I was nervous about telling Edward that I didn't get into NYU. I had no idea what to say to him. I was very worried about what his reaction would be and what would happen to our relationship. Making myself sick over things like this wasn't uncommon. When the SAT's came around, I stressed myself out so much that I couldn't eat for three days. Carlisle-Edward's father-said that if I didn't eat, he would have to admit me to the hospital._

_ I thought that after a few days the nausea would pass, but it didn't. When I started getting dizzy and tired, I had a feeling that something was really wrong with me. So a week ago, I called my doctor and made an appointment to get checked out. I went this morning before work. My doctor assured me I would get the results by lunch._

_ I'll admit I was prepared for anything - some weird virus, food poisoning, or maybe just too much stress. Never had I expected to be pregnant. As soon as my doctor uttered those words, I shut down and panicked. _

_ I wasn't ready to be a mother. I wasn't ready to bring a child into this world. What if I screwed it up? What if my baby hated me? _

_ My first reaction was to turn to Edward, but this time, I couldn't do that. I didn't know how he would react and I was a little scared to be honest. Would he be excited or just as scared as I am? _

_ I had a feeling it would be the latter. I knew Edward wasn't ready to be a father._

_ When my shift ended, I opened my phone to turn up the volume. Edward had a habit of sending me texts while I was working and Mrs. Newton didn't appreciate me being distracted during working hours. Because of this, I made it a habit to turn down my phone and check my messages when I took my breaks._

_ As I opened my phone, I was shocked to see that I had no messages of any kind. That was very unusual, but I brushed it off, figuring that Edward was busy packing for New York - yet another thing I had to worry about._

_ One thing at a time, I told myself as I got into my truck and made my way to Edward's house._

_ While I drove I prayed and hoped that Edward and I would make it through this. I knew I was the reason my parents divorced and I didn't want that to happen to Edward and myself. I loved him very much and I didn't want to lose him. _

_ I should have been angry about this baby, and angry at myself for ruining my life, but I couldn't find an ounce of anger toward it. How could I be mad at something Edward and I created? How could I be mad at any part of Edward, no matter how small?_

_ I drove up to the house and was surprised to see only Edward's car in the driveway. Since Edward announced he was going to school in New York, Carlisle and Esme made it a point to spend every second with him before he moved. So seeing their parking spaces empty was a shock._

_ Getting out, I walked up to the house and let myself in, as both of Edward's parents insisted I do, since Edward and I began dating. _

_ Immediately, I heard loud music playing from the third floor and I went up to see what was wrong. Edward never played loud music unless he was upset. Worry instantly flooded me._

_ Edward's door was open and I watched as he paced across the floor, his fingers combing through his hair roughly. _

_ "Edward," I said in a normal tone of voice, but he didn't hear me. He continued pacing and I saw his mouth moving rapidly as he talked to himself._

_ "Edward!" I shout._

_ Upon hearing my voice, his head snapped up and he stared at me for a minute before shutting the music off. He stood in silence, staring blankly at me. _

_ "What's wrong?" I asked him, coming into the room, toward him. He backed away from me and I swallowed down the hurt of his rejection._

_ "What makes you think there's something wrong?" He answered in a hard voice. _

_ "Well, you had your music up loud and you were basically pulling your hair out."_

_ "So I can't listen to music now?" he snapped, glaring at me._

_ "No," I drawled, trying to figure out why his temper was so short. "I just meant it isn't like you. Neither is your snappy attitude. What happened between this morning and now? You were fine earlier."_

_ Truthfully, he had been. He'd called me this morning and wished me a good day, telling me how much he loved me. I didn't understand what could have set him off this way. Edward talked to me about everything, whether it was small or big._

_ "Maybe I wasn't 'fine' earlier," he sneered. _

_ I looked at him, shocked. Never before, in our entire relationship, had he talked to me like this. My eyes started to tear up and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. _

_ "Don't cry."_

_ I shook my head to will away my tears and calmed myself down._

_ "Okay," I said, trying to calm myself "What happened, Edward? I'm here for you."_

_ "Maybe I don't want you to be here for me!" He shouted. His eyes widened and he stared at me, his green eyes glassy and slightly unfocused. _

_ "What?" I asked. My voice thick as my heart pounded in my chest._

_ "I don't know. Shit!" _

_ He started to pace again and I began to panic. Edward had never acted like this and I wasn't sure what to expect. With the way he was talking, I felt this could only end one way and I didn't want it to go down that path. _

_ "Just talk to me."_

_ Edward drew in a deep breath and stopped his pacing. He stared at me and his mouth opened a few times before he spoke, his voice void of any emotion. _

_ "I…We have plans to move in together when we get to New York, right?"_

_ "Yes," I replied, feeling nervous. While I knew there was a chance I wasn't going to New York, he didn't and I didn't really like where this was going. _

_ "I just…I don't think we should live together. I mean, I've been living with my parents for eighteen years and this is my chance to live on my own."_

_ I swallow the lump that formed in my throat and I nodded. I understood his reasoning._

_ "Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're acting like this."_

_ After I said this, he swore softly and walked over to the small table by his couch and picked up a bottle of liquor._

_ Well, I thought to myself, I knew where his unusual behavior came from. _

_ "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, outraged. I went up to him and tore the bottle from his lips. As I pulled it away, it made a loud 'pop' sound and he looked at me incredulous. _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_ "I'm stopping you from getting in trouble! You're eighteen, Edward! You shouldn't be drinking!" I told him. I knew that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't like him drinking._

_ "You're not my mother!" He shouted trying to get the bottle from my hand. I held it away from him but he became more persistent. _

_ Roughly, he grabbed the arm holding the bottle and squeezed it, bringing my arm toward him. He pulled the bottle from my grasp and pushed me away._

_ However, he misinterpreted his strength and I fell to the floor. I gasped and covered my stomach with both hands. I panicked for a moment, thinking that something was wrong with my baby. I sat still and when I felt no pain, I slowly sat up._

_ Edward, seeing my movement, looked over and started to laugh._

_ "Clumsy Bella."_

_ I felt tears falling down my cheeks at his jibe. Anger and hurt filled my veins, but I ignored it. Edward had pushed me. That was the bigger issue. Drunk or not, I did not deserve to be treated that way. By anyone._

_ "Edward, do you know what you did? You pushed me."_

_ "Nu-uh," he said, shaking his head like a petulant child. "You fell. You always fall."_

_ At that, he laughed again and took another drink from the bottle. Only this time, he came up empty. He frowned and tossed the bottle into the trash where another bottle sat. They clinked loudly against each other. _

_ "Edward, you pushed me," I said again, trying to get him to see what he'd done._

_ "No! Stop trying to change the subject!"_

_ I jumped when he screamed at me again, the sudden loud noise startling me. Instead of having him scream at me again, I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue._

_ "Some…people have said that I should date other girls when I'm in…New York."_

_ My heart stopped and I waited for him to continue, but it's obvious that he's done. Slowly, I rose from the floor and faced him as he stood too still for someone so drunk._

_ "Is that what you want?"_

_ "Yes…no….I don't know!" he cried, fisting his hands in his hair._

_ I swallowed thickly and carefully walked over to him. I stood in front of him and we stared at each other for a while before he spoke again._

_ "I guess it doesn't matter anyway," he said, his voice slightly broken._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ He glared at me fiercely and I took a small step back from the force of it. "I had to go over to your," he paused to drunkenly hiccup before he started again. "house today because I left my music notebook in your room. I found your letter from NYU telling you that you didn't get in, dated a week and a half ago!"_

_ I opened my mouth to respond, but he started speaking again._

_ "I also found your doctor's appointment reminder card! So tell me, when were you going to share these bits of information with me?"_

_ His rage fueled mine and I stepped up to him, glaring._

_ "What were you doing going through my things?"_

_ "I had to look for my notebook!"_

_ "The last I checked, it was on top of my desk, in plain view. So let me ask you again - what were you doing going through my things?"_

_ His eyes are shocked, not expecting me to stand up to him. _

_ "You're hiding something from me!" he shouted. I moved back and he followed me. _

_ "You always tell me everything! I thought I could trust you, but then I find that letter and your reminder card. It's obvious that I have to snoop around because you're deceiving me!"_

_ At this point, he was breathing heavily and glared at me fiercely. His hands were fisted at his sides and his jaw was clenched tightly. Something inside of my brain was telling me to leave, that I should let him cool off, but I didn't listen to it. I was hurt and angry that he had so little trust in me. _

_ Suddenly, my hand shot up and slapped him across the face. A loud 'thwack' echoed through the room. _

_ Edward glanced at me, shocked._

_ "You bastard! How dare you accuse me of lying to you? I have always been honest with you. Just because I didn't tell you about this, doesn't make me liar. And for the record, you didn't ask, so I wasn't lying. I just omitted things."_

_ He scoffed. "Same difference."_

_ He turned away from me and began to walk away, but my anger pushed me forward. I pushed his back, throwing him off balance, into the desk. He stumbled and turned to face me with a stunned look on his face. _

_ "You don't judge me! Look at yourself, Edward! You're drunk, making accusations when you've been keeping things from me too!"_

_ "What things?"_

_ "Who wants you to see other people? How long have you thought like this?"_

_ Edward stopped, looking at me for a moment before looking at the floor. "It's none of your business."_

_ "You are such a hypocrite," I spat. "You stand there and blame me for keeping things from you when you're doing the same thing."_

_ "Your secrets are worse than mine!" He argued._

_ "How? How is my secret about not getting into NYU and being pregnant greater than yours?"_

_ Edward let out a gasp and I stopped and thought about why he would gasp. I reviewed what I had said in my head and gasped myself. I hadn't meant to tell him about the baby that way. I should have told him when I was calm, not when I was upset and angry. I backed up and stood against the wall, hoping to melt into it._

_ "You're pregnant?" He asked his voice low._

_ "Yes," I answered with a gulp. There's no point in denying it._

_ "Who's the father?"_

_ I paused, looking at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean, 'who is the father?' You are!"_

_ "You're lying. You're trying to trick me into caring for your bastard child."_

_ I sucked in a deep breath at the venom of his words and covered my stomach protectively with my hands, trying to shield my unborn baby from the words. _

_ "I am not lying to you, Edward."_

_ "Yes, you are! You've lied about everything else and you're lying about this."_

_ "I swear, I'm not lying," I said, my voice beginning to crack. All traces of my previous anger gone. I needed him to understand and support me through this. I needed him._

_ "I want it gone, Isabella. I will not be a part of this."_

_ "Screw you, Edward!" I cried, wanting him to hurt like he'd hurt me. "I don't want you to be a part of my child's life anyway!"_

_ Edward let out a dark chuckle. "Good. I want nothing to do with you anymore. This is the last straw."_

_ "You bastard!"_

_ "Don't speak to me ever again. If you have that…thing, I won't give you any sympathy," he spat. "I don't want to be a father to any child of yours and I sure as hell don't want to be attached to your lying, deceiving ass for the rest of my life!"_

_ By the time he was done, I was sobbing so hard, my throat and face hurt. My breathing was ragged and I tried to suck in as much air as I could. My arms wrapped around my middle as his words cut me deep over and over as they repeated in my head. _

_ "Get out. I'll be better off in New York without you." When I stayed rooted in place, he marched up to me and grabbed my arm, squeezing it slightly. It wasn't enough to bruise, but it still hurs. "Get. Out." _

_ "I hate you!" I screamed at him, just before I ran out of his room and out of the house, bolting for my truck. I started it immediately and tore out of the driveway, speeding towards my house. My tears blurred my vision and I knew that I had to pull over before I got into an accident._

_ I pulled off to the side of the road and let my sobs out. I never thought Edward could be so cruel and I never thought he would hurt me. _

_ I knew he was drunk and people would say that he didn't know what he was doing, but my father always told me that if you wanted to know what people are really like, wait until they're drunk or really angry. _

_ After fifteen minutes of crying, I sat silently while I tried to calm down. While I sat there, I went over my options and as I did, I saw only one option. I had to act fast before someone either went to the Cullen house and saw Edward, or came to mine and saw my tear stained face. _

_ After a few minutes of thinking through my plan, I started my car and headed towards home, going over what I was going to do._

_ I was going to go home, pack whatever I could and leave. I'd let Edward go to New York and live his dreams while I raised our child. No, my child. It wasn't my first choice, but now, it was my only option._

_ I thought about staying in Forks, but then everyone would have looked at me with pity and talked about how sad it was that I got knocked up and how my 'perfect' boyfriend didn't want me. I couldn't have stayed around for that. _

_ I also couldn't have been a burden to Charlie. If I had stayed, that's exactly what I would have been. I would have been a burden with a baby._

_ I pulled into my driveway and jumped out of my truck, leaving it running. I was thankful that Charlie wasn't home. It would have been a lot harder if he had been there. _

_ I stopped for a moment and stared at my childhood home, knowing this would be the last time I would see it. I burnt it into my memory before I ran into the house and up to my room. I packed some clothes and the money I had saved from my job. _

_ When I had everything packed, I looked around and saw a plush rabbit and CD sitting on my bed. Both are items Edward had given me. I didn't want them, but I grabbed them both anyway, knowing I could use them when the baby came. Plus, I wanted the baby to have a little piece of its father, especially as Edward would never be a part of our lives again. At least I could pretend that Edward cared about him or her. _

_ With one last look around my now messy room, I rand down the stairs and out of my house before speeding away. I knew if I didn't get out fast, I wouldn't get out at all. Realizing I had lost everything within thirty minutes, I let my tears fall again as I followed the signs that would take me to my new life._

~~~Present~~~

"Then I drove to Olympia and got a job, had Adam and worked hard every day until I got laid off. I'm sorry I didn't call or leave a note, I just…couldn't. I couldn't let anyone know what happened. I'm so sorry." I pause for a moment, wiping away the tears that the horrible memory has brought on.

Finally, I look up at her and shrink back under her angry gaze. How can she be mad at me? Yes, I didn't talk to Edward like I should have, but he's the one that told me to get rid of it and treated me ten times worse than I treated him.

When she sees my reaction, her face softens and she reaches out and holds my hand tightly.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I'm mad at my idiot brother. I could kill him!" She screeches.

"Don't Alice. Please. I don't want this brought back up and rehashed. It's in the past and it should stay that way."

"How can you ask me that?" She asks with an incredulous voice. "He hurt you!"

"I know, but," I begin, only to have her stop me.

"No! No 'buts'. He drove you away and hurt you! So, I'm going to hurt him," she says in a calm voice as she rises from the bed and stalks out of my room.

I follow her down the stairs begging her to stop, but it falls on deaf ears. Alice continues out of the house, hops in her bright yellow sports car and speeds out of the driveway, throwing me a quick wave as she does. With a defeated sigh, I walk back into the house and quietly close the door.

I have a bad feeling that things are going to get so much worse from here on out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**See you next week!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your support means the world to me. :) Another thank you goes to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta team ever!**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter six-

Leaning against the door, I close my eyes and wish for this whole problem to disappear right at this moment. What was I thinking, coming back here? I should have tried to stick it out and deal with my problems instead of running home to Daddy. Now, Alice knows why I left, and she'll most likely confront Edward about it, and then everyone will know why I left.

Now, things are going to be much worse. She's probably going to force Edward into taking care of Adam and me, and I don't want that. I don't want him to be around because he is being bullied into doing it. I want him to be around because he wants to be.

I see I still have the fairy tale delusion of the perfect man being there for me always. I roll my eyes at myself.

"Bells?" My dad's quiet voice says from in front of me.

I open my eyes and stare at him, not having enough energy to do much more. This afternoon has been draining.

"I'm sorry again, for, well, you know." He says, uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault Dad."

"If I hadn't let Alice in then," he begins, but I cut him off.

"No, it would have happened anyway, Dad. No matter when he found out."

"I never thought he would react like that."

I blow a breath out through my mouth. "He told me two years ago he didn't want to take care of Adam. He also made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to be tied down to me."

Charlie groans, swiping a hand angrily over his face. He looks down towards the floor, taking in a few deep breaths before looking back at me, restrained anger obvious on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me? All of this could have been avoided."

"How?" I ask, standing away from the door, gesturing around. "How would it have been avoided, Dad? You said so yourself. Forks is a small town, it would have happened eventually."

He nods in agreement but then looks at me curiously. "I remember you said that you both were going to New York?" I nod. "So why didn't he go? Why would he stick around and look for you if he didn't want to be tied down?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Spying on me?"

A slight blush colors his face and he shrugs. When I say nothing, he stares at me with a level expression, wanting me to answer him.

"I don't know, Dad! Maybe he wanted to make sure I didn't sue him for child support."

He opens his mouth to say something, most likely to disagree, but he must have thought better of it, and shakes his head. I walk into the living room, curious as to what Adam is doing. Plus, I need to hold my baby. He always makes me feel better.

As I walk into the room, the first thing I notice is that there is no sound and no light on, blanketing the room in darkness.

Immediately, I spot Adam sleeping in Charlie's recliner with his bunny under one arm, and thumb of his other hand, tucked inside of his mouth.

Charlie comes up beside me and looks in Adam's direction.

"He's adorable, Bells."

"Yeah," I agree quietly.

"To think, I would have never known about him if you hadn't lost your job," he chuckles humorlessly.

Guilt floods me and I turn my head towards him, trying to get him to look at me, but he keeps his gaze on Adam.

"Dad I'm sorry. I never meant to keep him from you."

"Yes, you did. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but you did."

My eyes begin to tear up as I realize that there is some truth in his statement. I never wanted to keep Adam away from his family-from my family- but in taking us away from Edward, I unintentionally took away the only family we had.

I never wanted to do that, but I ended up doing it anyway. So what price would I pay for my decision?

Looking at my father's sad and hurt face, I would say that I'm just starting to pay for it, and I intend to pay in full, for hurting the only person who has ever loved me.

"I am so sorry, Dad. I never meant to hurt you or keep you from him," I tell him in a cracked voice.

Charlie turns to me and pulls me into his arms. "I know, honey. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt because it hurts like hell. And I'm not going to say that I've forgiven you completely, but I know that you didn't do it to be mean or spiteful. You were thinking of what was best at the time. It wasn't the right decision, but still; you thought you were doing the right thing.

"Despite whether it was right or wrong, what matters is that you're here now. Thank you, for bringing my grandson to me."

I nod, but don't say anything else. What more can be said? We continue to stand in tense silence, before I notice that it is after two in the afternoon.

Adam needs lunch.

I turn quickly, startling Charlie. I quickly walk to the kitchen, gathering items to prepare lunch. Charlie follows in shortly after me and looks at me curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Adam lunch," I reply with a 'what does it look like' tone.

Charlie frowns with disapproval at my tone, but doesn't comment.

"I already fed him before I put him down. You were a baby once, and I did take care of you, Bells."

I mutter a quite thank you. I put away everything I took out and sit down at the table, putting my head on my folded arms. Everything from today comes crashing down on me and I feel like I'm going to collapse under the strain.

A chair scraps across the tile floor and I cringe at the harsh sound against the silence of the house. I hear Adam whimper a tiny bit and I wait for his cry for me to come get him. It never comes, so I relax a tiny bit.

Charlie places his hand on my elbow and I raise my head, looking at him.

"Don't worry about everything, Bella. There's nothing you can do."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your Dad. I know when you're worried about something. If something bad happens from this mess, know that I'll be here for you, no matter what."

I smile gratefully and rise to hug him.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

When the sun rose this morning, I expected Edward to be banging on the door, telling me that he changed his mind and he wanted Adam after all.

As the morning quickly moved into the afternoon and there had been no word from any Cullen, I felt a small surge of hope bloom within me.

Maybe Edward would just ignore us and leave us be.

Alice is also involved in this. I remind myself. When have you ever known Alice to leave anything alone?

With that thought, my hope plummeted. I knew my subconscious was right. Alice was never one to let things go, whether the situation involved her or not. She would keep poking and poking until she got her way. Why did I think this situation was any different?

"Stop," Charlie orders, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, trying to look innocent.

Charlie rolls his eyes, turning his gaze back to the television. "I know you, Bells. Stop worrying."

"Sorry," I respond, looking down.

Adam walks over to me from his position by his grandfather and sits down next to me, thrusting a plastic block into my hand. I give him a small smile and place the block on the others he had forgotten about. He beams at me and continues building.

"It's fine, Bella. Just don't worry about it. With the way he ran out of here yesterday, I doubt he'll be coming back."

I wince at the reminder and Charlie apologizes quietly, but I wave him off and focus on Adam as he destroys the block building he just built.

Once the blocks are everywhere on the floor, he builds them again. Once he's used every one of them, he kicks them down, sending the plastic squares everywhere. As one of them thumps against the television, Adam laughs while Charlie mutters 'hey'.

"Adam," I tell him sternly, grabbing his hands, since he is now throwing the blocks everywhere. "Adam that is not nice. You can't throw your blocks."

He pouts and pulls his hands from mine, folding them across his chest. I sigh quietly, knowing how this will end. Adam started testing boundaries last year and after reading a few parenting books, I knew this was common with toddlers. I just needed to stand my ground and let him see that I meant business.

"You can't throw things. It's not nice."

His pout deepens before he picks up another block, squeezing it in his hand.

"Adam Masen, no throwing," I warn.

In somewhat slow motion, I watch as Adam throws the block in his hand, making it hit the television once more. I sigh heavily this time, knowing that I would have to punish him and it wouldn't be pretty.

From the corner of my eye, I see Charlie watching me closely, which makes me even more nervous for what I'm about to do.

Standing from my seated position, I pick Adam up and look him in the eye.

"I said you shouldn't do that, Adam and you did it anyway. Now, you'll have to go in timeout."

With that being said, I take him upstairs and before I can get one foot on the stairs, he starts to cry loudly. I cringe against the sound, but continue upstairs.

Once I'm in my room, I place him in his bed and sit him down.

"You're going to stay here for a little bit because you didn't listen to me."

His crying becomes louder and I sit down on the edge of my bed, knowing if I leave him alone, he'll try to climb over.

He stares at me and I keep my gaze steady, ignoring the urge to run and comfort him. It pains me to see him cry like this, but I need to keep a strong front so he knows that he can't do something like that again.

"Uh, Bella?" Charlie's voice breaks through my son's cries.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go out for a bit. Maybe go to the store."

I smirk and nod, knowing that he just wants to get away from the screaming toddler sitting in the corner of my room.

"Be careful."

"Always am," he responds before walking away, leaving me alone.

A few seconds after my father has left, Adam's cries quiet down to small hiccups before stopping completely. I watch as he stares at me with a pout. He must think that looking pitiful will get him out of trouble, but it won't.

I shake my head and he gives a small huff before laying down, rubbing his eyes heavily. A small smirk plays on my lips. I know that after a tantrum like he just had, he was going to be tired, whether I got him out or not.

I stay in my spot, watching him fall asleep. Once I see his heavy breathing, I retrieve the baby monitor and quietly leave the room.

As I make my way downstairs, a feeling of dread comes over me, making me freeze on the last step. My heart begins to beat faster in my chest and my eyes dart across the room, trying to work out what has made me react like this.

Seeing nothing, I gradually make my way into in the living room to pick up Adam's mess. The feeling goes away little by little and I shake it off completely, passing it off as paranoia.

Once his toys are put up, I make my way to the kitchen to make myself some tea when a knock sounds on the door.

Cautiously, I open the door and see a shifty looking Alice standing on the front porch.

"Hi."

"Hi, Bella. Can I come in?" She asks before pushing her way inside.

"Sure," I answer, my eyes narrowing in confusion when I see no car in the driveway.

When I close the door, I turn to see Alice looking a little more relaxed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come by and see my best friend and nephew? Speaking of, where is he?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and she gives me a guilty, sheepish smile, something I had never seen on her face before.

"Okay, don't be mad, but the other day when I left here, I followed Edward and forced him to tell me what he remembered. He told me everything you told me-not that I didn't believe you! I just needed to know, you know?"

I nod, my heart beginning to lodge itself in my throat as she continues. "Well, after he confessed that he remembered everything and that he knew he wasn't dreaming, I attempted to beat him up. It didn't work well. So, I called Jasper. He came over, but he brought my parents as well. When they got there, they demanded that they be told what was going on."

Alice looks at me apologetically. "I told them everything, Bella. Everything you told me. When they asked Edward if it was true, he confirmed it. They were so upset with him. They wanted to come over here and talk to you…"

As she trails off, my mind goes into overdrive. Why would they want to come over here? The only thing I could think of was that they wanted to take Adam away.

I remember how much Carlisle and Esme valued family, so I had a feeling that since they knew about their long lost grandson, they would want him back. If this was true, there would be no way I could win against them in court. They had more money than anyone and could afford the best attorneys. If they decided to take me to court I would lose my son, and my heart couldn't take the pain of losing him.

"Why did they want to come over? To take Adam away?"

"What?" Alice asks, horrified. "No! Of course not! They wanted to see you and meet Adam, but they were afraid you wouldn't want to see them, you know, because of Edward."

I nod slowly, trying to calm myself down from the mini freak-out I had.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I came to ask you if you could bring Adam over to the house. They really want to meet him."

I shake my head and stand up, pacing around the room.

"I don't know if I can, Alice. What if Edward is there? I have no idea what he'll do if he sees us there. I mean, he made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with us."

She looks like she wants to argue, but she must see something in my eyes that tells her not to. She stands up carefully and walks towards me guardedly, like a person would do when they were approaching a dangerous criminal.

"Edward has his own place and he doesn't come by the house that much. Plus, Esme made it very clear he wouldn't be welcome until he earned her forgiveness." Alice informs me, looking at me pleadingly. "Please, Bella. Just think about it. They really want to meet him."

"I'll think about it," I sigh.

A look of relief passes over her features. "Thank you."

I give her a tight, tiny smile.

"I'm going to go. Mom and Dad didn't want me to come over and pressure you."

"Then why did you? None of this is your business."

She looks taken aback by my comment, but she doesn't let it faze her.

"Bella, my parents didn't do anything wrong. The only person who was wrong in this situation was Edward. I didn't think it was right for my parents to be deprived and punished for something they didn't know about."

I understand her reasoning and give another short nod. She gives another nod in return and waves goodbye before slipping out of the living room. A few seconds later, I hear the front door close, followed by the sound of a car starting and pulling away from the back of the house.

Well, that explains why I didn't see her car.

Once everything is silent again, I go into the living room and sit down, wondering what I'm going to do now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this story in their favorites. Your support means everything to me. Another thank you goes to Lizzie and Annette-the best pre-reader and beta team ever! I couldn't have done this without them.**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter seven-

I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be out of my mind. But, here I am, sitting in front of the one place I told myself I would never go to again.

The Cullen house stands before me, looking almost the same as last I'd seen it. The only thing that's changed is the paint color. Once it was painted a light brown, now it's painted a dark charcoal. The wood beams that run around the house are stained a deep mahogany, giving it an earthy look.

The tinted windows sparkle like dark diamonds as the sunlight hits them. My eyes tear as I stare at the structure, and memories from the last time I was here flood my brain.

Hastily, I swipe away the tears that have fallen. I can't fall apart right now. If I do, I'll chicken out and never come back.

As I sit and work up the courage to get out and ring the bell, I remember the conversation I had with Charlie and my indecision about coming here. He wasn't thrilled, but he did agree with Alice. He felt that Carlisle and Esme should know their grandson and they shouldn't be punished for Edward's mistakes.

That was before he adamantly told me that it was solely my decision.

Yeah, but there's nothing like adding on that guilt and pressure, right, Dad?

Deciding to come here wasn't easy. When Alice left, I ran over the pros and cons of coming and once I'd finished, the 'pro' list outweighed the 'cons'. It seemed like I should have had my answer and be ready to go, but I was frightened of taking that final step and actually doing it.

Correction. I am frightened.

I'm so scared that Carlisle and Esme are going to hate me for keeping their grandson from them, and they'll try to prove that I'm an unfit mother and take my baby away from me.

Charlie said I was being ridiculous, but was I? Really? No one could predict human reaction and that's what frightened me the most.

Last night I spent the evening thinking about it, and this morning when I woke up, I rationalized that my fear was too great and I wasn't going to do it. But once I watched my son and father interacting, I realized that I wanted more of this for my son. I wanted my son to know his entire family. To have them love him, so that he would know, that even though his father didn't love him, he had a whole mess of people who did.

Once my decision was made, I dressed myself and Adam and hightailed it out of my father's house before I could change my mind.

Something soft hits my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. I look behind me to see Adam smiling at me, pointing at something on floorboard of the car. I glance down and see his favorite bunny laying there.

"Oh you," I say with a laugh. I pick up the bunny and hand it back to him.

I turn forward again and stare at the house once more, before drawing in a deep breath.

It's now or never.

I get out of the car, retrieve Adam and his bag, and shut the door. I draw in another deep breath and slowly walk up to the house. Once I reach the front door, I ring the bell and nervously wait for someone to answer.

Movement from the corner my eye distracts me. I look down at Adam and see him shaking his bunny, making him bounce from invisible places. I smile and kiss his forehead, wishing I could be like him; oblivious to the messed up situation I was in.

The door opens in front of me and I look up as the familiar face of Carlisle appears. He still has his old time movie star looks, hazel eyes and blonde hair. The only difference I can see is a few grey hairs peeking at his temples.

His eyes widen as sees me standing in front of him and I smile slightly.

"I'm sorry for showing up without calling. Alice came by and told me that you wanted to meet Adam, so I thought I would come by."

His eyes close for a moment and he shakes his head, angrily muttering under his breath.

His hands tightly grip the door, showing his obvious distress. My heart lurches in my throat as I slowly begin to back away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you," I tell him.

Faster than I thought I could ever move, I run to the car. Just as I open the door to put Adam inside, Carlisle's voice rings out loudly, with a hint of distress.

"Wait!"

I look back and see Carlisle jogging towards me.

"Please don't go," he pants, finally reaching me. "I'm sorry for making you think I didn't want you here. Esme and I asked Alice to stay out of it. With everything that you have been through, we didn't want to add to your stress."

"Carlisle," I begin, shifting Adam on my hip as he continues to play with his bunny. "Don't worry about it, okay? You're Adam's grandparents as well. You deserve to know him too. I'm just sorry I kept him from you. I hope you aren't angry with me." I pause for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "At the time, all I could think about was protecting my son. Not from you particularly, but from being rejected."

He nods and watches Adam with a thoughtful expression. After a moment he looks at me and smiles sadly.

"First, we're not angry with you. I'll be honest, Esme and I were quite upset when we learned that we had a grandson. Then when we learned what happened between you and Edward, well, we were still a little upset. But after thinking about it from your vantage point, we understood you a little better. I hope you understand that we aren't angry with you. At all." He stops and waits for my confirmation. After I nod, he begins again. "Would you please come in? Esme is in the kitchen. I know she would like to see you and Adam as well."

"Sure," I reply nervously. "Wait, how did you know his name?"

"Alice."

Should have known.

I follow Carlisle as he walks up to the house, my nerves coming back with each step. Even though Carlisle said he and Esme weren't angry with me, would that change once she saw us?

I shift Adam higher on my hip and wipe my free, sweaty, hand on my jeans. I swallow thickly and walk into the house behind Carlisle.

The familiar smell of cinnamon and roses assault my senses and I blink back tears. As I glance around, I see that things inside are exactly the same. The same antique furniture and rugs, the same paintings and the same photos. Of course, there are more pictures from the time I was away, but everything was mostly the same.

I feel like I've been taken back in time. I look towards the stairs, expecting Alice to come down, squealing about make-over's, Edward arguing with her about always stealing me when I came over and Emmett laughing as I trip over thin air.

Sadly, that would never happen. That was a long time ago and it wouldn't happen again. My heart clenches at the thought.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asks softly.

"I'm fine."

He opens his mouth to say something, but he's interrupted.

"Carlisle who was at the door?"

Esme comes in, smoothing her slightly rumpled clothes and caramel hair. Her green eyes widen as she takes me in. A gasp leaves her lips and she raises a trembling hand to her cherry lips.

Immediately, I want to go and hug my second mother, but I'm not sure how she'll respond to my action. Instead of following what my heart wants, I stand still, tightening my grip on Adam.

As it turns out, fighting my instincts was for nothing. No more than ten seconds later, Esme flies over to me, pulling me into her arms, sobbing.

"Oh Bella! I thought I would never see you again!" She wails.

Her loud voice makes Adam upset and he begins to cry, dropping his bunny as his little hands fold under his chin.

Esme releases me quickly, looking worried.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes," I answer, bouncing Adam lightly. "He's fine. He doesn't like loud noises and he's very shy around strangers."

"Oh and I frightened him!" Esme says with a strangled voice, staring at the floor like it offended her somehow.

"It's alright, Esme. I promise."

She nods a little and bends down to pick up Adam's discarded bunny, holding it gently in her hands, cradling it against her chest. She's looking at Adam with a heartbreaking expression and I have to look away. I know it's my fault that she looks like that.

Carlisle walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. She leans into his touch and closes her eyes.

After a moment, she looks more collected and walks away from Carlisle, over to a cream colored couch and sits down delicately. Carlisle follows her example and sits next to her. She smiles softly and gestures toward an armchair that sits next to the couch.

"Please sit, Bella."

I walk over to the chair and sit down, placing Adam's bag down and place Adam so he can sit comfortably on my lap. His crying has calmed and I'm grateful that it has. It hurts me whenever he's upset.

Esme and Carlisle both stare at me with slight smiles on their faces. I give them a small smile in return. I don't know how to break the silence that has formed, so I figure I might as well start by apologizing for showing up unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced."

"Bella, it's no trouble. I'm glad you came by," Esme replies. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but why did you come by?"

"Alice," Carlisle answers for me in hard voice.

Esme sighs and shakes her head, obviously upset with her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I hope she didn't pressure you into coming here. We specifically told her to leave you alone and let you come on your own. With everything that Edward put you through, you didn't need anymore stress from this family."

I bite my lip and stare at the ground near their feet. "Esme, Carlisle. It wasn't just Edward that did wrong. I kept things from him. I lost my temper."

Carlisle holds up his hand, stopping me from talking further. "Bella, we know everything that happened. From what Alice told us and from what Edward told us, we know that it was mostly Edward's fault. Yes, you kept things from him but he shouldn't have said those things to you or treated you so horribly." Carlisle draws in a deep breath and continues. "We didn't raise our children-we didn't raise Edward- to treat people like that. No matter what they have done. We apologize for the way he acted towards you."

"No offense, Carlisle, Esme. But I won't accept an apology from anyone other than Edward."

"Of course," he says quietly.

I shift again and Adam looks up at me, teary eyed. I look at him and he glances over at Esme, who still is holding his bunny. His eyes meet mine again, but this time his bottom lip is puckered out. I know the look well enough to know that he's upset and is about to cry.

"Esme could you hand me Adam's bunny please?"

She looks confused for a moment before she realizes what she's holding in her hands.

"Of course!"

She rises gracefully from the couch and slowly walks the short distance from where I sit. Carefully, she holds out the bunny to Adam and he reaches forward warily. When his bunny is in his grasp, he pulls it toward his chest and holds it tightly, like someone is going to take it from him.

Esme smiles vibrantly and returns to her seat next to Carlisle.

"He looks just like Edward. Especially when he was a baby. It's remarkable."

"Yes," Carlisle agrees, smiling brightly at Adam. "It's uncanny."

"So I've heard," I mutter quietly.

If they heard me, they didn't acknowledge it. They continue to smile and we sit in silence for a while before Adam's stomach growls. He pouts up at me, opening his mouth and pointing his finger inside his mouth.

Esme and Carlisle chuckle as I hurriedly retrieve his little box filled with raisins. When I look up at them, they are still chuckling and I give them a questioning look.

"Edward used to do the same thing. He used get the same pout on his face when he wanted something." Carlisle informs me.

"Oh," I answer, looking down and feeling uncomfortable. With the similarities between Adam and Edward, I know that I'm going to be reminded of the love I lost every day as Adam grows up.

A few minutes of heavy silence later, Esme asks what I have been doing the last two years.

"Just working. And raising Adam, of course."

"You haven't been going to school?" She asks, her voice genuinely curious and not all vicious like other people's might have been, given the circumstances.

"No. I couldn't really afford it," I respond, feeling uncomfortable. Before they comment further, I ask them a question myself. "What about you two?"

I know all about what they are doing from Alice, but I need the focus off of me, so I'll do anything to make that happen.

"I'm working on my garden," Esme answers proudly. "You should see it. Roses and just about every other flower you can think of are growing, not to mention the vegetables and fruits! Then there's my business, which is doing wonderfully and my charities. They're going beautifully. My charity group managed to raise over ten thousand dollars for schools!"

I smile at Esme's enthusiasm and turn to Carlisle to hear what he has to say.

"I'm working on opening a free clinic in Port Angeles. It's in the beginning stages right now, but I'm confident it'll come along nicely."

"Wow, that's amazing," I say, in awe of the two people in front of me. Their generosity and love knows no bounds.

"Do you have any pictures of Adam? I would love to have some for around the house." Esme asks eagerly.

"No, I'm sorry. I only have a handful of pictures from the time he was born because I couldn't afford to get all of my pictures developed." They frown again and I feel like a terrible mother. What kind of a mother doesn't have dozens of pictures of her baby, ready to give out at a moment's notice?

Sensing my somber mood, Carlisle changes the subject.

"So you're staying in town, then? Alice said something about you finding a job?"

"Yes, I plan on staying. I've been looking for a job, but I haven't seen anything so far.

Carlisle nods thoughtfully. "Yes, not many places are hiring these days. I do know a place that is looking for a receptionist. I know the owner and I could call in a favor."

"Thank you, but no. I'd rather get the job on my own."

"I understand."

I give him a small smile, grateful that he understands and wasn't offended by my refusal.

"Who is going to watch Adam while you're at work?" Esme asks, leaning forward eagerly.

"Charlie."

"Oh," she replies with a downcast expression.

"If you wanted to baby sit, I'm sure you could work something out with Charlie. He wouldn't mind." I remark, not wanting to see that look on her face.

Once she hears my offer, she nods vigorously, bouncing in place, looking very much like Alice. Carlisle chuckles and pats her gently, trying to calm her.

"It would be nice to have him here." He tells me, looking at Adam with an adoring expression.

"There are a few things we have to agree on before he can stay here, however."

I feel terrible about doing this, but it has to be done. I have to protect my son.

They both look apprehensive but nod.

"First, since he doesn't know you, you should come over to Charlie's a few times so he can spend time with you while there are people there he knows. It's just so he feels comfortable enough with you and so you can know what he likes." They both nod in agreement, so I continue.

"When Adam is with you, I have to ask that…" I look down at the floor and pause because I'm afraid they won't agree to my next terms. "I have to ask that Edward not be around. I know that he's Adam's father, but with his behavior a few days ago and his behavior in the past I can't….I can't let my son get hurt."

Silence is thick around us and I think for a moment that they are upset, but my fears are demolished when Carlisle stands and kneels by me.

"We understand, Bella. We will respect your wishes. When Adam is in our care the only people that will see him will be Esme and myself. No one else."

Tears spring to my eyes at his understanding. I'm so happy that he isn't upset and is ready to support me, despite the fact that I'd kept Adam from them.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," he replies, gently touching my arm.

Suddenly, a wail pierces through the air and Adam reaches forward, slapping Carlisle's hand firmly. Carlisle removes his hand quickly, a shocked expression on his face. I'm sure the look on mine matches his perfectly.

"Adam Masen Swan! You don't hit people!" I tell him, turning his body around so he faces me.

He has tears in his eyes and tries to hide his face in my hair, but I hold him away from my body, trying to tell him with my serious expression that hitting will not be acceptable.

"It's alright, Bella. Adam probably thought I was hurting you. He was protecting his mother." Carlisle laughs, standing up.

I nod and pull Adam close to me while he hides himself in my hair, his little arms squeezing my neck tightly.

A loud beeping sounds from the kitchen and Esme stands up, smiling at me. "Will you stay for lunch?"

I can see in her expression that she wants me to stay badly, so I accept, thanking her. She replies with a smile of her own and glides out of the room.

"I'm going to help her with lunch. Make yourself comfortable."

I nod at Carlisle and watch him walk out of the room. Once he is gone, Adam releases me and sits back, staring at me.

"Baby, I know this is all scary, but trust me, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

I want him to say something, anything, but he doesn't. He just stares at me. I sigh, knowing I brought this on myself. Charlie has told me what I need to do but I haven't done it yet.

I'm too afraid that he's right and Adam is missing a small part of his father. It isn't that I'm jealous of Adam needing something from his father, I just feel inadequate as his mother. What kind of mother am I if I can't get my own son to talk?

A few minutes later, Carlisle comes in, announcing lunch is ready. I follow him into the kitchen and find a fabulous lunch spread of sandwiches and macaroni and cheese out on the table.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella." Esme says, pointing to a small bowl of macaroni and cheese. "All of my children enjoyed this, so I thought Adam would as well."

"He loves pasta, so I'm sure he'll love this."

Esme beams at my statement and we sit down at the table. Carlisle sits one side of me, while Esme sits on the other, near Adam. I notice that Adam isn't eating on his own and I know it's because he is around people he doesn't know. I put down my turkey club and feed him, letting him know that it's okay. After a wary glance, he opens his mouth and I slowly feed him his meal. His eyes light up as he tastes the cheesy dish and he snatches the spoon from my hand.

He starts shoveling the food in his mouth and only a little portion actually makes it inside.

Esme and Carlisle both laugh and I join them, continuing eating my lunch.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Thirty minutes later, a sleepy, cheesy Adam is resting on my shoulder. I quietly thank Carlisle and Esme for letting me stay and I apologize once more for intruding. They both wave me off and tell me they will call Charlie and me soon to set up a date to come over. I nod in affirmation and walk out, placing Adam in his car seat before driving off.

When I arrive home, I see Charlie's truck outside and look at it, confused. This morning, Charlie told me he would be down at his long time best friend's house, fishing. I wonder what happened that changed his mind.

As quite as I can manage, I let myself inside and find Charlie in front of the television.

"Hey Bells." He calls out, immersed in sports.

"Shh," I hiss, motioning toward Adam.

He looks at me, repentant, and makes a motion of zipping his lips. I roll my eyes and walk up stairs to clean my messy baby.

I wash the cheese away from Adam's face and change his clothes, much to his displeasure. Several times while I try to change him into clean clothes, he slaps at my hands, making unhappy noises. I have to remind him repeatedly that it isn't nice to hit mommy.

After he's changed and laying down, I switch on the baby monitor and take the right one with me downstairs. I flop down on the couch and glance over at my father.

"How did it go?" He asks, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Fine, I guess. They want to come over and get to know him so they can watch him when I'm working."

"Really?" he grumbles, obviously not liking the idea.

"Yes. You agreed that they were his grandparents too."

"I know."

"It would most likely be two days a week anyway."

"True," he nods, smiling a little, his bad mood forgotten.

I shake my head and smirk at his childish behavior. Since I have no interest in sports, I decide I'll look in the paper for a job. After all, I can't live off my father forever. I get up and walk into the kitchen where the paper is still laying from this morning and pick it up, when Charlie's voice stopped me.

"You got some mail on the table by the front door, Bells."

"Mail? I haven't even changed my address yet," I tell him, leaning against the doorway.

He shrugs and focuses back on his game. Curiously, I go to pick up my mail, wondering who it could be from.

As I see the envelope, my heart begins to race and my palms sweat. Elegant script I would know anywhere taunts me from the three by five envelope. I swallow thickly and hold the envelope with shaking hands.

My heart hammers in my chest as I stare at it carefully, like it might come to life and bite me.

A part of me wants to rip it to pieces and burn what is left. It doesn't matter what it says, because I won't listen to it anyway.

What if it says he wants Adam? What if he's going to take him away? Or worse….what if this is another brush off, telling me that he wants nothing to do with Adam and that I should get out of town?

Needless to say, the side of wanting to read it wins out. I have to know what it says. Call it sick torture.

I walk numbly into the kitchen and sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and stare hard at the letter, wishing I had x-ray vision so I could see what it says.

The longer I stare, the longer it's apparent that I'm not going to get x-ray vision, so there's only one thing to do if I want to know what this letter says.

With a deep breath, I unfold the letter and begin to read.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter. Your support means everything to me. :) Another thank you goes out to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta team out there! **

**Also, a Happy Belated Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!  
**

**I hope you all like this chapter...I'm a little nervous about it, I'll admit.  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter eight-

**Dear Bella,**

** Right now, I'm sure know that I have written this letter. If I were in your place, I would want to tear it up and if you did, I wouldn't blame you. However, I am asking you to please read this before you throw it away. **

** I honestly don't know where to begin with this. Writing this letter is hard-much harder than I ever thought it would be. Never in the time I have known and loved you, did I ever think that I would be writing a letter like this. But alas, here I am.**

** I suppose I should start at the beginning, so here it goes:**

** Only a few years ago, we graduated from High School and were ready to go to New York to start the newest chapter of our lives. I was so excited to get out of Forks and I'll be honest- I was a little frightened too. We were heading out into a new world and I didn't know what was going to happen. I kept reassuring myself that everything would be fine, that we would be fine as long we had each other. **

** Even though I knew that I loved you with my entire heart, I still had my doubts that our relationship would survive outside of Forks. In New York, there would be a ton of guys that were better than me in many ways and I feared that I would lose you to them. **

** That day marked the second week of my worrying about this topic and as the time grew closer to depart, the more worried I became. When you left for work that morning, I began pacing the house, almost tearing my hair out. I had to talk to someone about what I was thinking and I went to the person I thought I could trust.**

** I knocked on Emmett's door and told him about my fears. For a while he was silent, just sitting there, staring at me. After a few moments, he opened his mouth and told me that my fears were justified. He said that in New York it was possible that both of us would meet other people and we would break up. Basically, he confirmed my fears.**

** I told him that I didn't want that to happen and that I was going to call off going to New York. I couldn't lose you. **

** Emmett stopped me and said that I couldn't put my life-my dreams- on hold because I was afraid. He told me that if I did, I would resent you in the future and I didn't want that.**

** I asked him what he would do if he were in my place. He told me that he would ask for a break, just so we could see other people. That way, we would be sure of each other. I knew right away that I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you go and told him as much. He just shrugged and said that was what he was doing with Rosalie at the moment, since they were going to College in Seattle. **

** When I learned this, I was stunned and began to think that maybe it was a good idea. I still had my doubts about it- don't get me wrong. **

** I began to think it over but after an hour, I still didn't know what to do. So, I sat at my piano and hoped that would clear my mind. When I realized that my composition book was at your house, I went over to fetch it. I found it on your desk and underneath it, I saw the letter from New York, saying you didn't get in. I assumed that you'd only just received it but when I picked it up and saw the date I wondered why you hadn't told me. Underneath that paper was your doctor's reminder card. **

** When I found these, my thoughts swirled around my head. I didn't understand why you hadn't told me about the letter and your doctor's appointment. You always told me everything. When I began to think of reasons why you would hide this from me, I came to only one conclusion. I thought this was the beginning of the end of us.**

** It was stupid to jump to that conclusion, I know, but you had never hidden anything from me before. What was I supposed to think when I found these things? I was sad that I was already losing you.**

** I went home and grabbed a bottle of liquor from Dad's liquor cabinet and drank. With every swallow, I became more numb. The sadness I felt went away and it felt good. I was able to forget that I was losing you. **

** Then, I thought about how you hid those things from me and my anger grew. As it grew, I waited for you to come to my house. While I waited, I planned ways I could confront you, and I'll be honest here-I thought of ways to verbally hurt you before you could hurt me.**

** I wish I could say that I didn't remember anything from that point on, but it would be a lie. I remember everything and I'm ashamed. **

** I remember pushing and laughing at you. I remember screaming at you. I remember you telling me you were pregnant. I was so scared even though I didn't show it. I wasn't ready to be a father and I was angry at you for putting me in that situation. I lashed out at you and said hateful things that I wish I could take back.**

** Shortly after you left, I passed out and didn't wake up until the next afternoon. When I woke, I thought I had dreamed the entire thing because, I told myself, that I would never hurt you that way and you would never hide things from me.**

** When I saw I had no calls from you, a nagging feeling told me that I was wrong, that I hadn't dreamed anything, but arrogantly, I pushed that feeling away, certain that I would never act that with you.**

** I went downstairs feeling apprehensive. Alice was there and looking at her, I just knew you were gone. Tears littered her face and she looked like she lost her best friend; and she did. **

** Alice told me that Charlie found your room practically empty when he came home from work, you weren't answering your phone and no one had heard from you. You simply disappeared. When I heard this, I stormed out of the house and went to search for you. **

** I couldn't believe that you would leave and I had to find you. **

** I spent the next three days looking for you. I swear, I think I turned over every stone. **

** After almost four days of searching every place I could think of, I went back home. Every moment that passed twisted my heart and it killed me inside. **

** When I made the ridiculous suggestion of calling the FBI for help in finding you, my family sat me down and asked me what happened. **

** Begrudgingly, I told them everything up to the point where things started to get fuzzy. Believe it or not, I still couldn't believe my 'dream'. I had thoroughly convinced myself that you had just grown tired of me and left.**

** When it was time to leave for New York, I told my parents I wasn't going and that I was going to stay in the area. After all, New York was our dream. Not just mine. **

** A week later, I moved out of my parents' house and got a place in Port Angeles. I enrolled in a couple of classes in Seattle and isolated myself. During that time, I drank heavily. It was the only way to cope with the loss of you.**

** My family didn't know about my drinking binges since I hardly saw them. When I did see them, they assumed I was still upset over your departure.**

** The first family gathering we had was about three weeks after you left. Esme said she wanted a family dinner, because family was important. **

** I didn't want to go, but I had no choice. When I was there, I saw Emmett with Rose, acting normal, like they had never taken a break and I cornered him. I asked him why he was back with Rosalie so soon after their break-up. He confessed that he was wrong and he couldn't live without her. He told me that their 'separation' only lasted a couple of hours. **

** I was beyond furious and punched him. I'll spare you the details of our fight and just say that I told him everything was his fault and I would never be able to forgive him. **

** I know that it's not entirely his fault. I know a large part of it is mine too. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Emmett hadn't confirmed my fears. **

** After that, I made it my mission to avoid him- especially after he and Rose got married. I couldn't stand to be around him and all of the other happy couples. They all reminded me of what I lost.**

** Several months after you left, I was still drinking heavily. I missed you so much and the only way I could get past the pain of losing you was to drink.**

** My father came over to my apartment one day and found me passed out in my own vomit. He took me to the hospital and when I woke, he told me that I needed to get sober. I told him that he needed to mind his own business and I punched him. **

** I punched my own father….I still can't believe I did that…. Actually, there are a lot of things I can't believe I did.**

** I spent a few days in the hospital and then the next three months in rehab and anger management. My father had suspected I had anger issues after I punched Emmett and they were confirmed after I punched him.**

** I've been sober and attending anger management for ten months now. (I'm ashamed to say that I fell off the wagon a couple of times, but I'm back on track now.)**

** When I saw you again, after all that time, I was so elated. I thought it was my second chance for us. When you avoided my questions again, those old feelings came back and I got angry and well….you know what happened. For that, I'm sorry.**

** That day when I went over to your house to get Alice and I saw…Adam, I was shocked. All of this time, I was convinced that our fight was something I dreamed. I was horrified and disgusted with myself to find out the opposite. **

** After my family found out what I did, they were disgusted with me- as they should be. I'm disgusted with myself. I can't believe I treated you that way when you were pregnant with my child and in need of my support. **

** Ever since I saw you with him, it's all I can think about. All I can see is the beautiful little miracle we made together and I hate myself for saying those cruel words to you. **

** I hate myself for missing out on the first short years of his life and for ruining our chances to raise him together. **

** I know I shouldn't be talking about raising him with you, because I know I don't deserve it. If I were you, I wouldn't even want me thinking about him, but I can't help it. I love him already because he's part of you… and there's no part of you that I don't love.**

** You probably won't let me have contact with him and I don't blame you. But I'm hoping that maybe someday I'll be able to get to know him and the new you. However, I'm not holding my breath, but I'll keep praying for a chance everyday.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** If you're still reading, thank you. I know I took the coward's way of telling you all this, but I couldn't find the guts to tell you face to face. I'm sorry…for so many things.**

** Below is my address and cell number, in case you want to talk or have questions. **

** Thinking of you always,**

** Edward**

**6358 Canyon Rd. Apt. 12b**

**Port Angeles**

**Cell: 555-xxxx**

I sit back, looking at the letter in my sweaty hand. I should be happy that I received an explanation from him and even more thrilled about his apparent interest in his son. That isn't the case at the moment, however.

Instead of being happy, I feel angry. He was right. He took the coward's way out and I deserved a face to face explanation, not some flimsy letter.

Well, if he thinks this is okay and he's going to get off without talking to me, he has another thing coming.

I push away from the table and march into the living room, the letter still clenched tightly in my fist and startle my father, who is sitting in his chair watching television.

"Can you watch Adam for a few hours?"

"Uh, yeah sure, Bells."

I nod tightly, pick up my keys and stomp towards the front door.

"Do you want my gun?" Charlie mumbles just as I yank the door open.

"What?" I ask, trying to see if I heard him correctly. Silently, I weigh my options on whether or not I can get away with using it.

"Nothing."

I roll my eyes as I walk out, deciding not to take him up on his offer and resisting the urge to slam the door. I can't wake up Adam, since I know it'll take Charlie forever to get him to calm down. I do however, slam my car door and race out of Forks, making the short journey to Port Angeles.

As I enter Port Angeles, I locate Canyon Road fairly quickly. In high school, Edward and I had spent most of our free time here, so I knew where most everything was.

I pull into a new, small apartment complex with dark brown molding and sandy colored walls. I jump out of my car and march into the building. I don't know exactly where his apartment is located, but I will search until I find it.

Luckily, I don't have to search for long. Apartment 12b is on the second floor, the first door on the left. I'm glad that I don't have to hunt for his apartment for the entire afternoon.

I stand in front of the door and raise my fist, banging on the door more than knocking on it.

I wait for him to answer, still shaking with anger. My fist tightens around the letter with each passing second and the more I hear the crinkling of the paper, the more my anger grows.

I hear the locks turn and see the door open to reveal a shocked, bruised Edward. His mouth drops open and his eyes are wide and disbelieving.

"Bella," he breathes.

Just as my name leaves his lips, my right arm winds back and punches him on the nose. His head snaps back and he covers his nose, which has started gushing blood.

"What the hell?" He exclaims nasally, backing into his apartment to put as much space between us as possible.

I shake off the slight pain in my hand and I march inside his apartment and deliver another punch to his stomach.

He bends over, removing his hands from his face and wraps them around his midsection, moaning in pain. The sight of the blood on his face makes my stomach clench, but I swallow thickly, pushing it from my mind.

After a moment, he slowly stands up and gently touches his hand to his nose. He flinches from the contact and looks at me, incredulous.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" I screech, my hands clenching and unclenching, but not releasing the letter. "What the hell is wrong with you? What is this?"

I throw his letter at him and watch as it hits his chest softly. Edward watches as the paper gently floats to the ground. After a moment, he raises his eyes and looks at me with a questioning glance.

"It's my letter. Did you read it?"

"Of course I read it," I snap, walking toward him. He takes a step back and I smirk evilly, knowing he's afraid of me now.

"Okay," he drawls, watching me carefully. "I thought you would be happy that I told you what happened."

"I would have been happy," I spit scornfully, "if you'd taken the time to talk to me instead of sending me a letter."

He opens his mouth to speak but cringes when the drying blood crackles on his skin uncomfortably. Gently, he touches his face and grimaces.

"Let me clean this up and then we can talk, okay? Shut the door and make yourself at home."

I watch as he scurries out of the room and I roll my eyes. Weren't guys supposed to be tough and able to take anything?

I close the door and look around his apartment. It's small and holds only a television and one lone chair in front of it. It kind of reminds me of the apartment I had in Seattle.

Sparse. Empty. Not lived in.

I want to feel sorry for him, but I can't summon any sympathy right now. Anger is still my primary emotion and it's not going away anytime soon.

Edward walks slowly back into the room, reminding me of someone approaching a dangerous animal. I want to laugh, but my clenched jaw and narrowed eyes won't allow me.

Edward stands in front of me now, cleaned of blood. His nose is a little swollen and I smirk slightly, kind of glad that he's pain.

Good. Maybe he knows a small fraction of what I went through.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. His eyes are trained on his letter lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I just thought that maybe if I told you what happened, what I was thinking, that you would understand why I acted the way I did."

"Edward, it wasn't about you telling me. It was about the way you told me. Don't I deserve to be told face to face?"

He nods sullenly. "I screwed up. I'm sorry. I should have told you to your face instead of in a letter."

"Yeah, you should have," I agree. I cross my arms over my chest and we stand in awkward silence.

Edward shuffles his feet, still looking at the ground. I don't know what to do next. Now that I'd had come over and made my displeasure about his note known, I don't know what to do. My anger didn't allow me to plan this far ahead.

It turns out, I don't have to worry about what to do next.

"Do you have any questions? About the letter, I mean."

"No, I got it. You're still the same coward that you were then."

His head snaps up and looks up at me with an unreadable expression.

"I was scared."

"Yes, you were scared. It happens to all of us. Did you think for one minute that maybe you should have come to me? That you should have talked to me instead someone outside of our relationship who didn't know a damn thing about us?"

"I realize that I should have talked to you, yes. But at the time, I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't."

"I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry'?" I repeat, my fury coming back tenfold. "Do you think 'I'm sorry' will fix everything? Do you think it will take back every harsh word you said? Every shove you gave me?"

"No." His eyes lower to the floor once again.

"Then why say it?"

"Because I'm trying to make things right."

"Well, 'I'm sorry' won't do it," I spit. I turn away from him and stare at the white wall behind me. I can hear shuffling behind me and I resist the urge to turn around and see what he's doing. I know that if I turn around, I'll punch him again and I don't want to break my hand.

"Would you like to sit," he asks quietly.

"No. I can't stay long."

"Okay." He's silent for a moment before his soft, repentant voice speaks out again. "I meant what I said in my letter. I want to get to know Adam and make up for what I did. If you don't want that, I'll understand. I'll call my lawyer and get my rights terminated."

His voice sounds so broken as he says it, that I can't help but turn around. His green eyes are clouded with sadness, tears brimming beneath the surface.

"You really want to know him? Be a father to him?" He nods. "Why now? Why not then? Why didn't you believe me?"

"Because I was an ass. I should have stepped up and been there for you and Adam. I just wasn't ready."

The second after he said that, his eyes widen, knowing he made another mistake.

"You weren't ready," I reiterate in a low, hard voice. "Do you think I was ready to be a mother? Do you think I was ready to go through pregnancy and labor by myself? To raise a baby and work at the same time? I was alone. Do you think I was ready to do all of that by myself?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I know it was ten times harder on you than it was for me."

"You should really think before you speak."

"I know. I'll work on it."

I nod in acceptance and we lapse into silence again.

"I meant what I said. I know you don't believe me, but I'm being truthful."

"If I agree to this," I reply slowly, "then you have to assure me that you'll be there if Adam needs you. I won't have you coming in and out of his life." I was hoping I wasn't going to regret this.

"I'm in this for good, Bella. I promise. Does this mean you agree?" He asks eagerly, leaning towards me.

"I want to say no. I want to tell you to terminate your rights, but I can't make that decision right now. I'm too angry. But I will tell you this: If you're serious, I won't deny my son a chance to know his father. He's just a baby and can't make the decision on whether or not he wants to know you right now." I pause, drawing in a deep breath as I try to calm my emotions. "I'm going to think about this, but before I go, I want you to think about it also, because I won't let you hurt him again. Also, if you really are serious, there will be rules you'll have to follow when or if you spend time with him."

Edward looks slightly saddened, but I don't let it deter me. I won't allow Edward to hurt Adam like he'd hurt me. I have to make sure he's sincere about getting to know him.

"First, you have to continue to go to anger management and you have to be sober around Adam."

"Of course," he agrees immediately.

"Second, you will only see him when I'm with him. I don't trust you enough. When or if I see that you truly mean what you say, then I'll consider you spending time with him alone."

He looks crestfallen at my statement, but I don't feel any sympathy for him. I don't know him now, so my rules are justified in my opinion.

"That's fair."

"Thank you."

I look out of his window and see that the sun is beginning to set. I have to get home soon so I can spend some time with Adam and make his dinner.

"I better go," I tell him quietly, going towards the door.

"Wait," he reaches forward and grabs my shoulder, sending familiar electrical sparks throughout my body. I jerk away from him and draw in a deep breath, trying to ignore the familiar spark between us.

"Sorry."

I nod and wait for him to speak. He stares at me blankly and I give him an expectant look, waiting for him to speak. After a moment, he shakes his head, seeming to clear his thoughts.

"If you agree to letting me see him, when can I meet him?" His voice is so soft that I struggle to hear him.

"I don't know. Carlisle and Esme are going to set up a time to spend time with him, so I have to see what they're going to do."

He nods and runs his fingers through his hair roughly. "Alright. Will you call me?"

"Sure," I reply, bending down to pick up his letter. I smooth it out slightly and neatly fold it, putting it in my pocket.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," I answer lamely. I open his door and walk out into the hall, ready to leave. As I'm walking away, I feel a tingle go down my spine. I look behind me to see Edward watching me. When he sees me turn, he gives me a small smile. I give him a tight smile in return and continue to my car.

As I drive back home, I think about what just happened. I never thought that Edward would want a chance with his son. I've dreamed about this moment since he was born. While I'm relieved that my fears have been proven wrong, ultimately I don't know how I feel about this.

I'm afraid that Edward will hurt my son and I want to spare my baby from that pain, but at the same time, I don't want to take away my son's father.

So what do I do? Do I take the risk now or wait until Adam is old enough to understand all of this?

That is the million dollar question and I don't have a clue on how to answer it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Thank you for your support! Another thank you goes Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta team ever!**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter nine-

"Where were you?" Charlie asks as I take a step inside the house. I jump back startled, not expecting to see him standing by the front door.

"Out," I answer, knowing that he definitely won't like hearing where I've been. I place my things on the entry way table and stand in front of my father, fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah, I got that," he responds with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "Where did you go?"

"Just driving around."

"You were just driving around?" He repeats, his eyebrows high on his face. "When you left like that, it looked like you were out for blood."

"I needed time to cool off," I say, stepping around my father and going into the living room. When I enter, I see Adam sitting on the floor, playing with his stuffed bunny.

When he sees me, a smile lights his face and he stands unsteadily, walking hurriedly over to me. I grab him into my arms and pull him into a hug, placing a kiss on his chubby cheek. He giggles at the action and squirms, clearly done with me. I place him down on the floor and he walks back over to where he was sitting and resumes playing.

"So what made you leave like that?" Charlie asks again, persistent as ever.

I roll my eyes and turn to face him.

"Nothing."

"Did it have something to do with that letter you got?"

I stay silent, not knowing what to say, but apparently I don't have to say anything.

"I knew it. Who was it from? Was it from Edward?"

I blanch. "How do you know?"

"Please," he scoffs. "You think I don't know that boy's handwriting? All throughout high school I would find his love notes to you. I'm a cop, I remember handwriting. Now, what did the letter say?"

"Nothing," I mumble, looking away from him.

"It must have been something, considering you stormed out of here like a bat out of hell."

I know he won't give up until I tell him, and after today I'm so tired and worn out, I don't want to play this game of evasion anymore. I just want it done and over with.

"Edward wants to see Adam."

Charlie lets out a huge belly laugh, startling myself and Adam. Adam looks at his grandfather with his head slightly cocked to the side and a confused expression on his face. He looks so much like Edward that I have to look away.

Charlie is still laughing heavily, with a few tears running down his pink face. I fold my arms over my chest and tap my foot on the floor, not seeing what is so funny about what I just said.

His laughter dies off to a few chuckles after a moment and he wipes his face free of his 'happy' tears.

"You done?"

"Yeah. Woo, no wonder you were so pissed. Did you go over to his place and punch his lights out?"

On reflex, I flex the hand I hit Edward with and Charlie notices, breaking off into chuckles once more.

"Oh Bella, you make so proud. So, did you tell him to take what he wants and shove it where the sun doesn't shine?"

I look away and bite my lip, knowing that he won't like what I have say. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Surely you told him that he was nuts and that he was never coming around your son."

"I told him I would call him," I mutter quietly, preparing myself for his wrath. He didn't disappoint.

"You did what?" Charlie roars, his face going from pale white to bright red in a matter of seconds. "How can you be so stupid, Bella? After everything that piece of scum did to you, you're actually considering letting him around your son? Have you lost your damn mind?"

Behind him, Adam's head snaps up and his eyes water with tears. A second later, he begins sobbing, making my father whirl around, realizing that his screaming has upset Adam.

I walk over and pick up my baby and his favorite toy-his bunny. I start to carry him into the kitchen, but Charlie stops me, taking Adam's little hand within his. As soon as contact is made, Adam yanks his hand out of his grandfather's and slaps it, tucking his arm between my body and his.

"You don't hit," I tell a still crying Adam as I take him into the kitchen, sitting him down in his highchair. I place a few crackers and a sippy cup full of water on his tray before turning to the kitchen radio, turning it onto the classical station, hoping to relax him.

The sounds of piano and violin fill the small space, silencing Adam's cries immediately.

That's another thing he gets from his father, I think wryly as I walk into the living room.

Charlie opens his mouth again, to either apologize or reprimand me some more but I hold up my hand and began speaking in a low, controlled voice. I'm not in the mood to hear either at the moment.

"You will not scream at me and you will not speak to me like that in front of my son again."

He nods repentantly and looks at the floor for a few moments. I walk over to the couch and sit down, feeling more drained than before.

"I don't understand why you would agree to this," Charlie says quietly. "Especially after everything he's done."

"I said I would call him. I still haven't made up my mind."

"I think you should forget it. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as that boy."

"It doesn't matter what Edward deserves. It matters what Adam deserves, and Adam deserves to know his father, no matter how much of a jackass he is."

"So are you going to let him spend time with him?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I could still change my mind. But either way, it's my decision."

Charlie curses under his breath and paces around the living room, scrubbing his face with his hands. After a few minutes, he stops and flops down next to me on the couch.

"Bells," he begins softly, picking up my hand and squeezing it. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want Adam to get hurt."

"I don't want that either, Dad. But I'm not going to keep Adam away from his father."

"Why are you so willing to do this? When you first came here, you didn't want Edward even knowing about Adam."

I draw in a deep breath, trying to come up with an explanation that Charlie would understand. How could I tell him that deep down I really do want Edward to be a part of Adam's life? As stupid as that may be, it's been my dream since I'd found out I was pregnant, and the naïve teenager inside of me still wants that dream to be real.

I also know that if Edward really wants this, he'll make it happen. I know he'll get the best lawyers he can find and I'll lose, since I can't afford to hire a lawyer right now. I don't want to go that route, so maybe if I cooperate with Edward, it won't go that way.

"Dad, whether you or I like it, Edward has rights to Adam. His last name may not be 'Cullen' on his birth certificate, but Edward is listed as his father."

"So that's it? You're going to let him spend time with him because he has rights?"

"I want to make this as easy as possible. If this turns into a big fight between Edward and I, then Adam could get caught in the middle. I don't want that. Besides, you seem to be forgetting that I told him I would call with my answer and I haven't exactly made up my mind."

"It sounds like you have," Charlie grumbles under his breath.

"I haven't. I am going to think about this and try to make the right decision, but I have to ask that you let me decide it. It's my decision."

He mutters something unintelligible and crosses his arms, an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"I still don't like it."

"I know that and if I decide to let Edward see him, I'm going to be with Adam while Edward visits."

Charlie nods in acceptance and goes to sit in his recliner, a pensive look on his face. Knowing there is nothing left to talk about, I sigh and walk into the kitchen and am bathed in the sounds Claire De Lune.

As the familiar sound blankets me, I remember another time. Edward sitting at his piano, playing this song with me sitting beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder. A small spark of pain ignites within my chest and my hand moves over my heart. I rub the spot gently as I watch Adam sitting peacefully, stroking his bunny's fur.

I push the memory away from my mind. It won't do me any good anyway. That part of my life is long gone and it won't be coming back. I have to accept it and put my memories away. I have to focus on the present and try not to get caught up in old feelings.

I walk towards Adam and his head pops up. He smiles crookedly, showcasing his pearly teeth and showing no signs of any more tears. I smile brightly at him and lean down to ruffle his hair. He pushes his bunny into my face and I wrinkle my nose as the fur tickles me.

"Such a wonderful bunny."

He smiles vibrantly and begins throwing his bunny around, smiling widely whenever it falls from his grip. I run my fingers through his silky hair. I bend forward and kiss his head gently.

"I hope I can make the right decision, baby." I say against his head.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

The rest of evening is spent in tense silence. Charlie doesn't speak and only grunts when I ask him a question. It hurts that he's so upset with me, but I won't back down.

I don't understand why he's acting like this. It's not like I had made up my mind. I was going to think about it, but my father was acting like I had already made the decision.

Before Charlie goes to bed he tells me that Esme had called him while I was gone and they that they would come over tomorrow at ten. I nod in acknowledgment, not knowing what to say. After seeing my answer, Charlie goes upstairs and shuts his door, seeming to be retiring for the evening.

I look at the clock and frown. It was nearing eight o'clock. I shake my head and sigh, knowing that nothing I say would diffuse Charlie's apparent anger toward me.

Beside me, Adam is drifting off, his eyes barely staying open. I carry him upstairs and into the bathroom, bathing and changing him quickly so he doesn't wake up, get cranky and try to splash me with water. He's done it before when he's tired and I don't want to go through that tonight.

After his nighttime bathroom routine is done, I gently place him in his bed and cover him with his blanket. His eyes are slightly open now, looking up at me. I smile down at him and know that now that he's slightly awake, it will take longer for him to fall asleep. I wonder what I can do to make him sleepy again when I see something familiar on my desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the CD Edward made me. I look back and forth between the CD and my son, trying to decide on what to do.

I know that Adam must miss the CD we used to listen to, but I'm apprehensive about listening to it as my father's words ring in my head.

_"It could be possible that Adam somehow knows that his father composed it and he misses hearing that connection to Edward."_

Is that true? Is that why he won't speak? Because he misses this connection to his father? Deep inside of me, I feel hurt that I'm somehow not enough for him, but I squash it away. I can't be selfish and put my feelings before my son.

Having made the decision, I go downstairs and retrieve the medium sized boom-box from its abandoned place on the living room bookshelf. I bring up to my room and set it up. Once everything is plugged in, I place the CD in the tray and push play.

My little room is filled with Edward's music. I sit on my bed and close my eyes and let the soothing sound of _'Esme's melody'_-the piece of music Edward wrote for his mother- wash over me. I choke back the tears that threaten to escape from my eyes as the rush of memories come back. I can see Edward sitting at the piano, his long fingers moving skillfully over the ivory keys as he plays his heart out for his mother. I shake my head, not wanting to open old wounds.

Why did I play this? Oh, right. My son. Adam. This might help him and I need to do whatever I can to help him.

I look over at Adam as his eyes cut over to the stereo. A small smile graces his face as he listens to the familiar soothing sounds. My heart flutters at his peaceful expression. It doesn't matter what I have to do, I make a silent vow to keep that look on his face from now on. His happiness is all that matters to me.

After three songs, Adam's eyes begin to drift closed. I smile, happy that he's going to sleep faster than he normally would after being woken by bath time.

Now that Adam is sleeping, I lay back on the bed, sighing loudly. Today had been a stressful and tiring day on many levels. I yawn loudly and just as the lullaby Edward had written for me comes on, my eyes shut and I surrender to sleep.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"Mmm." A small voice whimpers.

My eyebrows furrow, recognizing the sound, but my sleepy brain can't place where I've heard it.

"Mmm." The same voice whimpers, only louder.

Slowly opening my eyes, I immediately shut them again as the bright sun nearly blinds me. I pull myself up and carefully open my eyes, stretching my stiff muscles. I blink a few times against the brightness of the room, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

When they do, I look over and see Adam standing up, pouting in my direction.

I get up and walk lethargically over to him. His arms raise in the air, indicating that he wants to be picked up. I oblige him and see he still has a pout on his face.

"Put that pout away," I lightly scold, ticking his stomach as I fight off a yawn.

His face breaks out in a huge smile as he pushes my hands away. I chuckle lightly and make my way downstairs, wondering what today will be like in the Swan household.

When I enter the kitchen, I see Charlie is sitting at the table with coffee and the paper in his hand. Across from him, another cup of coffee sits with a bowl of cereal. Adam's highchair is set up with a sippy cup filled with milk and two bowls filled with applesauce and yogurt puffs for Adam.

I sit Adam down in his chair and he begins eating his yogurt puffs, while I take my seat and watch Charlie warily. I don't know what will happen after our fight yesterday and I don't want to fight again today. I had a pretty good feeling that everything was going to be okay since there was breakfast on the table, but there was a little voice in the back of my head that told me I needed to have my guard up-just in case.

He must feel my stare on him, because he looks up from his paper and glances at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are, Dad," I tell him in a quiet voice. Inwardly, I'm glad that it looks like the fight between us is over. I don't want to fight with him anymore. I have spent so much time away from him that I don't want to spend this time while we're reconnecting fighting. Plus, while I'm trying to earn back his trust, I don't want him to be angry with me.

"I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt again."

"I know. But you can't protect me from everything."

"Yeah," he agrees with a sad voice.

We sit in silence, Adam and I eating our breakfast. Only one of us actually getting some food into our mouths. The applesauce Adam is eating is going everywhere; his clothes, his hair and his hands. I know I'm going to have to give him another bath at this rate.

"Are you sure this thing with Edward is a good idea? I mean, you haven't given him a definite answer, right?" Charlie asks, tearing my attention away from my messy son.

"No, I haven't, but if Esme and Carlisle are going to be in his life as his other grandparents, he's going to find out that Edward is his father eventually. What happens if I don't let him spend time with Edward and he finds out later? He's going to hate me and I couldn't stand it if that happens."

"I guess I see your point," Charlie mutters sullenly.

"Look, I may decide to wait until Adam is older and can understand what is going on before letting Edward spend time with him. I just need to think about it."

Charlie nods and goes back to reading the paper, leaving the subject of Edward alone.

After breakfast is finished, I take Adam upstairs and clean him up, removing the applesauce from his face and hair. When that's finished, I change him into a pair of khaki pants and a dinosaur shirt. I take him and few of his toys downstairs to wait for Esme and Carlisle to arrive. I sit down beside him on the floor and play with him before his paternal grandparents arrive.

Before I know it, there's a knock on the door. Charlie rises with a grunt from his chair and lets our guests inside.

Esme and Carlisle enter the room cautiously. I see Esme holding a medium sized shopping bag and she gives me a sheepish look and shrugs as if to say, _"I couldn't help myself."_

They both take a seat on the couch, watching Adam while he watches them. I press my lips tightly together to stop the laugh that wants to bubble from my lips. It's comical watching my son have a staring contest with his grandparents. It looks as if he is sizing them up.

A loud guffaw from Charlie breaks their staring. I glance over and see that he is watching the same thing I am, only he's not holding in his laughter as well as I am. Charlie's laughter cause Esme and Carlisle to laugh as well, which releases my repressed laughter.

Our laughter dies down after a few minutes and we all look at Adam. He is lwatching us with a curious expression before he turns to his toys, ignoring all of us.

"Bella?" Esme's voice rings out, breaking me away from watching Adam play.

"Do you mind if I give Adam some toys?"

"No, of course not."

Esme beams and lowers herself to the floor in front of Adam. He watches her carefully and moves toward me, sitting in my lap. She gives me a smile, not at all hurt by his behavior. Esme takes the bag from beside Carlisle and takes out toy after toy, placing them on the floor. My mouth falls open in shock at the number of toys she removes from the bag, but I shouldn't be surprised. All of the Cullens tend to go overboard when buying gifts.

I can tell Adam is wary about the people sitting in front of him, but that doesn't stop him from leaning forward to grab the toy nearest to him- a plastic truck. When his hand touches the toy, he stops, pulling back his hand staring at Esme. She looks at him with such in love in her eyes that it makes me tear up.

She pushes the car toward him, wanting him to take it. When he pulls it toward him and begins pushing it on the carpet, both Carlisle and Esme beam at his acceptance.

After a few minutes, he grows tired of the new toy and eyes a small blue ball sitting next to Carlisle. Adam turns to me, pointing at the ball. I smirk and shake my head, knowing what he wants.

"You go get it. They won't hurt you."

He stares at me, almost unbelievingly, for a moment before he stands and slowly walks over to where the ball is lying. He pauses in front of Carlisle, staring at him. Carlisle gives him a gentle smile to encourage him to pick up the ball.

Apparently, that's the only thing he needs. Adam gives him a small smile in return and sits down in front of him, slapping the ball. He beams when it bounces and repeats the action many times, getting laughs from Charlie and Carlisle every time he jumps in excitement.

Esme moves from Carlisle's side to mine and begins snapping pictures with a camera that appears out of nowhere.

"I'll send you copies of these," she tells me, still snapping pictures. "He's so adorable," Esme gushes, watching as Carlisle begins rolling the ball back and forth between them.

"Yeah, he is." I agree.

"Thank you for letting us come over."

"Esme, you are his grandparents too. You're his family. You're welcome any time."

She smiles gently at me, putting the camera down and tucks a stray hair behind my ear, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Nevertheless, thank you."

I smile in response and remember what happened yesterday. I know I should tell her, since she's Edward's mother and Adam's grandmother. However, I don't know how she'll take the news about Edward's letter and everything else that went along with it. She seemed upset about Alice interfering so I don't know how upset she'll be when she learns Edward wrote me letter.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asks. She's always been that way, knowing something is wrong with just one look.

I know I can't avoid telling her since she'll find out later anyway, so I decide I'll just get on with it and see what she has to say about it. I just hope it doesn't lead to an argument. I know it's unlikely, since Esme is the kindest person in the world, but everything I thought I knew about Edward was wrong, so I could be wrong about her too.

"Edward wrote me a letter, explaining everything that happened when we broke up. I went over to his apartment, we spoke and he asked for visitation time with Adam."

Esme draws in a deep breath as her eyes close and her fists clench together on her thighs. I swallow thickly, afraid of her reaction.

"I told that boy to leave you alone. None of my children listen!" She exclaims as she throws her hands in the air in exasperation.

Carlisle peers at her with a curious expression, but she shakes her head. He gives her a small smile before going back to playing with Adam.

"Have you forgiven him?"

"No," I answer immediately.

"Good," she answers back with relief.

I look at her with an eyebrow raised in question. Wouldn't she want me to forgive her son?

"Bella, I love my children, but sometimes they can be so stupid. What Edward did was a major screw up and he doesn't need to be forgiven easily. Make him work for it. Make him sweat."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive him, Esme."

"That's understandable, sweetie." She tells me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Why did you agree for Edward to see Adam if you haven't forgiven him?"

"I haven't really agreed. I said I would call him. Plus, whether I like it or not, he's Adam's father. Adam deserves to know him. If Adam is going to know you, then eventually he's going to find out who his father is. If he finds out that I kept him from Edward, then he'll most likely end up hating me and I don't want that to happen."

Esme nods in understanding. "How are these visits going to go if you decide to let Edward see him?"

"I'm going to be there while Edward is with Adam."

"Wise choice. I take it it's going to be that way until you can trust him?"

"Yes."

She squeezes my shoulders, holding me to her. "Wise decision."

"Thanks," I answer, relieved at her acceptance.

Silence lapses between us as we watch Adam play with Carlisle and my father who has joined them on the floor.

Esme and I lean against each other, watching Adam and his grandfathers play. A smile comes to my face as I see Adam playing comfortably with them. I'm happy that Adam has two more people to love him. Hopefully, that won't change.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was slightly nervous about it. :)**

**See you next week!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. Thank you for your support. It means everything to me. Another thank you goes to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta team ever! **

****I'm writing a one shot for Fandom For Leukemia and Lymphoma Society, along with a lot of amazing authors. For more information please visit Fandom4LLS (dot) blogspot (dot) com  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just wish I did. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter ten-

As Esme and I sit watching Adam play with his grandfathers, I'm amazed.

I never thought, when I left, I would be here be with Esme and Carlisle, sharing my son with them. I never let myself dream that Adam would know his grandparents like this.

When I left, I knew I was leaving my son's family- my family behind - and that tore me up inside. I thought that once I left, I wouldn't be forgiven for what I had done. I thought that Adam would never get this moment of playing with his grandparents, laughing and happy, but I'm proven wrong. I'm glad about that.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Esme's voice says quietly from beside me.

My eyes snap over to her and I look at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

She smiles gently and brings her hand to my cheek, wiping my tears away softly. I guess I wasn't as discreet as I had thought. This makes my tears fall faster from my eyes and I feel a sob bubbling from my chest.

"Excuse me," I choke out, standing and running from the room. I don't want Adam to see how upset I am, because I know that will make him upset.

Once I'm in the safety and silence of the kitchen, I lean against the counter and bury my face in my palms, letting out the muffled sob that I was holding in.

A pair of slender arms wrap around me, pulling me toward a warm body and a soft, soothing voice that belong to Esme. I remove my hands from my face and hug her tightly, leaning against her, taking from her the comfort she offers.

"Shh," she coos softly, running a hand down my back. "It's alright."

While her words are meant to soothe me, my tears come in torrents, soaking her shirt, but she doesn't say a word. She continues to hold me, whispering softly in my ear.

Esme holds me until my tears finally quiet and I'm calm. When she realizes that I'm silent, she pulls back and gives me a small, sad smile. I watch as she reaches past me, tears off a paper towel and gently wipes my face free of moisture.

Once she's finished, she smoothes my hair back from my face and takes my hands within hers, rubbing her thumbs over the top of them.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I just…I'm overwhelmed. I never thought that you would accept Adam. I never thought that he would have more than me as his family. I never thought you would forgive me." I tell her, my voice quivering with tears.

"Oh sweetie," Esme says with a kind voice. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes them. Yes, it wasn't the best decision and, yes, I was upset at first when I heard about Adam, but you're here now, making things right. That's all that matters. As for that precious boy in there, you never have to worry about Adam not having family. Carlisle and I will always be there for you both. Please know that."

"I know that. Now. I wish I had known that back then."

"Bella, you can't change the past. You made a decision you thought was best at the time. Don't worry about the past anymore, just live in the present. You have a whole support system here that loves you and that little boy in there. Focus on that."

"I will. Thank you," I respond, my voice still shaking from my crying.

"It's no problem." Esme pulls me into her embrace and hugs me close for a moment, before pulling back and giving me a wide smile. "Now, let's go back in there and spend time with my precious grandson. I want him to like me more than Carlisle," she jokes.

I laugh and nod, leading her into the living room. As we walk in, we see something that makes us immediately laugh.

Carlisle and Charlie are sitting on the floor while Adam is standing on the couch above them, his little hands in their hair, pulling as he tries to climb onto their shoulders. They both wince with every pull he makes, but they remain silent, letting their grandson have his fun.

"What are you two doing?" Esme asks with a chuckle.

"Adam stopped playing and tried to climb on the couch, so we let him up there," Charlie answers.

"Then he just grabbed at our hair," Carlisle finishes.

Esme and I let out a laugh as they both wince when Adam finally makes it onto each of their shoulders and pulls their hair roughly. It looks as if he is a miniature cowboy, trying to get his horses to move. With another sharp pull and wince from the silent grandfathers, I quickly go over to rescue them before he pulls out all of their hair.

I detach his hands from their hair and tickle his stomach as I pull him into my arms. He smiles hugely and pushes my hands away from his body, folding himself inwards, trying to protect himself from my tickling hands.

"Don't grab people's hair, baby. It hurts," I tell him softly. He looks up at me seriously and then looks over at his grandfathers, then back at me with a frown. "They're okay," I say, knowing that he's upset about hurting them.

Adam glances back over at them and I see the both of them giving Adam bright smiles. That is all the confirmation he needs. The sad frown leaves his face and he begins softly playing with my hair, twirling it between his fingers, much like he did when he was an infant.

The grandfathers slowly move up onto the couch, both of them grunting with the effort. Esme sits in the arm chair, chuckling at them while I sit down in Charlie's chair, giving them bemused expressions.

"Shut it," my dad gripes, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. Why are you laughing, Esme? You're only a few years younger than I am." Carlisle says to his wife.

Esme stops laughing and narrows her eyes at him, giving him a look that would stop anyone cold. Carlisle blanches and quickly turns his eyes away from her, wiping his hands on his pants and swallowing thickly. As my eyes catch hers, she gives me a quick wink, returning her eyes to her husband, making him squirm.

"Have you had any luck on finding a job?" Carlisle asks, trying to direct the attention onto something else.

"I haven't really began looking," I answer. "I'm going to call around tomorrow."

He nods and Charlie grumbles under his breath. I don't need to ask what he's grumbling about. I know all about his feelings toward me finding a job right now.

"Well, I wish you luck. Remember, I know someone who can help if you need it. I know you want to do this on your own, but the offer is there, regardless."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I tell him gratefully.

"You're welcome."

"What are your plans after you find a job?" Esme asks, coming into the conversation and taking her eyes off of her husband.

"I'm going to stay here for a while and when I have enough money saved, I'm going to get my own place."

"You don't have to do that," Charlie complains.

"I know, Dad." I tell him quietly. "But I can't live with you forever."

He shrugs and scowls, not happy about this decision either. I open my mouth to explain that I didn't feel right living off of him, when Adam let out a small whine and grabs his stomach before looking up at me with a pout.

"I better get him something to eat," I murmur to no one in particular, looking at the clock. It's getting close to lunchtime and I know that if I wait much longer, he will get cranky.

I take him into the kitchen and sit him down in his highchair while the others come in and sit around him. I give him some yogurt a few grapes along with a pre-made toddler meal. There's no room at the table for me to sit, so I lean against the counter and watch him munch happily. As he eats, he looks at Carlisle and reaches over to give him a grape. Carlisle moves to take it from him, but Adam holds it back and waits for Carlisle to come close again. Carlisle looks confused by his behavior, so I decide to help him out.

"You have to let him feed you," I tell him. "He loves to feed people."

Carlisle nods and moves forward, allowing Adam to shove the grape into his mouth. I laugh as Carlisle tries not to choke on the small item of food through his laughter.

We continue to watch Adam eat, oblivious to the adoring expressions he's receiving. Just as he reaches over to give another grape to Carlisle, a cell phone rings from the other room. Esme gives a loud huff, obviously displeased at the interruption and stalks off into the living room, muttering under her breath. Charlie looks at Carlisle with a questioning expression and Carlisle just gives him a tight smile.

Since there was no noise in the house besides the munching coming from Adam, Esme's conversation is easily heard.

"Hello?

"Yes, I'm busy.

"No, I won't tell you what I'm doing.

"Because, it's none of your business." Her voice is tense and stressed.

She lets out a sigh and I can picture her running her hand through her hair in aggravation, something I witnessed both her and Edward doing often when they were aggravated in the past.

"Yes, I am visiting Bella and Adam.

"No, you are not to come over.

"You cannot come over because this is your father's and my time with them.

"Mary Alice I said no and if you come over here anyway, you'll be further up on my shit list.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' Your father and I told you, and your brother, to stay away from Bella and what did you do? You did the exact opposite of what we told you, and Bella most likely felt forced into coming over to see us the next day!

"No, I'm glad I got to see her again and meet my grandson, but we told you to stay out of it.

"Do not say anything more. No matter how you rationalize it, you disobeyed what we told you.

"Alice!

"Mary Alice! If you come over here or bother Bella in any way from this point on, I will take you over my knee and spank you, and do not, for one minute, think I won't do it, because I will!

"Do I make myself clear?

"Good. Goodbye."

A second later, a frazzled looking Esme comes in and shoots a significant look at Carlisle as she reclaims her seat. He grimaces and Esme looks back at me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. Alice doesn't know when to quit."

I let out a short laugh. "Sounds like normal."

"It is," Esme sighs.

At that moment, Adam slaps his hands down on the tray in front of him, sending uneaten grapes to the floor. He holds his hands up in the air, wanting out of his seat. I make a move to retrieve him, but Carlisle stands and picks him up, holding him close.

"What should we do now?"

"Well I don't know about you, Carlisle, but there's a game on I'm going to go watch."

"I'm in. Come on Adam, let's go watch sports."

Esme chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Men."

I nod in agreement and take the seat next to her. I bend down and pick up the discarded grapes, laying them on the table.

"I imagine that in a few weeks, Adam will know everything about every sport."

"I have no doubts about that," Esme laughs.

The sound of the game starting and Charlie and Carlisle talking to Adam about what is happening fills our ears and I smile, my heart bursting with happiness. How many times had I wished for a male role model for Adam so he could learn about sports and anything else boys need to know? Now, he has more than enough people to teach him the things I can't.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm glad that Adam has someone to teach him things I can't."

Esme nods in understanding. "Yes, there's more than enough men around here to teach him anything he needs to know."

Her eyes cut over me and she looks at me with a worried expression. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you seriously considering letting Edward into Adam's life?"

"I said I would."

"I'm glad," she begins nervously. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I know how much this means to him. When he told us what really happened between the two of you, he told us that he knew he didn't deserve a second chance, but he was hoping for one."

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. Hearing how Edward wants to know Adam from someone else-someone I trust completely- makes me feel a tiny bit better about all of this.

However, that doesn't mean I would forgive and trust him easily. I know I should leave the past in the past like Esme said, but I can't. I have to protect myself and my son.

"Esme, I'm thinking about giving him a chance with Adam. I said I would and I'm not going to go back on that. I just have to think about it, you know? I don't want Edward to change his mind later and end up hurting my baby."

"I understand and if he ever does hurt Adam, I'll let you get the first shot at him, then I'll take care of the rest of him." Esme winks.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," I agree with a laugh.

"I was serious before though," she says, her voice serious. I look at her, confused, and she continues. "About making him work for it. Don't forgive him easily, okay? You won't be a bad person if you make him prove himself."

I nod and she smiles, patting my hand.

"Alright. Let's get in there so they don't get him addicted to the television. We don't need another couch potato."

We walk into the living room and pause in the doorway, watching our guys. They're all sitting on the couch with Adam in the middle, their eyes transfixed on the screen. While it looks like Adam is already starting to transform into a television addict, neither of us reprimand the adults responsible. The moment is too cute and sweet to interrupt.

"Do you have your camera?" I whisper to Esme, not wanting to disturb what I'm seeing.

Esme stealthily reaches forward and grabs her camera off the table, pushing a few buttons before snapping a flash-less picture while the three of them sit unaware.

Esme turns the camera towards me, showing me the picture. As I look at it a huge smile grows on my face as I see this wonderful moment captured forever.

"I'll give you copies," she whispers into my ear, hugging my side.

I smile my thanks, not taking my eyes off of my family, looking forward to more moments like this.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your support means everything to me. Also, thanks to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta team ever!**

**(I made a few changes after my beta read through this chapter, so any mistakes you see are purely my own.)  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I currently own a sore throat. :/  
**

* * *

Chapter eleven-

A week has passed since Esme and Carlisle had come over to bond with Adam. Adam had immediately loved them, as only a child could.

When they had gotten up to leave, he began to fuss, reaching for them as I struggled to hold him in my arms. Not being able to stand her grandson crying, Esme plucked him from me and held him close to her body, cooing softly to him. After he quieted, Carlisle took him and gave him a soft kiss on the head, telling him that they would see him soon. He looked at them seriously, taking in their every word.

Since that day, Adam and I went over to the Cullen house every other day so he could get used to being over there. When I walked in the front door the first day, I was shocked to see the entire first floor baby proofed. It seemed Esme didn't waste any time.

The hardest thing for me was when it came time to leave him so I could search for a job. I had left him before, of course. But it still hurt me every time I had to be without him.

Leaving him with Carlisle and Esme was necessary, however. I needed a job and needed it fast. I couldn't keep living off Charlie. Plus, I wanted Adam to have his own room and me to have my own space.

Looking around Forks for a job was not going well since no one was hiring and I had limited job skills. I had only had two jobs in my life-working at Newton's and at the diner in Olympia. Apparently people wanted more experience than that.

I didn't let the lack of jobs in Forks deter me. Instead, I went to Port Angeles and started looking. I'll admit, I was a little nervous about going there at first because of who lived there, but then I decided it didn't matter. Port Angeles was big enough for the both of us.

After spending two days looking, I found a little coffee shop/book store that was looking for a worker. It wasn't my ideal job, but it was a job, and I applied anyway. I filled out the application and the owner took it, looked it over and spoke to me right there.

Mrs. LaBelle- or Judy as she requested I call her- was a woman in her late fifties with graying dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was very kind as she spoke to me, but I could tell underneath that sweetness was a force to be reckoned with and someone you wouldn't want to piss off.

When we spoke, she told me that she would have preferred someone with more experience but she wasn't going to picky. Not many were interested in working in her little café and she needed someone soon.

Judy asked me a few questions and when the interview was done, she told me that I had the job. She informed me that I would work during the day, seven to four thirty and the occasional weekend, she also said she would call me in a few days to tell me when I could start working.

The pay was pretty decent and I figured with the numbers she gave me, I would be in my own place in three months. I left Café Novella with a spring in my step and raced home to tell Charlie.

As expected, Charlie wasn't very happy about my news. He continued to grumble about me not needing to work, but didn't say anything else. I tried to explain to him that he would still see me and Adam, but it fell on deaf ears. He was still upset about me considering giving Edward permission to see Adam, but I could tell he had was trying to see my side and could partially understand my thinking.

A couple of days later Judy called me and informed me I could start working early next week as the new associate/barista. I was so excited that I squealed, which frightened Adam. I tried to calm him down so I could hear what Judy was telling me, but it was difficult. In the end, I managed to figure out that I would start the training program on Monday.

Once Adam was calm, I told my father that I would be going in on Monday. He gave me a genuine smile at seeing how happy I was. Once I shared my news with him, I called Esme and she was happy for me too, congratulating me with a warm tone.

When it had sunk in that I would be working, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and I sat down and came up with a plan for who would watch Adam. There was some arguing, but after some interjections and time spent in separate corners, it was agreed that both grandparents would get every other day with their beloved grandson.

Now that I had sorted out my job situation, I realized, while listening to Edward's CD, that I had another problem. I still hadn't called Edward to tell him if he could come see Adam. I wished I could say that it slipped my mind, but I would be lying. I've thought about what to do every moment.

Should I let Edward in our lives or should I keep him out?

If I let Edward in my son's life-and ultimately mine-will it be worth it? Will Edward love his son?

If I keep him out and I let Adam grow up without his father, what happens when one day Adam learns that I kept him from his father? Will he hate me?

No. No I can't have my baby hate me and I can't have him growing up thinking that his father doesn't want him. When my mother left me, I remember the hurt I felt after I learned that my mother didn't want to raise me. I can't have my baby thinking that his father doesn't want him, especially since he's shown interest in knowing him. With a sigh, I realized my decision has been made and there's only one thing left to do.

Every time I thought about calling Edward, I would chicken out, fear spreading through my body like wildfire. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so afraid. I suppose it was because I was still frightened that Edward would change his mind and reject Adam.

Remembering that Edward seemed sincere about meeting Adam, I knew I needed to push my fears aside and call him. I needed to give my son this chance.

With a sigh I shake off the memories of the past week. I walk into the kitchen, the sounds of Edward's CD following me through the baby monitor as Adam naps upstairs.

I had hoped that having him listen to his father's CD would do him good and help him speak, but so far nothing. There were no words coming from his lips, just the usual sounds he always made. I had to keep telling myself that it would take time but I was losing hope quickly. I wanted to hear my baby speak. I wanted to know what was going on inside of his head.

Snatching up the phone, I quickly dial Edward's phone number, silently berating myself that I know it by heart already. I hate that I can recite his number at the drop of a hat, but immediately tell myself that it's an easy number to remember.

Yeah, right.

The phone rings in my ear seven times before the sleepy voice of Edward greets me.

" 'Ello?"

His gruff voice stuns me momentarily, bringing back memories of days when I would stay over at his house. During those days, I would hear that voice when, he greeted me as I woke in his arms. I didn't always fall asleep like that when I stayed over, but I would always wake up like that every morning.

During that time, the sound of his gruff 'morning' voice sent thrills through me, making me shiver with pleasure.

Hearing it again brings back feelings of nostalgia, but I squash it. I won't let my past feelings get me or my son hurt again. I learned my lesson once and I wasn't eager to learn it again.

"Hi, Edward?" I respond after a moment.

"Yeah?" He answers, still sounding like he was asleep.

"It's Bella."

"Bella?…Bella! How are you?" He asks, his voice more alert once he realized who it was.

"I'm fine. Listen, do you have any free time today?"

"Today? What for?"

"Yes, today," I responded, rolling my eyes. "I thought you might like to come over and see someone." I say the last part quietly, not entirely sure of my decision now.

"Yes, absolutely! What time?"

Looking at the clock, I saw it was 12:30, noting that Adam had been asleep for thirty minutes. He only slept an hour for naps, so he would be up soon.

"One fifteen?"

"One fifteen…sure."

"Great, see you then."

I was just about to hang up the phone when Edward's voice rang through the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Sure," I tell him, not knowing what else to say.

I hang up the phone and lean back against the wall, thinking about what had just happened. I had just invited Edward over to meet Adam for the first time and I was nervous about it.

I know I should have planned this out more, but this day really was the perfect opportunity for Edward to come over. Charlie is out fishing today and I know that if he was home, he would make things uncomfortable for Edward, which in turn would make things uncomfortable for Adam. The atmosphere would be tense enough between Edward and I, I didn't need my father adding to it.

Pushing myself off of the wall, I walk into the living room and start picking up Adam's toys so they aren't sitting in the middle of the floor. Earlier this morning, Charlie had tripped several times over stray toys, muttering curses. I apologized, but he waved me off, smiling tightly.

This is another reason I want my own place. I don't want Charlie getting hurt from tripping and I don't want to cramp his style any more than I already have.

I straighten up other areas of the living room, putting things back in their rightful place.

Before I know it, I hear Adam whimpering from the monitor and his signature "mmm" as he tries to say my name. I sigh and hope that I'll hear 'momma' come from his lips soon.

I go upstairs and pause, finding my son trying to climb out of his bed. I stand in the doorway with my hands on my hips, trying to establish my 'serious' Mom look.

"Adam," I say in my stern 'mother' voice.

He jumps, startled by sudden appearance. His emerald eyes widen as he takes in my stance, knowing he's in big trouble. His eyes begin to water, but I shake my head, walking up to his bed and picking him up from it.

"No, don't cry. You know you're supposed to wait for me to come and get you."

He looks down at his hands, his movements much older than the toddler he is.

"Don't do that again, baby. You could get hurt and I don't want that okay?"

Adam looks up at me and nods. I give him a smile and he gives a toothy smile in response, knowing all is forgiven. I take him downstairs and sit him down where I placed his toys and start to sit down myself when there is a knock on the door.

Looking at the clock, I'm surprised to see that it's already one o'clock. Because of the time, I surmise that it's Edward at the door, since he is the only person I'm expecting.

Walking to the door, I unlock and open it. When the door swings open, I come face to face with Edward. The action and seeing Edward's stance reminds me of all the times I had done this before, when we were dating.

He stands on the porch, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he is looking at the wood beneath his feet.

I remember this look from when he picked me up for our first date.

That night, he was extremely nervous about meeting my father. He expressed his concern about this during school and I had laughed, telling him he had nothing to worry about. Apparently he thought he did, since my father carried a gun.

When he came to pick me up for our date, I rushed to the door, trying to be the first thing he saw when the door opened, but my father intercepted and we both ended up in the entryway, staring at the person on the other side. Charlie stood in front of Edward with his arms crossed, his entire demeanor screaming 'hurt my daughter and I hurt you.'

Edward introduced himself and promised that he would never hurt me and take very good care of me. The sincerity in his words made me melt and I fell for him, utterly and completely.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I move aside, giving Edward silent permission to enter. He gives a small smile at my movement and pulls his hands from his pockets and bends down to pick up a medium sized bag that is sitting off to the side of the door.

I raise my eyebrows at him when he's inside, looking from the bag to him. He gives me a sheepish smile and runs a single hand through his hair.

"I didn't buy anything. It was something I hung onto from when I was a kid. I thought he would like it."

I swallow back the lump that has formed in my throat and nod, not trusting my voice not to crack if I opened my mouth to say something.

After a moment, I clear my throat, ready to speak again.

"You're early."

He frowns, running his hand through his hair again. This gesture, which I had seen him do a million times before, brought back a thousand emotions I had felt before. I fight the urge to take his hand from his hair and tell him he'll go bald if he does it anymore, much like I had done in the past.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. When you told me I could come over, I just rushed over here."

I can tell from his voice that he's excited at the chance to seei his son, so I let it go, not wanting to pick a fight over something trivial.

"Okay. He's in the living room," I inform him, leading the way.

Just as we reach the doorway, Edward stops. I look at him and it seems like he is in a trance. The look on his face is a mixture of happiness, disbelief and euphoria.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, somewhat afraid of the answer.

Slowly, he turns his head and I hold back the gasp that threatens to escape my lips. The emotions swimming in his eyes are so overwhelming that I have to dig my nails into my palm to keep my tears at bay.

"Nothing is wrong," he replies quietly. "It's just…he's so beautiful."

He turns to look back at Adam and I follow his gaze, a smile forming on my face as I watch my son play with the new toys his grandparents bought him.

"How could I have gone all this time-no matter how short-without knowing him?" he murmurs.

The vindictive side of me wants to bite out a scathing comment about how he brought this on himself, but I hold my tongue. It won't do any good to start a fight a now.

"He _is_ very beautiful," I comment, focusing on his first statement.

We stand there for a moment, watching our son play. After seeing that Edward isn't going to move, I step forward, motioning him to come in.

Adam looks up as we enter and his eyes immediately fly to Edward. He observes him the same way he did his grandparents when they were first introduced. I look at Edward and see that he is watching Adam carefully, most likely wondering what is going to happen.

Shaking my head at the scene before me, I walk over to the couch and sit down, slightly eager to see how this stare down will play out.

They continue to stare at each other, their eyes never leaving each other. There are no other emotions on their faces besides curiosity on Adam's and a sliver of fear on Edward's.

Does Adam recognize who Edward is?

I don't know if it's possible, but with how smart Adam is, I wouldn't doubt it.

After a few moments, Adam's eyes slide over to me and he runs over to where I'm sitting and crawls in my lap. I glance up at Edward and notice that he looks a little hurt.

"He's nervous around people he doesn't know," I tell him, wanting to comfort him for some odd reason.

Edward nods absently and slowly sits in the arm chair. He places the blue bag in front of him, which catches Adam's attention. He glances from the bag to his father and back again. Picking up the hint, Edward starts to reach inside the bag but stops at the last minute, looking at me with a worried glance.

"Can I give him his gift?"

I nod silently and watch with curiosity as Edward maneuvers something from the bag. I let out a soft gasp as Edward pulls out a small piano. Upon hearing me, Edward looks up.

"I…I don't know if he likes music, but I thought if he did, he would like this. It still makes good noise. If he doesn't, I can take it back and…."

"He'll love it," I interrupt, knowing that Adam will love to hear the notes from the piano as he plays with it.

Edward beams and sits the piano on the floor beside him. He looks at Adam, who is looking at the instrument with a curious gaze, wondering what it is. Knowing that he's confused, Edward taps the keys, playing a childhood nursery rhyme.

Adam's eyes light up as he recognizes the sound and squirms to get down from my lap. I gently place him on the floor and watch as he runs the short distance to the mini piano.

Halfway there, he trips over thin air-obviously one of my traits. I reach out to steady him and keep him from falling, but Edward beats me to it, his huge hands surrounding his entire upper body.

Edward smirks, most likely thinking that Adam has something of mine after all, and I roll my eyes with good humor and watch as Edward holds his tiny son in his huge hands.

They stare at each other again, emerald to emerald. It almost looks as if they are having a silent conversation. A part of me doesn't like this situation at all, while another rejoices at the fact that Edward seems to be happy with his son.

"Hi Adam. I'm…"Edward looks up at me, his eyes sad before looking down at the small boy in his hands. Why did he look sad? Did he not want to be here now? "I'm Edward."

Oh.

Immediately, it becomes clear why he looked the way he did. I don't feel an ounce of sympathy for him though. His past decisions caused this and it's no one's fault but his.

"Do you wanna play?" Edward asks Adam in a soft voice.

Adam cocks his head to the side. "Do you want to play?" Edward asks again, pointing to the piano. He takes his index finger and pushes a key, making a soft note come from the instrument.

Adam's eyes light up and he smiles brightly, sitting down perfectly in front of it. He begins banging on the keys, making a horrible sound, but Adam doesn't care at the moment. He's having fun.

Looking toward Edward, I see that his eyes are watery and a huge smile is painted on his lips. Sensing my stare, he glances at me and smiles even bigger, obviously happy that Adam has accepted his gift.

I give him a small smile and return my gaze to my son, who has gone quiet all of a sudden. He has a look of intense concentration on his face as he hits certain keys. The look on his face reminds me of when Edward composed his music.

Just what I need, another way Adam takes after his father.

All of a sudden, Adam begins crying, hitting the tiny instrument in frustration. I get up to comfort him, but Edward moves down onto the floor, beside Adam.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Adam points towards the mini piano with a frown and Edward looks back at him, confused.

"I don't understand."

Adam once again points to the piano but this time he bangs on the keys again. Understanding flashes across Edward's face and a small smile grows on his lips.

Edward reaches around him and plays the same tune he did before. When he is done, Adam takes Edward's huge hand in his little one and places it back on the piano. Edward plays the tune again and Adam watches his movements carefully, almost looking like he is memorizing them.

I sit back, never taking my eyes from Adam or Edward. A sharp pain of sadness hits me as I watch Adam and his father interact and bond for the first time. I can't help but think that this should have happened a long time ago and, in that moment, I wish that I could have had this from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter...Honestly, I'm a little nervous about this one.**

**I wanted to remind you real quick that I'm doing a one shot for Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society along with some amazing authors. For more information please visit Fandom4LLS (dot) blogspot (dot) com  
**

**See you next week!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your support means everything to me. Also, big thanks to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta ever!  
**

**I'm doing a one shot for Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society along with some amazing authors. Please visit Fandom4LLS (dot) blogspot (dot) com for more information and to see how you can donate and the list of authors participating!  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter twelve-**

After Edward finishes playing the nursery rhyme, he moves onto another piece of music that I recognize easily despite the fact that the song was meant for a real piano, not a child's toy.

My lullaby plays disjointedly from the tiny instrument, bringing back memories of sitting next to Edward at his piano, feeling completely at ease and loved. My eyes burn with the effort to hold back my tears.

"Stop it," I whisper with a shaky voice, but the song continues, as if I hadn't spoken. I don't know what he thinks he's doing, but I won't allow him to torture me like this.

"Stop it!" I finally shout, startling the two sitting down by my feet into silence. Their emerald eyes look up at me with alarm, but only one pair of eyes looks contrite as well as startled.

Before Edward can say anything, I roughly bite my lip to hold in my sobs and the words I want to shout at the culprit.

"Play something else," I command, looking down at my son and smiling softly, letting him know that I'm okay.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward nod and he begins playing another nursery rhyme, capturing Adam's attention once again.

While their attention is diverted, I take a few deep breaths. I don't want to upset Adam, so I have to calm down quickly.

I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, willing my stirred emotions to settle. It doesn't work, since I keep thinking back to my lullaby that Edward played.

Why did he play it? Was it torture me? Why would he be so cruel?

I didn't know the answers to those questions and I couldn't ask them now. If I did, I know I'd get upset and lose my cool and Adam doesn't need to see that.

When Edward finishes playing, he removes his hands and gestures for Adam to play. Adam smiles up at him and tries to recreate what he had heard, but when he gets a note wrong, he frowns and bangs on the keys. The loud clamoring sound makes him smile again and he repeats the action, content to make his own music.

The discordant sounds coming from the little musical instrument echo throughout the room, making me cringe every time his little hands hit the keys. I know that this will get old very fast but I couldn't be upset. Adam is happy and I won't take that away from him.

"Sorry," Edward says quietly, his voice causing me to look at him.

"What?" I ask, trying to figure out what he was apologizing for exactly.

"I didn't think about the sound."

I wave him off, a tiny bit upset that he wasn't apologizing for playing my song. "Don't worry about it. It's not the most pleasant sound, but Adam's happy. That's all that matters."

Edward nods, looking at me with a serious expression on his face. I wait for him to say something, but when he remains silent, I finally lose my patience.

"What?" I snap.

"I'm sorry about playing your song," he replies, his voice appearing sincere.

"Don't do that again. That part of our lives is over and done. We'll never get that back."

He nods slowly and closes his eyes, keeping them closed for a moment before opening them again, staring at me wordlessly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're still staring at me, so it must be something." I tell him, feeling more and more uncomfortable as he continues to gaze at me without speaking.

"You still don't like people staring at you," Edward chuckles as his eyes move to Adam, who has just left his new toy and started playing with his old ones.

"Why does that surprise you? Not a lot of time has gone by and I haven't changed much."

"I wouldn't say that. You _have_ changed."

"How?" I ask, perplexed.

"You're more confident and you look stronger. You don't look like the same timid girl I once knew. I'm not sure what to think of it."

With that statement, my anger grows and my jaw clenches tightly. Edward sees my change in mood and sits up straighter, his eyes wide and fearful. He knows he's said the wrong thing.

"Well I guess when you have to raise your son by yourself and struggle every day, worrying about whether or not you'll eat, that would change a person," I bark out, standing from the couch.

I pluck Adam up and march into the kitchen, sitting him down in his highchair. It isn't time for him to eat, but I have to get away from Edward before I lose my temper and do something I'll regret.

I snatch Adam's yogurt puffs from the counter and pour some into a bowl and set it down on his tray. Adam looks at me with a pout, obviously displeased at being removed from his toys, but eats some of the dried yogurt anyway. I lean against the counter, watching him as he stares at me.

I see movement in the doorway and I look over, seeing Edward standing in the doorway, alarm coloring his face as he watches my jerky movements.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

"You have some nerve saying that to me. You have no idea what I've been through these past couple of years, okay? That means you have no right to say anything about how I am now."

Edward slowly raises his hands in front of him and nods, coming into the room slowly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you shouldn't have. You should think before you speak. I guess you haven't learned that lesson yet." I spit.

"I don't want to fight," Edward says in a low voice. I recognize the tone he's using immediately. He's trying to calm me down by speaking in a soft monotone, something he did frequently in high school on the rare occasions that we fought.

"Neither do I," I agree, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm down once more. "Just don't say anything like that again, okay? You have no right."

"Alright," he agrees, leaning against the counter, next to me.

We stand in silence, the only sounds in the room coming from Adam, who is still munching on his snack. It's a little more awkward than usual, mostly due to our confrontation and the fact that he's most likely picking up on the 'I don't want to talk to you' vibe I'm sending out.

"Where's Charlie?" Edward asks, trying to break the silence bravely.

"Fishing."

I see Edward nod out of the corner of my eye. He opens his mouth to say something more, but snaps it shut, folding his arms over his chest and looks at the bright yellow kitchen wall, looking lost in thought.

Adam announces he's done with eating by slamming his bowl down with a huge smile. A smile forms on my face in response as I walk over, placing the empty bowl on the table and picking him up.

I carry him into the living room and sit my squirming son down before I drop him. He immediately goes over to his toy piano and proceeds to bang on the keys, filling the house with racket.

Leaning against the living room doorway, I watch Adam playing happily, embedding this moment into my brain. In a few days I'll be working all day again and I won't be able to see this all day, so I'm going to have to soak up every moment I have with him.

Edward comes in shortly after, standing beside me and I stiffen automatically at his closeness.

"I know I should let this go, but I can't; I'm sorry. I had no right to make comments on how you are now. I know that. I don't know what you've been through and how you've suffered, but I promise that I'll make it up to you. I know that you probably can't forgive me for what I did and honestly, I don't want you to. Something like that doesn't deserve forgiveness. I just hope that you can allow me to try and make it up to you. Whatever I do won't undo the past but hopefully it can make the present and the future better."

"Edward," I begin slowly, trying to sound nice and calm, while my insides are anything but. "You're not here for me. You're here for Adam. You're here to make his life better. Not mine. Understand?"

"Yes. But I want-" he starts but is cut off as the front door opens and voice rings out throughout the house.

"Hey Bella, who does that car belong to?"

All of the blood drains from Edward's face and he swallows thickly as his body begins to shake slightly. If the situation were different, I would have laughed, but I'm sure I look just like Edward at the moment.

Rationally, I know I shouldn't be scared. This was my decision and my choice to make but I knew how my father felt about this situation so I suspected that both Edward and I would be on the receiving end of Charlie Swan's temper.

"You didn't tell me you were having…company," Charlie says as he takes in who my 'company' was.

The look on my father's face is frightening and something I had never seen before. His eyes are raging with barely contained fury. His jaw is clenched tightly, causing his moustache to hide his lips completely. Out of instinct, I step forward so that Edward is standing slightly behind me.

"Dad," I say, holding my hand out toward him in a pleading way. "Please don't do anything. This was my decision and you need to respect that. Please."

He nods stiffly, still not taking his eyes from Edward. After a moment, he speaks gruffly, startling me a bit. "I think you should go now, Edward. But before you leave, I'd like a word."

Charlie turns swiftly and marches out of the door, going outside. I turn and glance at Edward who still is looking a little frightened.

"I should talk to him."

"You don't have to."

"I do," he tells me, determination ringing clear in his voice.

I watch as Edward walks over to Adam and quietly tells him goodbye. He runs his hand over his little head before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Edward walks over to me and holds his arms out, almost as if he was going to hug me, but he pauses and lowers his arms.

"Thank you for today."

I nod in response and follow him to the door. When he opens it, he comes face to face with a still angry Charlie. I hear Edward draw in a deep breath and watch him walk out. I step forward, wanting to know what Charlie is going to say but my father reaches forward and shuts the door, blocking me out.

I huff at him, even though he can't hear me and walk back into the living room, seeing that Adam has moved on from the piano and is playing with his building blocks.

I pull the curtains back from the window and look out, knowing I can see the porch perfectly from my position. I can't hear what is being said, but I can tell from their body language that Charlie is mostly likely threatening Edward.

Edward is still, listening to what Charlie is telling him. He nods and says something in return, before walking to his car and driving off. Charlie watches him leave then comes into the house when his car is out of sight.

I run over to the doorway and pounce on him as soon as the door is shut.

"What did you say?"

"That's between me and Edward."

I open my mouth to further pressure him, but he stops me. "Look, I don't like what he did to you and I'm not on board with your decision, but I have to accept it. I'm not going to tell you what I said but I will tell you that I've said my piece and that's all I'm going to tell you."

With that, Charlie picks up his discarded fishing gear and puts it away in the hall closet before walking upstairs, declaring the conversation officially over. I sigh, knowing that Charlie was right. It isn't my business what was said between them. Just like me, Charlie has his own issues with Edward that need to be worked out for Adam.

Walking back into the living room, I sit down on the floor and start playing with my son. Monday will come too soon and once I start working, I know my energy will plummet and I won't feel like playing with my baby. I remember what it was like when I was working at the diner; I was so tired that I could only play with my son for an hour after I got home. I didn't want to go back to feeling that way, but responsibilities and the real world is calling me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**From here on out, I'll be posting the chapters as I get them back from my beta team. Chapter 13 is currently with my beta and I'll post it as soon as I get it back, I promise!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Your support means everything to me. Another thank you goes to Lizzie and Annette for being the best pre-reader/beta ever!  
**

**I'm writing a one-shot for Fandom4LLS along with some amazing authors. Please visit www . fandom4lls . blogspot com to see how to donate!  
**

**Okay, this chapter is kind of a filler and might be a bit boring. Just thought I'd warn you. :)  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen-**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groan and slam my hand down on the alarm clock, silencing the annoying beeping. Across the room, Adam whines, not pleased with being woken up by the sound.

"Sorry baby," I croak, my voice laced with sleep.

I know I should get up and start getting ready for work, but my body is heavy with sleep and nerves about my first day of work are making it harder than usual to rise.

I draw in a deep breath and cover my eyes with my forearm, trying to calm myself as I think about all that can go wrong today.

I could screw up someone's order. I could spill hot coffee on myself or someone else. I could trip and fall on my ass, making a fool of myself. I could run into someone I know and be faced with the humiliation of having been pregnant at eighteen and dumped by my boyfriend.

I shake my head at the last part. Yes, I am slightly embarrassed about being dumped, but I could never be embarrassed about my son. He's the best part of me and I could never regret him- and no one can ever make me.

A sharp whine from Adam draws my attention and I sit up, swinging my legs over the side. I have to get his breakfast before he starts to cry.

Just as I push myself up, a timid knock comes from my door. I walk over and open it, seeing my father standing there with an awkward and embarrassed look on his face.

"I wasn't sure if you were up," he tells me gruffly.

"Yeah, I just got up."

He nods. "Good. That's uh, good." He pauses for a moment before he resumes speaking. "I heard Adam. I'll take him downstairs for some chow."

"That'd be great, thanks."

I open the door wider and watch as Charlie goes over and plucks Adam from his bed like a pro and carries him from my room, with Adam waving at me from behind his back. I smile, giving him a wave and shut my door, leaning against it. A quick glance at the clock on my wall tells me that I only have a little over forty minutes to get dressed and head to work.

As I scurry to my closet, I wonder where the time has gone.

It flew by, just like my weekend.

Quickly, I pull on a pair of black pants and the only nice I shirt I own, before going downstairs.

As I grab a banana and begin eating, I watch my baby munch happily on dry cereal. My heart clenches as it finally sinks in that I'll be leaving him again. While I haven't really been out of a job that long, I've gotten used to spending my days with Adam. I'll miss seeing my baby all day.

Once I finish my breakfast, I throw away the banana peel and walk over to Adam, picking him up from his breakfast, ignoring his protests.

I carry him with me to the front door, paying no attention to Charlie's chuckles from behind me. I kiss his face and hug him tightly to me, the feeling of sadness at leaving him pouring over me again.

"He'll be fine, Bella." Charlie laughs, standing in front of me.

"I know," I reply, giving Adam more kisses on his chubby cheeks. Adam squirms in my arms, trying to push away from me.

"Alright," Charlie says, taking my son from my arms. He hands me my purse, which feels heavier than usual. "You're going to be late."

I pout and lean forward giving my son and father each a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and heading out. Just before I reach my car, Charlie calls my name, coming outside with Adam still in his arms.

"I made you some lunch. It's in your bag," Charlie informs me with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

I give my father a grateful smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah," he says, his gruff voice giving away how uncomfortable he is with my thanks.

Adam reaches out toward me and I kiss his hand, before getting in my car and giving one last wave to my guys, all the while trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

The drive to Port Angeles takes no time at all and before I know it, I'm pulling into the parking lot at my new job. Taking a deep breath, I extract myself from the car, knowing that if I don't get out now, I never will.

Quickly walking up to the front, I knock on the door, and see Judy behind the coffee counter. She smiles brightly and moves to the front doors, unlocking them and letting me inside.

"I'm so glad you're here! You have no idea how many people came in and interviewed for this job, only to not show up."

"Oh, I would never do that."

"I know, dear," she tells me, patting my hand as she leads me through the shop. We pass a huge kitchen that makes me want to move in and never leave. I don't have time to gawk at the kitchen however, since she moves quickly past it, towards the back.

She takes me into the backroom, which is painted a bright yellow with a long, grey counter and a fridge in the corner. There are three light brown cupboards above them, with various papers taped to them. She walks over to the opposite side of the room, stopping in front of four small lockers mounted to the wall and points to the last one.

"You can put your stuff here. There's no lock on it but if you want to bring one, you're more than welcome to do so, but it's not necessary. Everyone here is trustworthy."

I give her a smile and place my things inside, turning back towards her for further instruction.

"Well, as you can see, this is the break room. You can put whatever you like in the fridge and don't worry about your food; if someone doesn't recognize it, they won't touch it. The cupboards have various snack foods in case someone forgets their lunch and doesn't want to leave. I only ask that if you take something out, then bring something to replace it. The papers taped to the front are different events that our employees want others to know about; parties, movies, that sort of thing."

I nod when she looks at me and she gives me a smile.

"Follow me."

I do as instructed and follow her to the front, watching as she pulls some things out from beneath the counter, handing them to me.

"This is your apron and hair net. You must wear them at all times when you're in this area." She pauses and I put on the items given to me. Once they're on, she continues. "Since it's your first day and I know how stressful it can be, you're going to be watching how the drinks are made. In addition to that, you'll be serving food."

"Alright." I answer thickly, my nerves returning tenfold.

What if I mess up an order or cook something wrong?

Judy must sense my nerves, because she rushes to reassure me. "You don't have to worry about cooking or baking. I bake everything early in the morning and make tons of it, so we shouldn't run out. If we do, then tell me and I'll make more. Now, I have a girl that works Tuesday's and Thursday's here in the café. She's a nice girl, I think you two will get along great. Since she's only here two days a week, she can't teach you to make the drinks as fast as I would like, so my son will. He comes in Monday, Wednesday and Friday. He's the one that taught everyone here how to make them anyway and he's a good teacher, so you should learn fairly quickly. If you don't, don't worry about it. He'll help you. Don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay. I won't."

Judy gives me a bright smile, handing me a laminated paper. "Great! My son Jamie should be here soon so you can wait here and memorize the menu while I clean the book area."

I watch as she walks off towards the books and follow her suggestion to start studying the menu. The food items are pretty simple like cookies, muffins and sandwiches. I felt pretty confident that I can get them right.

What has me on edge are the drinks. Just reading the list of drinks is making me nervous as I think about trying to make them.

Before I can start to freak out completely, a deep voice behind me startles me.

"Hello."

I turn and see a man around my age with cropped dirty blonde hair, pale blue eyes and fair skin. Immediately I see the similarities between Judy and this man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says shyly, his cheeks lighting up in a slight blush.

"It's fine. I was just memorizing the menu," I tell him, waving at the paper.

He nods and looks at me with a touch of sympathy. "Don't let it intimidate you. Everything is pretty simple," he tells me, pulling out his own apron and hair net, pulling them on.

"I hope it's simple for me. When I'm nervous, I tend to mess up."

"Don't worry. I'll help you." He says with a sweet smile. "I'm James, but I prefer Jamie," he holds his hand out and I shake it lightly.

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." I can't help but smile back.

"Jamie!" Judy calls, walking over. Before he can protest, she grabs his cheeks and places a loud kiss on each of them. I bite my lip to stop my laugh at his embarrassed, scarlet face.

"Mom," Jamie groans.

"What?" She answers with an innocent voice. "You're my son and I love you. Not to mention that I miss you."

"I see you all the time."

Judy rolls her eyes and flicks her hand dismissively at him. "Have you met Bella?"

"I have," he answers, obviously grateful at the subject change.

"Good. I'm about to open the doors. Are you two ready?"

"Wait a moment," he murmurs, walking away.

Jamie opens the warmer in front of us, revealing an array of muffins, cookies and sandwiches. He then walks over to a bar, checks the coffee pots and flavored syrups before nodding to his mother.

"He does that every time he's here. It's his routine. Why he can't trust me, I don't know," she utters, but the look of love for her son negates her tone. I watch as she walks away, unlocking the doors.

Jamie comes back and stands beside me behind the bar, turning towards me.

"I'll work on the coffee and you can serve the food, okay? I'll teach you how to make the drinks in the afternoon when we aren't as busy."

"Shouldn't I work on the drinks in the morning? I mean, since it's the busiest time?"

"Normally I would say yes, but people tend to be more rude in the morning, so it would just be easier if we worked on it in the afternoon. Don't worry about me, I'm fast at making these drinks, so we shouldn't have a problem."

"Alright," I agree, thankful that I wouldn't have to deal with any angry people on my first day.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

The morning passes with a flurry of people demanding coffee and sweets. I surprise myself by quickly dishing out each order of food and getting the order right. Every time I set the plate of food down, I smiled a little, proud that I hadn't messed up. It helped that Jamie and Judy gave the same smiles whenever I looked at them.

When noon rolls around, Judy tells me to take my lunch break since there are hardly any people in the café. I eagerly take off my apron and hair net, wanting to get some food in my stomach. After looking at the delicious food all morning, my stomach is about ready to claw its way out.

I retrieve my purse and go out to my car, pulling out my lunch immediately. I smile hugely when I see what Charlie packed. A ham and cheese sandwich, a little bag of potato chips and an apple-the same thing that he packed on my first day of elementary school. Warmth spreads through me as I eat, thinking about how much my father loves me.

Charlie isn't big on saying how he feels but it's little gestures like this that tell me how much he cares.

As I eat, my thoughts drift to Adam. I wonder what he's doing, if he's happy or if he's upset. I shake my head, trying to expel those thoughts. If I think about him being upset, I'll get distracted and I don't want to get fired. I miss him terribly, but I have a job to do and I need to do it right.

After I finish my lunch, I go back inside and put on my apron and hair net, carefully moving around Jamie, who is eating his lunch.

"Sorry. I usually eat here since I'm the only one working. I'll eat here until you learn the drinks then I'll take my lunch in the back."

"You're not bothering me," I assure him. "I'm sorry that you can't eat back there, though."

He waves me off, a gentle smile on his face. "No worries."

When he finishes eating, he throws away his trash and turns to me with a small smile.

"So, are you ready to learn how to make those drinks?"

"Yes," I answer nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll start off with the simple ones, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, let's get started," he says pulling a cup from under the counter and pulls the chocolate syrup and the coffee pot towards us. "Now, this drink is a chocolate latte…."

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

True to his word, Jamie starts off with the simple drinks on the menu and I immediately pick up how to make them. Judy orders one of them to test me and Jamie leaves me to make it, watching me closely so I don't screw it up. When I'm done, I watch nervously as Judy takes a sip. After a moment of anxious silence and a blank face, Judy gives me a bright smile. Jamie cheers from behind me, making me blush and smile from the attention.

An hour after my first success and learning a few more simple coffee drinks, things start to pick up again. Jamie lets me make the simple drinks I learned while he sticks to making the more difficult ones. Because of my nerves, I screw up a few of them, but Jamie rushes to assure me that everything's okay. After getting reassured, I try again, without making any mistakes.

After the afternoon rush has dissipated and things are calm again. Jamie takes the time to go over some of the drinks I made earlier. After making a few of them, Jamie feels that I could make them with my eyes closed.

Ignoring the fire in my cheeks, Jamie begins teaching me to make more drinks. We start off trying to make a caramel/chocolate drink that is slightly more difficult. You have to get the caramel and chocolate in equal measures so one flavor doesn't dominate the other.

Four undrinkable coffee's later, I finally master it and present Judy with the cup of coffee. She takes a sip, giving me a nod of approval.

"Very good, Bella. You took to this faster than some others."

I beam at her praise and she chuckles. "When you come in tomorrow Angie will teach you the others."

"Alright." I tell her as I clean the counter where I had spilled coffee, whipped cream, chocolate and caramel syrup. When the counter is clean and wiped down thoroughly, I turn to see Judy smiling at me.

"You can go on home, now, Bella. You did good today."

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking towards Jamie who is tending to a customer. I don't want to leave him here by himself to take the brunt of the work.

"I'm positive, honey. Jamie can handle the customers. If he gets overwhelmed, I'm here to help him."

"Okay," I tell her as I wave goodbye to Jamie and Judy.

I get in my car and start towards home, eager to see my little boy.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**8*8*8*8*8

I make it home fairly quickly, much to my surprise. Traffic was bearable and moved along fast, considering how close to rush hour it was.

When my father's house comes into view, I start shaking with excitement, thinking about what the house holds inside for me.

Once I'm in the driveway, I gather my purse and run inside, barely stopping to turn off the car. I throw open the front door, tossing my purse to the floor, not caring that everything spills onto the hardwood.

I rush into the living room to find Charlie sitting on the floor, playing with Adam. When I come into the room both of their heads pop up and Adam's eyes light up with happiness.

"See? I told you she'd be here soon." Charlie tells him, patting his back.

Adam rises from his position on the floor and races over to me as fast as his little legs can carry him.

I sweep him up into my arms and embrace him tightly, squeezing him to my body, planting kisses all over his cherub face. He giggles and tries to squirm away from me, but I don't let him get very far.

After a few moments I set him down on the floor, watching him run back to his toys. Charlie stands, his joints cracking most likely from being on the floor for a long time.

"How was your day?"

"It was good," I reply, sitting down on the couch while Charlie sits in his favorite chair. "I made a few drinks and mostly got them down."

"That's great, Bells. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, dad. How was your day? Was Adam any trouble?"

"No," Charlie answers, easing my fears. "He was a little fussy when he couldn't find you after his nap, but after a little while he calmed down."

"Good," I breathe, happy that he wasn't terrible. In the past, Adam had been a little monster when I left him with someone. He would cry and scream all day and tear up anything he could get his hands on. This made it hard for people to watch him and daycare to keep him. Once he realized I wouldn't rush home after every tantrum, he calmed down but he still had his moments from time to time.

Adam walks up to me and crawls in my lap, with a little assistance from me holding a piece of paper. He hands it to me with a smile.

I look at it and see that it's mostly scribbles.

"Wow! This is amazing, baby! What is it?"

"Ma!" He shouts, pointing to the paper.

I glance at my baby in shock. I can't believe that h's spoken. My eyes start to fill with tears as I look at my son. After all this time with him not talking, hearing his voice is music to my ears; it's something I want to hear everyday.

I quickly look over at Charlie with watery eyes, knowing that my eyes are asking him if I just imagined what I heard.

"He said it, Bells. He shouted it when he was upset earlier. I couldn't believe my ears at first, either."

"Oh baby!" I say, my voice full of emotion as I hug him to my chest again.

"Ma," he shouts again, bringing a beaming smile to my face.

Even though the word is small, that tiny word gives me hope that things will get better for us.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, a bit of a filler, but a few things happened that will brought up again later as the story continues. **

**My beta has the next chapter, so I'll update as soon as I get it back. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ...Hi? I am terribly sorry for the delay! A lot of things happened that were beyond my control and made updating difficult. :(  
**

**I want to say thank you to those who sent me messages...you know who you are.  
**

**Another thank you goes out to everyone who reads, reviews and favorites this story. Honestly, this story would be nothing without you because I would have given up a long time ago. So thank you.  
**

**One more huge thank you goes to my pre-reader and beta, Lizzie and Dee. I couldn't do this without their help! Any mistakes you see are my own.  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen-**

"Ma. Ma. Mama." A little voice jabbers at me.

A smile grows on my face, already brightening my day even though I know Adam has woken me up earlier than normal. I'm still tired from last night. It seemed my little ball of energy didn't want to sleep. Instead, he wanted to show me everything he'd done that day. While I was excited that he kept saying 'Ma' to get my attention and point to something he wanted me to know, I was exhausted from my first day of work. Nothing calmed him.

Not a bath, rocking him, or even playing Edward's CD seemed to tire him. We stayed inside of my room with Edward's CD playing on a continuous loop. The soothing sounds from the past lured me to sleep, but my boy made sure that I stayed awake with a loud shriek of 'Ma' every time my eyes drifted shut. Finally, around ten forty-five, he fell asleep. Quietly, I placed him in his bed and crawled under the covers, sleep taking me immediately.

I shake away the recap of the previous evening while I raise my hands above my head and point my toes so my muscles stretch.

I sit up and see that Adam is standing up, slapping his hands against the railing of his bed. When he sees me looking, he gives me a huge smile and bangs his hands against the railing louder and harder.

"Ma!"

"I hear you, sweetie," I tell him as I go over and pick him up. He grabs my face in his tiny hands and places a sloppy kiss on my cheek. When he lets go of my face, he leans back, looking proud of himself.

"Thank you."

"Ma," he answers with a crooked smile.

Shaking my head, I take him downstairs, placing him in his chair and feeding him scrambled eggs for breakfast. I make my own breakfast and sit down at the table, drinking some tea while I nibble on some toast. Five minutes later Charlie comes down, looking like he's still asleep.

"Morning."

"Morning," I answer, watching as he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down heavily in the chair.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Ma!" Adam shouts, answering Charlie's question.

I glance at my father and he nods, knowing the answer from that one word. Taking the last sip of my tea and the last bite of toast, I place my dishes in the sink and trek upstairs before giving Adam a kiss on his head. Showering quickly, I pick out a simple outfit of my nicest jeans and t-shirt. While I'm in the middle of changing, the phone starts ringing from downstairs. A few seconds later, I hear Charlie answer.

After I brush my ratty hair, I go downstairs and pick up the mess Adam had made the night before. Once everything is in the right place, I walk into the kitchen and make myself a simple lunch for work while Charlie is talking to whoever had called.

"That was Esme," Charlie says after he hung up the phone.

"Is she coming by to get Adam?"

"Yeah, in an hour. Are you sure about this Bells?"

"About Esme and Carlisle watching Adam? Yeah, I'm sure." Charlie nods and refills his coffee cup while I look at the clock.

"Alright, I've got to go."

I give Charlie a kiss on the cheek and walk over to Adam. He looks up at me through his dark eyelashes, his emerald eyes shining through. I bend down and kiss his forehead as he continues to munch happily on his eggs.

"Bye Adam. Be good for Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, okay?"

"Mama!" He shouts, eggs flying from his mouth.

"Ugh, Adam. Don't speak with your mouth full." I tell him as clean up his mess. Even though I'm grossed out by this, I can't help but smile because he's speaking. It's one word, but still, he's speaking.

I give my baby another kiss and wave goodbye, heading out to work.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I arrive at Café Novella ten minutes earlier than I did the day before. I have a feeling that it was because Adam woke me up early.I lock my car and walk up to the front, peering inside and see a small brown haired girl wearing glasses making coffee. I knock on the glass and she looks up with a startled expression on her face. As she looks at me, her face lights up in recognition, as does mine. I watch as she races to the door, opening it and pulling me inside.

"Bella!"

"Angela!"

She pulls me into a fierce hug and we both squeal and talk at the same as we reconnect.

Angela and I had been friends all throughout high school. We met in our second year at Forks High in the library. We were both reading and trying to avoid Lauren Mallory-the most popular, and vicious, girl at school. We started talking and found that we had a lot in common. From there, our friendship grew and we became best friends. When the Cullens moved into town, Alice joined our small group of close friends.

We decided that we would go to school together in New York but a couple of months before graduation, Angela's twin brothers got really sick and she felt like she couldn't leave her family when they needed her. I promised that I would keep in touch and she promised the same, but that was before my life spiraled out of control.

When I left, I broke off contact with her, along with everyone else I knew. I felt bad about abandoning her, but at the time I was only thinking of myself and my child. Now that we were obviously working at the same place, hopefully we could still be friends.

"How are you?" Angela asks, pulling away from our hug.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"You two obviously know each other," Judy remarks, coming up to where we're standing.

"We went to high school together," Angela answers, standing back with her hands behind her back.

"Wonderful!" Judy beams, clapping her hands in joy. "That will make working together easier. Well ladies, let's get started and set everything up, shall we?"

Angela nods and pulls me over to the counter. She takes my bag and places it under the counter. I glance at her questioningly."Judy doesn't mind if you put your stuff under here, as long you're up here with your stuff. I put my purse under here in the mornings and take it to the back in the afternoon."I nod and get to work, following Angela's suggestion of getting the sweets ready on the warmer and display case. When I'm finished, Angela turns to me.

"You worked with Jamie yesterday, right?" I nod. "Okay. What did he teach you drink wise?"

"I learned the basic drinks," I tell her, pointing to the ones I'm talking about on the menu. "I started making the chocolate-caramel one yesterday but I didn't do that well."

She gives me a single nod. "That's good. I'm pretty fast at making the specialty drinks. If you can make everything else, then we'll be golden."

"No problem," I smile.

"Alright ladies, I'm opening the doors!" Judy calls to us.

Angela gives her a nod of acknowledgment and the doors open, letting in the people that thirsted for their morning caffeine.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

The morning goes by quickly and I'm proud when I realize I didn't mess up one drink, even the chocolate-caramel specialty lunch rolls around, I go out to my car and eat with a smile on my face as I think of Adam and how he's speaking now. I feel so happy that he's moving forward and getting better. I can't wait to hear more words come from his mouth.

I eat the last bite of my lunch and go back inside, joining Angela at the counter. She beams as I stand next to her and I can't help but smile back. Her happiness is rubbing off on me.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bella."

"I'm sorry about that," I start, but she cuts me off with a wave of her hand.

"Bella, I don't know why you left but I know it had to be for a good reason." She pauses, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it Angela?"

"You're back now, right?" I nod in affirmation, causing her to continue. "So does that mean everything is okay?"

"Everything isn't perfect but things are fine."

"Good," she smiles, turning toward the customer that has come up to the counter.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I'm wiping down the counters, cleaning off the syrup and food crumbs that accumulated with the early afternoon rush. Just as I wipe the last dirty portion of the counter, Angela bounces over to me, a huge smile on her face.

"What's up Angela?"

"Do you want to hang out after work?"

I frown. It isn't that I don't want to spend time with her, because I do. I want to reconnect with my friend but I haven't gone out anywhere-besides work- without Adam since before he was born.

"Maybe another time." She says, mistaking my hesitance for something else.

"No! No, it's just," I pause, hoping that Angela won't think any differently of me after I tell her about my son. "I have a baby, and I haven't been out without him in a while."

"A baby! Wow! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. His name is Adam."

"Cute! How old is he?"

"Almost two."

"Aw," she squeals. "Can I see him sometime?"

"Sure."

Angela opens her mouth to say something else but Judy interrupts her, asking for help in the kitchen. Angela asks me if I will be okay for a few minutes and I assure her that I will be. I start another pot of coffee and hear a throat clear behind me. I stiffen as the person speaks."Can I have a regular black coffee and a skinny vanilla latte please?"

I turn around and come face to face with Emmett. He still looks like he did the last time I saw him. The same dark brown hair and hazel eyes. While he looks the same, there is an air of sadness around him that you can spot from a mile away.

"Bella," he gasps, not expecting to see me.

"Emmett," I answer in a clipped tone.

"How are-"

"Emmett, what is taking so long?" A sharp voice cuts in, one that I know is Rosalie's.

When her ice blue eyes catch mine, they widen in surprise. I watch as she takes in my profile while I do the same to her. Her hair still flows down her back in a golden cascades, her skin is still creamy flawless, and she still wears designer looking clothes._Well I'm glad things have been going well for her_, I thought bitterly.

"How are you?" Emmett asks again.

"Fine."

I turn and retrieve the black coffee he ordered and begin making the skinny vanilla latte. I think about putting whole milk into the latte since it's obvious the drink is Rosalie's. She ordered it wherever she went. In the end, I decide that I will act like the grown up I am and make her drink properly. I hand them the drinks and give them their total with a clipped tone. When they continue to stand there staring at me, I repeat it, my voice hard.

"How is Adam?" Emmett says, finally giving me the money.

"Fine," I answer again completing their order in the register, wanting them to go ahead and leave.

"Bella, I'm sorry for how things turned out."

"You're _sorry_?" I ask sarcastically, my voice raised. "You're sorry. Well, that makes it better then, doesn't it?"

"We are sorry, Bells." Rosalie interjects, her voice small and contrite. _Good_.

"I don't care if you're sorry. I really don't. I-"

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Angela asks, coming back from the kitchen. Her eyes dart between me and Emmett and Rosalie as she shifts nervously. I'm sure she can feel the tension radiating through the small space.

"Yes."

"Why don't you take a short break, huh? Go get some air."

I have never been more thankful for Angela than I am in that moment. I could have hugged her right there, but with the way my blood is boiling and the way my hands are shaking with restrained anger, I decide against it."I think that might be best," I mutter through clenched teeth. I tear off my apron and hair net, throwing them on the shelf under the counter. I rush past Emmett and Rosalie out the front door and go around to the side of the building, hoping that I won't be followed.

I should have known with my luck, it wouldn't be possible.

"Bella?"I groan, letting my head fall back against the building as tears of anger and frustration leak from my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to explain," Emmett begins but I cut him off.

"Explain what? Explain how you told Edward to break up with me? Explain how you put doubts in his head?"He looks down at the ground and Rosalie stands beside him, softly rubbing his back.

"Bella," she begins timidly. "I'm so sorry about what happened, but you can't entirely blame Emmett."

"No, you're right, I can't. Edward was at fault as well, but how do I know that Edward wouldn't have acted the way he did if he hadn't talked to you?"

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Sorry doesn't turn back time. Sorry doesn't fix anything."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Please Bella." Emmett begs, his eyes watery.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone, and you thought you were doing right thing. But, truthfully, you hurt a lot more people than me and Edward. You hurt Adam, my father and your family."

"It was your decision to leave, Bella." Rosalie snaps, stepping up and defending her husband. I nod, agreeing.

"Yes it was. It was my decision and I'll admit that I hurt everyone as well with my actions. But I left because of what Edward said, which was fueled by you. Edward was having doubts about us, yes, but eventually he would have come to me about them because he always did. He always talked to me when he thought something was wrong with our relationship. That day he wanted his big brother's advice because he looked up to you, Emmett. He wanted to know what you would do and you told him. He followed your advice and we all made our own decisions from that point on and we're all at fault for that.

"Yes, it was my decision to leave, but what other choice did I have? The man I loved told me that he didn't want to be my baby's father and he didn't want to be attached to me. So what could I do? Stay in Forks while everyone talked horribly about me? What would you have done if you were in my place?" I ask Rosalie.

I watch as her eyes lower to the floor, and I know that she would have done the same thing. I nod and wipe my face free of the tears that have fallen and begin to walk inside.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Emmett chokes out. I turn around and face him, the question I had been dying to ask since I read the letter Edward wrote, rolling from my lips.

"What did I do to you? What did I do to make you tell Edward that I would leave him for someone else?"

"Nothing. I wanted Edward to be sure of you. I didn't want you to hurt him."

"So it was a 'hurt her before she hurts you' kind of thing?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"Mission accomplished," I spit, rushing away from them.

I shove the door open and go back behind the counter, back to work. I catch Angela giving me worried looks, but I ignore her, instead focusing on my job and counting the minutes until I get to see Adam again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So...Thoughts?**

**I know that I never do this, but I have some amazing recs that I thought I would share: 1) Haunted Angel by**** drotuno 2)Hamartia Rocks by edwards-girl-4-ever 3) Pinned but Fluttering by CassandraLowery 4) Nobody's Little Girl by HelloElla  
**

**Next Update: Since I made you wait so long between updates, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for your amazing support! Your reviews just blew me away...big 'thank you's' go out to everyone for your amazing words. I know I say this every chapter, but it doesn't make it any less true. Your support by reading, reviewing and putting this story in your favorites means everything to me.  
**

**Another huge thank you goes to Lizzie and Dee, my wonderful pre-reader and beta. I couldn't do this without their amazing help. Any mistakes you see are my own.  
**

**Outtakes from various POV's will be posted with this story after it's complete. It may come sooner than that, but right now they're scheduled for the end of the story. So far these are the POV's that will be featured: Edward, Charlie, Esme and Emmett. If you would like to see another POV, let me know!  
**

**I'll be posting a one shot that I submitted for fandom4LLS within a week or so (should RL give me time). If you're interested, come check it out. :)  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.   
**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen-**

"Damn it!" I hiss as hot coffee splashes over my shaky hand.

I toss the cup and coffee pot on the counter, saying a quiet thank you that neither of them broke. I rush to the sink and run cold water on my hand, hoping that it won't blister. As I look at it, I see that it's just a little red and I'm grateful that it won't. I can't believe that I spilled coffee over my hand, but I should have expected it.

Since I had rushed back inside from talking with Emmett and Rosalie, my anger had been through the roof. All I could think about was how Emmett had told Edward to leave me because he didn't want me to hurt his brother. To be honest, that kind of hurt. I had always thought that Emmett had loved me like a sister and liked the fact that I was with Edward. I guess I was wrong.

When I think about the entire situation, I grow mad at Edward all over again for believing Emmett's words. _How could he think so little of me? Of our relationship? Why didn't he just talk to me, instead taking Emmett's words to heart? _

Behind me, I hear Angela tending the customer I left behind. A few seconds later, I hear her finish with him before she walks tentatively toward me.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I murmur. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"It's all right. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I turn towards her and give her a grateful smile. "I'm fine. My hand will just be a little red," I say with a forced laugh as I turn off the water and show her my hand.

"That's not what I mean," she states with a pointed look.

"I know. It'll be okay. I think it'll be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Looking into her eyes, I see that she's sincere with her offer, just like she's always been. I give her genuine grateful smile this time.

"Not right now. Maybe some other time."

"Sure. I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Angela."

She nods her head with a small smile before pulling me into a gentle hug. I stand there, surprised, not expecting such an action from shy Angela. When she pulls back, her cheeks are slightly red.

"You looked like you needed a hug."

I smile in thanks and look towards the door as it chimes. I stop in my tracks as the hair on the back of my neck stands on end and my skin pebbles with goose-bumps.

Standing behind the counter is a pale, sickly looking man-who looks only a few years older than me- slightly glaring at me. His dull hazel eyes are sunken in and his light brown hair is lifeless of color. There's an air about him that screams 'dangerous'.

Angela nudges me forward, not seeing my discomfort with this person. Apprehensively, I take a step forward and try to control my nerves.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Black coffee, to go," he rasps, his voice sounding like the rest of him looks.

I nod and turn, pouring his coffee into the to-go cup with unsteady hands. When I secure the lid onto the top, I slide it over to him, pulling my hand quickly.

"That will be $1.75."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two dollars, throwing them onto the counter. I take the money quickly and reach forward to give him his change, but he holds up a hand, stopping me.

"Keep the change."

Shakily, I nod and put it in the tip jar. I watch as he continues to stand there, staring at me critically. I shift uncomfortably, internally praying he'll leave.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," I tell him, my voice slightly shaking.

When he hears this, the corner of his mouth lifts up slightly, making me more uncomfortable.

"My name is Taylor Biers," he says, holding his hand out to shake. I notice that his hand is trembling slightly.

I keep my hand to myself, not wanting to get anywhere near him. When he sees that I'm not going to shake his hand, he smirks and lowers his hand, finally backing away from the counter.

"Have a good day, Bella."

_How did he know my name? _I wonder, feeling completely nervous about this individual. There's something about him that doesn't sit well with me and I have no idea what it is.

Once he is out of the building and walking away with a tall strawberry blonde, I breathe a sigh relief and my muscles relax.

"He was weird," Angela remarks, coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah," I agree, trying to shake off the nervous feeling he left me with. "How did he know my name?"

"Perhaps he's been in here before and heard one of us talking to you or about you?"

"Wouldn't you remember someone like that, though?"

"You would think," Angela murmurs, her eyebrows furrowed. "But we do see a lot of people day after day. It's possible he just got lost in the shuffle."

"Perhaps," I mutter under my breath, knowing I would _definitely _remember someone like that.

Looking at clock, I see that I still have a couple of hours left before I can go home. I sigh and hope that the time passes quickly.

When the day is finally done and Judy told us we could go home, I breathed a sigh relief. This entire day- from my encounter with Emmett and Rosalie, to the strange man that came in-was hectic and put my nerves on edge. I just wanted to go home to relax and try to put everything behind me.

As I get into my car and drive home, I have a dreadful feeling that someone is following me. Looking into my rearview mirror, I see nothing out of the ordinary, so I shake it off and blame on it my nerves.

Pulling into the driveway of Charlie's, I notice that his car is absent. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I try to remember him saying something about being gone, but nothing comes to mind.

_Maybe he went to pick up Adam._

When I go inside, I find the lights off. I turn them on and immediately find a note taped on the wall above entry way table. I take it from the wall and groan when I read it.

_**Bells-**_

_** Went to Billy's to watch the game and have dinner. You'll have to go pick up Adam.**_

_** Dad**_

It isn't that I don't want to go get my son or even see Esme and Carlisle, I just don't want to go back out. All I want to do was play with Adam and try to relax from this horrible day.

Turning back around, I lock the door and get into my car, driving over to the Cullen house. As I drive over, I get the same feeling of being watched and look into all of my mirrors. I see no familiar cars behind me, so I let out a nervous laugh, hoping it will dispel this feeling. Halfway to the Cullen house, the feeling vanishes and I finally relax.

I turn into the long driveway and pull in behind Carlisle's black four door vehicle and retrieve my purse, releasing a loud yawn as I drag myself to the door. I ring the doorbell and wait patiently for someone to answer. I hear the sound of something crashing to the floor and little footsteps running on the hardwood along with a loud shriek of "Ma!"

A huge smile overcomes my face as I hear my son and I know that hearing him say that would never get old. Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a disheveled looking Carlisle. His normally slicked back blonde hair is mussed, his clothes wrinkled and sprinkled with some sort of food.

"Bella!" He exclaims, as he tries to catch his breath. "Come in."

I walk in and look around for my son while he shuts the door. I don't see him anywhere, but I do see that everything in the ordinarily tidy Cullen home is messy and thrown about. The couch cushions are strewn everywhere on the floor; it looked as if they were building a fort.

"Having fun?"

"Yes. I forgot how much energy little boys have."

I laugh as he still stands there, trying to catch his breath. He tries to give me a stern expression for my laughter, but fails as a smile grows on his own face.

"Don't laugh at the old man," he says with a small smile.

"Oh, please." I say, rolling my eyes and teasing smile. He knows he's probably the most in-shape man in this town for his age; not that he's that old to begin with.

"Come on, let's go rescue Esme. She's trying to calm him with cooking lessons."

He leads me into the kitchen but before we go inside, he stops me. I look at him with a questioning glance.

"Adam's been saying 'Ma' all day."

"Yeah," I smile. "It started the other day. He's only said that one word so far, but I think he'll say more soon."

"There are no doubts," he responds just as Adam's laugh rings out through the door.

Not wanting to waste another moment, I push open the swinging door and find Esme at the stove, looking a more kept than Carlisle.

She stands with Adam on her hip as she stirs something that is cooking on the stove. He's giving whatever is cooking his undivided attention, occasionally trying to reach out and grab something.

This behavior isn't new to me. When we lived in Seattle, he would always try to grab the food I was cooking and I would always have to move his hand and tell him not to touch it.

Just like Esme just did.

"Smells good," Carlisle comments, walking further into the kitchen.

Adam's head snaps over to where I'm standing and he lets out a loud gasp and hits Esme on her shoulder like it's a drum. She turns and releases a fake shocked gasp before putting him down on the floor. He runs over to me and I scoop him up, giving him a hug and kiss.

"Did you have fun?"

He nods and smiles hugely. He points his little finger toward Esme and looks back at me.

"Is Grandma Esme cooking?" He nods vigorously and rubs his stomach, making a show of how hungry he is.

Laughter rings out through the kitchen, making it echo off the walls.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella," Esme begins dishing out the food she was making into three large bowls and one tiny one. "I thought I would go ahead and make dinner for you. You must be hungry from working all day."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I tell her, touched by her gesture.

Esme gives me a beaming smile and takes two bowls, directing Carlisle to take the other two into the dining room.

"Yes, Dear." He answers playfully.

We all sit down to eat the macaroni and cheese that Esme prepared. I must have been hungrier than I thought because before I know it, almost all of my food is gone within a few bites.

I look over and see Adam shoveling his food in his mouth, most of it getting on his clothes. I give a little smile and shake of my head, deciding to help him so the food actually got in his mouth. I give him a couple of bites of food, showing him how much to put on his spoon. Once he followed my example and did it himself, I figured he could take it from there.

"So Bella. How was your day?" Esme asks, making conversation.

I was all for making small talk, but this is one conversation that I don't want to have. I don't want to be rude though, so I give her a short answer telling her that my day was fine. She gives me a curious look and I forget that she can tell that something is wrong with her excellent 'mom radar'.

"It doesn't sound like your day was fine."

I sigh and bit my lip. Since Emmett is her son, I figure she'll know about today sooner or later, so I might as well tell her.

"Emmett and Rosalie came in today."

I watch as her eyes widen and she exchanges a worried look with Carlisle before turning her eyes back to me.

"How did that go?"

"Not good," I answer truthfully. "There was a little shouting and a lot of hostility."

"I can imagine," she murmurs. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm-hmm," I nod, returning my gaze to empty bowl. Hoping the conversation will be dropped. Thankfully it is.

After everyone is done eating Esme takes the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed. I tell her that I'll clean them since she cooked, but she shoos me from the area, telling me that I had worked all day and I need to rest. Carlisle excuses himself to straighten the living room.

When I see I can't win against helping Esme, I take Adam and join Carlisle in the recently cleaned living room. As I sit, I place a tired Adam to sit on my lap. I can see that Carlisle is tired as well, so I stay quiet, letting him rest. No doubt he's tired from playing with my bundle of energy.

The silence of the room and the slow breathing of Adam is slowly luring me to sleep. My body begins to feel more and more heavier as my eyelids drift shut.

I couldn't have been asleep more than a few seconds before I feel a soft hand run soothingly over my hair. My eyes open, blinking away the sleep that claimed me. I look up and see Esme standing over me, smiling sweetly.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"No," I croak. I clear my throat and speak again. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

I stand up, carefully rising with my sleeping son. I gather my purse and glance over at Carlisle, who is sleeping heavily on the sofa.

Esme stifles a laugh and walks with me outside. I place Adam in his car seat and try to quietly shut the door.

When he's in the car, still sleeping peacefully, I turn towards Esme and give her a hug.

"Thank you for watching him."

"Oh, it was no trouble."

"I think Carlisle passed out on the couch is an indication that he was a handful."

"Well, he was that. Carlisle forgot that little boys have a ton of energy. But he said and I quote, 'Esme, please, I can handle it. He's two. He'll play for a little bit and then be ready for a nap.' In reality, he played most of the morning, had an hour nap and was ready to go the moment he woke up. I told him that he is just like Edward was at that age: hyper and extremely active."

I swallow thickly at her mentioning Edward. It's just another way that I'm reminded of how much of his father he has in him. It's not a bad thing but it hurts my heart deeply, seeing the man I used to love in my son.

"I should get him home though. Bath time and everything." I say quickly, hoping that my emotions don't come through. Of course, Esme sees it.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"It's fine. Really," I say, giving her a fake smile in hopes that she'll drop it. "I should get going though."

"Sure," she nods, hugging me once more. "Have a safe trip back home. See you later."

I wave goodbye and get into my car, heading home. Thankfully, I don't get the feeling that someone is following me, so I drive comfortably home, imagining going to sleep as soon as I can.

Once I get Adam inside of the house, I promptly give him a bath and, play with him for a little bit, since he woke up slightly from his bath. Charlie comes in a few minutes after Adam has had his bath, immediately heading for his chair, before ruffling Adam's hair.

"How was your day, Bells?"

"All right," I sigh, not mentioning the encounter with Emmett and Rosalie or the strange man that came in. "How was the game?"

"We lost," Charlie pouts, turning on the television to some crime drama. I roll my eyes and continue playing with my son.

Once I see his eyes get heavy, I scoop him up, say a quick goodnight to my father and put him to bed. I follow immediately behind him.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"So, I heard from my mom that you know Angela," Jamie says the next day at work as I clean the counter from the spill a customer left.

I look up at him as he stands there, his hands fidget in front of him. I can tell there's something else going on with him, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Yeah, we went to high school together."

"Wow. Do you two lose touch? From the way my mom told it, she made it sound like it was some grand reunion."

"In a way it was," I tell him, organizing the syrup bottles on the counter. "I moved right after graduation and we sort of lost touch, yes."

He nods thoughtfully, "Well, I'm glad you two got reconnected."

"Me too," I smile, happy that I had found one of my good friends again.

"Listen, there's a band playing down the street from here. Angela asked me the other day and I thought you might like to go. We could have a friendly night out. Angela seemed to like the idea."

I pause and bite my lip. I did want to go out but I'm sure I can leave Adam for that long.

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. The band starts at nine tonight at The Journey. You know that under 21 club?" I nod, remembering seeing the club from driving by it many times in the past. "Good. If you want to go we'll meet you out front half an hour before the show, okay?"

"Alright."

Jamie smiles hugely at me before attending to a customer and we continue with the day.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"I'm home!" I shout as I come in and deposit my purse on the table. I walk into the living room and find Charlie and Adam sitting in the recliner, watching something on television.

I walk further into the room and sit down on the couch, feeling a little put off that neither of them have looked my way yet. I sink into the cushions, waiting for a commercial to come on so maybe my father and son will know that I'm in the room.

A commercial finally does come on and I clear my throat, getting the attention of the both of them.

"Bells, when did you get here?"

I roll my eyes. "A few seconds ago."

Charlie places Adam on the floor and he runs over to me. I pick up and place him next to me, giving him a kiss.

"How was your day?" Charlie asks, his eyes already back on the television.

"Fine." I pause for a moment, wondering if I should just ask Charlie if he would mind watching Adam for the night. The entire day I had thought about Jamie's offer and each time I did, the idea of not being 'mom' for a few hours grew more and more enticing.

_Just tell him. What's the worst that can happen?_

"A co-worker of mine invited me out to see a band play," I mention, trying to be casual.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, his voice distracted.

"Yeah. It sounds fun. But I'm not sure I want to leave Adam."

"Bella, you may be a mother, but you're still young. You should go. Have a little bit of fun."

"Really?" I ask, my voice hopeful.

"Sure. You deserve to have some fun."

"You don't mind watching Adam?"

"Of course not. Go," he waves, gesturing me to leave.

I smile brightly and sit Adam down in my father's lap. I give both of them a kiss on the head and race upstairs to change.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

The club is easy to spot, finding a parking place is not easy to find however. Cars are packed in the parking lot so close together I don't know how people were supposed to get inside their vehicles.

Since the lot is full, I have to park across the street. It isn't an inconvenience but I'm a little worried about coming back here at night, as a creepy feeling suddenly comes over me.

Quickly walking up to the club, I immediately spot Angela and Jamie talking quietly to each other. Angela looks behind Jamie and her eyes widen as she smiles softly.

"Bella! It's nice to see you outside of work."

"Yeah, Charlie is watching Adam and told me to go so here I am."

"I'm glad you're here!"

I smile and say hello to Jamie and he returns the sentiment. We continue to stand outside in line for a little bit before we're ushered inside. Once we're in, Angela suggests that we find a good spot on the floor to see the band.

We find the only available spot in the club to stand, which is toward the back. It's not the best of places, but it's good enough. A few seconds later the band begins to play, making it impossible to hear anything but the music that's being played and the people singing along.

After the third song, Jamie offers to get us cokes. I decline but Angela accepts, smiling at him bashfully. I watch as Jamie gives her a smile back.

When he's out of earshot, I pull Angela close so she could hear me speak.

"What is going on with you and Jamie?"

Angela blushes and tucks her hand behind her ears. "Nothing."

"Really? Then why did you look all googly-eyed with him?"

"I like him a lot," Angela admits, shouting as the next song blasts in our eardrums. "But he would never go for a girl like me."

"How do you know?"

"Look at me, I'm a dork and look at him, super handsome."

"That doesn't mean anything, Ang."

Angela rolls her eyes and turns her head away from me, silently telling me that the conversation is over.

A pang of sadness hit me as I watch my friend. She is such a sweet, caring person that deserves all the happiness in the world. I just wish she would believe it.

I don't believe her statement about Jamie not liking her. He is a sweet guy as well and I have a feeling they had a lot in common. Of course I didn't know if he liked her, but you can usually tell if someone likes someone else by watching how they interact with a person. I'm going to make it my personal mission tonight to watch Jamie and see if I can pick up on whether or not he likes her.

Jamie comes back and hands Angela her drink. I watch as she smiles at him and takes a drink, never taking her eyes from him. Jamie has a dazed look on his face, but shakes it off, focusing on the band again.

I smirk. Honestly, Angela underestimates herself.

Halfway through the show Angela announces that she needs to go the bathroom. Jamie offers escort her, but she declines with a blush. Jamie and I stay behind, listening to the music. I observe as he eyes her walking away, looking out for her it seems. When she's out of eyesight, Jamie looks back at me and I give him an 'all knowing' grin. His cheeks fill color and I bite the inside of my lip to hide my gleeful smile.

_Oh yeah, he likes her._

I have to admit that even though it's very loud and crowded and some of the songs weren't that good, I'm having a good time. I did go out in high school occasionally, but I never went to something like this. While it this is different, it's still very fun.

"Bella!" A voice squeals from behind me.

I immediately know who it is. There's only one person that could be heard over deafening loud music: Alice.

She bounces in front of me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. When she pulls back, she looks at my jean Capri and tank top outfit in a true Alice fashion, and nods with approval.

Behind her Jasper walks up looking the same except his blonde hair was a lot shorter than I remembered. The conversation with Alice when I first talked to her after I came back in my head and I silently hope he's still doing well.

"Hi Jasper," I say, hoping he can hear me over the music.

"Hey Bella," he replies, pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad you're back, girl."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Aw, nothing could keep me down, you know that."

I laugh and nod, knowing that he's right.

Jamie clears his throat from behind me and I blush, knowing that I'm being rude.

"Alice, Jasper, this is Jamie. Jamie this is-" I cut myself as Edward walks up, his emerald eyes looking intently at me.

"Nice to meet you," Jamie says shaking their hands.

Edward continues to stare at me, his eyes blazing. I don't know why he looks so angry. Is it because I'm here?

The longer he continues to stare at me, the longer _my_ anger grows. How dare he be angry at me?! I have a right to go out and have fun just as much as he does. My eyes narrow as he continues to look at me with anger embedded in his eyes.

"Angela!" Alice shouts, pulling her into hug just as she did me. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Same here!" Angela beams.

"Do you want to move closer to the stage? We have a spot reserved."

"Sure!" Angela says with a smile.

Jamie and Jasper follows as Alice pulls Angela through the crowd, leaving Edward and I alone. We keep staring at each other, narrowed brown eyes to narrowed green eyes as the music blares around us.

"So are you here on a date?" He asks spitting out the word 'date'.

My eyes widened in realization. He's angry because he thinks I'm on a date. He didn't have a right to be angry with me. We had broken up a long time ago and I have every right to go out and date whomever I wanted.

"How is that any of your business?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it and nods. I'm glad that he isn't going to argue with me. I don't want to argue tonight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice forced me to come out."

"I see," I reply, knowing that Alice probably forced him from the house just like she had done to me many times in high school.

"We should go over to where Alice is." I say, not really knowing what else to say.

He agrees and leads me over to where they are standing and he smiles at Angela when she waves. I notice that Jamie has his back turned from Angela and is watching me and Edward with a concerned look on his face. When we reach the group, Jamie seems to relax and moves out of the way so I can stand next to Angela. I take my place by her and notice that her head is down and she is staring intently at the floor. I nudge her and when she looks up at me, I give her a questioning expression. She waves me off and looks forward at the band.

I try asking her what's wrong, but she pretends like she can't hear me even though I'm slightly yelling in her ear. I decide that I'll wait until the show is over to ask her what is wrong.

An hour later, the band plays it's last song and everyone claps before filing outside. People discuss the band and which songs were their favorites, filling the air with chatter and laughter.

"We should go. Bella and I have to go to work at seven." Angela says, looking at Jamie. He nods and starts walking to the parking lot.

The four of us follow Angela and Jamie into the parking lot and we stop in front of a two door hunter green car, which I assume belongs to one of them.

"This is Jamie's," Angela comments, confirming my thoughts.

"Alright. Jasper and I are parked over there," Alice states, pointing to the far end of the lot. "Bella where are you parked?"

"Across the street."

"You shouldn't walk over there by yourself Bella." Jamie states, worry evident in his voice. "I'll walk you."

"No, I'll do it," Edward interrupts.

Again, Angela looks at the ground. Now it's obvious what she's upset about. Could she not tell that Jamie is probably being nice and making sure nothing happens to me?

"Okay. We'll wait for you. Bye Bella!" Alice calls, bouncing over to where they're parked.

I wave goodbye to everyone and start walking across the street, Edward following closely behind me. I'm kind of glad he offered. I don't want to walk through this dark lot by myself.

When we reach my car, I open the door and turn toward Edward, preparing to thank him for walking with me.

"I'm sorry about before," he says, saying something before I can. "It wasn't my place."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

I give him a small smile and get in my car, turning it on. Just as I shift it to reverse, Edward knocks on my window. I roll it down and look at him expectantly when he just stands there, staring at me.

"Has Adam ever been to the zoo?" He finally asks.

"No."

Sadly, it's true. When we lived by ourselves, I never had enough money or free time to take him, so he never had the chance to go.

"I was wondering if I could take him? My parents mentioned that going to the zoo would be a good activity for him, so I thought it was a good idea."

"Yeah," I reply, surprised that he put thought into activities with Adam. "Yeah that sounds good. When did you want to do this?"

"This weekend?"

"Alright."

"Really?" He asks, his voice cheerful and eyes bright.

"Yeah. He'd like it."

"Okay, great. I'll pick you guys up at seven on Saturday?"

"Perfect."

"Excellent! Thanks, Bella."

I nod and watch Edward walk off with a spring in his step, his happiness clearly showing through. My happiness is increasing tenfold the more I think about Edward's offer. I'm ecstatic that Edward is making an effort to spend time with Adam. My only hope is that he continues to act like this for Adam.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thoughts?**

**Next update: Thursday :)  
**

**Just one more quick note: I can only reply to reviews if you're signed in or if you have private messaging enabled. I always respond to reviews, so if you're signed in but don't receive a review reply, it's because I received a message saying that your private messaging is disabled.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this story in their favorites. Without all of you reading and supporting this story, I would have given up a long time ago.**

**Another HUGE thank you goes to my pre-reader and beta, Lizzie and Dee. They help this story make sense.  
Any mistakes you see are my own.  
**

**Who's ready for the zoo? :)  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen-**

I place Adam in his highchair, all dressed and ready for his first time at the zoo. I had told him about going the day after Edward and I made arrangements, and of course he didn't know what I meant, but he had the enthusiasm. I started preparing our breakfasts, thinking back over the four days that had passed.

After that night of the concert, the rest of the week flew by quickly. Things were awkward between Angela and I. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she would wave me off, telling me she had a lot on her mind. I wondered why she was acting so aloof and hoped that whatever was bothering her wasn't serious.

When I told Charlie of Edward's plan to take Adam to the zoo, he stared at me for a long time with a raised eyebrow. I knew that Charlie wasn't a big fan of Edward being around, but he would just have to used to it. Before long, Charlie gruffly stated that on Saturday he would spend the day with Billy fishing and watching sports.

I wanted to scream at him and tell him that it was my decision, but I had to let him come to terms with this in his own way. Sooner or later he was going to have to accept that Edward is Adam's father and wants to be a part of his life. I was hoping that it would be sooner because the hostility from my father was very stressful.

The smell of over cooked eggs chased away my thoughts, alerting me to the fact that I'm one second away from burning them. Quickly shutting off the stove, I scoop up the scrambled eggs into two bowls and put one of them in front of Adam.

He looks at the eggs and takes a deep breath in through his nose. When he smells the nearly ruined eggs he looks at me, frowning.

"Enough with that look. If you think you can do better, you go cook," I tease as I put some food in my mouth.

As soon as Adam sees me eating, he begins as well. I guess he wanted to see if they really were edible.

Great. He's already sarcastic.

I roll my eyes and continue eating and assist Adam in putting the food in his mouth, not on the floor.

Just as we finish, the doorbell rings. Adam starts jumping in his seat, causing the old chair to protest loudly.

"Adam you stop that this instant."

At my tone, he calms, folding his arms and pouting. I walk to the door and find Edward, dressed similarly to Adam. He has on a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, while Adam wore a blue dinosaur shirt and baby jeans.

"Hi."

"Hi," Edward smiles. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"You asked for a chance. I'm giving it to you."

"I appreciate it."

I nod, not knowing what else to say and I lead him into the kitchen.

"Can you watch him while I gather his bag?"

"No problem," Edward responds, eager to have time with his son.

I watch as he walks over to Adam, who watches him curiously. Edward sits down at the table and the two stare at each other as I go to retrieve his things. As I walk out, I'm debating about leaving Adam alone with him. What if Edward gives him something he's not supposed to have? What if he takes him?

The last thought stops me cold. My heart rate increases, thundering in my ears as my palms began to sweat. He wouldn't. Would he?

Rushing through my room, I throw everything he would need for the day inside the blue beach bag that doubled as his baby bag and raced downstairs. When I reach the kitchen, I skid to a stop, wanting to know if what I was seeing was actually happening.

Edward stands in the kitchen, Adam encased in his arms, speaking quietly to him. I can't make out what he's saying, but whatever it is, it has Adam's complete attention with his little hands on his father's cheeks.

My heart is still hammering in my chest, although now it was for a completely different reason.

When I had left Forks, I had dreamed of a moment just like this. A house, a baby and Edward being so loving and affectionate to both of us that it made my heart fill with so much love that it threaten to burst. Each time I woke up alone, I would end up crying myself back to sleep.

Now, here I stand, seeing the image I had dreamed about almost night after night. The feeling of longing surges through me and I can't help but wish that the part of my dream where Edward loved both of us was real.

A small part of me – the teenage, hopeless romantic and broken-hearted part of me – wants it to be real.

With a quiet sigh, I make my way further into the room. I have to banish these thoughts before I start to believe that they can actually happen. Besides, I'm not entirely sure I can trust Edward that way again.

"Okay. Are we ready?" I ask, announcing my presence.

Edward turns around and bounces Adam on his hip, making him giggle. The sound of his laugh instantly brings a smile to my face.

"Yep. I was just telling Adam about all of the animals he's going to see today."

"Really?" I ask as we move out of the house toward a silver four door car that Edward similarly drove in high school.

"Oh, yes. He's very excited about seeing the lions," Edward replies buckling Adam into a very sturdy and top of the line car seat.

Once Adam is properly buckled in, Edward removes himself from the backseat and stands, looking at me with a puzzling expression as I stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you get that?"

"After you let me see him the first time," he admits with a blush highlighting his cheeks.

Warmth spreads through me as I hear his answer.

I never expected him to go out and get a very good car seat for his son. I watch as Edward opens the door and gestures for me to get in. I sit down, buckle my seat belt and he shuts the door. Once I'm inside, he runs over to the driver's side and plops himself in, making the car move a bit. In the backseat, Adam laughs at the movement. I look over at Edward and find him looking back, smiling softly.

The look of love on his face is obvious and it blows me away. A small part of me wonders how he came to love him so fast, but I know the answer already. Adam is the most loveable baby from the first moment you lay eyes on him.

I think back to the time in Olympia when I was pregnant and starting to show. When I reached that point in my life, I was angry; angry at Edward for treating me the way he did and getting me pregnant; angry at myself for getting pregnant. But once he was born and placed in my arms, all of my anger disappeared and I was filled with love for the little bundle.

"Ready?" Edward asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

I nod and he starts up the car. Instantly, the soothing sounds of piano filled the confined space and we set off towards off the Seattle Zoo.

After we pass Port Angeles, I look back at Adam to see he has fallen asleep. I want to wake him, but I know that if I do he would want nap later and I want him to enjoy his first visit to the zoo. Letting my son sleep, I turn to Edward.

"So," I say quietly, minding the sleeping person behind me. "What are you doing now?"

"What do you mean? School-wise?"

"Yeah," I reply, curious as to what he's doing at the moment. When I had talked to Alice, she never mentioned what he's studying or doing in college and Esme or Carlisle never mentioned anything. So I'm taking Alice's advice and asking him…and trying to kill the silence the formed in the car.

"Uh, I'm going to school part time in Port Angeles. I'm studying music."

"Music?" I parrot, surprised. When we had plans to go to New York, he was planning on studying medicine. I wonder what changed.

"Yeah, I know. Big difference from what I wanted before right? After…everything, I wanted something new. Studying music probably won't get me anywhere, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to write a few songs and maybe open a music shop."

"Sounds good. Perfect for you."

"Thank you."

"Are you working?"

"I am. I'm working at the Art Museum in Port Angeles. I'm a guide."

"I didn't know there was an Art Museum in Port Angeles."

"It just opened seven months ago."

"Oh."

"Listen, I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay," I answer, wondering what he wants to 'run by me'.

"I'm moving back to Forks. Not far from my parent's house actually. I'm going to rent a two bedroom duplex down the road. I talked to the owner and he said I could paint, as long as I picked colors that could be painted over."

"Okay," I trail off, wondering where he's going with this.

"I…I want to make a room for Adam. I know you don't completely trust me with him, but I want him to have a room, just in case you allow him to come over."

"That's nice, but you're right. I don't trust you enough to have him spend the night over there. Maybe in time, but not right now."

He nods somberly and we lapse into silence again, the sounds that are heard are the ones from the music being softly resonated through the car stereo. I lay my head back against the seat, feeling a little guilty about telling him that Adam couldn't come over. But I know I'm right. Until Edward can prove to me that he can be trusted, Adam wouldn't be going anywhere without me.

"We're here!" Edward's voice rings out, waking me from the slumber I seem to have fallen into.

I blink and see that we are in fact in front of the Seattle Zoo. Since it's Saturday, it's packed with people and children of every size which made it difficult to find a parking space. Edward offers to let us out at the door, but I refuse, saying that we will wait with him.

Finally, we find a space that isn't too far of a walk from the front gate. Once we park, Edward gathers Adam's bag and I retrieve my son from his new seat. We walk up to the door and Edward orders the tickets for the zoo, ignoring my protests to pay for Adam and myself.

"Bella, I invited you two here today. I'm paying. It's the least I can do."

I nod and follow him in. Adam immediately starts squealing and pointing to various animals. Edward tells him what each animal is and Adam takes in his words before moving on to the next animal, making the noises that Edward tells him the animal makes.

After walking through the lion and monkey cages, Edward pulls us into the gift shop. I try telling him that he doesn't need to buy anything, but I'm ignored as he picks out a zoo shirt and a stuffed penguin Adam has picked out. I don't know why he likes penguins so much, but I suppose it had something to do with a children's penguin movie that I had watched with him on television once.

When Edward presents him with his gifts, Adam's eyes light up and he cuddles the toy close to his chest, happiness radiating from him. Despite feeling like a terrible mother for not having enough money to buy him these things myself, I feel joy that he's happy.

Adam decides he wants to walk instead of being carried when we enter the penguin exhibit and I warily place him on the ground.

"He'll be fine, Bella. We're both watching him."

I nod absently, watching as Adam catches sight of waddling penguins on ice. He lets out a gasp and starts to run. Since he has half of my genes, he trips over nothing and falls on his knees.

My feet pick up the pace to aid my son, but Edward beats me to it, sweeping him up in his arms.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Adam's watery eyes let loose some tears as he points to his reddening knee.

"Oh, no!" Edward exclaims, looking at his injury. Seeing he isn't badly injured, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Does it hurt?"

Adam nods pitifully and Edward's eyebrows furrow, no doubt wondering what he's going to do. A second later, he leans in close to Adam.

"Do you want it better?" Adam nods again, his tears already slowing. "Did you know that kisses can cure anything?" Edward asks. Before he waits for Adam to answer, he places a gentle kiss on his knee.

"Is that better?" Adam smiles brightly and Edward gives him a huge smile in return. "Good, now we have to go see the penguins! They're waiting for you!"

I stay frozen in place, wonder most likely etched on my face. I can't believe that Edward has handled the situation so perfectly and calmed him so quickly. When Adam had first cried in public, I handled it horribly, crying with him when I couldn't figure out how to make him stop. But here Edward is, no experience with Adam-or any baby that I know of- and he took care of it.

"Guins!" A little voice shouts.

My eyes blink, breaking my stare. Looking over to my right, I see Edward looking at me worriedly. I give him a small smile and walk to over to them, seeing my son with his face pressed against the glass. I ruffle his hair and he looks up at me, flashing me his teeth.

"'Guins, Mama!" He yells, pointing. I look down at him in shock, realizing that he's the one that shouted and said another word besides 'Ma' or 'Mama'.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispers.

I glance at him and see worry and concern etched on his face and in his eyes. I nod and swallow the lump of emotion that threatened to escape. Saying this new word means that he's on the road to progress and I can't be any more happier.

"Okay," Edward says, clapping his hands. "Let's go see the polar bears!"

Edward takes Adam's hand and I take the other as he leads us through a hallway that led back outside to the polar bear exhibit.

When we stop in front of the polar bears, Edward picks Adam up so he can see better. I stand on his other side, helping him support Adam, who bounces with excitement. He begins telling him about where the white bears live when a soft, feminine voice interrupts.

"Edward?"

Looking towards the voice, I see a woman approach with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, peach skin and pale sapphire eyes. She was dressed in designer jeans paired with a lacy red tank top. There's something about her that's familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Tanya," he replies somewhat tensely.

A tiny bit of envy stirs within me as she walks up and gently kisses his cheek.

"How are you, Darling?" she asks, looking him up and down appraisingly.

Edward shifts, gathering Adam closer to him. At this movement, I loose contact with Adam's hand but I move forward. There's something about this woman that isn't right, something that gives me a weird feeling and I feel the need to protect my son.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm just fine. I'm here with my sister and her kids. Who is this?" Tanya coos at Adam trying to touch him. Adam however, isn't thrilled with this and backs away from her, whimpering. Edward turns and hands him to me. When he's in my arms, he quiets and hides his face in my neck. Tanya looks over at me and her eyes narrow slightly, sending chills down my spine.

"That's my son." It doesn't escape my attention that he doesn't mention his name.

"Your son?" she gasps, looking from him to the boy in my arms. "You never told me you had a son."

"No, I didn't."

Tanya gets over her shock and walks the short distance over to us, placing a manicured hand on his back. Adam tenses and whimpers, causing me to step back from her. She glares at me and her jaw clenches.

"And who are you?" Tanya asks in a hard voice.

Before Edward or I can answer, Adam interrupts, raising his head from my neck.

"Mama."

Tanya clenches her jaw looking from Edward to me and back again with her eyebrow slightly raised. After a moment, she smooths her expression, standing a little straighter and jutting her chest out. I shift slightly, thinking of my own body, knowing it doesn't compare to hers.

"Well, isn't that nice? And your son is just adorable, Edward."

"He is," he replies, turning his body toward mine. Tanya notices this and her eyes harden.

"I won't keep you, I just saw you over here and decided to say hello."

"It was nice speaking with you Tanya."

"Same here. You know Edward, you never called me back after the other night. Why don't you call me sometime and we'll set up a night out together?"

"I don't think so. I…"

"Think about it! We had a marvelous time before," she interrupts with a smile before she bids him goodbye, disappearing into the crowd.

"Sorry about that," he says as we make our way through the arctic exhibit.

"Don't worry about it. It's none of my business," I reply truthfully. Because honestly, it isn't. No matter what I'm feeling inside. I let him go a long time ago and it's staying that way.

We make our way through the rest of the zoo and by the time we reached the giraffe section of the zoo, Adam is asleep on my shoulder.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yes," I answer. "This is most fun he's had. It's worn him out."

"Should I take you two back home?"

Looking at my watch, I see it's already nearing five. I nod, knowing that we have a four hour drive in front of us. Edward leads us back out to the car and before we leave Seattle, he takes us to dinner at a fast food restaurant. It isn't the healthiest thing to give him, but that's all we have for now. Plus, this won't be an ongoing occurrence, so I figure it's okay just this once. After we're finished eating, we take the four hour drive back home.

Edward pulls up into the driveway of my father's home just after nine. I step out of the car and remove my slumbering son while Edward gathers our things. When I have everything I went out of the door with, Edward and I stand facing each other, none of us talking.

"Thank you-" we both say at the same time, bringing forth chuckles from our lips.

"Go ahead," Edward says, speaking first.

"Thank you, for today."

"Thank you for letting today happen."

I smile warmly at him before saying that I need to Adam to bed. Edward wishes me a good night and I walk inside, spotting Charlie sitting in his recliner asleep. I tiptoe through the house, trying not to wake my slumbering boys.

I change Adam and place him in his bed, deciding to forgo the bath tonight since he's so tired. Once he's lying down, I collapse on the bed, exhaustion taking me under. As I close my eyes, I see images of Edward and Adam together today, bringing a smile to my face, warming me from the inside out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Thoughts?**

**Next update: Thursday :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:A lot of you already hate Tanya and had a few ideas for her. Unfortunately, she's not going away anytime soon. She's going to pop up every now and then. :(  
**

**I would just like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, and favorites this story. Honestly, I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for your support. **

**Another thank you goes to Lizzie and Dee for being the best pre-reader and beta ever! Without their help, this story would not make sense.  
Any mistakes you see are my own.  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen-**

Rapid shaking wakes me from my sleep and I jump up in bed, my heart lodged in my throat. Looking quickly around the room I find that the sun is hidden behind the usual cloudy skies and that Adam is not sleeping in his bed.

Looking up at the source of the shaking, I see Charlie standing over me with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Edward's here," he says gruffly before he scurries out of the room, faster than I have ever seen him move.

_Huh. That's strange._

I wander out of my room after him, wondering why on earth Edward would be here. He hadn't mentioned anything about coming over today. Walking into the living room I see Charlie sitting in his usual seat, watching Edward and Adam. As my eyes turn to them, I see Adam is coloring with washable markers that I had bought him from the dollar store. Edward is watching his every move with rapt attention, commenting every now and then on how beautiful his art is. When Adam starts to color on his own arm, Edward gently directs his hand back to the paper. Adam doesn't notice and continues to draw happily.

While watching this is making my heart melt, I can't help the tiny bit of frustration that creeps up my spine. Why did he come over unannounced?

"Mark!" Adam shouts interrupting my thoughts. I see that Adam is looking from his colored arm to Edward's face, smiling brightly.

"What, buddy?"

"Mark!" Adam shouts again, bringing an instant smile to my face as I hear him speak.

Adam brings a marker to Edward's face and pokes him with it on cheek, leaving purple dot. Adam laughs at this and decides that the one mark he left isn't enough and continues to draw on Edward's face.

"No, Adam!" I exclaim, rushing forward and pulling the marker from his little hand. "You can't draw on people, baby. It's not polite."

"It's fine Bella," Edward answers, standing from his sitting position. "It washes off."

"No, it's not okay," I tell him, feeling angry that he's undermining my authority. Plus, that frustration from his unannounced visit is still in the forefront of my mind.

"Bella, it washes off," Edward repeats, obviously not understanding what I'm trying to say.

"Edward, it's not okay because I say it's not okay. When I say it's not okay, then you have to back me up."

Understanding dawns on his face and he nods, giving me a repentant look. I nod stiffly and look down to see Adam drawing on his arm with a green marker. I sigh heavily and snatch the marker from his hand, causing him to frown up at me. I pick him and carry him into the kitchen to clean him up. I'm vaguely aware of Edward following behind me.

I turn on the tap and wet a cloth with a little bit of soap and start cleaning Adam's arm, much to his displeasure. He whines and tries to hit me but I give him a stern look and he stops, a pout etched on his little face.

A chuckle from behind me makes me turn and see Edward watching me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I snap.

His eyes widen and he takes a cautious step towards me. "He's so well behaved."

"He's smart."

"He is," Edward agrees, standing beside me.

"You should clean that off. It may say washable but it's a dollar store marker. It might stain your skin." I tell him as I finish cleaning my mini doodle boy.

"That won't bother me. How many people can wear art work like this? I'll keep it on as an Adam Swan original and then I'll be the envy of people everywhere because they can't wear this fabulous art," Edward jokes, pointing to squiggle lines that Adam left on his face.

An involuntary smile comes to my face as I hold Adam to my side while I watch Edward clean his face. He manages to get all of it except for a few spots. I tell him where to clean and he still misses them. I place Adam down on the floor and runs into the living room, eager to have his markers.

"Dad, pick up those markers please," I shout at Charlie.

"Already did it, Bells," he responds just as I hear a familiar whine from my son.

I take the cloth from Edward and clean the spots he missed, trying to ignore the closeness between us. Even though I'm frustrated and a tad bit angry, I can't help but feel the pull that's seemingly always between us.

This makes me feel confused. Am I feeling this because I'm falling for him again or is it just old unresolved feelings?

"Why did you come over?" I ask, hoping that if I keep my mind busy then I won't think about what's currently going through my head.

"I…I know I came over unannounced but I was wondering if I could take Adam to the park? My parents and Alice and Jasper will be there as well. They're dying to see him."

I noticed that he didn't mention Emmett or Rosalie and I wasn't going to ask about them. I was still a little upset from the unexpected meeting we had the other day.

"You can't show up here unannounced, Edward. You should have called. You can't just show up whenever you please. You have to run things by me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want to spend time with him."

The sad look in his eyes is my undoing. I know he wants to be here for his son and spend time with him. While I don't appreciate Edward coming over unannounced, I do appreciate the effort he's making in order to spend time with his son. It shows me that he's really serious about his promise.

"Fine. But next time, call first."

He nods eagerly, beaming with happiness. I find myself beaming back at him and notice belatedly that I'm still touching his face. Dropping my hand, I take a step back and move slowly toward the living room.

"I'll get Adam ready for the park."

"Okay. Thanks, Bella."

I nod and retreat into the living room. Adam is playing with his blocks, a small pout still on his face.

"So what does he want?" Charlie asks, breaking his gaze away from the television.

"He wants to take Adam to the park."

"Are you going to let him?"

"I'm going with him. Esme and Carlisle, as well as Alice and Jasper, are going to be there."

"Hmm," he grunts, not offering anything else.

Rolling my eyes, I swoop Adam up and begin walking to the stairs. Just as I reach them, Edward steps out from the kitchen.

"Bella?"

"I'll be right back," I answer, as Adam struggles in my arms, trying to go back to his toys.

Taking Adam into our room, I place him in his bed and try to change him quickly in comfortable clothes to play in. He fights me, pushing my hands away and whining and I step back, placing my hands on my hips.

"Don't you want to go the park and play?"

When he stays silent and still, I change him and thankfully he doesn't fight me. Once he's changed, I gather some comfortable clothes for myself.

As I change, I lecture Adam as he tries to climb out of his bed. He pouts, but I don't let it bother me. He'll get hurt if he falls from trying to climb over.

Once we're both ready, I take him downstairs, following the sound of the television.

I find Edward sitting stiffly on the couch while Charlie is watching some sports program. From Edward's posture I can tell that some words were spoken-most likely from my father-and they weren't good.

When my presence is noticed, Edward jumps up.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answer with a chuckle. I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help myself. I've never seen Edward seen this jumpy or nervous, ever. Even when we first started dating.

I lead him outside, waving goodbye to my father. Edward takes Adam from me and buckles him into his car seat, much like he did yesterday. When I'm seated in front, Edward takes off towards the park.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

We pull up to the moderately sized park and I immediately spot the Cullen's. They're all dressed comfortably-even Alice- which surprises me. She has never worn anything but jeans so seeing her in cotton Capri's is something of a shock to me.

Before I can make it out of the car, Alice descends upon me, pulling me from the car, squealing in my ear.

"I'm so glad you came! I told Edward to call, but did he listen? No! He never listens. I told him that you wouldn't come if he just showed up and here you are! With Adam! Hi Adam!"

With that, she bounces away from me, diving into the backseat to fetch my son. Her sudden movement startles him, making his face scrunch up, showing how much he appreciated being frightened.

Just as the first cry escapes his mouth, Esme descends, plucking him from Alice's arms, instantly soothing him.

"You'll get used to Aunt Alice," she tells him.

"It takes time, but you'll understand that she's more hyper than the energizer bunny." Carlisle continues with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Alice shouts, folding her arms across her chest, looking like Adam when he pouts.

"Don't worry 'bout it Darlin'. We love you anyway," Jasper drawls, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Alice giggles and kisses his cheek, showing everyone that she really isn't upset. She pulls him over to Esme and Carlisle and gives Adam a little kiss on his cheek. When she see that he's no longer upset, she pushes Jasper forward, giving him an introduction.

Edward comes and stands beside me, watching with me as Jasper talks quietly to his nephew. As he does, Adam reaches over and Jasper takes him in his arms. Alice beams in delight at how fast he's taking to his uncle.

"Enough of this!" Alice says, jumping up and down. "Let's go play!"

"Pway!" Adam squeals as Jasper takes off running toward the play equipment.

Edward and Carlisle run after them, not wanting to be left out of the fun. Esme and I walk over to the benches and sit, content to watch from the sidelines.

Esme chuckles as we watch the four adults attempt to climb on the jungle gym after my son.

"Adam's been saying a lot more," Esme observes, taking her eyes away from Carlisle and Adam going down the slide.

"Yeah, he has. He's been improving greatly."

"I'm glad. You've done well," she replies, patting my hand.

"I don't feel like it sometimes."

"That's normal, Bella. All mothers feel like they haven't done enough when it comes to their children. The truth is, as long as you've done all you can and try your best and your children are happy and healthy, that's all that matters. Looking at Adam right now, I'd say you've done pretty well."

Looking in the direction she is, I see Adam with a bright smile on his face, laughing and squealing as Edward chases him around the swing set. Edward lets Adam run a little ways in front of him, making him think he's getting away. Then, he runs and scoops him up, turning him upside as he places kisses over his face. When he sets him back down, Adam takes off again with Jasper and Edward running after him and Carlisle and Alice pretending to help him get away.

Looking at this, I see that Adam is happy and healthy and right now, that's all that matters.

"Edward seems to be taking things seriously," Esme says, breaking the silence again and tearing my eyes from Edward who is running away from Carlisle with Adam in his arms.

"Yeah, so far he's been great."

"Do you not believe he's serious?"

"I do. I mean, he hasn't seen him that much, but it's obvious that he's really trying."

"Edward beams whenever he mentions him. From that first meeting all he's done is talk about what he wants to do with him. Did he tell you that he's moving into Forks?"

"Yes. He told me that he wants Adam to have his own room when he moves in."

"Yes, he's asked me to decorate. I was thinking a musical theme since he loves music so much."

"Hmm," I hum distractedly. Talking about Adam having his own room makes me of think what he said yesterday about Adam coming over.

"You don't know if it's a good idea if Adam comes over," Esme states, reading my mind.

"I want to trust him, Esme. I do. But I don't know if I can," I tell her.

"I understand that. With everything you've been through, I would be the same way, too." She pauses, collecting her thoughts as she watches her family play in front of her. "Bella, I can't tell you to trust him because sometimes I find myself wondering about whether or not he's true about his intentions. It's terrible, but I can't help it. What he did….it was something I never thought he would ever do." She stops for a moment, then continues. "Like I said, I can't tell you to trust him because that has to be up to you on your terms. Let me tell you this: after this came out and in the open, I didn't trust him at all. I didn't begin to trust him until I saw him worry about every little thing in regards to you and Adam. I saw him think over everything twice, constantly wondering if it would be okay with you and if Adam would like it. He stopped thinking about himself and began centering himself around Adam…and you. That's when I knew that I could start trusting him. He started acting like a parent."

I take what she's said and look back at Edward. He's watching Adam carefully as Alice spins with him on the merry-go-round, looking like he's about to jump in at a second's notice if something should happen.

I see what Esme is talking about. He's in tune with Adam, knowing that he's getting tired of spinning and where he wants to go. It amazes me that in the short time he's known Adam, he's already in tune with what he needs and wants.

Looking over at Esme, I notice that she's watching me, a small smile on her face.

"It's going to be hard-trusting him with Adam completely. But I want you to know that Edward wouldn't hurt him. He'd die for him if he thought it would somehow help him."

"Do you think I should let Adam spend time alone with him?"

"I can't answer that, Bella. It's up to you. If you feel like Edward can be trusted that way, then go for it. If not, then don't. Everyone will understand."

I nod and sit back, thinking about Esme said. I'll admit, I have seen Edward act differently with Adam. It doesn't escape my attention on how attentive and protective he was of Adam yesterday. Just from seeing how he was when Adam was hurt and when he was scared of that woman, I know deep down that Edward has changed in the short time I have seen him again.

Seeing how he is now, I can tell that he's serious about becoming a permanent fixture in Adam's life. Even though I can see these changes, I'm still reluctant to leave Adam alone with him.

8*8*8*8**8*88*8*8*8*88*

Half an hour later, Edward and the rest the Cullens bring over a very cranky Adam. I hear Edward trying to talk to him, but he's ignored as Adam grumbles and pouts.

"I don't know what's wrong," Edward tells me, his face pale and his eyes worried. "One minute he was fine, the next he upset. I don't know what's wrong!"

I hold my hands out for him and Edward places him in my arms, stepping back from him when he's safely with me. I'll admit I'm a little concerned myself. Adam always lets someone know what's wrong-even when he didn't talk. I look down and see Adam holding his stomach.

_Hmmm…_

"Do you have the time?" I ask Esme.

She looks down at her watch and tells me it was 11:45.

"That's explains it," I say. "He's hungry."

"Are you sure?" Edward asks, his voice hurried.

"Yeah, he's holding his stomach. See? He only does that when he's hungry."

Edward nods, a look of worry still on his face. I stare at him a bit longer than necessary, feeling the worry and concern rolling off of him in waves.

"Well, we should get going," Carlisle announces, trying to comb back his windblown hair.

"Yeah. I need to get him fed."

"Do you want to come back to the house for lunch?" Esme asks, gathering her purse.

"No, I need to get back home. I want to rest a little before work tomorrow."

Esme nods in understanding and kisses me and Adam goodbye. Carlisle and Esme walk off while I see Jasper talking quietly to Alice, gesturing towards me. Alice shakes her head, causing Jasper to give her a stern look. Alice stares at him for a moment before nodding slightly and walking towards me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice asks in a quiet voice, very unlike her. Behind her, Jasper stands with his hands on her shoulders, giving her support.

"Sure."

"I just wanted to apologize to you and Edward for what I did. I never should have butted into your business. I should have let the two of you sort it out and I know that what I did was wrong. I just wanted my family back together. When the two of you got together, you were so perfect for one another. I could see the way you two revolved around one another and I knew that one day you guys would get married and live happily ever after. But after you left, that shattered and I remember thinking, 'if it didn't work out for Bella and Edward, the two people in the world who are most perfect for each other, then what are the chances that anyone else's relationship will survive?'

"Since you left, I hoped every day that you would come back and when you did, I made it my mission to get you and Edward together so you could talk and work things out and as a result, I alienated you and involved myself in something that wasn't my business. For that, I'm sorry. I just want you two to be happy, whether that's with each other or not."

At the end of her speech, my eyes cut over to Edward's and I froze at the look of longing on his face. I snap my gaze away from his quickly, clearing my throat and addressing Alice.

"Alice, I accept your apology. But you should know that you can't control the world and you can't control our lives. I understand why you did what you did; you wanted things back to the way they were, but Ali, that's not possible. Things won't be like that again."

"I forgive you, Ali," Edward croaks, his voice hoarse. I want to look at him and see what expression his face holds, but I know if I do, I'll crack and want to comfort him, so I keep my eyes on Alice.

"Bella's right," he continues. "You can't control our relationship or lack thereof and please don't try. Whatever happens between Bella and me is between us. If we need your help with something, we'll come to you, but until then you need to stay out of it."

"I understand. Thank you for forgiving me," Alice says, reaching forward and hugging each of us before walking off. Jasper lingers for a moment, mouthing 'thank you' before following his fiancée.

Once they drive off, Edward escorts me back to his car and I notice from the corner of my eye that he keeps looking at me. When he sees me looking, he gives me bashful smile before turning away quickly.

When we're buckled in, he drives us home, staying just below the speed limit-something he never did, especially in Forks. I can only surmise that he's driving like this because Adam is in the car.

Edward pulls into my father's driveway and parks the car, getting out quickly. He walks over to my side and helps me out before I can even unbuckle myself. I give him a thankful smile and watch as he retrieves Adam, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he hands him to me.

"Thank you for letting him come to the park today despite me showing up unannounced."

"Just call next time, okay? I might have something planned," I tell him.

"I will," he replies, moving towards me a little bit. I swallow thickly, trying to push back the feeling that comes stirring back from this morning. I want to back away, but I'm rooted to the spot, watching as Edward moves closer and closer to me.

Most likely sensing the tension coming from me, Adam pushes his hand at Edward's chest, trying to make him move. Edward looks down at him, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"My Ma! Mines!" Adam shouts, frowning at him.

Edward lets loose a laugh, which causes Adam to frown deeper and push harder at his chest. This sobers him quickly and he moves away from me, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm not going to take her from you. And I'm sorry to you as well, Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

After he has moved away, Adam's hands went back down to his stomach just as it growls loudly.

"I better get him some food. Thank you for taking him to the park. He had fun."

"I had fun too." He smiles. "I'll see you later buddy," Edward says to Adam as he leans in and gives him a quick kiss on his head.

I watch as Edward waves and drives off and I can't deny the tiny bit of happiness that surges through me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thoughts?**

**The next update won't come for another couple of weeks and I promise that I won't keep you waiting longer than that!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the long delay. February was a very bad month, which bled partly into this month. But things are looking up again, so I'm hoping to get back into a routine.  
**

**Big thanks go to everyone who reads, reviews and puts this story in their favorites and alerts. Your support means the world to me. :o) Another huge thank you goes to Lizzie and Dee, who pre-read and beta this story (even when they're sick. Feel better soon!) They put up with my re-writes, constant worries and everything else in between. Any mistakes you see are my own.  
**

**SM owns everything Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen- **

When I walk into work the next day, Jamie is behind the counter placing the food in the display case. He looks up and smiles at me, giving me a friendly wave. I return the gesture and put my things away before going out front.

As I start arranging the syrups and toppings for the coffee, Jamie interrupts.

"Did you have fun at the concert?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me."

I watch as Jamie opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. He repeats this a couple of times and I look at him, wondering what he's struggling with.

"Bella," he begins, finally finding the words for what he wants to say.

"Yes?"

"Would you-"

"I'm opening!" Judy calls, letting in the customers that have gathered outside. They immediately come up to the front and Jamie sighs heavily as he takes their orders.

As the morning continues, things wind down and Jamie asks me how my weekend went. Thinking of the past weekend causes me to think of the feelings that I felt as I watched Edward with Adam. This, of course, causes me to become distracted and I feel confusion swirl through me again.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Jamie asks, concerned.

"Yeah," I mutter, my thoughts still on Edward and Adam.

Flashes of Edward's concerned face for Adam playing in the park go through my mind. I can tell that it's obvious that he cares for Adam just from the few encounters I've seen. Should I let spend more time with my son? Can I trust him enough to do that?

As I think of Edward and his concern for Adam, this brings up another issue that I'm having trouble with. Seeing Edward with my son was something that I have always wanted. When I realized that I wouldn't have that, I accepted it, but still dreamed that it would be possible. Yes, he hurt me but I still couldn't help but dream about having a family with my first love.

_Why am I thinking about this? I don't have feelings for Edward like that anymore. Do I?_

A warm hand covers mine, breaking me from my thoughts, causing my head to jerk up and meet Jamie's gaze.

"Are you alright? You've been lost in your head for almost half an hour."

"I have a lot on my mind." I admit.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" He asks, concern radiating from every word.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He nods thoughtfully, his eyes trained on the counter. A tense silence fills the area around us that comes from nowhere and I fidget, feeling uncomfortable. A sense of dread fills up within me and I don't know where it came from or what's going to happen, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be good.

After several minutes of silence and intense staring from Jamie, he breaks his gaze from the counter and looks up at me, his eyes determined. I shift as unease rises within me.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me?"

Jamie asks the question so fast that I have to stop for a moment to understand what he meant. When I piece it together, I look at him shock, wondering why he's asking me this when he likes Angela.

Or does he?

I think back to the night of the concert and remember that he didn't really pay attention to her that much except when he watched her walk away…which is what any man would do.

I sigh internally and open my mouth when a gasp from behind me causes me to turn around. I see Angela standing there, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide and glassy.

"Angela," I begin and but she shakes her head and runs out.

I run out after her and catch her just before she enters her car.

"Ang, it wasn't what it looked like."

"It's okay, it's fine. I have to go."

I watch helplessly as she throws herself into her car and speeds away. My heart breaks for her as I see her car drive further and further away. I want to explain that I don't feel that way about him and I was going to say no, but I have no way of reaching her.

Dejectedly, I walk back inside and see Jamie looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that about?"

"You should talk to Angela."

"What? Why?"

"Just talk to Angela, okay?"

"Alright," he nods. "So, would you like to go out with me?"

I look at him with a hard expression for a moment, wondering if he has any intelligence at all.

"Jamie," I tell him, my voice serious and flat. "Talk to Angela."

"What does that have to do with you going out with me?"

"Jamie!" I shout, my frustration from the last few minutes seeping in. "Just talk to Angela, okay?"

He looks at me, his wide. He probably thinks that I'm crazy now, but I can't help it. How can he not see that Angela likes him? I saw it from the very first moment I saw them together.

His eyes are still wide and distant and I can only hope that he's putting everything together.

A customer comes up to the counter and I step up and help him since Jamie is still staring into space. I focus on making the drinking ordered and once I'm done I turn back to Jamie. I see that he's standing there, his posture hunched and somewhat defeated.

I walk over to him and he looks up at me, the expression on his face sheepish.

"She likes me, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," I reply, glad he finally put it together.

"I thought she didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me to go to the concert and I was so excited. I thought we were going together, on a date, but then she got so nervous, I thought that she changed her mind about going with me, so I suggested we invite you. She liked the idea, so I thought that maybe I misread her signals or something."

"Jamie," I give a small smile. "Angela was probably just nervous. She probably talked herself up to ask you out and then she got nervous at the last minute. She was probably afraid you would say no."

"I wouldn't. Say no, that is. I wanted to ask her out since I first saw her." He has a dreamy expression on his face and I sincerely hope that these get together. "If I ask her out, do you think she'll say yes?"

"I'm positive."

Jamie beams, his smile bright and happy. A second later his smile falls and he groans, collapsing against the counter.

"She heard me ask you out!"

"Yes, she did. That's why you need to talk to her and explain."

"Okay," he says, standing up straight and sure. "I will. After work. I'm going over to her place and I'll explain."

"You know where she lives?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"She invited me over for a movie night once," he tells me, shrugging sheepishly.

I shake my head at the ridiculousness of the situation and silently pray that things will work out for them.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"I'm home," I call throughout Charlie's house as I deposit my purse on the entryway table.

"Back here," Charlie's voice rings out from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen where I see Adam sitting in his high chair watching as his grandfather stands over the stove, cooking something that smells like fish.

"What's going on?"

Charlie turns and smiles. "I'm cooking dinner."

"Uh-huh. Is it going to be edible?" I teasingly ask, knowing that Charlie can't cook very well.

I had learned to cook at a young age because whenever Charlie cooked, it ended up burnt and totally inedible.

Walking over to my son, I plant a big kiss on his cheek, making him giggle loudly.

"Yes smart-ass," Charlie replies with a small smile.

"Hey, there's a sponge here," I scold, knowing that since Adam is talking more he's bound to repeat any words he hears.

"Ass!" Adam yells, beaming proudly.

I give my father a hard look and a blush colors his cheeks as he scratches the back of neck awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"Adam, honey, that's an adult word and you shouldn't say it, alright?" He looks at me seriously, but I know it didn't sink in fully. I have a feeling he'll be using his new found word again soon.

A quiet sigh leaves my lips and I sink into the chair beside Adam and watch as Charlie serves the fish onto my plate and his but forgoes Adam's plate. I watch with curiosity as he pulls a plate of chicken nuggets and peas from the microwave and places it on Adam's tray.

A smile grows on my face, seeing how well Charlie already knows what Adam will and will not eat. Looking over at my baby, I see him feed himself chicken nugget and a couple bites of peas. As I look at him, the thoughts about Edward from earlier today and the past weekend come back, filling me with the same confusion I felt before.

I scoop some peas onto my plate and take a few small bites. Silence has surrounded us as I'm lost in my thoughts.

"You alright?" Charlie asks, breaking me from my stare of fish and peas.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You can either tell me what's wrong or I can try to figure it out."

I sigh, knowing that Charlie is anything but not persistent. I'm a little afraid to talk to him about this, but I don't have another choice. I could talk one of the Cullen's but I'm afraid that they are too close to Edward to give me a clear answer. Yes Charlie is close to me but I know that he can distance himself from the situation.

I draw in a deep breath and sit up straighter, placing my fork on my plate with a _plunk. _

"Alright. I need you to go into cop mode. Distance yourself."

"Fine," he nods.

"Okay. I'm confused about Edward."

Charlie sighs and drops his head toward his chest.

"Hey, you promised to distance yourself from the situation."

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"I'm just confused. Seeing Edward with Adam is making me think of everything I wanted with him when I found out I was pregnant. I don't know why I'm having these thoughts," I say with a small whine. It's childish, I know, but I'm really confused about all of this.

A few tears leak from my eyes and I swat them away, not wanting to show how upset I really am.

"No Mama," Adam says, reaching towards me, patting my face. I smile softly and kiss his hand before looking over at my father.

Charlie is looking at me with a blank expression and I swallow, wondering what he'll say about my confession. We stare at each other for a little longer before he shakes his head and scrubs his hand down his face.

"I was afraid this would happen," he mutters. I opened my mouth to tell him to forget it since it was obvious he was upset, but he holds up his hand silencing me. "I knew that when I saw Edward over here spending time with him, I had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Let me guess, you're confused about whether your feelings are new or something from the past?" I nod and he continues. "There's really no way to tell. It could be from the past or it could be something new. As much as I hate this, yours and Edward's relationship was something I'd never seen before. It was strong and intense. It's very possible that a relationship like that doesn't die easily."

"So what are you saying?" I ask, leaning forward. "Are you saying that what I'm feeling could be new? Or do you think I'm projecting old feelings into the present?"

"I'm saying it could be anything. It's possible that you are projecting old feelings into the present because of something you wanted when you found out you were pregnant. Feelings are tricky things, especially when they involve a baby."

"I know," I sigh. This entire situation is very tricky and I can only hope that everything works out for the best and no one gets hurt-especially Adam.

"Have you…have you talked to Edward about this?"

"No."

"Do you know if he feels the same way as you?"

"No," I admit, feeling a little foolish.

"Then you either talk to him about it or try to forget it and move on."

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*888*8*8*8*8*8*8*

_Warm hands are caressing my swollen belly while a familiar soothing voice is humming a new lullaby in my ear. It's wonderful and perfect for our new addition to our family._

"_What's the name of that one?" I ask as the song finishes._

"_'Little Love'," Edward responds, squeezing me tighter against him. _

"_It's perfect."_

"_Thank you."_

_We sit in silence, enjoying each others presence but that doesn't last long. Apparently our little love wants in on our moment by kicking my stomach where his father's hands lay._

"_Well hello there," Edward chuckles, moving in front of me and placing his cheek where the kicks are coming from. "How are you today?"_

_In response, another kick but this time it's sharper and I can't hide the wince. Immediately, Edward rubs the spot, trying to take away the pain._

"_Hey now, little man, be nice to your momma. She's giving you free housing."_

_I laugh and playfully push his head away from me while he gives me a crooked grin, reaching up and pecking my lips with a soft and loving kiss._

"_It's a shame this didn't happen," a voice says from beside me. Looking over, I see myself sitting there, looking on with a sad smile. "It would have been wonderful, having him here every step of the way. But this all it'll ever be: a dream. Too bad."_

My eyes pop open as the dream ends and I can't help the few tears that escape my eyes but it seems that my subconscious has answered my dilemma. What I'm feeling for Edward is nothing. Seeing what I wanted for so long happening in front of my eyes is stirring up old thoughts.

It's a relief that I have my answer, but a small part of me isn't sure that I do. I push the doubt away, knowing that I'm just grieving for the relationship that I lost. Again. I need to get over it and fast. I need to focus on my son, making sure he's happy and healthy. Nothing else matters except that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**The next chapter should be posted next week. :o)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and thank you for the favorites and alerts! You all are amazing! **

**Another thank you goes to Lizzie and Dee...the best pre-reader and beta ever! They put up with my constant worries, rewrites and everything else in between. Lots and lots of thanks go to you! (Any mistakes you see are my own.)**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own a copy of Breaking Dawn part 2 on DVD. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen- **

When I step through the doors of the cafe, Angela rushes forward, greeting me with an enthusiastic hug. I stand frozen in shock for a moment, not expecting my quiet and shy friend to take such action. As I shake myself from my still state, I wrap my arms around her shoulders, causing her to squeeze me tightly.

"Ang," I gasp as my oxygen level goes down the tighter she squeezes.

"Sorry!" She says, moving away from me.

Now that she's stepped back, I take a look at her and notice something different about her. Her eyes are bright and she has a huge beaming smile on her face and she's bouncing in place, her hands clasped together.

"Jamie came over last night and explained everything!" Angela exclaims, her smile growing so big that I'm afraid her cheeks will crack. "He asked me out too! We have a date planned for the day after tomorrow! He has it all planned out. A buddy of his is opening a restaurant not far from here and he's giving Jamie the first table of the night! He wouldn't tell me everything, but I know that it's going to be wonderful!"

Her news immediately takes the heaviness off of my shoulders and a wave of happiness spreads through me. I give her sincere smile and reach forward, taking her hands in mine, squeezing them.

"I'm so happy for you, Ang."

"Thank you! And I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions and didn't let you explain."

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing. But let me ask you something...why did I get an invitation to the concert?"

"Well," she replies, twisting her hands together. "I just got so nervous! I mean, I asked him and then I thought 'what if he doesn't like me?' or 'what if he's trying to let me down gently? How will I ever work with him again?' I guess he saw that on my face and then he suggested we ask you. At first, I was thrilled because that meant that I could still hang out with him, but once it sank in, I realized my mistake."

"That's understandable, Angela. I'm just glad that everything is going to work out!"

"So, you forgive me for running out of here like a nut?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong."

She beams and pulls me into another hug.

"Girls, I'm thrilled that you both are so happy, but I have a business to run," Judy states, breezing through the room, getting things ready for the day.

We release each other and prepare our station for the morning rush.

* * *

I pick up my purse from beneath counter, sighing in relief that I'm finally able to go home. It seemed like today I didn't have a chance to rest at all. Whenever Angela or I tried to take a break and rest our tired feet, someone would come in and then following them was a whole line of people.

Finally, half an hour before my shift was set to end, the rush died down. Angela offered for me take my break and as much as my feet yearned for it, I denied her offer. It seemed silly since I was due to go home soon. Instead, I offered it Angela since she was working until closing and she took it gratefully, grabbing her phone and quickly dialing someone. My guess was it was Jamie.

When the time came for me to go, I didn't stand around, I threw off my apron and hair net and started gathering my things quickly.

"What's the rush, Bells?" Angela snickers from her position against the sink.

"Places to go and all that jazz," I respond lightly walking around the counter. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, go home to your baby. Jamie is coming by, so…" She trails off with a blush.

"Ah, I see," I say in a teasing voice. "Well just remember, this is the dining area. No physical activity is to happen up here."

"Bella!" She gasps before dissolving in giggles.

I give her a grin in return and turn around to find myself face to chest with Jamie. He's looking at Angela with a sweet smile and it makes me smile in response. Turning back, I see that Angela has the same lovesick expression on her face too.

"What are the two of you talking about?"

"Health codes," I reply, which causes Jamie to look at me with confusion. I ignore him and continue walking out of the door. "See you later!"

Once outside, I run to my car, eager to be home and with my family. As I drive home, a strange feeling comes over me. It reminds of the feeling I had just before I found out I was pregnant. I subconsciously knew that a change was coming. I focus on this feeling, trying to decipher whether this will be a good or bad change, but I feel nothing either way. Shrugging it off, I turn into my driveway and race up to the porch.

Just as my foot lands on the top step, I trip over a loose board, landing on my knees and dropping my purse. I groan at the impact, already feeling the throbbing of my muscles. I know there's going to be a hellish bruise there tomorrow.

Slowly, I raise myself from the step, wincing as my knee protests against my movements. Reaching down, I bend to pick up my purse when something catches my eye a few feet away.

A tall figure stands behind a cluster of trees that surround my father's house. My heart accelerates as I try to see who is standing there, staring at me, but the trees provide the perfect cover of darkness for this person. I swallow thickly and open my mouth to say something but laughter from inside my house distracts me, making me look toward the door.

I know that it was Adam who laughed and my heart beats even faster now, the instinct to protect my baby rising quickly within me. I don't know if this person means harm or not, but someone standing in the woods watching you can't be good. I've seen enough movies and have enough common sense to know that much.

When I turn my eyes back to the area where this person was standing, I see nothing but trees. I look around, trying to see into the darkness of the woods, but it's no use. I want to know why this person was watching my house, but I'm not going after them. Slowly, I walk up the steps and unlock the door, keeping my eyes on that area until I'm inside, closing and locking the door.

Leaning against the door, I try to calm my frantic heart and shaking hands before my son notices the state I'm in. I don't want to scare him. I hear my son's rampant babbling and my father's occasional 'uh-huh's' and let that calm me. The sound of his voice is something that I will always cherish, even if he's arguing with me, like I know will happen when he's teenager.

"I'm home!" I announce as I place my purse on the table by the door, shaking off the last of my nervous feelings.

"Mama!" I hear Adam scream along with the sound of his feet pounding on the floor as he runs from the living room.

Scooping him up, I place kiss after kiss up on his face, causing him to squirm and push himself away from me.

"What? You don't want my kisses?"

"Too many!"

"Too many?" I repeat, faking sadness. "Okay. No more kisses."

I place him on the ground and he reaches up, gripping one of my fingers in his tiny hand and pulls me with all of his strength toward the living room. Suppressing chuckles, I allow him to 'pull' me where he wants to go and follow him into the living room.

Charlie is sitting on the floor, sitting amongst scattered toys. He looks bored, but I know he would never say such a thing to his grandson.

When we enter, Adam lets go of my hand and runs toward Charlie, standing in front of his face and shouting 'Mama home, Grampa'. I choke back a laugh at my father's surprised face and give him a wave when he looks at me.

"I see that. Thank you for telling me."

Satisfied, Adam sits down and resumes playing with his toys quietly.

"Grandpa?" I ask, wondering when this new occurrence started.

"He's talking more. I figured I need to be called something. Carlisle already called 'Papa' so I took. Grandpa."

"So you guys have been going over this with him?"

"Yeah," he mutters, a slight blush on his cheeks. "We didn't want him to get confused about who we were. We should have talked to you about it…"

"No! I'm glad. I was just shocked, that's all."

Charlie nods and looks over at Adam, who is ignoring him completely, still playing quietly with his toys. Seeing that he's no longer needed, Charlie stands and groans as his back cracks and pops.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the floor, Dad," I say, rushing to help him stand. He waves me off and I stand back, knowing that he doesn't want my help.

"Yeah, yeah. My grandson wanted to play and I was going to play with him, bad bones and joints be damned."

My heart warms at the obvious love he has for Adam and I can't help but reach out and hug him, despite the fact that he just used another curse word in front of my little sponge. I take him by surprise, but he hugs me back, squeezing me softly.

I know it's silly to be this touched by a simple gesture, but I can't help it.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you for loving us."

"Bella," he chokes out, holding me a little tighter. "You're my baby. I'll always love you, no matter what and that includes any part of you."

With that, he pulls away, his cheeks highlighted with a blush and goes to sit down in his recliner, simultaneously watching Adam and a sports game that's on mute on the television. I follow his example and take a seat on the couch, pondering how to tell my father what I experienced outside.

As a commercial comes on, I clear my throat, deciding to just come out with it. Maybe it's something completely trivial.

"Dad? Have you seen anyone strange or unusual around here?"

"No," he responds, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Not that I can recall. Why?"

"I thought I saw someone standing at the edge of the woods."

"Probably just kids checkin' out the old chief's place."

"I got a creepy feeling from it. Something doesn't seem right," I say, feeling scared again.

Charlie's eyes darken for a moment before he smoothed his expression, giving me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I still have my gun hidden in the hall closet on the top shelf, along with my rifle. But to put your mind at ease and mine, I'll call Mark and have him check things out."

"Mark?" I question, trying to figure out who he's talking about.

"My old deputy. When I retired, Mark took my place."

"That's right. I forgot about that," I murmur, remembering the dirty blonde haired gentleman that worked alongside my father. Memories of Mark playing poker with my father and coming over for the occasional fishing trip flooded my mind. I also recall reading an article about him taking my father's place in the Sheriff's office after he retired.

"What are you talking about?"

My gaze snaps over to him and my cheeks burn, much like his did a short while ago. I look down at my knees and twist my fingers together, speaking softly.

"When I…after I left, I would look you up in the paper, just to make sure you were okay. When I read of your injury, I asked a co-worker to call you…"

"That was you?" He interrupts, his eyes somewhat glassy.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I never forgot about you, Daddy. You were always in my thoughts."

He stares at me for a moment before closing his eyes and clearing his throat a few times. When his eyes open again they're clear, but I can see happiness shining through.

"I'll give Mark a call in the morning."

I smile, knowing that he didn't know what to say about my statement about checking up on him, so in a natural Charlie fashion, he said nothing. By the look on his face though, I know that whatever he's feeling is something good.

"Thanks, Dad."

He gives me a smile and turns back to his game. Relief washes over me and I sit back, feeling better about this situation. I know that Charlie won't let this go until he has answers and that makes me feel a lot better.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Charlie just grunts at me, his eyes focused on the television and I roll mine, knowing that while he's watching a game I won't get any input from him at all.

With a sigh, I heave myself from the couch and begin to walk in the kitchen to see what there is to make.

Knocking on the door interrupts me and I look back at Charlie to see if he's expecting anyone. He looks just as baffled as I do and makes a move to stand, but I hold out a hand, stopping him. I looked pointedly down at Adam, playing contently on the floor and back to him. Charlie gives a nod, sitting on the edge of his seat as I head toward the door.

The knocking persists showing that whoever is on the other side doesn't have much patience. My palms begin to sweat as I look out of the peephole but to my dismay, I can't see anything. I try to flip on the porch light, but it doesn't work, still blanketing the porch in darkness. The person at the door knocks again and I jump back, breathing heavily. Stealing myself, I slowly unlock the door and open it. The light from the inside of the house illuminates our guest, causing a gasp to leave my lips as I come face to face with the person I thought I would never see in Forks.

"Renee?"

"Oh, Bella! Darling! How are you? What are you doing in Forks? I thought you were living in Olympia? Why on Earth would you come back to this town?"

I gape at her, shocked that she would voluntarily come back to Forks. When I visited her at the age sixteen, she told me that she hated this tiny, wet town and would never step foot here again. I had asked her why she hated Forks so much and she told me that she needed to be in a place where people didn't talk about your business every other day, and as a result, making you feel less than worthy.

"Bella?" My father's voice sounds from behind me. "Who is at the door? I could have sworn I heard…Renee," he says pausing when he realizes who is standing in the threshold. I'm probably wearing a similar look of astonishment that's painted on his face at the moment.

"Charlie!" Renee exclaims, beaming. She rushes forward and pulls him into a tight hug before letting him go and stepping back, checking him out. "You look so good! You grew a mustache! I always told you that you would look good with one."

My father's cheeks heat with embarrassment and a little piece of my heart breaks off for my father. He had never gotten over my mother's departure and never changed the house after she left. I had always suspected that he still loved her but I never had anything to confirm it.

"It looks the same around here," she remarks, stepping away from my father, peeking into the kitchen and hallway looking around. "You should mix up your style, Charlie. Make it look more like a bachelor pad."

Charlie opens his mouth to respond but Renee turns to me, her hands on her hips.

"Would you care to explain why I didn't know you moved back here?"

I shake off the shock that has encompassed me and raised an eyebrow at her 'parental' tone.

"We only call each other once and blue moon and e-mail just as often."

"I still would have appreciated some notice," she huffs. "Phil and I drove into Olympia to see you and we had to find you moved from your ex landlord."

"Sorry," I say, halfheartedly. What does she expect? She's never been a parent to me and didn't stick around to take care of me, so why would I inform her of my life?

"Where is Phil?" Charlie asks, looking at the door, like he's praying he'll come through to calm her down from incessant questions. I'm surprised he's mentioned her current husband, since he hasn't met him, but I suppose he's desperate enough to get Renee to stop her inquisition.

"He'll be here in a few days. There was business venture he wanted to check out." She informs, rolling her eyes. "Now, what do you say we go to Port Angeles and-"

"Mama!"

We all freeze at Adam's voice and all of our eyes shoot to him when he runs into the room. When he sees Renee standing there, he eyes her warily and sidesteps her. He runs towards me, hitting my legs making me lose my balance for a moment. After I make sure I'm not going to fall, I bend down and pick him up, looking cautiously at Renee. She's staring at Adam in shock and I prepare myself for her lecture and her 'I told you not to repeat my mistakes.'

Charlie must sense my fear because he walks forward, standing in between myself and her.

"Bella, is that child yours?" Her voice is calm, which sets my nerves on edge. I give her a curt nod, biting into my lower lip. "How old is he?"

"Two." I hold my breath as I wait her response.

"Well…He's just adorable!" She exclaims.

"What?" Charlie and I both ask at the same time, just as Renee pushes Charlie out of the way and rushes forward placing kiss after kiss on Adam's face.

Adam squirms away, whining and Renee relents, backing away with an adoring smile.

"He's so beautiful! Oh, I have a fabulous idea! Why don't we all go out to dinner? There's a restaurant in Port Angeles that is perfect for adults and children. I think we should go there.

"Charlie, go upstairs and change your shirt, there's no way you're wearing a _sweatshirt _to dinner. The jeans can stay, but change your shirt. I'm going to freshen up and Bella, you should freshen up as well. We'll meet back down here in ten minutes!"

With that, she scampers up the stairs, heading into the bathroom like she's never left. I turn to my father who is still looking bewildered in the entryway.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Huh?" He asks, blinking like a flash went off in front of his eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I have no idea, Bella. No frickin' idea," he mutters as he goes upstairs, most likely following my mother's order.

Knowing there isn't going to be any arguing with the force that is Renee, I go into the kitchen and wash my hands as well as Adam's and sit at the kitchen table, wondering when I'll wake up from this bizarre dream.

Thirty minutes later, my mother pulls into one of the most relaxed restaurants in Port Angeles. As we pull up, Renee informs us that this establishment has a small garden in the back, along with a small playground suitable for children.

I'm surprised that she knew of a place like this, considering the fact that when I visited her one summer, she never thought of 'kid friendly' things to do, not to mention the fact that when I was older she claimed that she was never meant to be a mother and never got the hang of it.

Renee asks the hostess to seat us in the back and we order right away, barely glancing at our menus, since dinner has long passed for Charlie and me. While we wait for our order, Renee entertains us with tale of her travels. Luckily, our food comes quickly because I can't stand to see the look of sadness etched on my father's face as she recalls her many adventures. I know it must hurt him that there were too many differences between them and he couldn't give her the life she obviously enjoys.

Once we're finished eating, Renee suggests that Charlie take Adam to play, so she and I can talk. Charlie looks a little nervous about this suggestion, but I smile at him, letting him know it's okay and he goes away from the table, my son in tow. Honestly, I'm a little nervous myself, but I think I can handle her.

"So Bella," Renee starts, leaning toward me. "Tell me about your life."

"Um, there's really nothing to tell. I have a job, I have Dad, I have Adam. That's about it."

"What about Adam's father? Where is he?"

"Edward? He's…around."

"Around?" She repeats, an eyebrow raised. "What does that mean?"

"It's complicated."

"Look, I know I haven't been a mother to you and I have no right to butt into your life and ask questions, but a lot has changed since we last saw each other. Some things have been brought to light and things aren't perfect, but they're getting there…and one of the things I want to fix is our relationship. I know it's too late to be your mother, but maybe I can be your friend."

"What happened?"

She lets a loose a sigh and an embarrassed laugh. "Three years ago I did something very stupid; I was driving and was distracted by an errant thought which made me completely lose my focus, which caused me to swerve into another lane on the wrong side of the road. I was taken to the hospital and a few tests were done and as it turns out, I have ADHD. I'm on medication for it and things aren't perfect, but it's getting better every day. I still have a few moments where I'm not entirely focused as I should be, but like I said, I'm getting better."

I sit back, stunned. As I think about that summer I spent with her, I realize that all of the signs were there; her forgetfulness, her hyperactivity and her impulsiveness. When I spent that time with her, I had thought that her behavior was irrational and strange, especially the way she waved off the fact that she just walked out on me, but I chalked it up to the fact that she really wasn't meant to be a mother.

"Renee, I'm sorry."

"What for, baby?" She asks, her expression confused.

"I should have seen the signs when I visited you; I should have tried to help you."

"Bella," she says, placing a hand on mine. "My doctor thinks I've had this for a while; most likely a good majority of my life. It wasn't your fault you didn't see it. I didn't see it and Phil didn't see it; if someone who lived with me day after day didn't see it, how could you?"

I nod, seeing her reasoning. "Does Charlie know?"

"No, I haven't told him."

"You should tell him," I whisper, glancing over to my father and son, playing. I know how much it hurt my father when she left and I know that he would probably want to know this bit of information. I'm sure that it would comfort him somewhat, knowing that she didn't leave because he wasn't enough for her.

"I will. I just don't know when." She pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Enough about this. Tell me about Edward. Why aren't you two together?"

At her request, I tell her all of what happened, leaving nothing out. Once I'm done, I wait patiently for her to say something but all she does is stare at me for a moment, before folding her arms on the table.

"I'm going to say this and I don't want you to get upset, alright?" I give her a nod and she continues. "It seems like the fault on this lies not only on Emmett and Edward, but you as well." I open my mouth to refute, but she holds her hand up, stopping me. "Now, don't get upset, but it's the truth. Yes, Edward shouldn't have listened to his brother and acted the way he did and Emmett shouldn't have butted into something that wasn't his business, but you shouldn't have run away. I know I shouldn't say this, because it's preaching to the choir, but the moment you learned you were a mother, you became an adult…and the moment things got difficult, you ran away. I understand that Edward hurt you, but you shouldn't have run away. You should have stayed and acted like an adult, instead of a child. I know that you still were and are a child in some ways, but you should have confronted him and demanded to know why he was acting the way he was; after all, you said so yourself that he never acted that way before. Instead, you ran away."

I sit back, rethinking over Renee's words. Realization hits me like a lightning bolt; she's right. The fault doesn't entirely lie with Emmett and Edward. It lies with me as well.

I should have stayed that night and then the next morning, I should have gone over to Edward's first thing and demanded an explanation for his behavior. At that time, I knew that Edward would have never spoken or treated me the way he did. Yes, the way he acted was tremendously horrible, but I blindly and stupidly believed that he was lying about how he felt about me the entire time in our relationship, even when I knew deep down that he loved me with his entire being. It was evident in every word and caress, but I pushed that away, only believing the bad.

Because of this and my childish thoughts and behavior, I ran away, leaving behind my father and Edward's family…and Edward.

Looking over toward my playing son, I can't help but wonder, what would my life be like if I had stayed. Would Edward and I be together as a family? Would we be happy? These thoughts are futile however. There's no use in wondering what my life would have been like; what's done is done.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a doctor so please forgive any mistakes I made about anything in the medical field.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and puts this story in their favorites. Without your support and wonderful words, I would have given up a long time ago. :) **

**Thank you to my pre-reader and beta, Lizzie and Dee for their amazing help with this story. (Any mistakes you see are my own.)**

**I'm submitting a one shot for Fandom4LLS. Please check out my profile page for more information! **

**Chapter warnings: Language. **

**SM owns everything Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter twenty- **

I sit back in my seat and stare at my son playing happily with his grandfather. Renee's words are running through my head on repeat, telling me what I already know.

I knew that my actions were childish and selfish, but I refused to let myself believe them. I convinced myself that I was right and I was doing what was best for me and my baby.

In reality, I should have stayed put and talked with Edward, demanding to know why he acted like he did. Deep inside, I've always known that Edward could never mean what he said or did. However, old insecurities of never being enough and fear that Edward would wake up and see that there were more options for him in the world drove me to make rash decisions that will most likely affect me for the rest of my life.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I look over at Renee, her light coffee colored eyes staring at me with worry.

"Yeah. I just realized that you're right and I've known that what you said was the truth the entire time."

"And now you're thinking how things would be different if you had stayed?" She replies knowingly. I nod, and in response she gives me a sad smile. "You can't do that. What's done is done. There's no point in thinking about what could have been; you have to think about making it right at this moment, so your future can be better."

After playtime at the restaurant, Renee drives us back home and I carefully maneuver my sleeping boy from the car. Charlie reaches in after me, extracting with ease the car seat we had to install before we left.

"Well, this was just fun! We'll have to do this again when Phil is here. Although, I thought he might have called by now. But, I suppose that means his meeting is going well," Renee says, smiling brightly.

"Uh, sure," Charlie replies, rubbing his neck roughly. I can tell he's uncomfortable, so I decide to intervene.

"I need to get Adam inside before he gets sick."

"Of course!" Renee exclaims, running up to me, planting a kiss on my cheek before doing the same to Charlie. "I'll call you when Phil comes into town and we'll get together. Bye!"

We both stood on the porch and watch as she drives away, waving the entire time. Charlie awkwardly waves back and turns toward the door, unlocking it with ease all the while muttering under his breath. I can't understand what he's saying, but I know it has to do with Renee.

I walk in behind my behind father, locking the door behind me. Ordinarily, I would be concerned with dropping Adam, but I've become an expert at holding him and doing many other things at the same time. One of the many perks of being a single mother, I suppose.

Just as I make a move to take my baby upstairs, I falter, not seeing that my father has stopped and is looking into the living room with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"My chair has moved," he mutters, still looking into the living room. I follow his line of vision and see that his recliner is swiveled, facing the entrance of the hallway, when it's usually facing more to the left of where the television sits.

With Renee's unexpected visit, he could have risen quickly out of his chair, causing it to move into the position it is currently in.

"Maybe you moved it when you got up? You know how easy that thing rotates."

"Probably. Yeah, that's probably it."

Stepping around him, I continue upstairs, quickly changing my now fussy Adam into his pajamas before placing him in his bed. I reach for my CD next to the stereo and find the case empty. I know that every morning I always put it back inside the case so I know where it is at all times. Even though I have precious memories attached to this, it's even more precious since it helps Adam sleep.

I look around the floor and the desk where the stereo sits, making sure the CD didn't fall anywhere. Seeing nothing, I open the CD player and see it sitting in place.

Did I not put it back this morning? I could have sworn that I did, but I'm not entirely sure. I rushed around, trying to dress myself and a less than cooperative Adam. Maybe I didn't. I shrug it off and close the top, pressing play.

Quickly, I change my clothes and sink into bed, letting Edward's soothing music lull me to sleep. Just before I can fully fall into deep slumber, I remember Renee's words and make a mental note to talk to Edward.

Something that has been long overdue.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I'm rushing into work again, because this morning I woke with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I couldn't explain it; it was just something that I knew.

This feeling made me snuggle Adam close to me, something that he didn't seem to like, but once he found out I wasn't letting go, he gave up, resting his head on my shoulder and playing with my hair.

When Charlie asked me what was wrong and I told him, he told me that everything would be okay. He wouldn't let anything happen and he reminded me that Adam would be with Carlisle and Esme, two people that would do anything for their grandson.

Reluctantly, I left. I had responsibilities and I couldn't stay home because a feeling. Besides, Esme raised two boys, along with a rowdy Alice; she knew all of their tricks. I also knew that Carlisle would be there with her and he was doctor, so if something should happen, Adam would have his personal doctor at his disposal.

I raced to work and got there five minutes before Judy opened the door. I expected her to berate me for my tardiness, but she just smiled and went about her routine. Since I was now positive I wasn't going to get fired, I went behind the counter, helping Angela set out some last minute food items and prepare for the morning rush.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Around eleven things slow down and I sink against the counter after finishing cleaning the umpteenth caramel syrup spill. My feet and legs are sore from rushing around, trying to get the drinks out as fast as I can.

I can feel stray hairs sticking to my sweaty forehead. I should probably go into the bathroom and fix my hair since I'm dealing with food, but right now I'm too tired to move. Across from me, Angela stands in the same position as I am. I give her a tired smile and she responds with tired smile of her own.

I blow out a breath and stand, since my clean up duties are not done. I still have to clean the microwave and coffee pot. As I start cleaning, a weird feeling shoots through me and I can't place what it is but I have a feeling that something is wrong. Thinking back to this the feeling I woke up with this morning, I realize this can't be good.

"Bella, Hun, phone for you."

I look at Judy and give her tight smile, walking back into the kitchen where a phone is located.

"Hello?" I ask into the receiver, trying to calm my shaky voice.

"_Bells_," my dad's nervous voice rings through the line. "_Carlisle and Esme couldn't watch Adam_ _today so he stayed with me. Adam…he's had an accident. I'm on my way to the hospital_."

"What happened?" I choke out as tears immediately stream from eyes. Judy sees my distress and comes over from the oven, standing beside me, softly rubbing my back.

"_I put him down for a nap and he wasn't tired but I know that if I don't he'll get tired later. So I put him down and I was going downstairs when I heard a crash. __I went __back inside your room and Adam was on the floor, crying. I guess he tried to climb over_."

I close my eyes, feeling a pain sear through my chest as I digest what my father is telling me. I knew that Adam was starting to get impatient and didn't want to take naps. I should have known that he would try something like this.

"_I'm at the hospital now, Bells. Are you coming?"_

"Yeah," I reply with quiet voice. "I'll be there soon."

I hang up the phone and turn to my boss, looking at her through watery eyes.

"I have to go…my son. He's in the hospital."

"Go, go!" She tells me, pushing me out of the kitchen. "Don't worry about anything here. Just go to your boy."

I nod and grab my things, rushing from the kitchen and through the café. I vaguely hear Angela calling after me, but I don't stop, my focus on getting to the hospital. I speed through Port Angeles and Forks, not really caring if I got pulled over. I need to get to my son.

When I pull into the parking lot of Forks General Hospital I immediately spot my father's truck parked crookedly in the front. I park a space away from him and run inside, spotting my father pacing in the front.

"Dad! Where is he?"

"I don't know," he replies, his voice hoarse and eyes red from crying. "I came in and they took him back there. I can't go back there, they won't let me."

I nod and go over to the main desk. There sits a woman who looks like she is around my age.

"My son, Adam Swan, was just brought in. I'd like to see him."

The nurse whose name tag identifies her as Bridget doesn't even look up or acknowledge me as she types something into the computer. I wait impatiently as she looks up something on the screen in front of her. I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from slamming her head into the computer.

"He's been taken back to x-ray. You can't go back there right now. A doctor will be out momentarily."

"That's it?"

"That's all that's on here, ma'am," she replies with in hard voice.

"He's a minor, a baby, I need to be with him."

"You aren't allowed in x-ray. Once he's in a room, a doctor will come get you."

"Thanks so much," I spit at her.

I walk over to my Dad and he takes me into his arms, holding me close as his eyes water again.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I ran in there as fast as I could, I swear."

"It's not your fault, Dad."

He nods slowly and steps away from me, wiping at his eyes to remove the tears that have fallen.

"Did they say anything?"

"Just that he was taken back to x-ray and we can't go back there."

"That's it?" He asks, repeating my words I used with the nurse.

I nod in acknowledgment, knowing the frustration he was feeling. A moment later, his cell phone rings and he answers it quickly.

"Hello? Oh, hello Renee. No, obviously I'm not at the house right now. I'm at the hospital. I'm fine...yes, Bella's fine. Adam had an accident and fell out of his crib." He's silent for a moment before rolling his eyes, handing the phone to me. "You talk to her."

Taking the phone from him, I put it up to my ear, hearing Renee asking if he was listening.

"He left," I croak out, my voice hoarse.

"_Oh Bella, sweetheart. Are you all right?" _She pauses for a moment, muttering under her breath. "_Of course she's not all right."_

"I'll be okay once I know how Adam is doing," I respond.

"_I know. Phil came into town and we're on our way to the hospital now."_

"No, that's okay. I'll meet up with you later. Just...spend time with Phil."

"_Are you sure? We'll be glad to come by."_

"No, don't come. I have Charlie here with me. I'll be okay."

She pauses for a moment, just as Charlie mouths a 'thank you' to me. I nod back, knowing that if Renee were to come here, there would just be added stress and drama and we don't need that right now.

"_All right. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"That's fine. Thank you."

"_No problem. Bye."_

"I talked her out of coming. She's going to call tomorrow though." I tell my father, handing his phone back to him.

He grumbles something under his breath and walks outside, telling me over his shoulder that he is going to make a phone call. Before I can ask him who he was going to call, he's outside, his cell phone up to his ear.

My legs and feet are protesting from the busy morning we had, but I can't sit. I have to do something to keep my feet moving. Walking around wouldn't make anything better, but at least it would keep me from being completely hysterical.

Charlie comes back in fifteen minutes later with an additional person trailing in behind him. My eyes widen as Edward marches over to me, his face a mixture of worry and anger. I brace myself for whatever was coming. With the way he was looking, I know it can't be good.

Instead of yelling and telling me what a terrible mother I am, he grabs me and pulls me into a tight embrace. I stand in shock for a moment before wrapping my arms tightly around him, breathing in his familiar, calming scent. As he holds me, my tears finally fall, soaking his shirt.

After a moment, he pulls back and wipes my tears away gently, looking at me with a compassionate expression.

"Have they said anything?"

"No," I croak out. "Just that he was taken to x-ray and we weren't allowed back there, but that was a while ago! He needs me, Edward!"

More tears fall from my eyes and Edward gently wipes them away again.

"He going to be fine," he whispers, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. A warm electric shock passes through my skin, sending shivers throughout my body. I draw in a shuddering breath as Edward walks over to the main desk, pulling me along. Nurse Bridget smiles brightly and straightens in her seat, adjusting her top so her cleavage is more presentable.

_Disgusting. _

"I need information on Adam Swan."

"He's just been taken back to x-ray."

"What time was he brought in?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, Mr.?" Bridget trails off, obviously trying to learn his name.

"He's been back there for fifteen minutes?" Edward asks, incredulously ignoring her attempt to get his name.

"No, there's a hold up."

"Alright, then take us back there."

"You're not allowed-"

"Fuck not allowed. Do you know who my father is? My father is Carlisle Cullen, chief of this hospital, and that is his grandson back there! I can assure you that if you don't take us back there to see our son _right now _you'll be out a job so fast your head will spin."

"What is going on here?" A new voice says, breaking through Edward's angry tirade.

Carlisle walks up to Edward and places a hand on his back, trying to calm him.

"_She,"_ Edward spits, his voice full of disgust and anger. "Won't let Bella or I go back there to see Adam. He's back there all alone!"

"Where is Adam Swan?" Carlisle asks, his voice ringing with authority.

"Ba-back in x-ray," the girl whimpers.

"Why isn't there a guardian back there with him?"

"He was brought in by his grandfather and he needed a parent."

"First of all, Adam is minor and he should have a relative back there with him. It doesn't matter if it's a parent or not. If you were doing your job right you would have known that. Now, since you say he needed a parent why wasn't his mother taken back there?"

"I don't-" she begins, looking around nervously at the other doctors and nurses that have stopped to look on. Several doctors are shaking their head in disapproval at her and she pales, knowing that she's in deep trouble.

"Never mind. It's apparent that you have no idea what you're doing. Nurse Kline, would you please take over the desk? Bridget, go home." He tells her, waving her off as he disappears through the emergency room doors, obviously annoyed. I'm shocked at the recent events; Carlisle has never lost his temper nor has he even been rude to anyone.

Another nurse that is in her forties stands behind Bridget as she gathers up her things quickly. Once she's out of the seat, the new nurse sits and Bridget tries to run off, but she's stopped by another doctor.

"Tomorrow morning, report to Doctor Cullen's office. I'm sure he'll want a word with you." Bridget nods jerkily and speeds out of the sliding door. Once she's gone, everyone goes back to what they were doing before.

A pair of feminine arms wrap around my shoulders and I jump, not seeing anyone walk up to me. Esme smiles and smooths my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

"How are you?"

"I would be fine if I knew how my son was doing."

"Carlisle will find out, don't worry."

I wanted to tell her that of course I was going to worry, but I hold it back. It wouldn't do much good to snap at her because it isn't her fault.

"Charlie told us that he informed you of our discussion with Adam about what to call us. I hope you aren't too upset."

"No, of course not," I answer. "I'm glad that you did. I don't know how I would have explained it. Besides, you are his family. You deserve to have him recognize that."

Esme gives me a kiss on the side of my head, hugging my shoulders tighter.

From the corner of my eye I see Edward turn toward me slowly. I look up and give him a watery smile and he gives me a cautious one in return.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with the nurse."

"It's fine. I was one step away from losing my temper as well. I just wish they would tell me how he is," I cry, my worry increasing with every moment that I was away from my son.

"Come here," Edward demands, pulling me from Esme's arms and into his own. I buried my face in his chest and let myself cry.

"He's going to be fine, Bella. He's half of you and half of me and you're the strongest person I know. He's going to be just fine." He whispers, his voice cracking, revealing that he's just as worried as I am.

His hand runs gently over my back, soothing my shaking body. I nod and allow myself to receive comfort from him, reveling in the feeling of his warm embrace.

We stand like there for a few minutes, each of us comforting the other when a familiar voice cuts through us.

"Edward?"

We both turn simultaneously to see Tanya standing off to the side, her hands placed on her hips as she looks at us with a narrowed gaze. I silently wonder why she's here. I don't see any type of injury anywhere on her.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Edward responds, his voice hard.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Tanya, it's none of your concern."

"I think it is my concern when my boyfriend is hugging someone else!" She screeches, causing some people to look over. They look from Tanya to Edward, to over to me, giving me disapproving glares.

My face heats as I try to disentangle myself from him, but he holds me tighter.

"You and I both know that we aren't in a relationship. We went out a few times with some mutual people that we both know. That's all."

"I wanted more."

"Well I didn't. Especially after I found out you were already dating someone else."

"Edward," she coos, batting her eyelashes at him. "I told you that my relationship with him was over. I told you that I care only for you. You know that."

"No, I do not know that. What do know is that you tried to trick me into dates and you stole some of my money. You told anyone who would listen that you were the future Mrs. Edward Cullen _and_ you were dating someone else!"

The people in the waiting room let out a collective gasp and turn their glares onto her. She flushed under their scrutiny but composes herself quickly before sending them all a deathly glare. They all turn away, frightened, and I can't help but be a little frightened myself.

She opens her mouth to say something else but Edward interrupts, stopping her before she can start.

"If you don't mind, this is a family emergency and you should leave."

"What happened?"

"None of your business," Edward grinds outs between clenched teeth. I can tell he's losing his temper quickly, but I have no idea what to do to calm him so I squeeze his waist and see his shoulders relax slightly. Tanya's eyes narrow at me, sending chills through me again.

"Where is your son?" She asks Edward, receiving no answer. Her sapphire eyes cut over to me and she glares. "Is he in the hospital?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I think it should be if he's being mistreated and abused. You know, my father is a lawyer and he can get you full custody. All you have to do is file a report and in a matter of minutes he'll be in your care."

A gasps leaves my lips. Is this why he's being so nice? Is he going to take my son away? My body starts to shake as sobs erupt from my throat. I barely notice that Edward has marched up to Tanya and that I'm being held up by Esme and my father.

"That's enough, Tanya," Edward tells her icily. "Adam isn't being abused or mistreated and you're not family and have no significance to me or anyone here, so you need to leave."

Tanya's eyes widen and start to tear up, but Edward pays her no attention. He turns around and when he sees me he rushes over and plucks me from the people holding me. I see Tanya narrow her gaze at me once more before she stomps out of the ER.

"Shh," Edward soothes in my ear. "It's okay, Bella. It's okay."

"Don't take him away from me. Don't take him away from me."

"No one is going to take him away from you, Bella. I would never do that," he says, his voice serious.

"Why did she say that, Edward?" Esme asks from behind me.

Edward sighs and barks out a humorless laugh. "She's crazy, that's why."

"Explain. Now," his mother demands, not satisfied with his answer.

"Tanya and I went with a bunch of people from my work about month ago. Apparently she's friends with one of the other guides and is trying to get job there. I didn't even want to go, but everyone asked me to and well, it was just a bunch of us going for coffee so I thought 'why not?' Anyway, in the middle of the outing, she tries putting the moves on me, saying that it would be nice if we go out on a date. I said no and told her that I wasn't interested in dating anyone. She didn't take my rejection well and started screaming random crap about how I was just using her or something. No one believed it thankfully, and a few minutes after her 'episode' someone comes along out of nowhere and pulls her out. When I asked a friend who it was, he said he wasn't sure but he thought it was her boyfriend."

"Why would she do that if she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Maybe they broke up and she was looking to get revenge."

"Why would she threaten to take Adam away from me?" I ask, speaking up.

"I don't know. She knows I don't have custody of him. Maybe she thinks that will earn her points with me or something."

"How does she know you don't have custody?" Esme asks, looking toward where Tanya left a few moments prior.

"The day after I took Adam and Bella to the zoo, she called me asking me a bunch of questions about Adam and Bella. I didn't answer any of them," he says, assuring me. "Anyway, when she started making plans about having a day with her, Adam and me, I blurted out that I didn't have custody of him and even if I did, I wouldn't hang out with her. Then she mentioned talking to her father and I shut her down, hanging up. That's it."

I swallow thickly and feel my heart pound in my chest. If she's trying to 'earn points' with Edward, does that mean she'll follow through on her threat? I feel the blood drain from my face as I think of it.

"I won't let her take him away from you," Edward tells me adamantly. "No one will. Okay?"

I nod hoping that what he says is true. He breathes a sigh of relief and leans against the wall, looking like someone just drained the energy from him.

As I tear my eyes from Edward, I look around, hoping to see Carlisle. I want to know how my baby is and I want to see him. I know that he must be scared, being around strangers and in a strange environment.

"Edward! Bella!" A booming voice calls from the entryway of the hospital.

"What now?" Edward groans, standing up from the wall.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper come rushing over toward us, looking worried and slightly frazzled. Alice pounces on me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Alice asks, not pulling away so I can have air to answer her question.

"Alice, honey, let her breathe," Esme tells her.

Alice loosens her grip on me and smiles sheepishly at me.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"So what happened?" She asks again.

Before I can open my mouth to answer, Edward asks a question of his own.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?"

"Edward, Adam is my nephew. He's in the hospital. I'm here to support him. And you."

"Well, if you're going to support me like you did last time, I won't be listening and you won't be a lot of help so you might as well go."

"Edward," Emmett begins, but he's cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. Why don't you just go? You've caused enough problems."

"It was your fault too," Rosalie begins but is interrupted by Edward.

"Yes, I admit it. It was my fault; I acted like a huge ass. But we can't forget my _brother's _part in all of this." He turns his glare from Rosalie to Emmett, who looks down at the floor, like he's wishing it would open up and swallow him whole. "I turned to you for advice, Emmett. I turned to _you _because I trusted you. I trusted you to give me advice that would help me. Instead, you played on my fears and for what? For kicks? For fun? Why, Emmett? Why did you tell me that Bella would leave me if I didn't break up with her first?"

Gasps echo around us, making the area around our group silent and still. The tension is uncomfortable and I shift from foot to foot, noticing that Alice and Esme are doing the same.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Edward. I just wanted to protect you."

Edward releases a sharp, bitter laugh. "Protect me? Well, you've done a _wonderful _job of protecting me. If you hadn't of given me that shitty advice, then maybe we wouldn't be here right now."

"Wait a minute," Rosalie interjects, her eyes angry. "This is not all Emmett's fault. Yes, he did have a part to play, but you and Bella did as well. Do not place all of the blame on him when you two have responsibility here too. I am sick of everyone trying to blame him. I understand that Emmett's advice was terrible, I really do. I feel guilt over what happened every day."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Alice asks, her head tilting the side with her eyes narrowed slightly.

Rosalie pales, swallowing thickly. "A day before everything happened, Emmett and I had a fight. I told him in the middle of it that maybe we should see other people because we might find someone better. Em had argued with me, saying that your relationship with Jasper worked great and so did Edward and Bella's and they hadn't seen other people. I told him that you guys could find someone else in New York. It was just inevitable. I mean, a city that big? It was bound to happen. I knew...I thought that you two would break up, even if it was just for a little while, to see what all was out there in life outside of Forks."

"But why? Why would you say something like that?" I ask, my voice thick.

Rosalie looks at me, her eyes shining with tears. "I was jealous and tired of everything. I was jealous that you four never fought for long, even when the rare occasion sprung up that you did. That's all Emmett and I seemed to do is fight, back then. About this and that, every little thing it seemed and I was tired of that. I thought that something was wrong with our relationship."

"That doesn't explain anything, Rosalie." Edward interjects.

"I _wanted _to be like Bella and Alice—the perfect girlfriends—and that made me angry because I promised myself that I would always love who I am, because wishing that I was someone else wasn't a way to live my life. When I said what I did, at the time, I did want a break. I wanted to see deep inside my heart that Emmett was the one for me and I wasn't just putting the two of us through hell for a future we would never have."

Looking at Emmett, who is staring at the floor, I see the raw pain in his eyes at Rosalie's confession. I know that in that moment a long time ago, she must have struck some deep fear within him.

"So you were jealous and insecure, so you decided to use my relationship with Bella to make a point?"

"Yes," Rosalie sighs, her response small. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel about all of this."

"Spare me your apologies. You pawned your insecurities off on Emmett and then he pawned them off on me. The two of you deserve each other."

"Edward, Rosalie and I made a mistake and I would give anything to take it back. If someone came right now and told me to trade my most valuable possession to take back that one moment of stupidity, I would. But I can't change the past and neither can you. I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. Anything. I'll sell my soul for your forgiveness because your my brother and Bella's my family." Emmett pauses,still looking down at the floor before continuing on, quietly. "You and Bella can stay mad at me and make my life a living hell until time stops...I can live with that. But please, please don't shut me out. I want to know Adam. Please give me that opportunity."

Seeing the gentle giant that I had once thought of as my big, unbreakable brother break down and cry makes my mother's words come back to me. Yes, Emmett and Rosalie did something that hurt a multitude of people but we were all stupid kids who thought we knew everything and that we couldn't make mistakes; we didn't think things through in its entirety and that mistake is something all of us can relate to.

Watching Emmett and Rosalie at this moment, it's obvious that they are hurting too. I should have been angry at them and told them to get out, but anger isn't going to get us anywhere. It isn't going fix anything.

I walk toward Emmett and notice Rosalie watching me with sad but wary eyes as I approach.

"Emmett, you're Adam's family and you _are _welcome here. I won't deny you or my son a chance to know his family. But I want you to know that I am hurt by what you did. I know that you were looking out for your brother, but it still hurt. I don't know when I'll be able to forgive you, but I know that in time, I'll get there."

"Thank you," he whispers as he grabs me into a hug.

As he sets me down, Rosalie gives me a small smile and I return the gesture before moving backwards toward Esme, Charlie and Edward. I feel the heat of his eyes bearing into my face, but I don't look at him.

The ER doors swing open and Carlisle comes out, holding Adam, whose head is resting against his chest. I notice something wrapped on his right arm and rush over to him, hearing the footsteps of the Cullens behind me.

I take Adam from his grasp and hold him gently to me, peppering his face with kisses.

"Me okay, Mama," he says in tired voice before laying his head down on my shoulder.

Immediately, my hand covers his back, holding him tightly to my chest.

"Is he alright?" I ask, hoping that my baby is okay like he says he is.

"He's fine," Carlisle assures. "He has a sprained wrist which is in a wrap as you can see. He has a small bump on the head, but it's nothing serious."

I breathe a sigh of relief and feel a warm hand cover my own. I look up and see Edward watching us. When he sees me look up he gives me a tiny smile.

All at once, everyone gathers around, giving Adam kisses and soothing words. He soaks it all up, giving each person a tired smile. When Emmett and Rosalie come up, he shies away from them and I hear Esme explain that he's nervous around new people. They nod in understanding, stepping back, but keeping their gaze on their nephew.

"I should get him home," I say to no one in particular.

"I'll go with you," Edward offers and I agree, not having the energy to argue. After having a busy morning and the adrenaline from not knowing whether my son was okay or not, my energy level was going down fast.

"That's probably best," Carlisle chimes in. "If he gets fussy, like he's in pain, give him some baby Tylenol and make sure you ice his wrist, alright?"

"Okay."

"I'll keep a close eye on him. His own personal doctor," Carlisle winks.

"Thank you," I tell him, grateful.

"No problem. Now, you better take him home to get some rest. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you. All of you."

Their responses all murmur together and I look at my father, silently wondering if he was going to follow us back to the house.

"Charlie would you like to come eat over at our house? I'm sure neither of you feels like cooking after a day like this." Esme asks.

Charlie looks unsure, looking between myself and Edward. He does this for a minute, before nodding slowly.

"Sure if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"All right. Bells, I'll see you later."

I nod and walk out, Edward following silently behind me.

"We can take your car. I came with Mom."

"Okay."

When we reach my car, I gently place Adam in his car seat and get in. Edward follows my example and we drive in silence towards my home.

When I pull up, Edward is out of the car the second I put it in park and is opening my door before I can blink. Once I am out, Edward steps back and opens the door to the backseat. I bite my tongue against the urge to tell him that I want to be the one to hold him, but I know he's been just as worried as I have.

Edward reaches in and pauses before stepping back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'll let you do this."

"If you want to, go ahead." I so desperately want to hold my baby, but I push it down. It's Edward's turn.

"I know you want to hold him. It's okay. I'll get my fill later."

Giving him a grateful smile, I reach in and gently pluck my son from his seat and lead us inside.

In the living room, I find the television still on and a cup on the floor, along with a big spot underneath it. I debate on cleaning it now or later when Edward answers my thoughts, telling me to go upstairs while he cleans the mess. I give him a quiet 'thank you' and carry my baby upstairs.

When I get to my room I find his bed turned on its side and I choke back the tears, knowing his injury could have been worse. Carefully, I right his bed and begin to place him in it, almost automatically, but I catch myself at the last minute. I don't want to let him go yet, so I don't.

Hugging him close to my body, I sit on my bed and arrange Adam on my chest so he's sleeping comfortably and I relax into the pillows.

I run my hand over his head and down to his back, repeating the cycle while I listen to his rhythmic breathing.

Just as I start to doze off, Edward steps through and walks slowly towards me, sitting on the edge of the bed. He takes his hand gently rubs his thumb over Adam's cheek. He stirs a little and Edward stops, placing his hands on his lap.

"I'm so glad he's alright," he says in a whisper.

"Me too."

"When I heard that he was in the hospital, I thought my heart stopped. I never experienced anything like that. Well, that's not true. I did experience it once before."

"That's what being a parent is," I reply.

"Yeah. It's intense."

"It is," I agree.

"Why did you forgive Emmett?" He asks after a moment of silence has passed.

"I didn't. What I said was true, Edward. I'm not ready to forgive him now, but maybe one day I will."

"How can you?"

"I don't know. Renee helped me see that we all had a part to play in this mess. In one way or another, we're all at fault. Rosalie and Emmett are at fault for saying what they did, you for believing it and doing what you did, and me for running away instead of facing everything head on like an adult. I figure, I can be angry at you, Emmett, Rosalie and myself until the world stops but what would that accomplish? Nothing. All it does is cause more hurt and pain to you, me and Emmett and everyone else involved. But it hurts Adam the most. It separates him from his family and I don't want that."

"I never thought about it that way."

I give him a rueful smile. "We were all stupid kids, Edward. Hell, we are still are kids in some ways. But the point is, we each made a mistake because of stupidity and pride. We can all continue to be mad at each other and blame the other person for what has happened, or we can try and mend things."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. It took me a while to get there. Thank goodness Renee helped me see the light."

"Renee?" He asks, his eyes huge. I give a chuckle.

"Yeah. She breezed into town and we talked about it."

"Have you forgiven me?" Edward asks so quietly I almost don't hear.

"For the most part. There are still moments where I question your motives, but I think I'm getting better. It's just going to take time mending things."

Edward nods thoughtfully before speaking again.

"Why did you leave? You had to have known all of the times I said I loved you, I meant it." He pauses, looking at hands as he smooths non-existent wrinkles on his pants. "I know my behavior that day was deplorable and I was second guessing, but why did you leave? You always called me out on my shit back then; you never let me get away with any lie. Why didn't you do it that time?"

"I'm not really sure," I reply blowing out a tiny breath. I want to leave my statement at that, that I didn't know why I left and believed the worst of him, but I can't. I would just be lying to myself and to him.

"I suppose my own insecurities got the best of me. I always believed that you were too good to be true. You were handsome and popular. I was shy and ordinary…Nothing special. Even the college I applied to saw that; I guess when I suspected I was pregnant, I had a feeling you would leave me and I would be just another young girl, pregnant by her high school sweetheart…alone. I had thought that once you learned about the baby, you would realize there was a whole sea of girls who were more your league and you would ditch me. Deep down, I suppose I wanted to be the one to leave, so I could beat you to the punch."

As the last the sentence leaves my lips, I realize that Emmett and I have more in common than I realized. We both wanted to stop something we thought was inevitable.

_Huh._

"Why did you believe Emmett? Why did you second guess our relationship?"

"Pretty much the same reason you did. I believed you would find someone better."

I give him a look that says he's crazy and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Honestly. I was scared. I was moving to a new city, going to go a good college. All of these expectations were all my shoulders. I was supposed to get good grades, graduate and get a good job. That's not even half the reason why I was so stressed." He pauses and laughs humorlessly.

"You know, I went through all of the motions of applying to college and getting ready to move but nothing ever sank in. It didn't hit me, you know? I didn't realize that soon I would be leaving and starting a new chapter in my life. Then, one day, it did, like a lightning bolt. I woke up and realized that I would be moving away from home and I would be with you, but I would essentially be on my own. My parents wouldn't be there to bail me out if I failed…and something deep inside of me told me that I would fail.

"I had always relied on my parents and family being there for me. Whenever one of my plans didn't work out, my family was there for me. They helped me dust myself off and get back up to try again. I was afraid that without them, I was nothing."

"But why did you doubt us?_"_

"I feared that once you saw me fail and not be able to get out of it, you would realize what I loser I was."

"You're not a loser, Edward. You never were. Those fears are normal. You think I wasn't afraid when I was pregnant? I was so afraid that I would fail as a mother those first few months, but I made the choice to leave and I knew I had to get through it. Not because I _had_ to, but because I knew I _could. _I convinced myself that I could get through it and I did. I still have doubts, but I think that will always be there."

Edward opens his mouth to say something, his eyes pained but determined. Before he can say anything, Adam releases a whine in his sleep, which causes Edward and me to tense, ready to help him in any way. I place my hand on his back, soothing him. When he settled down and continued to sleep we both relaxed.

"Love Mama," Adam mumbles, his little fist securing a hold on my shirt.

Edward sends me a knowing smile and I roll my eyes, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

He talks in his sleep too.

My eyes start to close, exhaustion from my busy and stressful day taking over. I fight the urge to sleep though, fearing that I'll miss Adam's cry if he needs me. Edward sees my struggle and engulfs my hand within his.

"Sleep. I'll watch over the two of you."

I nod heavily, not having the energy to argue and feel myself start to drift off. Just before I fall asleep, I feel the bed shift and I think I hear Edward start to whisper something.

"I made a huge mistake letting you and your mom go, Adam. It's a mistake that I'll forever regret. I wish I could go back in time and smack myself for what I did. But, I have you both here now and I'm going to be here for you and your mom, in whatever way you need me. I'll always be here for you, Adam, because I love you...so very much."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****Thank you all for your wonderful words and support! I appreciate every one of them. :o)**

**Many thanks to Lizzie and Dee, my pre-reader and beta for their help with this story. They put up with my re-writes and constant worries. (Any mistakes you see are my own.)**

***I'm donating a one shot for Fandom4LLS. A teaser for the one shot is posted on the Fandom4LLs website, so check it out! More details are on my profile page.***

**SM owns everything Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter twenty one- **

My eyes slowly open as the morning light filters through the blinds. I stretch my muscles and release a small groan as the rest of my body wakens. As I move, I realize that I'm close to the edge of the bed and in danger of falling off. This surprises me, considering that I never sleep this close to edge.

Moving over a little more, intent on getting more sleep, I hit a warm, solid wall. My eyes cut over to the side and I see something that stops every movement and sound.

Edward is laying next to me, asleep on his back. His eyes are closed tightly, his eyeballs moving behind his eyelids at a frantic pace, telling me that he's still asleep and dreaming vividly. On top of him is Adam, his angelic face calm and serene. His right hand is on Edward's shoulder, still wrapped in the bandage that was given to him yesterday.

Gently, I take my index finger and run it over the smooth skin of his fingers. I look at it closely and see that it isn't discolored, just slightly swollen. I know I'll have to ice it later.

Taking an inventory of the rest of him, I see his other hand is wrapped tightly in Edward's shirt and Edward's large hand is covering his small back. I feel a rush of emotion hit me at the what I'm seeing. Even in his sleep, Edward is caring and protecting him.

I am truly happy that Edward seems to love his son. It's everything that I have ever wanted from the moment I had found I was pregnant. Seeing this before me is causing those feelings of longing and love to come forth again.

I don't know what to do about this, about how I'm feeling. I'm confused, so confused, about all of this. I thought I had my answer with my dream, but now I'm not so sure. If whatever I'm feeling isn't new, shouldn't it have disappeared already? If this is something new, something that has come from raising our son together, then what do I do? When I think about being in a relationship with him, I'm slightly frightened.

It's not that I'm afraid of _him_ – though there is a part of me that's scared that history will repeat itself and this time, it just won't be me getting hurt, it'll be Adam as well – I'm afraid of losing myself in a relationship with him. Again.

From the time I first met Edward, I became his. Edward's Bella. We were known as a whole and at the time, that was okay with me. I wanted to be his Bella. After my heart was broken and I left, I felt lost because I _was_ lost. I had spent so much time being with someone else that I had forgotten how to be _me_.

When I was living in Seattle, I was just Bella. I think part of the reason why I was so depressed was because I didn't know how to _just be_ Bella.

Yes, I had lost the love of my short life and was faced with raising a child on my own, but looking back on everything now, I feel like maybe losing my identity along with everything else was something I mourned too.

The reason why I think I'm afraid of getting into a relationship with Edward – or anyone for that matter – is because I'm scared that once I do, I'll lose my new self. My new identity isn't that great, granted. I'm a barista, a person who gave up on college and a young mother who lives with her father. But the point is, it's me. I know who I am with my life now and I'm not ready to give that up or change myself; to be someone else's Bella. Right now, I'm my own Bella, Adam's mother and I like that. I'm not ready for that to change.

Clattering from downstairs alerts me that Charlie is awake. Carefully swinging my legs over the side, I try not to wake the slumbering duo next to me. I tiptoe out of the room and quietly shut the door, trying to squelch the bubble of fear that rises within me at leaving them alone.

_You're going to be downstairs. It's not like he'll jump out of the window like some superhero. Besides, do you really think he would do that?_

I pause to answer my own question. No. The answer comes from deep within me and I know with certainty that Edward wouldn't do that to me. After seeing him yesterday, I know that he would never hurt me or Adam like that.

Continuing down the stairs, I find Charlie standing over the stove, pushing around something sizzling in the skillet. I notice that the table is set with adult plates and Adam's plate, as well as coffee cups, coffee and juice.

"Wow, two days in a row. You're a regular 'Happy Homemaker'."

Charlie doesn't turn around, silently telling me that he's still feeling guilty about what happened. He's done this all of my life. When I turned seven, he worked late on my birthday, making me believe that he forgot me. When I was ten, Charlie had been working late shifts and overslept, forgetting to pick me up from school. In both cases, he did the same thing he's doing now;he would avoid me at all costs and make little eye contact for a while until he muttered out a gruff 'I'm so sorry' and it would be forgotten when I forgave him.

This behavior should have hurt me, but I always knew this is how my father is. He's not one for showing emotion or the fact the he makes mistakes. To me, this is silly behavior, but there's nothing I can do about it. It's what makes Charlie, Charlie.

I walk over and tap him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. I see bloodshot eyes, telling me that he hasn't slept and has probably spent a good majority of the night crying. Immediately, my arms are around him, causing him to stiffen. After a long pause, he hugs me tightly back, squeezing the air from my lungs.

"It wasn't your fault, Dad," I whisper. "Adam has been trying to climb over that thing since we got here. Even before that. He's a kid, Dad. Kids get hurt."

"I know Bells, but I was watching him. It was my responsibility."

I pulled back and looked his eyes, hoping he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

"It could have happen to anyone. It could have happened to Esme and Carlisle or to me. Would that make it their fault? Would it make it mine?"

"Of course not," he answer quickly and understanding immediately lit in his eyes.

"It's not your fault. Okay?"

"That's what your mother said this morning," he says, begrudgingly.

"She was here?" I ask, surprised that Charlie didn't wake me.

"No. She called this morning and told me to tell you that she and Phil are going to Boston for a few weeks. Something about Phil getting an offer from a baseball team or something. She sounded strange though...tense almost. I guess they had a fight or something. Anyway, she called me right before she boarded her plane."

"Oh," I respond quietly. While Renee and I hadn't really rebuilt our relationship, I had thought that she would at least come by and see me one last time before she breezed out of town.

"You know that's how she is, Bells."

"Yeah, I do." I push away my hurt feelings, telling myself that I should have known she would do this. She left town just the way she came in. That's just how she is.

Besides, in a way I'm kind of glad that I won't have to see Phil. It's not that I don't like him, but everything is slightly awkward when I'm around him. I only spent a handful of times with him when I visited her during the summer when I was teenager. He's a nice enough guy and he always made me feel comfortable and welcome when I was there, but we have nothing in common besides Renee.

"How's Adam?" Charlie asks, drawing my attention toward him again.

"He's alright," I answered taking my seat at the table and pouring myself a cup of coffee. "He fell asleep as soon his head went down. His arm is a little swollen, but Carlisle said it would be."

Charlie nods thoughtfully and dishes out the eggs and sausage that he had been cooking. He takes a seat and serves himself some food, but doesn't eat it. I glance at him questioningly as I serve myself.

"I looked on you two last night when I came in. I saw that Edward was still with you."

"Yeah, I guess he fell asleep."

"I gathered that. You know, I hate to admit this, but he's changed, that boy."

"He has," I answer with a small smile as I remember how Edward has been with him.

"What's going to happen between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, my tone defensive.

"I mean, I can see he's changed, his parents can see it, _you _can see it. What's going to happen? Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?" Charlie asks, persistent.

"Dad, I'm so confused about it all. How can I discuss this with him when I don't even know what I'm feeling?"

"That's why you talk to him. So you can know for sure."

"I don't know...I don't even know if I want something like that with him again."

Charlie is silent, staring at me with an unwavering expression. I stare right back at him, not willing to back down from my decision.

"Look Bells, I'm not trying to push you two together. Hell, if it were up to me, you'd be single for the rest of your life." He pauses, his voice as tired as he looks. After collecting his thoughts, he speaks again. "I just want to know this: how long do you expect to be around him and ignore your feelings? I said this once and I'll say it again, you and Edward have a special bond between you. It can't be ignored forever."

"I know what you're saying, Dad. I do. But I'm not sure what I'm feeling and the fact still remains that I'm not ready for a relationship with him. I can be around him and ignore or suppress what I feel. Many people do things like this. They live separately but the love for their child is what bonds them. If all of those people can do it, then so can I."

"Alright," he concedes, even though I know he wants to say more.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but the shuffling of heavy feet stops him and we both look to see a wrinkled and disheveled Edward come in holding an equally disheveled and sleepy Adam.

"Morning," Edward croaks out, his voice laced with sleep.

"Morning," Charlie and I both greet at the same time.

Edward walks over and gently places Adam in his high chair, making sure he's secure in his seat before stepping back.

"His wrist is a little swollen. We should ice it. May I?" He asks gesturing towards the ancient fridge that's been in this kitchen since I've been born.

Charlie waves him forward, silently telling him to go ahead while he serves Adam his eggs and cut up sausage before tearing into his own breakfast.

Edward reaches inside and pulls out a frozen gel pack, squeezing it a couple of times to make it more flexible. He walks over to Adam and kneels down so he can look Adam in the eye.

"Adam?"

"Mmm?" My son answers back, munching on his eggs.

"I'm going to put this on your hand, okay? It's going to be a little cold but you need to keep it on."

He pauses a moment to see if Adam understands, then slowly places the ice pack on his injured wrist. Adam frowns at it, moving his hand slightly, trying to get it off but Edward stops him, looking at him with a level glance.

"You need to keep that on, alright? It will help your hand feel better and soon you can take that nasty wrap off."

Once he sees that Adam isn't going to remove it, he stands and groans as a few of his joints crack.

"Jeez, that didn't sound good."

"You're getting old," Charlie chuckles. "And cracking bones is just the start."

"Great," Edward replies, rolling his eyes with a small smile. "Well, I should get going and let you guys have some time together."

"No need, Edward. Have breakfast. I made plenty," Charlie offers.

Edward looks hesitant, looking between Charlie and myself. I give him a small smile and a nod. He looks down at Adam, who is stuffing his mouth full with one hand and a huge smile grows on his face and he runs his hand over Adam's head. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on his head before looking back up and nodding, sitting down at the empty seat.

We all eat in silence and soon the plates are empty and I rise to clear the table. Edward stands to help, taking his plate and the empty coffee pot. I place the dishes in the sink and turn on the water, ready to let them soak before washing them. Edward stands by, leaning against the counter.

"You going to work, Bella?" Charlie asks.

I look over at the clock and notice that it's almost time for my shift. I bite my lip, looking over at Adam and I know I won't be able to leave him today. I know that he's okay, but the thought of leaving him while he's hurt doesn't sit well with me.

"We'll leave you to make your call," Charlie chuckles, picking Adam up, taking the ice pack with him and going into the next room.

"Speaking of work," Edward says, shuffling his feet from side to side. "I need to get going. I kind of ran out during the middle of my shift, so I need to go in and see if I still have a job."

"Okay."

"Can…Can I come back later?"

"Yes, of course."

His answering smile is bright and his previously hunched and unsure shoulders when he first asked were straightened.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're his father, Edward. I'm not going to say you can't come back and see him, especially when he's hurt."

He gives me a nod and reaches forward, pulling me into his arms. The urge to wrap my arms around him tightly surges through me, but I refrain, needing to control myself.

"Thank you for everything," he breathes into my hair.

"You're welcome," I say patting his back and finally giving in, wrapping my arms around him. I lay my head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against my temple and breathing in the scent of him, Adam and myself.

We pull apart from each other after a moment and he gives me a strange smile and walks into the living room. I follow silently behind him, wondering why he would look like that.

Edward walks into the living room and crouches down in front of Charlie's recliner, where Adam is sitting with his grandfather, icepack still resting on his wrist.

"Adam, buddy, I'm going to go."

"No," he whines, thrusting his bottom lip out pathetically.

"I have to go to work. I promise I'll be back later, though. Alright?"

Adam is still pouting but at least it wasn't as bad as before. Edward leans forward and plants a kiss on his forehead before standing up, dusting off imaginary dust from his pants.

A thought occurs to me just as he reaches the door.

"You didn't drive here yesterday."

"Shi-shoot," Edward groans, looking into the living room to see if Adam can hear him.

"I can drive you," I offer. "I have to call my boss first, but I'll drive you."

"No, I don't want to take you away from Adam. I'll call Alice to come get me."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asks, coming into the room, handing Adam over to me. I immediately take him in my arms and he places his cold hand on my chest, making me shiver.

"I didn't drive here yesterday so I have to call Alice to come get me," Edward explains.

"No need. I have to go out and get some things. I'll take you where you have your car parked."

"Sir, I can call my sister-" he starts but Charlie doesn't listen. He goes upstairs, leaving Edward standing confused by the front door. A few minutes later, he returns and opens the door, keys and wallet already in hand.

We all watch as he goes to his truck and gets in. When my father sees Edward still standing in the entryway, he honks his horn and shouts, "Are you going to stand there or are you coming?"

I bark out a laugh and Edward releases a chuckle, signaling Charlie to wait a moment. He turns back to me, his head down.

"If I'm still employed, I should get off of work around two today. Can I come by then?"

"That's fine."

"Alright. See you later."

With that, Edward walks out and gets into Charlie's truck, driving away. I shut the door and walk into the kitchen, noticing the time. I should call Judy before it gets too late. Picking up the phone I dial the café's number, waiting for someone to pick up. After seven rings, someone does.

"_Café Novella."_

"Hi Judy, it's Bella," I announce as I try to shift Adam away from the cord he was trying to pull.

"_Bella! How is your boy?"_

"He's okay," I mummer, giving the boy in question a kiss. "He has a bump on the head and a sprained wrist but other than that, he's okay."

"_Oh, good. I'm so glad he's okay. So, I guess you're calling to tell me you won't be in today?"_

I bite my lip, feeling guilt rise within me. "I'm sorry, Judy. I just can't leave him. I know he's okay, but…"

"_He's hurt. I get it. It's no big deal. Stay with him today and tomorrow and we'll see after that, alright?"_

"I can't stay gone that long," I argue.

"_You can and you will. We'll be fine here."_

"Judy-" I begin but she stops me.

"_Let me put it this way. If I see you here tomorrow I'll run you out. Do you understand?"_

I chuckle and agree, feeling that I shouldn't go against her.

"_Great. Call me tomorrow and if you still need time off, we'll work something out, alright?"_

"Okay."

"_Wonderful. Now, you take care of your boy and I'll see you later."_

"Sounds good. Bye."

"_Bye, Hun."_

I'm feeling very relieved that I have today and tomorrow off so I can take care of my baby while he's hurt. I've never liked leaving him, but leaving him while he's hurt or sick was always something that tore me up inside. Getting to stay home with him now is something that I'm extremely thankful for and will take advantage of.

Since I don't know when Charlie is due to return, I decide to take Adam upstairs and give him a bath. I try not to get his wrap wet, but it's difficult when you have a baby that loves to splash and thinks it's hilarious that you're soaked and shivering.

After his bath, I dry him off and change his clothes as well as mine, all the while thanking him for _my _impromptu bath. When we're both finished dressing, I take him downstairs. There we find Charlie is back and sitting in front of the television, watching it intently. Without taking his eyes from screen, he demands I bring Adam over. Rolling my eyes, I do as I'm told and hand him over.

Taking a seat on the couch, I relax into the cushions, feeling the stress of yesterday slowly ease away from me and prepare to take a short nap while my guys watch some re-run of a sports game.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

"Bella. Bella!"

"What?" I shout, jumping up from the couch as my heart lurches in my throat.

"Door."

"You couldn't answer it?" I ask, trying to calm my frantic heart.

"I have Adam sitting with me," Charlie replies with an innocent expression.

I growl and march over to the door, hearing Charlie laugh from behind me. I take in a deep breath and open the door to see all of the Cullens standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, dear," Esme says, coming forward and kissing my cheek. "I had a feeling you would be here today. Where's my grandson?" Before I can answer, she strides in, going into the living room.

"Gamma!" Adam shouts happily and she immediately starts cooing to him.

"I'm sorry about this, Bella. I tried to tell her to ask you first, but we ran into Charlie at the grocery store and he said it would be alright if we came over. Anyway, you know no one can stop Esme," Carlisle apologizes.

"It's fine. Come in."

I move out of the way and allow them in. They all come in, greeting me and apologizing for their mother while kissing my cheek before following the path Esme had taken. Emmett and Rose have stopped in front of me, standing apprehensively.

"If you don't want us here, we can leave," Emmett tells me quietly.

"He's your nephew too," I tell him, my voice soft. "Come in."

"I really am so sorry for everything," Rosalie says. I take a look at her and see something that shocks me; she's not wearing makeup and her eyes are puffy and looked slightly bruised. In all the time I had known her, Rosalie has never gone without makeup.

"I wish I could have just talked to Emmett instead of being a bitch and ruining your relationship. I'm so sorry." Rosalie continues, tears streaming down her face.

I pull her into a small hug and I jerk forward when she grabs me tightly, making me falter. "Rosalie, we all had a part to play. It's terrible that Adam was involved, because he's the true innocent in all of this but we were all just kids, trying to do what we thought was right. I can't say that I've completely forgiven you or Emmett, hell, I can't say that I've forgiven Edward or myself, but I can try. _We _can try to put all of this behind us and go forward."

Rosalie pulls back, giving me a watery smile. "Thank you, Bella. And I really am so very sorry. I know I can be a know it all bitch sometimes but I'm working on that."

"Okay," I smile, not know what else to say. "Let's get in the living room before hell breaks loose and Esme agrees to buy Adam a penguin."

They laugh lightly and I lead them into the living room where we see Carlisle sitting next to Charlie on a folding chair from the hall closet watching television like a mindless zombie with my father. Esme is sitting in the armchair with Adam in her lap while Alice is sitting behind her, playing hide and seek as Jasper looks on in amusement from the couch.

I pull out two more chairs and set them up, gesturing for Emmett and Rose to sit. They give me a grateful smile and sit while I take my seat next to Jasper.

"How are you, darlin'?" He asks, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm alright. I'm glad he's okay." I answer, leaning into him.

"Yes, we're all thankful for that."

"Speaking of the little man in question," Carlisle states, rising from his seat to go over to Adam. "How is his wrist? Any swelling?"

"A little. We iced it this morning."

"Good, good," he responds, unwrapping his tiny hand and looking at it. He studies it for a moment before wrapping it back up and nodding to himself. "It should be fine within a week."

I breathe a sigh of relief and lean back against the couch, not realizing that I was sitting tense until Jasper squeezes my tense shoulders.

After a moment, Rose stands up and sits on the ground next to Esme. Adam is looking at her with curiosity and a touch of wariness as he sits in his grandmother's lap. He looks over at me and I nod, giving him a smile. Adam looks back at her and he reaches forward, brushing his palm down her hair. I'm a little nervous that he might pull it, but he continues patting it down before planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Rose beams and I can see a few tears running down her face, but she doesn't seem to care that everyone is witnessing this as she takes his hand and gives it a kiss. I look over and see that Emmett has moved forward as well, looking ecstatic at his nephew's acceptance of his wife.

When Adam sees Emmett move forward, his reaction is the opposite of how he was with Rose. He scoots back and lets out a tiny whine, trying to hide his face in Esme's arms.

Emmett frowns and moves away, obviously upset.

"Oh, Em. You're giant of a man. Give him a chance," Rose tells him, taking her seat and delicately wiping her face free from tears.

"How about if we play on the floor?" Esme suggests, sitting on the floor, pulling his toys that were in the corner forward and spreading them out. Instantly, Adam begins playing and becomes so focused on his toys that he doesn't notice that Rose and Emmett have joined him.

As they play, Alice comes over and sits on Jasper's lap, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"Jeez, Alice," Jasper groan theatrically. "You're cutting off blood flow to my legs! I can't feel them anymore!"

"Oh hush." She responds, pecking his lips lightly and smacking the side of his head.

"Do you see this, Bella? She abuses me and she yells at me. What did I do to deserve this poor treatment? I'm a nice guy!"

Alice and I laugh at his dramatics and she turns to me, giving me a bright smile. "I'm so glad he's okay!"

"Me too, Ali," I chuckle.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something," she begins, knotting her hands together, which are still wrapped around my shoulders.

"What is it Alice?"

"Jasper and I moved up our wedding. The hall we wanted had an opening and we jumped on it so that means that the wedding will be in two weeks. Thank goodness I have a majority of the big things taken care of. All that's left is a few minor details," Alice rambles. I place my hands on her shoulders and she stops, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Alice, what are you trying to say?"

"Would you…would you be in my wedding?"

My eyes tear up instantly at her offer and I hug her hard. I hear her let out a small sob against my shoulder as she hugs me fiercely. We hold each other before a tiny voice breaks us apart.

"No!"

We both look over to see Adam frowning at both of us, pointing at his cheeks to ours, clearly telling us that he doesn't like our tears. We chuckle and remove the evidence of our emotions.

"You heard the boy, ladies, no crying," Jasper says, gently rubbing Alice's back.

"So? What do you say?" Alice asks, leaning into her fiancee.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" She cheers, throwing her hands up in celebration. "I'm so glad! You'll be maid of honor number two, since I asked Rose first."

"Sounds fair," I nod.

"Great. Will you help me plan the minor stuff? Rose helped me with the big stuff but she says she has reached her Alice limit for a lifetime."

"That's the truth," Rose murmurs, focusing on rolling a toy truck that Adam gave her to play with. "If it hadn't been for Jasper and Esme, I would have done great bodily harm to her. She has to have everything right at the moment she asks you and not a second later. Annoying. But I love you," she tells her, blowing her kiss. Alice rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue before turning to me.

"I'll help you," I respond with a laugh, knowing that Rose is right, but I won't tell her that.

"Yay!" She cheers again, reaching for her giant tote bag of purse that rests on the floor near the couch. She reaches in and pulls out a medium sized binder that's filled with papers. "Let's get started!"

I stand up and lead her into the kitchen, where she deposits her binder and opens it, pulling out an array of different papers.

_Oh boy. Let's get started indeed. _

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Two and a half hours later, Alice finally shuts the binder and sits back, letting out a huge breath. While we sat here, I helped Alice with the seating plan, music list and gift bags. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it wasn't exactly a cake walk.

Alice would ask my opinion, then she would find something wrong with it and I would ask what _she _wanted. She would cock her head to the left and right, over and over before deciding that my original suggestion was best. I completely understood what Rose went through and if it hadn't been for Jasper coming in every now and then telling her she was being difficult, I would have strangled her.

"I'm so glad I'm finally done. We already have the traditional white cake and vanilla frosting picked out, so this was the last of it. Hopefully."

"I'm happy I could help."

"I still don't have a ring bearer, though." She pauses for a moment before her eyes light up and she turns to me, her face etched with a wide grin. "Bella, could Adam be the ring bearer?"

"Alice, I'm not sure," I tell her, knowing that my son would most likely lose something so small.

"Please? I know what you're thinking, he'll lose the rings, but he won't. We'll tie the rings to the pillow and have someone watch him. Please, Bella, please?"

Knowing there is no arguing with Alice, I concede. "Alright, but if he loses the rings I have the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Deal! Thank you!"

She reaches over and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, squealing in my ear. I cringe away from her until she releases me. I see that she has an ear splitting grin on her face and I can't help but smile back as I see how happy she is.

"Ladies, how are things in here?" Esme asks, breezing into the room.

"Fine. We're finished."

"Thank goodness. No offense, Alice, but you're a terror when you plan something; especially when it involves you."

Alice just shrugs, shoving her binder back in her purse. Esme pats her shoulder and turns to me, smiling sweetly.

"I think we're going to head out, Bella. Adam and Charlie are sleeping, so we'll get out of your hair."

"I don't mind you being here, Esme."

"Darling, I appreciate your kindness, but I know we Cullens can be a handful. Come along, Alice."

Alice hops up from her seat, following her mother dutifully. I follow behind them and see all of the Cullens standing by the front door, ready to go.

"Thank you for allowing us to spend time with you even though we basically barged in," Carlisle tells me, with everyone murmuring in agreement.

"As I told Esme, it's completely fine."

"This is what family is, Carlisle," Esme reprimands before stopping and looking at me with gentle eyes.

With her statement, I feel such love and warmth coming from them. Just the simple thing of including me with her family makes me almost as happy as the day Adam was born.

"Yes, that's what family is," I agree quietly.

Esme comes forward and pulls me into her arms, hugging me tightly as she runs her hand over my hair.

"You will always be a member of my family, Bella. No matter what, you'll always be my daughter."

Tears burn my eyes as I hug the woman who-for all intents and purposes-is my mother. For a time I thought I had given that up. Now that I know that it was just misplaced, I feel like I'm right where I belong.

She pulls away from me and wipes my tears. "Don't cry, Bella. Adam will never forgive me."

I laugh and nod, willing my tears to stop. When they do, I look back up at Esme's smiling face.

"We'll be going now," she remarks when she sees my tears have stopped.

I nod and walk them toward the door. Before it can be opened, I remember that Adam was nervous around Emmett and I wanted to know what happened with that.

"Did Adam warm up to you, Emmett?"

His eyes light up and he nods vigorously. "Yeah, we're going to be best pals in no time."

"Good," I reply, happy that Adam finally warmed to the teddy bear of a man known as Emmett. I know that if he hadn't, it would kill Emmett. He had always been so jovial and everyone liked him – adults and kids alike. Of course, they were frightened by his huge muscles and tall frame, but it never stayed that way for long. Once they saw how loving and gentle he is, they flocked to him and couldn't get enough of his 'man-child' personality. I was happy to see that Adam was one of those kids.

They all thanked me again for letting them come over and I once again told them again it was no problem. When Emmett opens the door to lead them out, he stops, staring at something in front of him. I can't see what he's staring at since he's so tall but due to his tense shoulders it can't be anything good.

After a moment of silence, I hear what is causing him to stare.

"Emmett," Edward's rough voice rings out through the small space.

"Edward," Emmett replies in a sad tone as he walks past Edward to a red car parked by the curb. Rose follows after him quickly, never looking toward Edward.

The rest of us stand silent, not knowing what to say. I can tell that his parents are upset about the hostility between the two of them, but they stay silent. Since Esme has never liked silences, she walks forward and plants a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Hello dear. Call me sometime, alright? I've forgotten what your voice sounds like," she tells him, walking past him to her and Carlisle's car.

"I just spoke with you the other day!"

"Details, son, details. I want to hear from you _every day!_" She calls back, getting into the passenger side of their car.

"Dad," Edward begins, but Carlisle just chuckles, patting his shoulder.

"You know how your mother is, Edward. She lives to give people a hard time." Edward chuckles and nods.

"Plus," Carlisle continues, "she worries over little things, so give her a break, huh?"

"What is she worried about?"

Carlisle gives him a long look and Edward nods, his head bowing to his chest.

"Brother!" Alice trills, jumping up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Mom and I will be over tomorrow to help you with your place."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem! Come on Jasper, I need to organize these final plans for the wedding."

"Oh goodie," he says sarcastically, giving me a wink. "Bye."

I face Edward and see that he's carrying a music note shaped pillow with a matched musical blanket bunched around it. In his other hand there's a slightly greasy bag of food.

"Come in."

He steps inside and looks at me with wary eyes.

"I thought he would like this," he explains, holding up the pillow and blanket.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"Can I give it to him?" He grins.

"He's asleep right now, but you can go ahead and set it by him so he can see it when he wakes up."

Edward nods, taking a step forward, but he stops, looking at me questioningly.

"In the living room."

He walks off and I remain where I am, not knowing what he's going to do since Adam is sleeping. Edward comes back in a few seconds later.

"I covered him with the blanket and set the pillow next to him." There's something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Okay."

"Well, I should go. I don't want to take up your time. Oh, here. I brought you some lunch. I didn't think you would want to cook." Edward adds as an afterthought, handing me the bag.

"Wow," I say, amazed at his generosity. "Thank you. Do you want to eat with me?"

He opens his mouth but shuts it again before opening it again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on."

I gesture to a seat as we enter the kitchen and retrieve two plates from the sink. Seeing a glimpse of the clean dishes in the sink make me smile, knowing that Charlie finished what I neglected to.

I set the plates down and Edward opens the bag, taking out Styrofoam containers. The smell of marinara sauce, Parmesan and pasta fill the air and my stomach clenches with anticipation and hunger.

Edward pours pasta on my plate before doing the same for him and we begin eating. After three bites, Edward clears his throat and I look at him expectantly.

"So, did the family bug you to death?"

I notice that he said 'the family' not 'my family'. Does he consider me a part of his family?

"No. They wanted to see how Adam is."

"How _is _he?"

"Fine," I nod. "He barely notices that he has a wrap on his wrist."

"That's good," he pauses. "So other than everyone invading you, how was your day?"

"Good. I helped Alice with some of the wedding."

"Ah, so it couldn't have been that good then," he jokes.

"It was alright. Alice is Alice. I'm used to it."

"Okay. Just as long as she didn't scare you off. So, are you going?"

"To the wedding?" I ask, just to clarify what he's talking about. When he nods, I answer "Yes. I'm Maid of Honor number two."

"I'm glad," he responds quietly.

I can tell that he wants to say something else and I wait for him to speak, but he remains quiet, continuing his meal. I want to ask him what he wanted to say, but I remain quiet and we finish our meal in silence.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting this. Things got busy in RL and on top of that, I've been really sick. To make up for the delay, I'll be posting the next chapter within the next hour or so! :o) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:****Big thanks go to everyone who reads, reviews and favorites this story. Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**Another round of big thanks go to my pre-reader and beta, Lizzie and Dee, for their amazing help with this story. (Any mistakes you see are my own.)**

**On a unrelated note: have you seen those pictures of Robert Pattinson from Dior? Wow... ;) **

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: **

When our plates are cleared, I stand and carry them over to the sink, going through the mundane motion of washing them. Behind me, I can feel Edward's eyes boring into my back, but my nerves keep my focus forward and on the task at hand.

After a moment, Edward clears his throat and I turn slowly, having finished the last dish. I lean against the sink, watching as he shifts on his feet and runs a hand through his hair. I wonder what has him so worked up and I hope that he won't take long to speak about whatever he needs to talk about.

Luckily, I don't have to wait long.

"Bella, I hope that things won't be awkward at the wedding."

"Awkward? Why?" I ask, immediately seeing how it _could _be awkward. I can't believe I didn't see it before. It could be awkward because there was time when Edward and I talked about our own wedding. Of course it wasn't anything serious; we just talked about what it would be like when we finally did get link ourselves together forever.

My heart squeezes painfully at the thought that those plans, like so many others, are ashes now.

_Perhaps not. _Something whispers at me, but I push it away, not wanting to think about that right now.

"Well, you said you were going to be Maid of Honor number two, right?"

"Right."

"Jasper asked both Emmett and I to be his best man. It goes without saying that Emmett will walk with Rosalie down the aisle. That leaves you and I to walk together." I watch as his face crumbles for a split second, but I can't be sure why he would look so pained.

"Oh," I respond, clearing my throat. I'll admit that it might be difficult walking with him during a wedding, but I'll be able to handle it. "Things will be fine, Edward."

He nods his head just as Adam shuffles in, holding his new blanket and pillow in his hand.

"Mama."

Adam walks over to me and holds his hands up, indicating that he wants to be picked up. I do so without hesitation, knowing that sometime in the future he'll be too big for me to hold him like this, so I need to cherish these moments and take advantage of them as often as I can.

"I thought you were sleeping, baby?"

"Grampa loud."

"Loud?" I ask and Adam nods, resting his head on my shoulder. A second later I hear a loud snore come from the living room and I chuckle, placing a kiss on my baby's head.

"Hey little man," Edward says walking forward with a smile. Adam's head moves toward the sound of his voice but he never picks it up from my shoulder. "Do you like your new blanket and pillow?"

Adam gives him a nod in response and Edward smiles brightly.

"Do you know that the pillow plays music? When you push on it here," Edward says, showing him exactly where to push. After he pushes the spot on the pillow, a soothing lullaby emits from the pillow causing Adam to laugh.

"Pwetty."

"Yes, I thought you would like it," Edward tells him, placing a kiss on the back of his head.

"What do you say, Adam?"

"Mine!"

"No," I respond with a slight chuckle. "When someone gives you something, you say 'thank you'."

Adam peers up at me, looking at me intently before turning to Edward.

"Tank oo, Grampa Eward."

"No, baby, Edward isn't your Grandpa."

Adam looks up at me, confused, so I take him to the table and sit down, turning him so he'll be looking at my face. Hopefully I can get him to understand and not confuse him even more.

"Adam, a grandpa or grandma is someone who is the parent of your mommy or daddy. Charlie is my daddy and Carlisle and Esme are Edward's mommy and daddy, remember?"

Adam looks at me with a blank expression, so I know that he has no idea what I'm talking about. I sigh and feel the sting of my teeth as I bite my lip. I have no idea how to explain this to him where he'll understand.

Edward pulls something out of his pocket and slides it across the table, setting it in front of Adam so he can see what it is. Looking at it myself, I stop and stare at the picture, my heart caught in my throat.

The picture is of me with the entire Cullen family, taken a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. Carlisle and Esme are standing front and center, beaming happily at the camera while their children and their significant others stand behind them.

My eyes immediately drift to Edward and myself, standing next to Esme with our arms wrapped tightly around one another. It's hard to tell where he begins and I end. Studying the picture, I notice that we looked so radiantly happy and in love and I wonder why that moment couldn't last forever.

Swallowing thickly, I look up at Edward, wondering why he has this picture with him.

_Surely he has others of his family that he can carry around?_

Edward avoids my eyes and gently calls Adam's name, bringing his attention to him.

"Adam, these two people here are my mommy and daddy." He tells him, pointing out Esme and Carlisle.

Adam's face lights up and he smiles brightly, patting the picture. "Gamma! Papa!"

"Yes, that's right," Edward affirms.

"Your mama?"

"Yep. My mama."

Adam looks up at me and smiles brightly, patting my cheek. "My mama!"

"Yes, I'm yours," I tell him, taking his tiny hand and kissing it.

He gives me a bright smile and turns to look at Edward, his little eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. His eyes then look at me and then cut back to Edward, going back and forth between us before settling on the picture again. A tiny finger lands on Carlisle as he looks up at Edward again.

"Dada?"

"Yes, that's my daddy." Edward answers again, smiling softly and a little unsurely. Honestly, I'm a little worried about this conversation as well. Isn't he a little young to be wondering about parents and grandparents?

"Mine?" Adam asks again, obviously very confused.

"Baby, Carlisle is your Papa, not your daddy. A daddy is someone that is with a mommy and when that happens they get a baby just like you," I try to explain, but I feel like I'm going in circles because I had no idea that this conversation would happen this soon. But now that it's happening, I should just come out with it. Adam deserves to know who is family is. The only thing is, I don't know how to explain that Edward is his father without confusing him.

Looking up and tugging my hair in frustration, I see something that gives me an idea. Shooting my eyes over to Edward, I stand and motion for him to follow me. He does, watching me warily.

I lead him over to a mirror that is hanging in the hallway and hold Adam up so he can see himself in it. Edward stands to next to me, his eyes questioning me through the mirror. I ignore him, though, hoping that this will help Adam understand.

"Adam, you see that little guy right there?" I ask, pointing to his little frame in the reflection. He nods slowly, paying close attention to every word I'm saying.

"That's you!"

"No!" He giggles, squeezing his pillow to his chest.

"Yes, that's you. That's your hair and your beautiful eyes and that's me holding you."

He gasps, looking intently at his reflection, like he can't believe that's really him. I'm not really sure why he's so amazed by this, but I suppose it's because I've never really explained to him what a reflection is. He has seen his reflection before when I've helped him wash his hands or brush his teeth, but I don't think he's paid much attention to it, which is obvious, due to his reaction now.

"You see this guy standing next to me?" I ask, gesturing to Edward. Adam nods, looking between his reflection and Edward's.

"Dats Eward!" He exclaims, reaching over to him. I lose my grip on him slightly and Edward quickly grabs him, righting him in my arms before he can fall. I give him a smile in thanks.

"Yes, that's Edward. Who does he look like?"

I watch as Adam's eyes go back and forth between their reflections. He continues this pattern before his eyes light up and he bounces in my arms. I'm somewhat amazed that one point in my life I was heartbroken at the fact that my son looked like the person who broke my heart. Now, it's my saving grace in helping my son somewhat understand what a daddy is.

"Me!"

"Yes, he looks like you. He looks like you because he's your daddy. When someone is your mommy or daddy, you look like them."

Looking into the mirror, I see Edward positively beaming with happiness. His smile is so wide, I'm surprised that his face hasn't cracked open. I can't help the smile that comes onto my lips from his radiant response to these events.

Adam looks over at Edward and reaches toward him. Edward takes his hand in his and gives it a little kiss.

"Mine!"

"Yes, Adam, you're mine. I'm your…" He pauses for a moment, blinking rapidly and swallowing thickly before continuing. "Daddy. And you know what? You may look like me a lot, but I see a lot of your Mama in you too. I see her smile in yours, you definitely have her nose and when your eyes light up beautifully, that's all your Mama."

I have to blink back tears at Edward's words. I've gotten used to the fact that my son is practically a clone of Edward, but to hear Edward's words of how much he sees of me in Adam, well it is something that I needed to hear.

As I look up at him, I give him a smile in thanks and he nods his head, his eyes brighter and happier than before.

A throat clearing from beside makes us turn and I see that Charlie is standing in the doorway, with a raised eyebrow, looking a little misty eyed.

"I should be going," Edward says hoarsely as he quickly walks toward the door. "Thank you, Bella."

Giving him a smile, I watch as he kisses Adam goodbye before nodding to Charlie and disappearing outside. Charlie and I stand in silence for a few seconds before he clears his throat.

"Don't you think it's a little early for the 'daddy' conversation?"

"That's what I thought too," I grunt, trying to hold a squirming Adam in my grip. Trying to hold him while he's like this is difficult, so I just place him on the floor and he runs to my father, holding up his new pillow.

"Piwwo!"

"Very nice, Adam." Charlie reaches forward to get a better look at it, but Adam snatches it away, holding it close to him.

"Mine, ass!"

"Adam Swan!" I say sternly. "That is a grown up word and I better never hear that word come out of your mouth again!"

Adam looks down at the floor, upset and nods slowly. Unable to resist his sad face, I lean down so I can talk to him face to face.

"Adam, words like that are big people words, okay? Only big people can say them, even though they should watch what they say around little ones," I direct the last part to my father who is trying to suppress his grin behind his hand. "Don't use that word again, okay?"

Adam gives me a nod and I give him a big kiss on the cheek, making him giggle before he runs off into the living room. Standing up, I try to look at my father with a stern expression, but I fail as he laughs loudly.

"Dad!" I laugh, trying to remain serious. "It's not funny! He doesn't need to be using those kind of words. That's all I need: someone hearing him curse and then claiming I'm an unfit parent."

"First of all," my dad says, pulling me into a hug. "You are not an unfit parent. Most parents have children that repeat curse words. I remember when you were a baby and you called me a 'damn bastard' when I didn't give you your milk fast enough." I release a sharp laugh and return my father's hug. "The point is, it happens to mostly everyone. It happened to my friend's Billy's children, it happened to you and I'm sure it happened to the Cullens. Just because it happened doesn't make you bad parent because you are _not_ a bad parent, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go spend some time with our sailor," he jokes, running away from me when I reach to slap him.

"He wouldn't have never learned that word if you hadn't have used it!"

"Sure, sure," he responds, taking a seat in the recliner, watching as his grandson sings very loud and off key with his new pillow.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a slight moment of panic that I overslept as my eyes land on the clock. Slowly, comprehension dawns and I remember that I have the day off, thanks to Judy's generous nature.

With the knowledge that I don't have to go to work and I don't have anywhere else to be, I wonder what I'll fill my day with. As Adam wakens from his bed a few feet from me, a smile comes to my face as the perfect day comes to mind.

I just want one day where it's just me and Adam.

Since I've been back, I've been sharing my son with the Cullens and with my father. It's not that I mind it, because they are his family and they deserve to spend time with him too. I just miss the times when it was just me and him, playing and enjoying our time together.

Jumping out of bed, I go to my baby and gently take a look at his wrist, saying a quiet 'thank you' that it's not as swollen as the day before. Scooping him up, I give him a big kiss and make my way downstairs where Charlie is sitting at the table reading from the newspaper and eating from a huge breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said as way of greeting. As I set Adam down in his chair, Charlie ruffles his hair, causing him to laugh loudly and push his hand away.

"Morning, Dad." I start scooping some food onto Adam's plate and take a few items for myself. I begin munching on toast, wondering how to approach the subject of having time alone with Adam.

Sensing my stare, Charlie glances at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I know I'm handsome, but you staring at me is going to give me a complex and make me think I'm even more handsome than I am."

I throw a piece of toast at him, making him and Adam laugh loudly.

"Dad, I wanted to spend the day with Adam. Alone," I bite my lip, hoping that he doesn't think I want to kick him out of his own house.

"That sounds like a good idea, Bells. Why don't I make myself scarce and let you two have your day?"

"I don't want to kick you out, Dad."

"I know, sweetie and you're not," he tells me, rising from his seat and coming over to me, kissing my head. "I wanted to go over to La Push anyway. Visit some old friends, so this works out well for both of us."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Adam and I alone. I finished my other piece of toast and started planning everything Adam and I could do today. I'm actually very excited to have this day with him. I just hope that it doesn't pass too quickly.

Something light hits my cheek and falls onto my lap, breaking me from my thoughts. Looking down, I see a piece of egg on my leg. Turning my eyes to Adam, I see him covering his mouth with two hands, but that doesn't hide his huge grin.

Playfully narrowing my eyes, I make my over to him and try hard to hide my smile as he starts laughing loudly, trying to escape from his chair.

"Did you throw that at me, Adam?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," I respond, tickling his sides.

His laughter fills the kitchen and I wish that I had a camera so I could record with moment and watch it every day.

A throat clearing from the entryway makes me look up. As I do, I see my father standing there, smiling widely.

"That's a good sound."

"It is," I agree, scooping up the eggs that had fallen from my son's plate during his giggle fit. "Are you going?"

"Yep," he answers, smoothing down his flannel shirt. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I think it'll be most of the day. There's a game on."

"And you never get to watch those," I tease.

Charlie rolls his eyes and comes forward, kissing my forehead and then Adam's. "I'll see you two later. Behave!"

A second later the front door slams shut and I turn back to Adam, who is now smashing his eggs into little pieces, indicating that he is done with his breakfast. Before he decides to throw them around the kitchen, I clear them away and remove him from his chair.

"Today it's just you and me, baby. We're going to have fun!"

Deciding that cleaning the kitchen can wait, I start upstairs to change the both of us into appropriate play clothes. As my foot hits the first step, the phone rings and I sigh, hoping that whoever is calling won't keep me very long.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! Darling, it's Esme. How are you?"_

"I'm all right. I have today off so I'm going to spend some quality time with Adam."

Adam squirms in my grip and fight to hold onto him and the phone. I try and shift him so he's resting on my other hip, but he squirms and whines loudly in my ear.

"Down, Mama!"

With a sigh, I release him from my arms and watch as he runs into the living room, pulling out his toys from the toy chest in the corner. I watch him for a moment to make sure he's okay and then return to the conversation I'm having with Esme.

"_That's wonderful, Bella. You and Adam deserve a day to yourselves. I was just calling to see how he is."_

"Well, he cursed at my father last night."

"_Really?" _Esme laughs. _"What did he say?"_

"He called Charlie an ass."

Esme chuckles loudly. _"Oh, that's…well, he shouldn't say those words, but that is funny! It reminds me of my own kids. Edward never swore, but Emmett and Alice did! They said terrible words that I won't repeat. I about had a coronary when I first heard them. Carlisle thought it was hilarious, but I didn't at the time. Of course now, I can look back and see the humor. Anyway, how is Adam's wrist?"_

"His wrist isn't as swollen as the yesterday, so that's good. He seems to not be playing with it much though," I tell her, watching as Adam plays with his good hand more than the other one.

"_Oh, that's so good to hear! I've been so worried about him."_

"He's fine, so you don't have to worry."

"_Uh-huh. How's that working for you?" _Esme asks, her voice slightly teasing.

"Not very well," I admit. "I'm always worried when he's not in my line of sight."

"_Welcome to motherhood," _she laughs. _"Though I imagine you've already been down this road, right? Not wanting to take your eyes off of him?"_

"Since he was born and placed in my arms."

"_That's how I was too. With all of my children. I just about drove Carlisle crazy! Whenever we went out for dinner and left the kids with a sitter, I would always want to call home every fifteen minutes." _She laughs and I laugh with her, because I was like that since the moment I first left him when I had to work.

"_Listen, I won't keep you very long, but I wanted to ask you about something."_

"Okay?"

"_I spoke with Edward yesterday. He told me about what occurred. Are you okay with what happened? You didn't feel pressured, did you?"_

"No. He is Adam's father, Esme. Edward has proven that he cares for Adam, so why shouldn't his son call him 'dad'?"

"_Okay, sweetie. I was just making sure. I'll let you have your day with Adam. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call, all right?"_

"I will. I promise. Bye."

"_Bye, Bella. Kiss my grandson for me!"_

As the dial tone sounds in my ear, I hang up the phone and go into the living room, sitting on the floor with Adam. When he sees me, he smiles and shoves a block into my hand before going back to his previous game.

I chuckle and hold onto the block, content to just watch him play. I sit like this for the better part of three hours, watching as Adam goes from toy to toy, playing various games. He doesn't ask me to join him and I'm okay with that. Just watching him is enough for me.

After playing with his blocks for the third time, Adam huffs and throws them away from him, pouting.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"No pway," he whines, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't want to play anymore?"

He shakes his head, his pout becoming more prominent.

"Hmm…" I pause, thinking that Adam is most likely tired of being cooped up and I get an idea that I hope he'll like. "Hey, how about you and I go for a walk? Maybe we can get some lunch and go to the park?"

Adam jumps up and bounces, obviously excited. I laugh and scoop him up, taking him upstairs. I set him on my bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and trying to change him quickly. This proves difficult since he won't sit still, but I finally manage to get his clothes on him.

As soon as I'm done, Adam climbs down from the bed with my help and goes over to his bed, trying to reach inside and grab his toy penguin. Before he can topple it over, I reach in and grab it, handing it to him.

"Adam, you have to be careful, okay? You could get really hurt. You should never, ever try to climb over something."

"Sowwy, Mama."

I give him a kiss on the head, silently letting him know that I'm not upset and dress myself quickly while he plays with his toy. After running a brush through my hair, I grab my purse and my son- along with his penguin- and make my way outside. Just as I reach the door, the phone rings again and I sigh.

"Goodness I'm popular today," I mutter. "I'll be right back Adam. Don't move." Looking back at him, I see my son trying to open the door, but he's unsuccessful since the deadbolt is engaged. I clear my throat, getting his attention. When he sees me looking, he plops down onto the floor, sulking.

Shaking my head at his antics, I answer the phone, stepping outside of the kitchen so I can keep an eye on Adam. "Hello?"

"_Bella? It's Mo– Renee."_

"Hi," I respond gruffly, a little upset that she left the way she did.

"_I know you're upset honey and I am too. I wanted to spend more time with you and Adam and Charlie but Phil got called by a team and well...he had to go. I wanted to stay, but he wanted me to come with him." _She sounds frustrated and I take a little comfort in that. Perhaps she didn't want to leave after all.

"It's fine."

"_No, it's not and I told him so. But he insisted," _she sighs, forlorn. _"I'm planning on coming back though. Really soon. I just don't know when. I'm so sorry, Bella."_

"I told you, it's okay. He's your husband and he wanted you with him. I understand."

"_Yes, but you're my daughter. I should have put my foot down, but...well, we got into a fight and it was just easier for me to leave so he would be quiet about it."_

Hearing that she fought with him kind of worries me. It's one thing for my father to suspect it, but it's another to hear it from her mouth.

"Is everything okay? You're not...hurt or anything are you?"

"_Hurt?" _She parrots, confused. After a moment, she catches on. _"Goodness, no! No, nothing like that. He was just nervous about this meeting and wanted me there. Honestly, he was being a big baby about it and I told him so. I told him that I would meet him out there a few days after he left, but he wanted support. He didn't want to be alone in case something went wrong. Big baby," _she mutters.

"Oh. Okay." I reply, relieved.

"_Yeah. It's ridiculous. Plus, I think he's a little jealous of Charlie."_

"Why?"

"_Phil has been wanting kids for a while. I haven't been ready for that. Not after leaving you. I didn't think it was right or fair to you to become a mother to someone else when you didn't have one."_

"Mom," I begin, tears in my tears but she interrupts me.

"_I'm calling about Adam. How is he?"_

"He's okay. His wrist isn't as swollen as it was yesterday, so that's a definite improvement."

"_Good. I'm so glad he's okay."_

Adam walks over and pulls on the bottom of my shirt, looking up at me with a serious expression. "Go, Mama! Now!"

"_Are you going somewhere?" _Renee asks, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm taking him to the park."

"_Okay, well, I'll let you go. I hope Adam feels better."_

"Thanks for calling."

"_No problem...Goodbye."_

I repeat the farewell to her and turn to my son, who is waiting impatiently by the door with a tiny scowl on his face. A laugh bursts from my lips. It's the same look Alice and I received from Edward when we were dating and whenever we were late going somewhere because of Alice's 'make-overs'.

Walking over to him, I scoop him up and plant kisses on his face, making him laugh. I barely noticed that it didn't hurt me that he looks so much like Edward like it did in the past. In fact, I was happy and thrilled about similarities they share.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

This day is perfect for a walk. The sun is shining brightly in the sky, with only a few clouds dotting the robin's egg blue sky. There is a slight cool breeze but with our long sleeved shirts, we'll be fine against the weather.

I decide against taking my car because town isn't that far from the house and I don't plan on being gone long, just long enough to get some air and some lunch.

Before I know it, we're at the center of town. Adam's stomach growls and I look down at him with a fake shocked expression.

"You have a monster in your tummy!"

"No, Mama!" He laughs. "No monser."

"No monster? You sure? Are you sure there's no monster in there that wants to eat?"

"Food!" He chirps, bouncing on my hip.

"Alright, you bouncing fool. Let's go get some food."

Taking him into the diner on the corner, I find a seat that's partially hidden behind the door and wait for someone to come by and take my order. Looking around, I see nothing has changed since I left. The walls are still a faded blue and the menu above the eggshell white counter still contains the same food.

I don't have to wait long to order as Cora, a waitress who's worked here for years, comes to my table with a huge smile.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" She exclaims, hugging me tightly. "Your father was just in here the other day with this little handsome thing. Hi honey!"

Adam buries his head in my side and Cora laughs, smiling sweetly.

"He's a shy one, but he's so adorable! What can I get you?"

"I'll take a veggie burger with a glass of water and Adam will have chicken nuggets with applesauce and milk, please."

"You got it. I'll be back with your order soon."

While we wait, I see Taylor Biers, the creepy guy from the café standing outside, next to the door. He looks paler and more frail than he did before, telling me that perhaps he isn't very well. I try and see if he's seen me, but I doubt he has, since he's talking somewhat loudly on his cell phone. I try not to listen in, but it's difficult since there are no other sounds other than the occasional bird squawking to drown him out.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Vicki. I'm tired! Why is this so important to you?" He pauses, listening to other person speak before scoffing. "I don't believe you. You're a liar and we both know it. This was your idea from the start. I wanted no part in it!" He pauses again, his breathing heavy. "No. It's done. _We _are done. Goodbye."

I watch as Taylor hangs up the phone and angrily throws it against the building wall. I jump as he mutters a curse and stalks off. There's something about him that sets my nerves on edge and I hope that I don't run into him again.

Since the diner isn't that busy, our food doesn't take long to arrive. As soon as the food is on the table, Adam digs in, dunking his nuggets into the applesauce. It doesn't look very appetizing, but I say nothing since it's obvious he enjoys it.

I eat my meal while Adam eats his and soon he sits back, rubbing his stomach.

"Are you done?"

"Done!"

"Okay," I say, taking the last bite of my burger and removing my wallet from my purse. Before I can put money down for the food and tip, Cora comes over, waving me away.

"Cora, I have to pay."

"Bella, your father gave me strict instructions. If you were to ever come in here, I was to put it on his tab. Now, he's our best and favorite customer, so I'm not going to argue. No one argues with the Chief."

Giving her a smile in thanks, I collect my son and give a wave to Cora, who is cleaning our table.

Adam and I continue our walk down the sidewalk, enjoying the silence of the day. We walk past tiny shops, stopping occasionally to peak in windows. There are many things I see that I could purchase for Adam's Christmas presents and I just hope that I can save enough in time.

I've never been able to get him much for Christmas because my previous job didn't pay much. My current job doesn't pay much, but without me paying rent, hopefully I'll have a little more this year.

"What do you want to do, baby? You want to play in the park?"

"Pway!"

With his confirmation, we walk to the park and as soon as he sees the familiar slide and swings, he struggles with me to get down, but I don't relinquish my hold. I won't let him out of my arms until we're standing in the middle of the park. I won't take the chance of him getting hurt.

Finally, I make it over to the slide and set Adam down, taking his toy so he doesn't get it dirty and watching him as he toddles over, climbing the steps carefully. I'm a little worried about his wrist, so I help him, much to his displeasure. That's forgotten however when he slides down with a huge smile on his face.

I remain standing near him at all times, watching as he goes from different play structures. He pouts when I tell him not to go on the slide for big kids, but I don't back down. When he sees that I'm not going to allow him on there, he shrugs it off and sits on the swings, waiting for me. I give him five pushes and before long, he's yawns loudly, almost falling off. I swiftly pick him up and hand him his toy, which he hugs tightly to his little body, putting his head heavily on my shoulder.

Since it's time for a nap for my little energy sprite, I quickly make my way toward home. Just as I start walking off, I see a figure out of the corner of my eye, standing frozen across the street, staring at me. Looking closely, I see that it's Taylor Biers, looking at me intently.

My heart lurches in my throat as I see him make slow steps toward me. I hold Adam tighter to me and start walking away, keeping my eyes on Taylor. Suddenly, I run into a solid frame and I gasp, losing my balance. A pair of hands right me before I fall and I look up sharply, prepared to fight if necessary. A sigh of relief leaves my lips as I see who I bumped into.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jamie and another man with shaggy light brown hair are standing there, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something," I say looking to where Taylor was, but he's gone.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I release a chuckle, relieved that I'm no longer alone.

"Is this your son? My mom told me what happened. Is he okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah. He just has a sprained wrist," I say, trying to introduce my son to my co-worker but Adam is passed out cold. "He's very tired. We had a full day."

"I'm glad he's okay. Oh," James says, turning toward his friend. "I'm sorry. This is my best friend Garrett. Garrett, this is Bella."

Garrett tips his head in my direction as Jamie continues talking.

"He owns a new French restaurant in Port Angeles. He let me have the first table of the night, so I could give Angela the perfect date."

"That's very nice and I know she really loved it. I don't know why you worried so much."

"That's what I told him," Garrett says with a chuckle. "But he didn't believe me. He was so worried that he'd screw it up."

"Jamie, even if you did screw it up, Angela would still love it because she's with you."

Jamie blushes and looks down, causing Garrett chuckle even more. When he catches my eye, he sends a wink my way and I look down, feeling my own blush heat in my cheeks.

"I should get going. I need to get him down for his nap," I say, shifting my heavy boy to my other side. "It was nice meeting you, Garrett."

I begin to walk off when Garrett speaks again.

"You too, Bella. I need to get going as well, Jamie. I'm meeting a couple of friends for a taste test for their wedding. Last minute food choices and such. Jasper will never forgive me if I'm late."

"Jasper Whitlock?" I ask, stopping.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He's one of my friends and he's engaged to my best friend."

"Huh," Garrett remarks, smiling. "Small world, small town."

"Yeah," I laugh. "I'll see you guys later."

"Maybe I'll see you there, Bella!"

I don't know what to say to Garrett's comment, so I nothing at all, continuing on my way. As I'm walking, I feel a strange sensation come over me and I wish that I had asked Jamie to walk me to home. I would have hated to put him out, but my son is with me and I need to think of him first. Looking back, I see that Jamie is long gone, so my opportunity has passed.

Quickening my pace, I try to make it home as fast as I can when Edward comes out of a music shop a few yards in front of me. When he sees us, he beams, making his way over to us.

"Hey! Mom said that you and Adam wanted a day to yourselves. How is it going?"

"Pretty good. We had lunch and went to the park. At the moment, he's all worn out."

"I see that," Edward says, gazing lovingly at his son. "I'll take you home."

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself, Bella. It's not safe. Even in this small town. Besides, Adam is tired and I'm sure you are as well. Please, let me take you home."

"Okay."

Edward escorts me to his car and gently takes Adam from my arms, carefully placing him in his car seat without waking him. After he's securely inside, Edward opens the passenger door, gesturing for me to sit. I slide in and Edward shuts the door, running over to other side. Once he's in, he drives toward my father's home.

Once he's pulled into the driveway, he turns toward me, looking sheepish.

"I know that you're having a mother/son day with Adam, but I was wondering if I could tuck him in?"

"Sure," I nod and a smile automatically comes to my face as he beams brightly.

I get out of the car and watch as Edward extracts Adam from the car. Once he's in his arms, I make my way to the front door and unlock it. Edward follows behind me, going up the stairs immediately. I go up behind him, taking out his stuffed penguin that my son insisted on taking with us today.

As Edward enters my room, I watch as he gently places Adam down and covers him with his blanket before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Only sweet dreams, Adam."

My heart warms and happiness rushes through me at this simple gesture. When Edward turns, I hand him the penguin and he smiles, placing the toy beside his sleeping son.

Before we leave, I switch on the baby monitor and Edward and I go downstairs, letting Adam sleep.

"Thank you for taking us home."

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime."

We stare at each other and the air between us sizzles. Edward's hands twitch beside him and I find that mine are doing the same as well. I faintly notice that someone is breathing rather heavily and realize that it's the two of us, like we're running some sort of marathon.

Edward steps forward and against my will, my body leans toward his, my arm reaching out. Just before our fingertips touch the phone rings, making both of us jump back.

_Why did we react like we were caught doing something we weren't supposed to be doing? Nothing was happening. We were just looking at each other for crying out loud! _

Rushing over to the phone, I pick it up, answering breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Are you alright?" _Alice's voice responds worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"_Nothing. I just have a strange feeling." _She pauses for a moment before speaking again. _"It's probably nothing. This wedding planning is driving me nuts! Anyway, I'm so sorry for calling, but have you seen Edward? I can't get a hold of him. I tried calling his cell, but someone answered it, just breathing into the phone."_

"That's really weird. Uh, yeah, he's here. He saw me walking home from the park with Adam and gave me a lift."

"_Yeah, tell me about it. Anyhow, Edward was supposed to pick something up for me for Jasper's wedding gift and I was supposed to call him when Jasper left so I could hide it, but I couldn't get a hold of him and my time is running short. Jasper is supposed to be home soon and then we're doing some last minute food sampling. Apparently some of the food items we wanted aren't available. Thank goodness we had a back-up list!"_

"Sure, I'll tell him."

"_Thank you! Listen, I have to finish getting ready. Please tell Edward to hurry. I don't want Jasper to find his gift. I spent forever trying to find the right one. Oh before I forget, can I call you later? I just want to go over a check list and make sure I have everything for the wedding. You know something old, blue, borrowed and new?" _

"Sure. I'll be here all night."

"_Thank you, Bella. You're a lifesaver. Later!"_

I hang up the phone and turn to Edward, who is standing in the entryway, his hands in his pockets.

"That was Alice. She said that she called your phone and someone answered it, breathing into the phone."

"Hmm. That's weird. I wasn't even aware that I lost it." Edward pats his pockets down and sighs, hanging his head. "I guess it fell out or something. I'll have to get another one. Did Alice say anything else?"

"Yes, she needs Jasper's gift otherwise she can't hide it. She tried to call you, but, well you know."

"Ugh," Edward groans. "Yeah, I better get over there. I don't know why she's panicking though. What I picked up isn't even his real gift."

"You know Alice. Everything is important."

"I don't blame her, really. This is her dream wedding." He says and I give him a smile and a nod, walking toward him as he walks to the door. "Well, I better get going." He says, his hand gently taking mine. He squeezes it for a moment before letting go. He looks into my eyes for a long moment before clearing his throat. "I'll see you later."

I give him a wave and lock the door behind him, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I know that some of you may think that the ********Edward/Adam/Bella **conversation was too soon, but after taking** a few creative liberties with the conversation, usin**g Google and talking with my cousin, I was (slightly) assured that it wasn't. (It doesn't mean that Adam completely understands the situation though. ;) )

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Without you, I would have given up a long time ago. **

**Another thank you goes to my pre-reader and beta, Lizzie and Dee, for their amazing and wonderful help with this story. (Any mistakes you see are my own.)**

**Sorry for the delay! Things have been busy. :/ **

**Just a warning: There's a tiny time jump in this chapter and brief language. **

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three:**

Stepping inside my home, I released a sigh of relief, thankful and glad to be home. Today was a never ending day of rushing around, fetching orders, worrying about my son and dealing with irate customers.

Honestly, I didn't know if I would have a job by the end of the day. I had just about reached my limit with one customer who complained about _everything. _By the time I had made the _third _pot of coffee, I was ready to tell him if he didn't like it, _he _needed to make it.

Thankfully, Judy came to my rescue and told him if he made her employees waste another batch of coffee, she would throw him out and he would be banned. She accompanied this statement with a cold, stony expression that left no room for any further argument. When he scurried out, she just turned to me, gave me a wink and left to me to the rest of my work.

After that event, I counted down the minutes until I could go home and when that time arrived, I all but ran out, ignoring the laughs of Judy and Jamie. I was anxious to get back to my baby and make sure he's all right.

Kicking off my shoes, I throw my purse down and hear quick footsteps coming toward me. Looking up, I see my father walking up to the front door, the look on his face anxious and a tiny bit frightened.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm going to La Push for a bit, Bells. See ya later, okay?"

"What's the rush, Dad? You've got me worried a little here."

Charlie's face softens as he walks up to me, pulling me into a short hug.

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to get out of here for a bit. Maybe visit Billy for a while. You remember Billy, don't you?"

I give a him a nod, remembering my father's childhood friend and my sort of uncle and his son Jake. We would go over to his house every other weekend and while Billy and my father would always try to get Jake and me to play together, we never would. He wanted to rough house outside while I wanted to stay inside, reading. We never had any common interests, so a friendship between us never formed, although when we did see each other, we were cordial.

"You know he's lonely now that Jake has married Leah and moved to another state," he continues before looking over my shoulder at something and backing out through the open door. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

I give him a wave, not at all surprised by his news that Jacob has married Leah. When I used to go to the reservation with my father when I was younger, I would always see Jacob and Leah together. Where ever one went, the other followed. They were soul mates, something that everyone knew just by looking at them.

Turning around, I jump, surprised to Alice standing there, holding her wedding binder.

_That explains why__ he was in a rush,_ I think, already knowing and dreading where this is going.

"Bella! Thank goodness you're home! I need your help. Rose has refused to help me anymore and Mom lost her patience with me earlier, so you're my only option. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise, but I have to get this done!" Alice exclaims, reaching out and pulling me into the living room. I stop when I see Edward sitting on the floor with Adam, playing some building game with him blocks.

When I enter, Edward gives me a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Bella. Alice is being a tyrant again, so I'm here to rein her in if she gets out of hand. I hope you don't mind us being here."

I shake my head just as Alice lets go of my arm and marches up, slapping Edward on the head. Adam sees this and whines, which causes Edward to scoop him up, holding him close.

"It's okay, buddy. Aunt Alice is just being a nut right now."

"I am not a tyrant, Edward! We have a lot of planning to do! The wedding is less than two weeks away and most of these things we picked out for the wedding aren't going to be available, so I have to get them done, soon!" She rants, not even acknowledging his words to Adam.

"Well, Alice, what do you expect?" Edward asks, scowling and rubbing his head. "This is what happens when you bump up the date for a big event."

Alice says nothing, just sticks out her tongue and sits on the couch, patting the seat beside her. I hold up a finger and walk over to Edward and my son, crouching down so I am eye to eye with him.

"Hi, baby."

"Mama!" Adam screams, launching himself from Edward's arms into mine. I catch him, not ignoring how Edward kept his arms outstretched, to catch him in case he fell. I hold Adam close to me, breathing in the scent of baby powder, cookies and fresh air.

Carefully, I look at his wrist, seeing that it still looks a tiny bit swollen, but it looks much better than before.

"It's doing much better," Edward says, confirming my thoughts. "Charlie gave him some baby pain reliever earlier this afternoon and I iced it after we went to the park. It wasn't too swollen, but it was slightly. Better safe than sorry."

I nod, acknowledging his words, hugging my baby tightly to me again, placing a gentle kiss on his hair. Feeling eyes on me, I see Edward looking at me with a soft expression. When he catches me looking, he looks away, twisting his hands together.

After a moment, I pull back, looking into Adam's bright eyes. "How was your day?"

With that, he launches into gibberish, but I do catch some words like 'park', 'swing' and 'nap'. Suddenly, he turns around, pointing to Edward.

"Eward pway!"

"He's playing with you?" I question, not missing the sad look that comes across Edward's face when Adam says his name. I know it must hurt him that Adam hasn't called him daddy, but I knew it would be difficult for him. He doesn't really understand what a daddy is yet.

Adam nods and pushes away from me, going back to his previous game. I give Edward a small smile and he returns it, Adam once again claiming his attention.

Looking up, I see Alice sitting on the couch, tapping her fingers against the binder. With a sigh, I heave myself up, wincing at my over worked muscles and take a seat next to her. Without any prompt, she opens the binder, pulling out some papers.

"Okay, I need a new choice for centerpieces. Apparently, the ones I had originally ordered haven't come in yet and they aren't expecting them to be in in time for the wedding. I don't know how that's possible, though. It's orchids for crying out loud! Doesn't everyone have orchids on hand?"

"Uh, Alice, I kind of need to get dinner started for Adam and myself."

"I'll take care of it, Bella. You've been working all day and on your feet. Let me cook for you. Spaghetti okay?" Edward offers, standing.

"Yes, thank you," I reply, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"No problem. Adam, you want to help me cook?"

"I help!" Adam says, running into the kitchen. Edward follows behind and the kitchen comes alive with the noise of dinner being made. A few seconds later, I hear the loud laughter of my son intermixed with Edward singing a song about spaghetti and meatballs.

"He's so great with him," Alice whispers. Looking over, I see that she has a happy grin on her face. Before I can comment, Alice turns to me, thrusting papers into my hands. "Here. These are my second, third and fourth choices and they're all available at the florist. I checked. So, which ones do you think would be nice?"

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

An hour and half later we have new centerpieces picked out, small details changed to fit what is available and dinner eaten with the dishes washed, thanks to Edward and a very messy and cranky Adam.

"I should give him a bath and get him into bed," I announce, watching as Adam yawns loudly and rubs his eyes with a pout, clearly not liking my plans. That doesn't matter, though. I know he's tired and he'll be out like a light in a few minutes whether he gets a bath and changed for bed or not.

"Bella?" Edward asks, his voice small and embarrassed. I have no idea why he looks like this. What could he be embarrassed about?

"Yes?"

"I could…I mean, could I give him a bath and tuck him in?"

Happiness spreads throughout me and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. Doing this shows me that he's serious and his tone and hopeful expression tells me that he's not asking because he thinks he has to, he's asking because he wants to.

While I want to be the one to do this, because I've done it every night since he was born, I know that I have share responsibilities now. Adam has two parents that will take care of him. I'm going to have to get used to sharing rituals with my baby.

"I'm sure he would love that."

Edward beams and picks Adam up from the chair, not minding that he's getting spaghetti sauce all over him.

"Great! I have a few small details to go over…"

"No, Alice," Edward interrupts, his voice stern. She opens her mouth to argue but he shakes his head firmly. "No. Bella has been working all day and she and Adam are tired. Whatever is left can be done with Mom."

I expect Alice to argue, but she just nods her head and sends me an apologetic smile. I pat her hand and watch her pack up her things, already feeling the call of sleep.

"Bella?" Startled, I see Edward standing by the stairs, looking at me expectantly. "Are you coming?"

Getting up, I slowly walk over, giving him a questionable glance.

"I know you're used to doing this, so I thought we could do it together?"

Beaming, I follow him up the stairs, into the bathroom and watch as he makes the water a warm temperature before quickly bathing Adam. My hands itch to do the job myself since I'm used to bathing a half asleep baby, but Edward handles it with ease, always keeping a hold of Adam, making sure that he never slides out of his grip.

Once all evidence of dinner is washed away, I motion for Edward to follow me in my room and pull out a pair of pajamas for Adam.

"Where should I put him?" He whispers, since Adam is already deeply asleep. I motion toward my bed and he lays him down, looking a little lost. I chuckle slightly and gather a diaper from beside the bed before putting it on Adam rapidly.

Before I moved, I tried potty training him since he's old enough, but Adam hasn't taken to it yet. Adam hasn't quite learned when to tell me when he has to go to the bathroom, especially at night, so I just remained with diapers. Perhaps I should ask Carlisle or Esme some ways to teach him so he won't have to wear one of these anymore.

Once his diaper is on, I expertly change him into his pajamas in no time flat. Most of that is due to the fact that he's so asleep, he didn't put up much of a fight.

"He had a full day," I say quietly.

"He did. I came over with Alice this afternoon after work because I knew she was going to be pain with this wedding planning. When we came over, Charlie was just about to take him to the park, so he invited us along." He responds, carefully scooping Adam into his arms and placing him in his bed with the utmost care. He covers him with his new blanket and places his stuffed penguin he bought him from the zoo next to him before brushing some hair out of his eyes. "We had a lot of fun playing on the swings."

I just stand and watch him, watching Adam sleep with an intense expression, almost like he's trying to memorize this moment. His eyes are trained on him, unblinking. When Adam moves, he follows his movement, making sure he's okay before staring at him again.

After a few seconds, when it's obvious that Adam is deeply asleep, Edward turns to me, his eyes watery and slightly red.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank for giving me this chance with Adam. Thank you _for _Adam. I can't imagine my life without him."

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

_Two weeks later_

"Bella! I need something blue! I can't get married without something blue!" Alice cries, tears streaming down her face as she searches through her old room for something blue. "If I can't find something blue then I can't marry Jasper! I can't _believe_ I forgot something blue!"

"Alice," I say in the calmest voice I can muster. "I'm going to find something blue and you _will _marry Jasper, okay? There is thirty minutes until the wedding, we have plenty of time."

"Okay," she sniffles, calming some.

"Alright. You calm down. I'm going to go find your something blue."

Alice nods and delicately wipes her cheeks as I back slowly from the room. You would think that two weeks would have been enough time to get everything ready for today, but apparently it wasn't.

Since Alice came over that one night after work, it's been a whirlwind of activity.

Every night when I got home, I found Alice sitting in my father's kitchen with that monstrous wedding binder sitting in front of her. I thought that we were done planning but I was soon proven wrong. I didn't know exactly how much detail goes into a wedding, but I do now and if I ever get married, I'm eloping because I will not be doing this much for my wedding.

Every night, she found something else that didn't work or something she had forgotten. This, of course, caused her to panic because the wedding was getting closer and things still weren't finalized. Why she couldn't wait to do this on the weekend when I wasn't tired from working was beyond me, but I didn't say anything. I knew that she was nervous about getting everything ready for the wedding.

While helping her, I occasionally had to tell her that her attitude made it hard for me to do anything. More than once I told her that she was being overbearing and obnoxious and if she didn't cut it out, I would not be in her wedding. She apologized and promised to reign herself in, which worked for a little while. If she ever got out of control again, all I had to do is clear my throat and raise an eyebrow and she would back off, which was wonderful both for my sanity and her well-being.

Along with Alice, Edward came every night, asking if he could spend time with his son. Each time he asked and referred to Adam as 'his son' or 'his buddy', my heart melted and of course, I said yes.

When Edward came over, he played countless games with Adam, never getting bored or frustrated. He also helped with dinner and read to him every night after bath time.

I really loved watching how Edward enjoyed every moment with his son, laughing when Adam splashed him during his bath and the silly songs he sang to distract Adam while we got him ready for bed. Every night, those moments healed my broken heart piece by piece. While they wouldn't erase the memory or the scars of that day, it helped me heal.

As we bathed our son, I would feel Edward's eyes on me and when I looked up, I see him looking at me with a look I hadn't seen since high school. My traitorous heart would gallop in my chest, much like it did when I was teenager. I would internally curse myself every time this happened.

The looks he gave me didn't stop and I ignored each one I received. I was positive that I was just imagining things.

Since Adam had been spending time with his father more and more, his talking increased. I'm not ashamed to admit that whenever I heard his voice, I broke down in tears because I never thought I would never hear it this much. I loved talking with him and hearing him speak when I arrived home from work, though there were times that my patience was tested because Adam loved saying 'no' whenever I asked him a question.

That's what the last two weeks consisted of: Alice's stressful wedding planning and spending time with Adam, along with watching Edward and Adam play.

Somehow during that time, I had forgotten to find Alice something blue, which leads me to this moment, running around the Cullen home, trying to find said item.

My pale pink low heels click against the hardwood floors as I search for something that will calm Alice down so she can marry Jasper. It's not easy, since nothing I come across is blue. I groan in frustration and want to fist my hands in my hair but refrain. My hair is up in an elegant up do and if one hair is out of place, Alice will kill me.

I'm beginning to sweat as my panic rises, which causes me to panic even more. My dress matches shoes and is cotton with lace trimmings on the edge, which means that if I sweat through this, it will show. If that happens, then Alice will kill me for that.

As I turn to go toward the kitchen in hopes of finding Esme, I bump into a hard body and something soft. Looking up, I see Edward holding Adam in his arms. Both of them are dressed tuxedos, their wild hair slicked back, looking very sophisticated and dapper.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks, his free arm holding me steady as I wobble in the tiny heals.

"Yeah, I'm just flustered," I explain, taking a deep breath. "I don't have something blue and Alice is crying because she can't marry Jasper without something blue."

Edward rolls his eyes, knowing how dramatic his sister can be. "Come on. I have something she can use."

He takes my arms and leads me upstairs to his old room. I stand in the doorway, not wanting to come in any further. I hadn't been in this room since the day I left and being at the scene of the crime is bringing up old memories.

I watch as Edward rifles through his belongings, trying to find whatever he's looking for with one hand as he keeps a tight grip on Adam with his other arm. He looks in a couple of other places before turning towards me, a proud grin on his face as he holds up something small and blue in his hand.

As he sees me standing in the doorway, his grin falters and he looks at me, contrite.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about bringing you in here."

"It's okay," I tell him, waving him off. "It's all in the past."

He doesn't look convinced but doesn't say anything else about it. Edward walks toward me slowly and places a blue flower hair clip in my hand. I look up at him, wondering why he would have something like this.

"Alice will know what it means," is all he says. I nod and lean forward, giving Adam a gentle kiss on his cheek before making my way to the bride.

I enter Alice's room with a gentle knock and pause in the doorway. Alice is standing in front of her full length mirror and I have to admit that she had picked the perfect dress to match her personality, it's slim fitting at the top with champagne colored beads that swirl from the top and middle all the way down to the subtle flare at the bottom. In a word, it's beautiful.

Behind her, Esme is whispering softly in her ear, wearing a sky blue gown that looks perfect on her. Rosalie is standing on the other side, dressed similar to me, except she looks a thousand times better than I do.

I meet Alice's eyes in her mirror and she turns, her dress making a _swish _sound as she does.

"You look beautiful, Alice."

"Thank you," she replies softly, running her small hand down her dress. "Did you find something blue?"

"Actually, Edward did." I tell her as I hand her the blue flower hair clip. I watch as her lip trembles and her eyes fill with tears as she takes the clip from me. "He said you would know what it means."

"Yeah," she responds shakily. Esme and Rosalie walk up behind her, taking a peak at what she's holding. "When we first moved here, we didn't know anyone and we were all alone. I hated it. One day Edward suggested we go to Seattle, just to get out. We were walking around, window shopping when I saw this antique hair clip. I fell in love with it. It was so beautiful and I told Edward I had to have it. When we looked at the price, it was too much. I have no idea how he bought it…"

I watch as Alice's eyes glaze over and then fill with more tears. She looks over her shoulder at her mother, her tears falling down her face once more.

"What is it, honey?" Esme asks, trying to wipe away her daughter's tears without ruining her make-up more.

"He sold it. He sold his antique music stand that he got from Grandpa, remember? He loved that thing to pieces. That stand was worth a lot of money and one day it's gone. You and Dad asked him what happened to it and he said he sold it-that it was taking up too much space. You guys got so mad at him," Alice says with a watery chuckle. "He must have sold it to buy this for me."

Alice's tears come down in full force. Rose and Esme flutter around her, trying to dry her face and stop her from crying. I can't believe that Edward would do something like that. Actually, I can. Edward was always wanted to make people happy and would do anything to do it. Even if it meant selling something that was priceless and meant a lot to him. I remember a time where he sold a valuable baseball card just to buy his mother a piece of jewelry for her birthday. It killed him to do it, but he knew it was worth it when she saw a replica of her mother's broach. She cried and smiled at the same time, happiness radiating through her every pore.

A knock on the door makes me turn around. I open it and see Carlisle standing on the other side, looking very much like his son and grandson in his tux.

I stand aside and let him enter. When he sees Alice crying, he immediately takes her in his arms, comforting her the only way a father knows how.

"What's wrong, Ali?" He murmurs.

She shows him the hair clip and he looks at his wife, confused. Esme tells him what Alice just revealed and at the end of her tale, Carlisle looks choked up at his son's actions.

Finally, Alice calms and Carlisle smiles as he gently brushes her hair with his fingers before gently placing the clip in her hair.

"Are you alright?" He asks and she nods, taking a deep breath. "Good. There's a young man downstairs waiting for you and I know that if you're not down there soon, his heart will break."

Alice smiles brightly. "I'm ready."

At her words, we all file out and walk down the stairs behind Rosalie and Emmett. Soft piano music announces our arrival and all eyes turn to us. Heat rises in my cheeks as Edward comes to stand next to me, silently offering his arm. I wrap my arm around his and we slowly follow behind Rose and Emmett.

As we're walking, I push all thoughts out of my head about how this should be my wedding and focus on why I'm here. It's Alice's day and it's not a day for thinking about the past. When Edward and I reach the altar, we part and begin to walk to our respective sides, but my foot slides to the side, causing me to wobble. Immediately, Edward's arms are gently holding me up by my elbows. Small electrical charges shoot through me and I remind myself to breathe.

"Are you alright?" He whispers.

"Yes, thank you."

Edward nods and releases me, letting me take my place next to Rosalie. Behind us, Esme walks in with Adam, who is holding a pillow that has two silver rings tied to it. When he sees everyone looking, he shrinks back and his eyes water as he hides behind Esme. I watch as she tries to pick him up, but he's making it difficult for her, always sliding from her hands and onto the floor.

I begin to make my way toward him, but I'm beaten to it as Edward walks down the aisle, bending down toward Adam. He whispers something to him, causing Adam to jerk his head up and look at me. When he sees me, I give him a little wave and he beams.

"Mama!" he screams, making the guests laugh.

My blush burns in my cheeks and I see Edward gently picking Adam up from the floor and quickly carrying him forward. Edward apologizes to Jasper as he comes up and Jasper brushes him off, smiling affectionately at his soon-to-be nephew. As I stand in front of the crowd, I look for my father but don't see him anywhere. This morning before I left he was saying that he didn't feel well and wasn't sure that he would be able to make it. I was hoping to see him here, but I guess he's not feeling better.

The wedding march plays and I see Jasper's eyes snap to the stairs, waiting for the first glimpse of his love. When Alice's form is visible, the love that pours from Jasper's eyes makes my own water.

He keeps his eyes on her as she makes her way toward him and once she's in front of him, they grab at each other, not wanting to be separated a moment longer. Carlisle gives him a look that says 'take care of her' and Jasper nods, smiling softly at Alice.

They turn toward the minister and profess their love for one another. They exchange their vows and kiss when they are announced husband and wife. When they turn around, we all applaud and make our way outside where the reception is being held.

The enormous backyard of the Cullen house is decorated in soft billowy pink and white. There are tents standing over the dance floor and eating area, since Forks weather is unpredictable.

Alice and Jasper make their way to the table up at the front while everyone else finds their seat. I take my seat and look around to see if I can find my son. I don't see him anywhere and I start to worry a little bit.

Before my worry can get too out of hand I see my son dangling in front of me upside down like _Spiderman_. His emerald eyes are sparkling as he laughs loudly, reaching for my face.

"Looking for this?" Edward asks from behind me, his voice full of laughter.

"I am," I reply, poking my son's nose. He squirms away from me, causing Edward to right him before he loses his grip on him.

I watch as Edward sits heavily in the chair beside me and I look at him in surprise. As I look over at his place setting, I see his name card is next to mine. I'm not surprised by this. I know this was Alice's doing and surmise that she must have done this sometime after we first began planning.

"Are you okay with me sitting here?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes."

Edward lets out a relieved breath and settles Adam in his lap, but he squirms away from him, reaching towards me. I smile and take him from Edward. Adam calmly sits in my lap, resting his head against my chest.

A flash of light from my left causes my head to snap over to see who took the picture. I see the photographer Alice hired walking away, being ushered by the bride herself. I look over at Edward, wondering why Alice had taken a picture and I see him blushing slightly, looking down at the pristine white table cloth.

"Are you okay? Being here around all of this?" I ask, pointing to the champagne that is flowing freely. If I'm being honest, I'm a little worried that he'll be tempted.

"I'll be fine. Dad is making sure that I stay away from it. Besides, I promised you and myself that I wouldn't touch a drink ever again. I don't plan on breaking that promise."

I give him a nod and a small smile, pleased that he intends to stay away from drinking.

A moment later, food is being served and everybody digs in, clearing their plates quickly, including Edward. Since the wedding took place in the middle of the day, no one has eaten lunch so I imagine everyone is starving.

My lunch is taking longer than usual because I have to help Adam with his chicken and try to convince him to eat his peas and mashed potatoes. Every time I try, he turns his head, mumbling 'no'.

Just as I am about to give up, Edward leans over.

"May I try?"

"Go for it."

"Adam," he says, directing his attention to his son. Adam looks at him curiously. "You know what? When you mix mashed potato and any vegetable together, you know what happens?"

Adam shakes his head, watching his father stir together his peas and potatoes.

"You get super powers."

"No!" Adam disagrees.

"Yes!" Edward says adamantly, not at all fazed by his arguing. "You mix these two together and BAM! Instant strength."

"No true," Adam tells him, although his voice isn't as sure.

"Yes true. How did you think I got to be so strong? Or Grandpa Charlie? Or Grandpa Carlisle? Even Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett got strong this way."

I look at Edward surprised, because he's never mentioned Emmett willingly. Edward stays focus on Adam's face, so he doesn't see my look of surprise.

Adam looks disbelievingly at him and Edward sighs before looking a few tables over where his brother is sitting.

"Emmett!"

Emmett's head pops up and he looks at Edward with a shocked expression as Edward waves him over. He sits there, staring at Edward in shock before shooting up out of his chair and making his way cautiously over to where we're sitting.

"Yeah, Edward?" Emmett asks, his voice shaky.

"I was just telling Adam that if you mix mashed potatoes and any vegetables together, you get super strength from eating them. I told him that you got your strength from eating this, but he doesn't believe me."

Once Emmett shakes himself from being shocked, he crouches down so he can look his nephew in the eye.

"You listen to your Daddy, Adam. Eating mashed potatoes and peas is how I got these muscles," Emmett tells him, flexing his arms. Adam's eyes grow huge and I chuckle a bit. "So you better eat up, munchkin."

Adam then digs into his mixed potatoes and peas with gusto, getting a majority of it on his clothes. I'm so happy that he's eating that I don't care. Much.

Seeing that Adam is eating, Emmett stands and looks at Edward with a serious expression.

"Can we talk?"

Edward nods stiffly and pats Adam on the shoulder before following Emmett off to the side, away from the guests. I see them gesturing wildly almost immediately and I hope that they don't make a scene.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Esme sit down in Edward's vacant chair and chuckles at Adam, who is now mixing together my mashed potatoes and peas.

"Did Edward pull out the super power bit from eating mixed potatoes?"

"How did you know?"

"Carlisle used that when the kids were young."

I nod with a smile, imagining the Cullen siblings as kids and Carlisle creating this fable to get them to each their food. Knowing how they are, that moment couldn't have been a clean one, but I just know it was an adorable one.

Glancing toward Edward and Emmett, I see their gesturing has stopped, but things still look tense between them. Esme follows what I'm looking at and smiles softly.

"Oh, good. They're talking things through."

"How can you tell?" I ask, obviously not seeing what she is.

"After raising those two and seeing countless fights, I know when they're talking through something."

I watch as they both talk with hand small gestures and nods. I wish I could read lips so I could know what they are talking about. I hope that whatever it is, it doesn't get too heated, because it would kill Alice if her day was ruined.

"Do you like the food?" A voice asks from behind me, making me jump. I had been so wrapped up in watching Edward and Emmett, I didn't even notice that someone had walked up behind me.

As I glance behind me, I see Garrett standing there, looking rather out of place in a tuxedo. It's not that he doesn't look good, it just looks like he's very uncomfortable wearing such formal wear. This is confirmed for me when he tugs at the collar of shirt and runs a hand through his shaggy hair.

"It's very good," I smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. Hello, you must be the mother of the beautiful bride. I must say, I see where Alice gets her looks," he says to Esme, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you very much. I am Alice's mother. You must be Garrett, Jasper's friend?"

"I am. Are you enjoying the food?"

"It's very delicious. The spices are just right and no one dish overwhelms the others; they all complement each other very well."

"That was my intention."

"Well, I must say you succeeded. I heard from Jasper that you are opening a restaurant in Port Angeles?"

"It opened a couple of weeks ago, as a matter of fact. I'll reserve you and your husband my best table."

Esme gives him a gentle smile. "That would be wonderful, thank you, Garrett."

"The bride and groom have requested that everyone eat and dance before _their _first dance as husband and wife," the DJ says and puts on an instrumental song that is slightly upbeat, but has a smooth undertone to it.

"My pleasure." He bows, looking between the two of us very fast. "I was hoping to take a lovely lady out on the dance floor. Which one of you will do me the honor of indulging me with a dance?"

"I'm worn out already and I haven't even danced! Weddings do that to me. Bella, why don't you dance with Garrett? I should save my energy for the many dances I'll have later. I'll take care of Adam. We need some alone time."

With a confused nod, I hand Adam over to her and take Garrett's hand, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. I have no idea why she volunteered me to dance. She knows from past experience that I'm not very good on my feet, especially in heels.

A deep laugh interrupts my thoughts, making me look up at an amused Garrett.

"What?"

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me dancing with you very much."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

Garrett raises an eyebrow, spinning me so we're facing the table that we vacated. Edward is sitting next to Esme with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed into slits in our direction.

"Any man that looks like that when another man is dancing with a woman, has some feelings for said woman."

Looking toward Edward again, I study his posture again. It does look like he isn't happy with my dancing partner, but then again, he did just speak to Emmett. Perhaps the talk didn't go well and that's why he looks like that. When Edward sees me watching him, he erases the irritated look on his face, giving me a small smile.

Garrett spins me around again while I shake my head. "He was talking to his brother. I think that chat didn't go well."

"Really? Is that what you _really _think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he says, laughing. "That it seems like you're quick to dismiss my claim that he's jealous. Why?"

"We…have a rough history. It's complicated."

"Hmm. Well, every relationship is complicated in some way isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose. I still don't know what you're getting at, though."

"Listen, I know jealousy when I see it and that man over there is jealous."

"You're wrong," I whisper, no longer believing my words. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I think I know that he's right, but I'm conflicted about this.

"There's only one way to find out," he says cryptically. I give him a quizzical look and he responds with a wink. "Don't move your head at all, okay?"

I barely give him a nod before he his lips descend on the corner of my mouth. His lips are scratchy against mine, due to his slight beard and I find myself tensing against this action. I can't help but wish for soft and familiar lips in their place.

Garrett pulls back and gives me a smirk. "I should have put money on this."

Before I can question him about his comment, I hear loud footsteps approaching along with a tense, familiar voice.

"Are you finished dancing?"

Edward's eyes are narrowed into small slits, only a tiny portion of white and jade can been seen. His jaw is clenched so tight, I'm surprised he got any words out at all.

"Yep, we were just finishing up. Bella is a wonderful dancer, but that shouldn't come as a surprise. She's wonderful woman." Garrett answers, smiling widely.

A strange rumbling sound comes from Edward, causing me look at him in shock. I've never heard him make such a feral sound. I tense as Edward takes half a step forward, stepping into Garrett's personal space. I push myself in between them, hoping that a fight won't break out.

"What is going on here?" A delicate but firm voice asks.

We all turn to see a lean, blonde haired woman, with looks that rival Rosalie's and a floor length gold dress that compliments her skin tone, hair and eyes perfectly, standing a few feet away from us. Her deep Cerulean blue eyes are narrowed in on Garrett as she plants her hands on her hips.

"Garrett? Do you want to explain yourself?"

"Not really. Can't you mind your business for one minute?" He says, his voice teasing.

"I really wish I could, but for some strange reason, I care about what happens to you, you jackass. Now, what you were doing that's going to get your pretty face busted up this time? I told you before I'm not nursing you back to health. You're a big baby when you're hurt and I'm not putting up with it! If I have to help you recover, I'll end up beating you myself."

Garrett chuckles, loud and deep, walking over to the woman and scooping her up, planting a loud kiss on her lips.

"I'm raising hell and breaking hearts."

"Of course you are," she drawls, rolling her eyes, but looking at him with obvious love and affection. "Hello, I'm Kate. Garrett's better half, otherwise known as Jasper's second cousin."

I'm shocked that he would kiss me when he's in a relationship, but then again, it really wasn't a kiss. It was mostly on my cheek and it wasn't like he was coming on to me.

"I'm Bella, this is Edward," I say, breaking myself from the silence that had previously taken residence in my throat.

"Nice to meet you. I hope Garrett hasn't caused any trouble. He's like a toddler…or a puppy. I always have to keep an eye on him so he won't do things he's not supposed to."

"He didn't do anything," I answer, which causes Edward to scoff.

"Why did he kiss you, then?"

"It was a peck on the cheek. Why? Did it look like something else from where you were sitting?" Garrett asks. Kate throws an elbow into his gut, making him wince.

Edward gives him a somewhat tense nod and Garrett hums. "Interesting. I'm sorry if it seemed like I kissed her. It wasn't my intention."

"He didn't do anything," I repeat, cutting off Edward's next words. "You have no right to be jealous," I whisper to Edward, who gives me a pained look.

"I hope not. If he did, I'll have to invest in a shock collar and electrocute him every time he messes up. But that would be a full time job and I have a life. So I guess I'll have to come up with some other way to keep him in line." She teases, looking between Garrett and Edward with amusement.

Garrett looks over at her with a loving expression. "You…are an amazing woman."

"It's about time you've realized that fact. I was beginning to think you were a moron."

Garrett rolls his eyes, turning toward us. "We'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

With those parting words, Garrett winks and whisks Kate off. Edward and I stand in awkward silence for a moment, before he clears his throat, gesturing toward our table.

"We should sit down. I think they might be calling Alice and Jasper's dance soon."

"Alright."

I allow Edward to guide me back and we take our seats next to Esme and Adam, who rises upon our arrival.

"It's the grandparents turn with him," Esme smirks, walking off as Adam waves 'goodbye' over her shoulder.

Edward sits down after I do, looking defeated and I wonder what is going with him. His emotions are all over the place. I want to know what he's thinking; I want to know how his talk with Emmett went.

"Are you okay?" I ask instead. I don't feel it's right to ask him about what they talked about. It's none of my business.

"Yeah, I will be."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the floor for the Bride and Groom's first dance!" The DJ announces, as Jasper leads a beaming and radiant Alice out on the dance floor.

The area comes alive with the slow notes of a love song that represents Alice and Jasper very well. I watch as they glide effortlessly around the floor, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

I smile as I watch them, knowing that this moment was long overdue. Ever since Alice first met Jasper, she was in love and I'm very certain it was the same way for Jasper. Once they saw each other, their story of romance began.

"They're perfect for each other," Edward mummers.

"They are," I agree, not taking my eyes from them.

The dance comes to a close and the DJ announces that everyone can join in now as he plays a slightly faster song than the last. Edward stands and holds out his hand to me.

"Dance with me?" He asks softly.

"Okay," I respond before I can even think about it.

Edward beams and leads me out onto the dance floor, holding me close as we dance. The same electrifying energy that is always around us when we're close is stronger now. I silently wonder if Edward feels this too. I look up to see if there any sign that he's feeling this but I'm stopped short as he laughs. I look up at him, confused.

"Look at my parents," he says, pointing behind me.

I turn my head and spot Edward's parents sitting at the table with Adam in Carlisle's lap, hand feeding him mashed potatoes. It smears on his face, making Esme laugh loudly. I see Carlisle's eyes narrow and watch as he leans down to whisper something in his ear. Just as he's finished, Adam turns toward Esme and feeds her a handful of potatoes as well. Esme tries to look angry but she fails and laughs with her husband.

Smiling, I turn back to Edward and see him chuckling, his eyes sparkling.

"He's something else."

"Yes, he is."

"He's amazing. Just like his Mom."

"Edward," I begin warily. I don't know where he's going with this, but this isn't place to talk about it.

"Please, just let me say this."

I nod and wait for him continue as my heart pounds away in my chest.

"I was a stupid, idiotic kid. I didn't think things through and acted on stupid impulses instead talking to you." He pauses, drawing in a deep breath before speaking again. "When I did…what I did and said what I did, I threw away an amazing chance to be a part of your life and Adam's. My actions hurt you and that was something I always promised I would never, ever do. I hate myself every day for knowing that I hurt you.

"I just want you to know that what I said, was something that didn't come from my heart and something that I didn't mean at all. Those hateful words came from fear and I didn't mean any of it. It was fear of losing you, fear of not being good enough, fear of failing you and the evidence of our love: Adam. I shouldn't have spoken and acted the way I did. I should have talked to you about what was going on in my mind and allowed you to help me to see that whether things turned out good or bad, everything would be okay because we would have been together.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I was scared because it was one more thing that was out of my control, but I should have shouted from the rooftops that you were going to have my baby. I should have been with you every moment of your pregnancy; from mood swings, to cravings to the delivery. I should have been there every step of the way, helping you. But I was too wrapped in my own selfish and dick-ish thoughts and fears to see that you were just as scared, if not more so, than me. I should have stepped up and been there for you, so we could have ultimately been there for each other. But I acted like an idiot and I will be forever sorry for that."

"Edward, your actions and words were horrible, but what you said about Adam did hurt me terribly. I love that boy more than anything and to think that you didn't, that you couldn't love him, tore me up. He's a part of us, the best parts of us, and you not wanting to be in his life, you not wanting him at all is something that still hurts me."

"I'm sorry. My words against that wonderful baby over there will always be something I hate about myself. I know my past actions refute this, but I never meant anything I said."

"Then why did you say them? Do you know how I felt after everything that happened? I thought that I didn't know you at all. I thought that on some level you must have really felt that way and I was just too blind and stupid to see it," I say lowly, feeling my anger rise inch by inch.

"I know that people say that when you're drunk, you say what you don't have the courage to otherwise. That may be true for some, but not for me. I love every part of you and I would never want you to hurt or destroy anything we made or did together." He pauses for a moment, then resumes speaking in a hushed, pained tone. "That night...it wasn't what it seems. I wasn't myself. I swear, I wasn't myself. It was...something else."

"I don't understand, Edward."

Edward releases a sigh, an ashamed look on his face. "Remember when I told you that I went into rehab for alcoholism?" When I nod in confirmation, he continues. "It wasn't just for alcohol. I was also taking pills. I had been taking them on and off a few months before graduation to help with studying and exams. They helped me focus and stay awake for long periods of time.

"I didn't even think that they would react badly with the alcohol. My doctors at the rehab center noticed an anomaly when I told my story, and drug the truth out of me. I was told that the pills I was taking had an extreme side effect which made my behavior more aggressive and hostile than without taking them. It's not an excuse for what I did though."

As I process this new information, I realize that what he's saying makes sense. I had read enough about alcohol and drugs in health class to know that the combination of both substances can have extreme side effects, such as hostile behavior, which is basically what Edward and I went through. A little bit of relief settles within me. It doesn't make everything better, but it does somewhat help me understand why he was acting so out of character.

Thinking of this makes me realize that the situation could have been a lot worse than what we've been through.

"You could have died," I whisper, my throat thick. "Do you know what that would have done to your parents? Your siblings? Me?"

I stare into his eyes, seeing more pain and regret in them than ever before. "But I didn't. I'm here and I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. Then or now."

"Why you didn't remember anything about that night? Was it the combination of drugs and alcohol?"

"No. That was just me trying to convince myself that I didn't act that way. That was me in denial."

I nod. "Do your parents know about the drugs?"

"Only my father. My doctor called him and told him after one of our sessions. I didn't want anyone else to know. I was too ashamed. I'm so sorry for everything, Bella. I'm sorry for the pain and hurt I caused. If I could, I would take away every ounce of pain you feel. My first biggest regret is hurting you and driving you away. But my biggest regret ever is that I won't roll over and see you sleeping next to me or seeing you pregnant with our second child or growing old with you and loving you until my last breath." My breath hitches at his words and tears fall from my eyes in torrents down my cheeks. Gently, Edward's fingertips swipe them away, handling me with the utmost care.

"I will always love you, Bella. There will be no one else for me but you. I know I've blown my chances and I accept that. I don't like it, but I won't ever hurt you again. Just know that I'll always be there for you, loving you, even though you don't love me."

"Edward," I begin, not really knowing how to say this. I suppose it's best to come out say it. "I just want to be me for a while, you know? I'm so confused about everything and I need to think things through and be sure of what I want before I do anything."

"I understand."

I study his face for a moment. He looks sad and a little disappointed, but I can't help that. I need to be by myself for a while to figure out what I want and who I am before I can be with someone.

"We should go save my parents before he tries to stuff something else in their mouths." Edward says just as the song ends. He slowly starts walking towards where his parents are sitting and I follow behind him, watching his back as we make our way through the crowd.

Edward stops suddenly and releases a string of curse words. Curious, I look up and see that his jaw his clenched tightly and his eyes are narrowed at something up ahead. Looking over his shoulder I see Tanya standing on the edge of the floor smirking at us, holding a glass of champagne, wearing a short, vulgar looking red dress.

"Come on," Edward says in a low voice, pulling me forward.

When we're standing in front of her, her smirks grows into a bitter sneer.

"You two looked awful cozy out there."

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" Edward asks, ignoring her statement.

"A friend of mine was invited. I was his plus one."

"Well, you've worn out your welcome. Leave."

"So touchy," she smirks.

"Leave, Tanya." He repeats.

"My friend isn't ready to go. Besides, I thought you and I could talk for a bit."

"I'm busy."

"Just five minutes, Eddie."

"My name is Edward and the answer is no. I won't talk to you because I already know what you're going to say and I already know my answer. No."

"Why?" She cries dramatically, stomping her foot. "I made a mistake. Why won't you give me another chance? Why are you just throwing me away?"

"In order to throw someone away, you have to have them first. As far as a second chance, you won't be getting one. I tried to be nice and be a friend, but you're shallow and you don't care about me. You care about my name and the money that comes with it. I don't want to be with someone like that in any capacity."

"You think _she's _any better than that?" She sneers.

"I know she is. Now, you have ten minutes to leave before I throw you out."

"You better be careful, girl," she says to me, her voice serious. "You never know what pain he'll bring you."

"Leave. Now." Edward growls out before stepping around her, pulling me with him.

Just before we're out of earshot, I hear Tanya say, "You'll regret this, Edward."

I feel a coldness spread through me as I hear her words. Looking back, I see her staring at me with an unwavering expression. I hold her gaze until some guests walk in front of her, cutting off my view and I know that this will not be the last time I see Tanya.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who guessed that there was something else going on with Edward that day...you were right! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :o)**

**If you're interested, here is what I envisioned for Alice's wedding dress: **

** i762 . / albums / xx263 / ordinary_girl190 / Gown_zps96fb143a . jpg**

**I can't get this link to work! So add photobucket dot com after the "i762 dot" and it should work. Also, replace the dots with "." and remove the spaces!**

**And for their wedding song: "I love you" by Sarah McLachlan **

**Because of my delay in updating, there will be another chapter up shortly! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A big thank you goes to everyone who reads, reviews and favorites/follows this story. You're all awesome! **

**Another big thank you goes to Lizzie and Dee for their wonderful help with this story. They are the greatest beta team ever! (Any mistakes you see are my own.)**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four:

_One month later _

There are only four people sitting inside the coffee shop, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Today has been a slow day and for once, I'm wishing for more action in my day.

It seems that since Alice's wedding a month ago, most things in my life have calmed and quieted. I never noticed how vivacious my life was with Alice in it. Don't get me wrong, I love the quietness that is now a constant in my life, but I'm finding myself missing Alice's sporadic phone calls and energetic visits.

Her hyper nature will be gone for a little while longer. A day after Alice and Jasper left for their honeymoon, she called me in excitement, squealing that Jasper had surprised her with a two and a half month trip around Europe; something that she had been wanting to do since she was a little girl. I was extremely happy for her, knowing that she was living her dream with the love of her life.

The calm that came from Alice's absence has bled over into other aspects of my life. Work has been calm and steady, with only a few people coming in at a time. Honestly, that part of my life has been a blessing; going slow and steady at work has made my job more enjoyable and I'm finding myself looking forward to going in each and every day.

If only other things were that enjoyable and easy. The strange feeling that someone is watching me has grown slightly, leaving me with an uneasy feeling every time I step outside. Charlie assured me that Mark found no evidence that anyone was outside of our house that one night I told him I saw someone. While I was slightly relieved, it didn't make feel one hundred percent better. From time to time, I still felt like I was being followed. After telling Charlie this, he told me that he look into it and gave me a can of pepper spray to keep with me.

I haven't exactly caught anyone following me. There have been a few times that I thought I saw someone, but when I looked back to get a better look, there was no one there. I know I'm not seeing or imagining things, so whenever I step out of the house, I always try to keep a watchful eye of my surroundings.

Honestly, I have no idea why someone would be following me. I mean, I'm no one special. I don't do anything that warrants attention. The only conclusion I can come to is that perhaps someone is playing a cruel joke on me. My only hope is that this stops soon. It's not funny and I fear that one day this 'joke' will be taken too far and my son will caught in the crossfire.

"Bella? Hun?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Judy, who is smiling and chuckling at me as I jump a few inches in the air. Her eyes are twinkling with happiness and I know that this is mostly caused by Jamie's relationship with Angela. Since they went out on their first date, the pair of them has been nothing but smiles, giggles and floating on air. This made Judy extremely happy and it shows whenever I see her.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't mean to space out."

"It's completely fine, Bella. It's pretty dead around here," she says, looking around. Looking around with her, I see that the four people are still talking amongst themselves, taking occasional sips of coffee and bites of cookies.

"Yeah. But it'll pick up in a couple of hours, you know how it is in the afternoon."

Judy hums, looking around. "True. All those people looking for their afternoon pick me up." She pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Listen, you've been working a lot lately, covering shifts for Jamie and Angela, why don't you go home? Jamie is coming in a few minutes and he's going to take over for you."

"Oh no. It's fine," I rush to say, even though I would like to have the afternoon off. For the last two weeks, I have been by myself at the counter, due to the slow nature of business and the fact that vacation time has sprung up for the pair. Angela and Jamie have taken this time spend with each other, even though they do come in and chat with me or Judy every other day.

"Nonsense," Judy says, pushing my purse into my hands. "Their vacation time ends today, so things will be back to normal tomorrow. You go home and spend time with your boy. Now."

Knowing there is no arguing with her, I give her nod and a smile, walking out toward my car. As I go to unlock it, I see an envelope tucked underneath the windshield wiper. Curious, I pick it up and open it slowly, revealing a small note and my sapphire bracelet that I was looking for two days ago.

_~*Two days ago~*_

_I stand in the middle of my room, hands placed on my hips, frustrated beyond belief. I'm surrounded by clothes, books and toys. Adam sits in his bed, looking at me with his head tilted and a curious look on his face. I'm sure if he knew more words, he would tell me I'm crazy and need help._

_Despite tearing my room apart like I was looking for the lost treasure of Atlantis, I know I'm not crazy. The other day, I had worn my sapphire bracelet to work, since it perfectly matched my blue top that I had chosen to wear that day._

_That bracelet was a gift from Charlie on my sixteenth birthday and it's always been something that I have treasured dearly. I still remember that he woke me up before work, handed me the long, thin box and told me that someone as pretty as I am needed something to pretty to wear. In that moment, I had never felt more loved by father._

_I have always taken very good of that piece of jewelry, always making sure that I knew where it was at all times. _

_When I got home from work, Adam was hanging on me, babbling excitedly about his day. I listened to his every incoherent word, while trying to keep his fingers away from my jewelry. From the time he learned to crawl, anything he could get his hands on, he took and either hid or put in his mouth. After he had placed one of my necklaces in the toilet, I made an extra effort to put things that didn't belong to him out of his reach. _

_That afternoon, I had purposely placed my bracelet on top of my necklaces and shut my jewelry box, placing in my top drawer of the dresser, a place where Adam could not reach. _

_Today, when I had gone to retrieve a necklace, I noticed that my bracelet was missing. I emptied out my jewelry box, searching and sifting through the contents, only to come up missing. Then, I had searched the dresser and when I came up empty, I moved on to the entire room. I had searched through everything and I had no luck finding it. _

_Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I blow out a breath, wondering where else I could search. I could try Adam's usual hiding spots for things, but I know he didn't get his hands on it. _

"_Whoa, what happened here?" Charlie asks from the doorway, looking wide eyed. "This place is a mess!"_

"_Mama messy!" Adam squeals, throwing his toys in the air. Despite my frustration at losing my bracelet, I can't help but smile at him._

"_No kidding. What happened, Bella?"_

"_I lost something," I answer, feeling deflated. _

"_Have you checked everywhere?"_

"_I know I lost it in my room, Dad."_

"_Hmm," he hums, scratching his chin. "Well, it'll turn it up. They always do."_

_All I could do was hope that it did. _

Every free moment I had went into searching for that bracelet. I searched my room twice and the entire house once, hoping that I would find it in between the sofa cushions or underneath a chair. I had no luck, but refused to believe that it was lost. I knew I would find it, I just never thought I would find it this way.

As I unfold the note, a chill that has nothing to weather strikes through me.

_**Looking for this?**_

I swallow thickly and look around, trying to see if there is anyone who could have placed this here, but I see nothing. Despite this, I reach into my purse, stuffing the envelope and bracelet inside and pull out my can of pepper spray, hastily unlocking my door and getting inside.

My heart is galloping wildly in my chest and for a moment, I think that it will burst out at any second like some horror movie. My eyes dart around, looking for anything that is suspicious. I don't see anything out of the ordinary, just people walking around talking on cell phones, tired mothers dragging their hyper children to the nearby toy store and a couple of people walking their dogs.

Not waiting to see if this person will reveal themselves, I start the car and make my way toward Esme and Carlisle's house, where Adam is staying for the day. The entire time I'm driving, I'm keeping a watchful eye out, which really isn't the best thing to do since I should be paying attention to the road.

Before long, I'm pulling into Carlisle and Esme's long driveway. Parking the car next to the garage, I draw in a deep breath, trying to calm my frazzled nerves. After a moment, I remove myself from the car, going up to the front door, pushing the doorbell.

A second passes before the door opens, revealing Carlisle and the sounds of my laughing baby along with what sounds like a very irate Esme.

"Hi Carlisle. How are things?"

"What's the matter, Bella?" He asks instead, looking at me intently. I bite the corner of my lip, debating on whether or not I should tell him about my note. Before I can make the decision however, he pulls the door shut behind him, stepping out onto the porch. "Tell me, Bella. You look frightened. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. It's just," I pause, pulling out the envelope and handing it to him. "I found that on my car when I came out of work."

He opens the envelope and note, looking at with a puzzled expression.

"I lost that bracelet two days ago."

"And it was on your car when you came out of your work?"

"Yeah."

"You said you lost it, correct?"

"Two days ago," I confirm.

"It seems like someone was just returning it to you."

"Carlisle, I know I lost that bracelet in my house. Even if I didn't, how would someone know that was mine?"

A flash of fear enters his eyes before they're replaced with a calm mask. "Tell Charlie about this. This could be nothing, but we shouldn't take chances."

"I will."

He gives me a smile, so much like Edward's and Adam's and begins to usher me towards the door. Just as he reaches out, it opens, revealing Edward and a laughing Adam hanging off of his shoulders. I hope none of them noticed how frightened I was when I first arrived. By their ecstatic looks, I say that they haven't.

Good.

"Dad, I have something on my back. I can't seem to get it off!" Edward says, shaking his shoulders, all the while making sure that Adam doesn't slip off. "You're a doctor, help me!"

"I see," Carlisle responds, his voice laced with humor. "I'm afraid that you can't get rid of that, son. You'll just have to get used to it; it's going to be there for a long time."

"If I must," Edward sighs with fake exasperation. At that moment, his eyes turn to me and he smiles. "Bella! Off of work early, I see. Adam, look who's here!"

Adam peeks over Edward's shoulder and his eyes light up when they meet mine. He gives me a huge smile and starts hitting Edward's head yelling 'down, down!'

At his request, Edward places him on the porch and Adam runs the short distance over to me. I scoop him up in my arms and plant on his kiss on his chubby cheek as he starts to babble about his day.

He's been speaking very well lately, it's only when he's excited that his words run together and make it difficult to understand him. Because of this, I've learned to listen closely and pick up a few words here and there to catch what he's trying to say. He hasn't gotten angry with me yet, so I think I've been doing a good job.

"Gamma mad," he says lastly, drawing in a deep breath. A second later, he lets out a quick succession of three sneezes.

"Goodness! Bless you!" I say, hoping that he's not getting sick. He looks fine at the moment, but I'll keep an eye on him, knowing that something can pop up at any moment. I focus on my attention back on his last statement when it's evident that he isn't sneezing anymore. "Grandma's mad?"

Adam nods furiously, pointing toward the door. We're silent for a moment until Esme's voice raises again and Adam looks at me, almost as if he's saying 'see?' Just when Esme's voice rises again and I hear her start cursing, Edward jumps up in the air.

"Hey! I have a wonderful game. Let's play hide and seek while Grandma swears like a sailor."

He says the last part loudly toward the open door, directing it at Esme. Esme's voice quiets and Edward steps forward, his arms outstretched toward Adam and a questioning look on his face.

I want to hold onto my baby for a little while longer, just because I've been working all day, but Adam reaches for Edward, making his face light up like a Christmas tree. Edward takes Adam into his arms, explaining the rules of hide and seek.

Looking over at Carlisle, I see that he is watching his son and grandson with a serene expression on his face. He catches my gaze and I smile at him, feeling his happiness. It's so wonderful that Edward is trying so hard to be a good father.

"Why is Esme mad?"

Carlisle rolls his eyes and gestures toward the door. "I'll show you."

I follow Carlisle in the house and he leads me past a playing Edward and Adam, into the kitchen where Esme is glaring down at a pile of broken crystal. When she sees us enter, she gives a tense smile.

"Any luck with the cleaning company?"

"No. They didn't know how it happened," she sneers. "I'll tell you how it happened! Those incompetent people broken my vase and hid the pieces! It would have okay if they came to me, but they hide the pieces like they didn't ever think I would find it!"

"Let it go, Esme." Carlisle says, walking over to her.

" 'Let it go'? Is that what you just said to me, Carlisle Cullen? 'Let it go'?"

Carlisle looks at her fearfully for a moment, before shaking his head. He begins to say something, but Esme cuts him off, her voice breaking.

"They broke my antique vase! You know how much I love that thing."

Carlisle walks over and secures his arms around her, kissing her temple. "I know, dear, I know."

"No, Carlisle," she says, her voice lower and more saddened. "My mother gave that to me when we got married. It's been in my family for years and years and now it's garbage."

A lone tear escapes her eye and Carlisle brushes it away gently with his thumb, gently kissing her forehead. She wraps her delicate arms around him and he whispers softly in her ear. The scene is so intimate that I have to look away.

My eyes focus on the shattered remains of Esme's precious vase and a memory from my childhood springs forth in my mind. When I was four, I had tripped and fallen into our tiny china cabinet causing several dishes to break, including my grandmother Swan's wedding plate. I thought that my father would have been upset with me, since that was the only item he had-besides a few photographs-from his parent's wedding. Instead of getting mad or upset, he simply smiled, picked up the broken plate and made a phone call. A week later, the plate was put into a shatter proof glass box and back into the china cabinet, where it still sits to this day.

I walk out of the kitchen, giving them their privacy and immediately hear my son's laughter, along with Edward's. A huge smile is on my face as I dig through my purse, looking for my newly purchased cell phone. I look for my father's name and press send, waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _His voice answers after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Dad. Are you busy?"

"_Not at all," _he starts, but is interrupted by a violent coughing fit.

"Are you alright? I thought you said you were feeling better?"

Charlie had first gotten sick around Alice's wedding, which is why he couldn't make it. He was upset that he wasn't in attendance, but he didn't want to get anyone sick or get worse by exerting himself, so he stayed home and watched the wedding and part of the reception from the wedding video.

A week and a half later, he was better. Or so he told me.

"_I was. I swear I was. My fever had gone down, my body didn't ache and I hadn't coughed or sneezed in days! But all of a sudden I'm not feeling well again. I hope I'm not getting that crap for the second time." _

"You should go to the doctor, Dad."

"_If I'm not better in a week I'll go."_

"Or if you get worse," I tell him, using my 'mom' voice.

"_Or if I get worse," _he parrots. _"So, why did you call? Is everything okay?" _

"Everything is fine. I was wondering, do you remember when I broke Grandma Swan's wedding plate?"

"_Do I remember?" _He chuckles. _"Of course. You scared me half to death. All I heard was a crashing sound and then you crying. I thought you had hurt yourself. I was so thankful that it was just that wedding plate that was broken."_

I smile softly at his words. I want to tell him how much they mean to me, to know how much he cares, but I know that Charlie isn't very good with emotions so I keep it to myself.

"I remember that Grandma Swan's plate was fixed, is that right?"

"_Yeah, he did a heck of a job too. You can barely see where it broke. Why are you asking? What did you break now?"_

I roll my eyes at his teasing. "I didn't break anything, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"_Hey, with your track record, I had to be sure," _he says, giving another hearty chuckle.

"I'm actually calling to see if you know if he's still in business and if you have his number?"

"_Oh yeah, he's still in business. I've used him for years and I actually still do. I take all of the stuff in the garage that's been packed away that has somehow gotten broken over the years. I'll give you his number."_

Pulling a scrap piece of paper from my purse, along with a pen, I write down the number Charlie recites and tell my father goodbye. With the paper in hand, I walk back into the kitchen, seeing that Esme and Carlisle are in the same position.

"Esme?"

At my voice, she pulls away but Carlisle keeps his arms around her, giving me a small smile. I can tell that his wife's sadness is weighing on him heavily and he has no clue how to fix it.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry for my behavior. I hope I haven't upset you and Adam," she tells me, wiping away her tears.

"No, not at all. Adam is playing happily in the living room."

Just as I say it, Adam's loud laugh rings throughout the house, making all of us smile.

"I'm glad. And truly, I am sorry."

"No need for apologies, Esme. Here," I say, giving her the piece of paper. She gives me a questionable look when she sees what is on it. "That's the number for a good repairman. My father swears by him. He took his mother's wedding plate there when I accidentally broke it a few years ago. He said he still takes things there, so maybe he can fix your vase."

Immediately, Esme pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you! I'll call him right now!"

Esme scampers off and Carlisle comes over, giving me a soft hug. "Thank you so much, Bella. It kills me when she's hurting and I can't fix it."

"It's no problem. I just hope that it helps."

"I'm sure it will."

Suddenly, Adam bursts into the kitchen, heading straight for me. He hides his giggling little body behind my legs, holding on to them so tightly that I have to place an arm on Carlisle to steady myself.

I turn around to ask him what he's up to, but question is stopped short when I see Edward enters, wearing one of Adam's black shirts bunched on his head and face paint all over his face, making him look like a rainbow threw up on him. I have to bite my lip to suppress my chuckles at his silly appearance and looking over at Carlisle, I see he's doing the same thing.

Immediately, Edward's eyes go to the little hands holding my legs and he smirks.

"Have you seen Adam, Bella?"

In response to his question, Adam holds my legs tighter, burying his face in back of my knees. Carlisle tightens his grip on me when he feels me wobble and I'm thankful for his assistance.

"No, I can't say that I have. Sorry."

"Hmm," Edward hums, walking closer. "Dad? Have you seen Adam?"

"No, son. I haven't. Perhaps he went upstairs?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps he's right here!" Edward exclaims, squatting down and reaching behind my legs, pulling Adam out from behind me, who is hysterical with laughter.

I watch as Adam kicks his feet as Edward tickles and blows raspberries on to his tummy and I wish I could freeze this moment and look at it all day long.

Before long, Edward stops and sits back against the wall so Adam can catch his breath and lets his face go back to normal color, or from what I can see under his face paint.

"What are you wearing?" I ask through tiny chuckles.

Edward shrugs. "Adam wanted to match while we played. Apparently face paint was a necessity along with our shirts."

I release another laugh and a second later, Adam yawns hugely and rubs his eyes, relaxing further into Edward's arms.

"I think it's time for a nap," I remark, which causes Adam to look up at me with huge, hurt eyes, like I just told him some horrible tale.

"No," he whines and immediately yawns afterward.

A chuckle escapes all three of us and Edward starts running his fingers through Adam's hair, making him relax even more. Adam is fighting his sleepiness and Edward sees this, so he softly hums a lullaby into his ear and within minutes, he's heavily asleep.

Edward continues to softly run his fingers through his hair before carefully hoisting himself up with Adam still soundly asleep in his arms. Just in that moment, Esme enters, smiling softly when she sees her son and grandson. She produces a wet napkin from her behind her back and quickly clears the paint off of Edward and Adam's faces, ignoring Edward's protests about him being a grown man.

Adam doesn't stir while he's getting cleaned up, so I know he's beyond exhausted. I begin to tell them that I should take him home, but Esme speaks before I can say anything.

"Well, it looks like the little one is out for the count. I have a special surprise for everyone; I just put the finishing touches on it this morning. Follow me."

Carlisle, Edward and I all follow her upstairs to a room near Edward's that previously was used for storage. She opens the door and my jaw drops.

Inside, the walls are painted a deep aqua blue with various sea creatures painted on the walls and underwater plants that actually make you think you're looking into the ocean.

In the corner by the small picture window, there's a rocking chair next to a book shelf that hold tons of children's books and puzzles. Adam's bed is a toddler training bed that has bars on the side so he doesn't roll over in his sleep and the headboard is carved to look like a submarine. The bed is covered in dark and light blue sheets, complimenting the underwater theme.

Near the closet, which partly contains various sizes of clothes, is a toy chest that is overflowing with toys. Some look new and some look worn, like they've been played with too many times, so I surmise that some of them belonged to either Edward or Emmett when they were little.

My gaze drifts back to Esme, who is standing in the doorway with Carlisle and Edward, the latter looking very awed by the room.

"It's amazing, Esme. Simply amazing."

"Thank you," she beams. I watch as she walks over to the window, shutting the curtains, which makes the room grow considerably darker. She then walks over to the nightstand next to his bed, turning on a light that which looks like waves on the walls. "This is so he doesn't get scared of the dark."

I nod and look around the room in awe, feeling slightly saddened that I can't do this for him at my house.

"Don't feel terrible, darling." Esme whispers after she comes over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Adam might like this, but he'll forget about it in a few years. He'll always remember, however, that you love him."

I swallow back the tears and nod, feeling overwhelmed. I hug Esme back tightly and after a moment we release each other.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all helped. Although some did more harm than good, but they wanted to add their own touches. Jasper and I did the drawings of the sea animals and the rest painted the background and got the trinkets and knick-knacks for the room."

"Jasper? I didn't know he could draw," I say amazement. I knew that Esme was a wonderful artist, but I never knew that Jasper had such talent.

"I was surprised as well, but when he just started drawing, I knew I had to have him help and he was happy to."

"Wow."

"Yes, such a talent. Edward, put Adam down. He won't get sufficient rest when you're holding him," Esme instructs.

Edward slowly walks over to the bed, placing Adam gently under the sheets.

"Carlisle made the headboard," Esme boasts proudly.

"Carlisle? You made this?"

Carlisle gives me an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I wanted to contribute in some way."

"It's amazing, you guys. Truly. It's remarkable," Edward says, still standing next to Adam.

"I wanted to have his room here compliment the one you have at your house, Edward." Esme says, smiling.

"You have a room for Adam at your place?" I ask, spinning around to face him.

Just like his father did moments before, he gives me an embarrassed smile and rubs the back of his neck. "Yes. I wanted him to have his own space if he's able to come over. It's not much. I just helped Mom and Alice paint and decorate it."

Tears spring to my eyes at the thought of him doing something sweet and welcoming for Adam. I never expected him to go to such lengths for him, but I suppose I should have. Seeing him with Adam has shown me that he really does love his son.

Just as I open my mouth to speak, Adam whimpers in his sleep and Edward tip toes over to me.

"We should leave so he can get some rest."

I nod and begin to follow him out of the room. I stop in the doorway, causing Carlisle to look at me curiously and Edward to bump into me. His hands grip my waist in an effort to keep me steady and my heart lurches in my chest, beating so loud and uncontrollably that I'm sure he can hear it.

"Are you alright?" He whispers in my ear, causing me shiver.

"I'm fine. I just-I need to find a baby monitor."

"Already covered," Esme answers in a whisper, pointing to the object on the nightstand.

Satisfied, I walk out of the room and into the living room, where Esme, Edward and I stand in silence. I look around in confusion, wondering where Carlisle disappeared to and a door clicking near the top of the stairs answers my question. He went into his office.

Through the monitor on the coffee table, we hear rustling sheets and Adam's sleepy voice say "love mama, love dada". Looking up, I see Edward smile brightly as a tears fall from his eyes without shame. I feel extreme happiness for him in this moment, knowing that this is what he's been waiting for. Sure, Adam didn't call him 'dada' while he was awake, but it's apparent it doesn't matter to him. His son is dreaming about him and that's enough.

"Sorry," Edward laughs, wiping away his tears.

"Adam loves you, Edward. There's no shame in being happy about that."

He smiles at my words and focuses on the monitor, most likely hoping that he'll more. Unfortunately, the only sounds coming from the device are his slow and steady breathing.

"Have a seat, Bella." Esme tells me, taking a seat herself. "You must be tired after working."

"I am but I need to get groceries." I respond, knowing that food in the Swan household in running very low.

"Well, you can go while Adam is sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Now go on. I'm sure you won't be long."

I give her a nod and direct a small smile toward Edward before leaving. A part of me wants to wait until I can take Adam with me so I can spend more time with him, but another part of me is glad that I'll be able to go into the store and not pull out every other item that Adam gets his hands on and places in the cart.

After pulling into the supermarket, I find a parking spot relatively close to the entrance and hurriedly go inside. I want to get this done quickly so I can make my way back to my baby.

Halfway through my shopping trip, I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I pause in the middle of the aisle. I look around, trying to see if anyone is watching me, but I see nothing. I shake it off and speed walk through the rest of aisle, throwing what I need into the cart.

As I turn to get to the next aisle over, my cart crashes into something and I gasp, looking up.

Taylor Biers is standing there, his eyes sunken in and skeletal looking. His hair is dull and lifeless, looking like the rest of his body. Looking at him, I notice that he's got a prescription in his hand and is trembling with the effort to hold it.

"Bella, right?" He asks, his voice weak and rough sounding, like he swallowed nails. I give a short nod and he smiles, but not in a comforting way. "You look scared."

"Creepy feelings."

"Ah," he nods. "You should trust those feelings. There are a lot of strange and twisted people out there."

I swallow thickly and he stares at me for a moment before releasing a shaky sigh. "Goodbye, Bella."

I watch him as he walks off and finally release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I need to get out of here and fast. Just as I start to walk away, someone taps me on the shoulder and I jump, turning quickly.

"Angela!"

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong? You look frightened," she exclaims, hugging me.

"I'm fine. I just…had a fright, I guess."

"What happened?"

"I ran into that guy from the coffee shop. Taylor Biers. He kind of creeped me out.."

Her eyes scan behind me, most likely looking for the person in question. Her eyes meet mine again a second later, and she loops her arm through mine.

"Well, I'm shopping with you the rest of the time you're here."

"No, Angela, it's okay."

I'm afraid for my friend, but she doesn't back down, giving me a hard look that says not to argue with her.

"Bella, I carry a legal stun gun, mace and I have about seven years of martial arts under my belt. Let's finish shopping," she finally says. I'm surprised by this bit of information, never knowing that my shy, book nerd-ish friend had such skills and resources. At my look, she chuckles. "My parents wanted me to able to defend myself should the need arise. When I started staying home alone with my brothers, I got the mace from my father -who got it from your father, I think-and there was a self-defense class down at the gym that I took to get out more. It's been a good thing for me."

With those last words, she pulls me through the grocery store and within twenty minutes we both finish our shopping. Angela follows me out to my car and helps me put the groceries in my car. When we're finished, I return the favor and help her.

"So what's been happening Bella? I have a feeling there's something more happening than running into creepy Taylor." Angela asks, resting against her car.

Knowing that she won't let me get away with giving her a no answer, I tell her everything that's happened, down to my missing bracelet on my car earlier this afternoon.

"Do you think it could be Taylor following you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. You should have seen him, Angela. He looked like he could barely stand up; he looked really ill."

"Hmm," she hums, looking uncertain, but she let's it go. "Have you told Charlie about any of this?"

"I told him that I saw someone standing outside the house. He thought it was kids checking out the retired chief's place. I haven't told him about anything else yet."

"You need to tell him, Bella. This could be more than some kids playing a prank. I mean, you lose your bracelet in your house and it appears on your car? That doesn't sound like some prank. None of this sounds like a prank. When did this all start?"

Thinking back to the first strange occurrence, I realize the times this started happening was the first time Edward started spending with Adam and myself. Could that be the reason why this was happening? But why would someone target me for that? More importantly, who would target me?

A flash of strawberry blonde enters my mind. Tanya. She's made it known that she likes Edward and wants more than what they had, but as I think to the figure in the woods near my house, I know that it can't be her. The build was too tall and the shoulders too broad.

_But could it be? She could be wearing heels and shoulder pads. But why? Why would she be following me? Because of Edward? It's obvious that we're not together, so why would she bother me?_

"Bella?"

Angela's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look at her, giving her a small smile.

"I need to put the groceries away at my house and get back to Adam."

Angela stares at me before nodding, twirling her keys in her hand. "Is he not with your dad?"

"No, he's at the Cullen's."

"Okay, but I'm following you in my car, okay?"

Angela keeps true to her word and follows me to my house, where Charlie is watching television. When he sees Angela and I enter, he jumps up, which causes him to cough loudly.

"I'll help you, girls."

"Sit down, Dad. You sound like you're going to hack up a lung."

Charlie grumbles, but sits back down as Angela and I bring in the groceries and helps me put them away. Within minutes, we're done and I'm gathering my purse to go back out and get Adam when Angela stops me, looking pointedly at my father.

I don't really want to do this now, but now is the perfect time, with Adam not here. He doesn't need to be around a tense environment.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something," I say, walking in and sitting on the couch. Angela takes the seat beside me, giving me silent support.

"What's going on, Bells?"

"Remember about a month ago, I told you I thought I saw someone out in the woods near the house?" At his nod, I continue. "Well, I've been feeling like someone is watching me since then. Plus, I keep running into someone named Taylor Biers. I know this is a small town, but he gives me the creeps." I watch as my father writes down the name on a scrap piece of paper before nodding for me to continue. "Earlier this afternoon, I found this on my car."

I hand him the envelope and he pulls the contents out, his eyebrows furrowing when they land on the bracelet.

"Isn't this what you lost a couple days ago?" When I nod, he looks at the note, his eyes immediately shooting back to mine. "Didn't you lose this in the house?"

"Yes."

Charlie jumps up and stalks into the kitchen, picking up the phone. After a second of silence, he speaks.

"Mark? It's Charlie. Could you come by the house and bring the fingerprint kit with you?

"Ten minutes? Great, thanks Mark."

Charlie comes back into the living room, giving a tight smile. "Mark is coming over. We'll fingerprint the bracelet and your room and run it through the database. If there's any luck, we'll catch this person in twenty-four hours."

I rise from the couch and throw my arms around my father, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anything for you, Bella. Anything."

We hug for a few moments before he lets me go, standing back.

"I have to go get Adam. What time shall I come back?"

"It won't take Mark very long to gather the things he needs, so you can come back after you collect him."

"Okay. Rest until Mark gets here, please?"

"Sure, Bells." He answers, sitting heavily in his chair.

When I turn around, I see Angela on her phone, typing at rapid speed. As I walk up to her, she closes it and slips it into her pocket. I gesture toward the front door and we make our way out.

"Who was that?"

"Jamie," Angela answers with a blush. Wasn't this the same girl that told me she cared a stun gun, mace and knew martial arts?

"Isn't he working?"

Angela's giggles tell me all I need to know and I shake my head at her behavior.

"I'll follow you to the Cullen's."

"It's not that far, Angela."

"Bella, just in case, I think I should follow you. I'm going that way anyway."

Without arguing any further, I get in my car and drive toward the Cullen house, Angela's two door navy car following. Minutes later, I'm pulling into the driveway of the Cullen house. Esme is out in the front pulling weeds and when she sees get out of the car, she smiles and waves. From the driveway, Angela honks once and I wave to her, hoping she knows how thankful I am for her help. Once she waves back, she pulls out and goes on her way.

Esme gives me a quizzical look, pulling off her gardening gloves.

"What was that about? Why was someone following you?"

"Do you remember Angela Webber?"

"Of course I remember her. But that doesn't explain why she was following you here."

"Some strange things have been happening lately. Today was the most recent occurrence."

Esme places her arms around me and I lean into her motherly hug. A moment later, she pulls back, looking me in the eye. "Explain."

A floodgate opens and I tell her all about what has been happening. The person outside my father's house, feeling like I'm being watched, the strange person known as Taylor Biers, and my bracelet being placed on my car with the creepy note.

"Oh dear, that does sound frightening. What has Charlie said?"

"He called Mark over. He's going to see if he can find anything in my room."

Esme nods, one delicate hand on her throat. "Tell me as soon as you hear something, okay?"

"I will."

"All right. Let's go inside. I'm sure Adam is awake by now."

Looking at my watch, I see that it's been an hour and a half since I was last here. I'm shocked that so much time has passed in what seemed like nothing at all.

Going into the house, I see Edward sitting on the couch, Adam sitting on his lap with a pout on his face. In front of them is Carlisle with his medical bag. Immediately, I rush over, sitting next to Edward, placing my hand on Adam's foot. His skin is hot to touch and I know he must have a fever.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Carlisle says taking out his stethoscope, placing it again Adam's chest. "It appears that Adam has a virus. He has a small fever, a stuffy nose and an upset stomach. Is Charlie sick with anything? Do you have any symptoms?"

"No, I haven't felt sick. Charlie was sick, but he got better and then he just got sick again."

"Ah," Carlisle nods. "It's most likely a small cold."

"Are you sure?" I ask, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth.

Carlisle gives me a small smile. "I'm sure. He probably had some minor symptoms here and there, easily disguised as allergies. As far as his nausea, his sinuses are draining into his stomach, causing it to be upset. He and your father aren't the first one like this; there have been five cases of this that have come into the hospital. We thought they were the flu at first, but it turns out they were just colds." Carlisle stands, packing his stuff away. "Give him some baby pain reliever and cold medicine. He should drink lots of fluids and try to eat. That'll help the medicine get in his system faster."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Anything for my grandbaby."

Carlisle walks away and I turn my eyes to Edward, who singing softly in his ear and gently rocking him back and forth while gliding his fingertips over his forehead. Esme comes in then, carrying a tray that contains apple juice, a small measuring cup of purple syrup and a tiny cup of water that is slightly white in hue. I know right away that the water contains his children's Tylenol, since that is the only way he'll take it.

I take the items off the tray, giving Esme a smile in thanks in return. She smiles back and exits, leaving Edward and I alone with Adam.

Kneeling in front of Adam, I take the cold medicine and place it at his lips. He opens his mouth and I pour it in quickly, so he won't spit it out. He makes a noise of dislike and Edward kisses the side of his head.

"I know, buddy. It doesn't taste good at all, but you know what? It'll help you feel lots better."

"You just have one more thing to take baby," I say quietly, holding the water mixed with infant pain reliever. "Then you can have some juice."

"No," Adam whines pathetically and releases a cough that makes Edward and I both wince.

"I know baby, but you have to take it, okay? Take it for me."

Adam opens his mouth and I place the cup at his lips, giving him the water. He makes a face and spits the little bit of water on his shirt, causing me to sigh. Edward gently takes the cup from me, holding it in front of Adam.

"Adam, you know everyone has to take yucky stuff every once and while when they get sick. In fact, when baby penguins get sick their momma's give them what's in this cup, to make them feel better."

"No true," Adam argues, frowning.

Edward chuckles, shaking his head. "All right, it's not completely true. You get your smarts from your momma."

I blush at this for some strange reason, but don't take my eyes off of Adam.

"You feel bad right now don't you, buddy?" Edward asks, changing tactics, it seems. When he nods, Edward continues. "Well, that purple stuff you took along with what is in the cup will help you feel tons better. You just have to take it."

"No…yucky."

"I know. But it'll only be yucky for a minute."

When Edward gets no argument, he puts the cup to Adam's lips and he drinks it quickly, grimacing at the taste. I hand my baby his juice and he immediately drinks down half the cup, shuddering at the leftover taste of the water.

I give him a sad smile and run my fingers through his hair while Edward hums into his ear. We stay in this position until Adam is asleep and the sun has set, soothing our sick baby.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! **


End file.
